


Será

by thechickandtheduck



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickandtheduck/pseuds/thechickandtheduck
Summary: AU. Flor se casa. Jazmín se va a Córdoba. Siete meses después, lo inevitable se cobra una deuda.





	1. Verte otra vez

 

Una vez, hacía mucho, Florencia Estrella había escuchado en una película que, cuando conoces al amor de tu vida, el tiempo se detiene.

 

En realidad, eso era una mentira. Florencia nunca había visto la película, pero un chico con el que salía en ese momento se lo había contado, con ojitos dulces y entre susurros. Claro está, se lo había dicho para llevarla a la cama. Sin embargo, Florencia se había quedado con esa frase y había buscado, durante muchos años y con insistencia, al hombre que detuviera todo su mundo.

 

No le había pasado con Dani, en ese primer encuentro tan intenso. Siempre se lo atribuyó a los nervios de la situación. Tampoco le pasó cuando se casó. De hecho, podía recordar a Virginia, tomada de su brazo y pidiéndole, tratando de mantener la voz baja, que frenara el paso, que estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Ya no esperaba, entonces, alguna vez experimentar esa sensación. Siempre se había considerado algo romántica, pero tampoco estaba segura de que eso fuera algo que podría pasar de verdad.

 

Es por eso que la tomó por sorpresa cuando, al volver a verla, el mundo se detuvo por completo.

 

Escuchó su voz antes de verla. En realidad, primero escuchó la voz de Leo. “No te lo puedo creer, ¡mirá quien volvió!” lo escuchó gritar, su voz una molestia continua para Florencia durante los largos días de trabajo, pero, en este caso, el comienzo de algo, aunque todavía no lo supiera.

 

Y después si, la escuchó a ella. Su risa. La hubiera reconocido en cualquier lugar del mundo. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si todavía la escuchaba todas las noches, antes de irse a dormir? Cuando levantó la mirada, ahí la vio. Envuelta entre los brazos de Leo, una sonrisa amplia en la cara. El pelo le brillaba, como siempre, pero el flequillo ya no le tapaba la frente, sino que lo tenía tirado para atrás, y por alguna razón, eso la hacía ver más joven.

 

“¡Jazmín!” gritó Miranda a su lado. Y al escuchar su nombre, la cocinera levantó la mirada, buscando al emisor. Y la encontró a ella, congelada en su lugar, muerta de miedo, o de felicidad, o simplemente muerta, porque parecía que se había olvidado de cómo respirar. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Flor lo sintió. Como el tiempo se detenía.

 

Jazmín le regaló una sonrisa suave, sincera. Con delicadeza, se extrajo de los brazos de Leo, no sin antes dejarle un beso en la mejilla, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde  se encontraba ella, todavía clavada al piso.

 

“¿Qué haces, negra? No sabíamos que venias. ¿Vos sabias, Flor?” preguntó Miranda, mientras saludaba a Jazmín con un beso. Su hermana no parecía darse cuenta de que el mundo de Flor se había paralizado por completo, a la espera de lo que pudiera suceder a continuación.

 

“No, no sabía”, respondió Jaz por ella, casi como si supiera que Flor no podía contestar. “Fue algo de último minuto, se me dio tener el finde libre y dije ya está, lo sorprendo a Javo por su cumple”.

 

“Uy, se va a poner re contento, todo el tiempo habla de cuanto te extraña. No sabes la cantidad de ayudantes que pasaron por la cocina estos últimos meses. Ninguno le gusta”.

 

Jazmín asintió, como para mostrarle a Miranda que escuchó lo que dijo, pero la estaba mirando a Flor. Todavía tenía la misma sonrisa, sincera, pero controlada. Flor no podía descifrar que significaba.

 

“Hola, Flor”, dijo al fin.

 

“Hola”, respondió Florencia, sorprendida que su tourette le estuviera dando un descanso. Pero su voz, chiquita, apenas ahí, tampoco mostraba signos de tranquilidad. Jazmín se le acercó con cuidado, como si fuera un gatito bebé al que no quiere asustar. Apoyó su mano derecha levemente en el brazo de Flor y la saludó. Le dió un beso en la mejilla, porque ellas eran amigas, y las amigas se saludaban así. Se saludaban así aunque hacía siete meses que no se veían, ni se hablaban. Aunque la piel le quemaba a Flor por ese contacto tan fugaz, tan insignificante.

 

“¿Cómo andan?”, preguntó Jazmín, con su mirada todavía fija en Flor. Cuando ella no dijo nada, Miranda la miró con curiosidad, pero enseguida volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Jazmín. “Nosotras bien, nada nuevo. Acá un quilombo, como siempre, viste como es. Pero bien”.

 

“Que bueno”.

 

“Si. Che, sorry, pero tengo que rajar. Las dejo para que se pongan al día, y nos vemos a la noche, ¿no? Me imagino que vendrás al festejo que le armó Vir a Javo, ¿no?”

 

“Aquí estaré”.

 

Y después estaban solas. Solas en el medio del hall en un hotel lleno de gente, pero más solas que lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo.

 

“¿Vos todo bien, Flor?”

 

Ahora sí que Flor la veía incomoda. No incomoda mal. Incomoda como esas ultimas charlas, antes de que se vaya, cuando Jazmín lo único que hacía era disculparse, y Flor solo estaba ahí, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y pedirle que se quede, que no se vaya, que no la deje.

 

“Bien _hmm_ , todo _hmm_ tranquilo. Nada _hmm_ nuevo”.

 

“No te lastimes”, le dijo Jazmín, agarrando su mano para que no se golpee el pecho. “Perdoname, no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda”.

 

“Vos _hmm_ nunca me haces sentir incomoda”.

 

“Gracias por decir eso, pero sé que no es verdad”, le respondió Jazmín, y ahora volvía a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa triste, resignada. Flor hubiera dado todo por poder hacerla sonreír como lo hacía antes, pero ya no sabía cómo.

 

El silencio se extendió entre ellas, y Flor trataba de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera decir para romperlo. Antes de que ocurriera eso, fue una tercera voz la que las interrumpió.

 

“¡Me caigo y me levanto, Cacho de Buenos Aires!” exclamó Javo, y antes siquiera de que Jazmín pudiera reaccionar, él ya la tenía entre sus brazos. Flor miró como el cocinero la apretaba contra él, tan fuerte que la levantó del piso, para luego girarla por los aires.

 

Flor nunca pensó que podría llegar a estar celosa de Javo. Pero había tantas cosas que Flor pensó que nunca iban a pasar, que esto no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

 

“¿Cómo no me dijiste que venias? ¡Te buscaba del aeropuerto, nena!” dijo Javo, depositándola de nuevo en el piso, y sonriendo más fuerte de lo que parecía humanamente posible.

 

“Era una sorpresa”, se defendió Jaz. “¡Feliz cumple, bebito!”

 

“Te voy a matar”, amenazó Javo, pero la volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Florencia se sentía como si sobrara, como si estuviera presenciando un momento íntimo que tal vez no debía, incluso si estaba pasando allí, en el medio de su hotel. Quería irse, pero hacía siete meses que no veía a Jazmín, y no estaba lista para despedirse otra vez.

 

Y fue Jazmín, porque siempre era Jazmín, la que terminó dando el paso.

 

“Che”, empezó, mirándolos a los dos, “dejé la valija en el _front desk_. Me tendría que ir a instalar.”

 

“¿Te vas a quedar acá?” preguntó Javo, siendo un segundo más rápido que Florencia, que tenía la misma duda.

 

“No, voy a parar de una amiga. Acá a diez cuadras”.

 

“Te llevó, dale”, le propuso Javo, otra vez más veloz que Flor. Por primera vez, parecía registrar que Florencia también está ahí. “Voy a traer la camioneta a la entrada, te espero afuera”, le dijo a Jazmín, no sin antes dejar un beso ruidoso en la mejilla de su amiga.

 

Ahora que estaban solas otra vez, Flor sabía que tenía que decir algo antes de que Jazmín se fuera.

 

“Después venís a la fiesta, ¿no?” es lo que le salió, y se quería matar porque Jazmín ya había respondido esa pregunta, y seguramente pensaría que es una estúpida.

 

“Si”, le respondió con suavidad. Porque, como recordó Flor, Jazmín nunca la hacía sentir como una tonta, ni siquiera cuando se lo merecía. “Así podemos ponernos al día”.

 

“Re quiero eso”, dijo Flor, y su voz no pudo ocultar los tintes de desesperación. Era eso. Desesperación. Estaba desesperada por tenerla cerca, por poder escucharla otra vez.

 

“Bueno, me voy antes de que Javo empiece con la bocina”, se despidió Jazmín. Se acercó otra vez a ella, para saludarla, y Florencia contuvo la respiración. El contacto duró menos de un segundo. Y después, el mundo volvió a girar y, con él, también la cabeza de Flor.

******

 

_Octubre_

_Flor entró a la cocina con cautela. Estaba lista para entrar a un mundo de gritos y caos, como se encontraba hacía ya dos meses, pero lo que encontró fue a Javo, silbando y moviéndose con tranquilidad entre olla y olla, sacando del fuego, revolviendo._

_“¿Y Marcos?” preguntó._

_“¿Quién es Marcos?” obtuvo como respuesta._

_“Marcos, Javo, el pibe que estaba a prueba”._

_“Lo mandé a su casa”, respondió el cocinero con muchísima tranquilidad._

_“¿Me estas jodiendo?” Florencia sabía que la búsqueda de un nuevo asistente de cocina estaba llevando más tiempo de lo esperado, pero la actitud de Javo la sorprendió igual._

_“No, ustedes me están jodiendo a mí, me parece. Me mandan a cada papanatas…”_

_“Javo, no arranques”, comenzó Flor, tratando de evitar otro de sus largos discursos en los que mostraba su descontento con la situación sin guardarse nada._

_“No arranco nada, si ustedes tuvieron la brillante idea de dejar ir a Jazmín…”_

_“Jazmín se fue, nadie la echó”, lo cortó Flor con resentimiento. Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Javo no dijo nada. Se la quedó mirando un largo rato. Desde que Jazmín se había ido, el cocinero siempre la miraba así, con una mezcla de lástima, como si no deseara estar en sus zapatos, y un poco de bronca, como si ella fuera la culpable de todos sus males._

_“No es fácil para mí reemplazar a Jazmín”, concedió finalmente, en un momento de honestidad que no era común entre ellos._

_“Ya sé que no es fácil…”_

_“No me refiero a reemplazarla acá, en esta cocina solamente”, le dijo, esta vez cortándola él a ella. “Realmente no sé cómo haces vos para seguir tan campante con tu vida como si Jazmín no hubiese dejado un agujero gigante. La verdad te envidio”._

_Esas palabras le dolieron. La hicieron enojar, también. ¿Quién se creía que era Javo para hablarle así, como si tuviera alguna idea de lo que ella estaba sintiendo? El enojo la hizo empezar a mover su hombro de manera involuntaria, pero Javo no pareció sentir compasión. No que ella hubiera querido eso._

_“Mira Javo,_ hmm _, vos no tenés idea de lo que me pasa, eh, yo a Jazmín la extraño un montón…”_

_“Y por eso no le mandaste ni un mensaje desde que se fue. Dos meses, nena”, sentenció el cocinero._

_“Ella tampoco me mandó ni un mensaje”, le respondió Flor, pero sabía que era una defensa pobre._

_Javo dejó escapar una risa, como quien no puede creer lo que estaba escuchando. Luego se acercó a Flor, para poder mirarla bien a los ojos. “Mira Flor, no creo que haga falta que te lo diga yo para que lo entiendas, pero Jazmín a vos te quiere. Y te quiere bien. Si ella no te manda mensajes es porque no quiere joderte. Jamás te quiso presionar, y mirá que yo le aconsejé que lo haga, eh, pero nunca te presionó, y no va a empezar a hacerlo ahora. Siempre esperó a que vos des el primer paso. Y entre vos y yo, sabemos que fuiste una cagona. Pero ya está. Si la extrañas, se lo decís. Así de simple”._

_Con eso Javo se dio vuelta para volver a la comida. Agarrando el mango de una de las sartenes que estaban en el fuego, dio por terminada la charla. Flor se fue sin decir nada. Después de todo, ya no quedaba nada más que decir._

 

******

 

Jazmín se había ido a Córdoba dos días después de que Flor se había casado por Iglesia. Ella estaba en su luna de miel cuando el avión partió.  Se habían despedido el día del casamiento. Jazmín le había deseado una vida llena de felicidad, la había abrazado fuerte y después se había marchado, en medio de la fiesta.

 

Florencia hubiera querido pedirle que se quede, pero no lo hizo. Primero, porque le parecía egoísta. Segundo, porque Flor no tenía la valentía para hacerlo. Y tercero, porque tenía la sensación de que con Jazmín en su vida, jamás podría ser feliz con Daniel.

 

Fue la tercera razón la que estaba equivocada. La verdad era que, sin Jazmín en su vida, Florencia tampoco había sido capaz de ser feliz con Dani.

 

Flor no podía dejar de pensar en Jazmín. Cuando se levantaba y antes de ir a dormirse. Si el día estaba lindo. Si llovía. Cada vez que Javo le gritaba al asistente de turno. Cuando un huésped se quejaba de la comida. También cuando la alagaban.

Pensaba en Jazmín todo el tiempo. Incluso cuando estaba con Daniel. Cuando salían a pasear, cuando veían una película, si peleaban. Pensaba en ella en la intimidad del cuarto que compartía con su esposo, mientras él trataba de hacerla explotar de placer.

 

No que eso sucediera demasiado últimamente. Hacía casi tres meses que no estaba con Daniel. Mucho tenían que ver los constantes viajes que su esposo debía realizar en nombre del frigorífico de la familia. Pero, mayormente, Flor lo esquivaba. Que le dolía la cabeza, que estaba en sus días, que alguna de sus hermanas la necesitaba.

 

Florencia sabía que no era habitual, para una pareja con menos de un año de casado, no tener sexo. Daniel no le había dicho nada. La verdad es que él estaba muy distraído con el trabajo, y, entre viaje y viaje, probablemente no había notado lo que estaba pasando.

 

Lo que estaba pasando, lisa y llanamente, era que Florencia no estaba enamorada de él. Y el fantasma de Jazmín la acechaba, un recordatorio de su cobardía y su miedo a sentir lo que su corazón le pedía sentir.

 

******

 

“Apa, estás re diosa”, le dijo Miranda desde su cama.

 

“¿Si? ¿Te parece?” le preguntó Flor, que estaba frente al espejo, usando un vestido negro que no había usado en mucho tiempo.

 

“Si, me vas a hacer quedar re mal, yo voy así nomas”, le dijo entre risas. “Mira que la fiesta es acá en el _deck_ y vamos a estar los mismos locos de siempre, eh”.

 

“Ya se _hmm_ , ¿no puedo querer estar linda igual?” le preguntó, claramente a la defensiva.

 

“Obvio hermanita, no te enojes, es solo que hasta esta mañana ni ibas a ir”, le respondió Miranda, más pendiente de su celular que de lo que ella pudiera responder.

 

Era verdad. Flor no había tenido ninguna intención de asistir al cumpleaños de Javo. Iba a pasar a saludar y se iba a volver a la habitación de Miranda. Dani volvía de Mar del Plata mañana a la noche, y Florencia tenía toda la intención de pasar su última noche en soledad, antes de tener que volver a esa casa que tanto odiaba, disfrutando de alguna película y con algún chocolate.

 

“Bueno, cambié de opinión”, le dijo, cortante.

 

“Si, ¿por qué habrá sido, no?” preguntó su hermana como quien ya sabe la respuesta. A Flor le sorprendió el tono, y al darse vuelta para verla, se encontró con una Miranda ya parada, que la miraba con esa sonrisa socarrona que la ponía siempre de muy mal humor. Antes de que pudiera responderle, no sabía qué, pero algo, Miranda ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta. “Te espero abajo”, se despidió sin decir más nada.

 

A Florencia le hubiera gustado dejar pasar el comentario de su hermana, pero la verdad era que solo le había recordado que en algunos minutos iba a tener que enfrentarse a jazmín otra vez y no tenía idea de que decirle. Se había puesto linda porque quería que Jazmín la viera linda, eso no podía negárselo. No sabía que quería lograr con eso, pero quería que su amiga la mirara con deseo. Sabía que estaba mal, por muchas razones, pero desde que la había vuelto a ver, no estaba pensando con claridad.

 

Sentía que su cabeza estaba nublada, abrumada por todo lo que Jazmín le hacía sentir. Tenía ganas de dejarse llevar por eso, pero no sabía cómo. Quería más de lo que podía permitirse querer, siendo una mujer casada y siendo Jazmín solo una amiga.

 

******

 

La única razón por la cual Flor había decidido ir al cumple de Javo era porque esperaba tener algún momento para estar a solas con Jazmín. Sin embargo, la noche no estaba de su lado. Javo acaparaba la mayoría del tiempo de Jazmín. La risas de los dos le ganaban fácilmente al volumen de la música, y entre anécdotas de malos asistentes y abrazos, las posibilidades de Flor se iban achicando cada vez más. Leo y Fede también revoloteaban alrededor de su amiga. Flor se enteró que Jazmín había mantenido contacto con los dos chicos durante esos siete meses y eso le había molestado. No que tuviera algún derecho a estarlo, pero las emociones de Flor, últimamente, se sentían de todo menos coherentes.

 

Jazmín estaba hermosa. Tenía una colita alta que hacía que su pelo cayera como si estuviera prendido fuego. A Florencia le costaba sacarle los ojos de encima y esperaba que nadie notara lo obvia que estaba siendo. Siempre había sabido que Jazmín era una mujer despampanante, pero desde su confesión, hace ya tantos meses,  ese hecho tenía un efecto directo sobre ella. A Flor le pasaban tantas cosas durante los días previos a su casamiento, estaba tan confundida, dolida por la inminente ida de Jazmín, por eso que le hacía sentir y no entendía, que no se había detenido en particular a tratar de asimilar la atracción física que sentía por su amiga. Pero ahora ya no estaba segura de cómo manejarlo.

 

Fue una vez que Javo había soplado las velitas, y junto a Virginia se había despedido de la fiesta, que Flor vi una ventana de posibilidad abrirse. Una vez que el cumpleañero se había retirado, todos los demás invitados empezaron a hacerlo. Lucía y Mariano habían desaparecido mucho antes de que llegara la torta. Carla se fue a dormir alegando tener que despertarse muy temprano en la mañana. Esto lo exclamó en voz alta, con clara intención de que los empleados del hotel siguieran la sugerencia de su jefa.

 

Cuando solo quedaban Fede y Miranda, Jazmín, que pese a la insistencia de las hermanas había estado ayudando a ordenar, anunció que era hora de irse. Fue Miranda, para sorpresa de Flor, la que salvó la noche.

 

“No negra, vos no te podes ir todavía, falta lo mejor de las noche”, dijo, sentada sobre la falda de Fede.

 

“Apa, ¿qué se viene?”

 

“Para vos, Fede, lamentablemente”, comenzó a decir Miranda mientras se levantaba y lo levantaba a Federico con ella, “esto se termina acá. Solo chicas”.

 

“Dale”, le suplicó, pero Miranda no lo escuchaba.

 

“Ahora que no quedó nadie, voy a ir a la cocina y se viene la segunda ronda de torta. Quedó un montón y si mañana la agarra Carla no la vemos más. Vos,” dijo mirando a jazmín, “encima que nos ayudaste a ordenar, te mereces un pedacito de torta post fiesta. Dale, ¿te quedas un ratito más?”

 

Jazmín la miró a Flor, y ella supo que quería saber si le molestaba que se quedara. Era una locura que pensara que alguna vez ella no iba a querer que se quede, pero dado el historial que compartían, a Flor le pareció que lo mejor era dejarlo en claro. “Dale, quedate un ratito más”, le dijo, y, aunque trato de que no, se sintió sonrojar.

 

“Perfecto”, dijo Miranda antes de que Jazmín pudiera responder, “voy a buscar la torta.”

 

“¿Y yo?” preguntó Fede.

 

“A vos te envuelvo un pedacito y taza, taza”.

 

Si bien no era su intención inicial, a Fede pareció convencerlo esta respuesta y se dejó arrastrar de la mano por Miranda hacia la cocina. Y así, por primera vez esa noche, Flor tuvo a Jazmín solo para ella.

 


	2. Aquí

_Noviembre_

_“Elena, ¿vos te das cuenta de que esto que estás haciendo es lo mismo que haces siempre? No me escuchas”._

_Jazmín llevaba tres meses viviendo en Córdoba y, aunque le había costado al principio, se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de La Falda. La llegada de Elena, su ex novia, había perturbado su rutina, es cierto, pero la distracción era bienvenida. Era otra cosa en dónde tener la cabeza._

_No en ese momento, claro, mientras Jazmín trataba de juntar lo que había quedado del desayuno y Elena revoloteaba a su alrededor. Su ex había llegado a Córdoba con la clara intención de volver a estar con ella._

_Jazmín la quería. Mucho. Elena le había enseñado de libertad y amor. También le había roto el corazón por primera vez. Pensando en el dolor que había atravesado cuando se habían peleado, Jazmín de todas maneras volvería a elegirlo por sobre el dolor que sentía hace meses de manera constante. Si eso no decía algo acerca del estado actual de Jazmín, entonces nada más lo haría._

_“Jaz, yo te quiero. Vos me queres. Escuchame”, le pidió, sacándole de las manos la bandeja en la que estaba poniendo los restos del desayuno, “te propongo un trato. Tres citas. Dame tres citas y si a vos no te pasa nada, me voy. De verdad. Vos sabes que cumplo con mi palabra”._

_Y Jazmín aceptó._

_La primera vez que salieron fue dos días después. Jazmín tenía la mayoría del día libre, teniendo que volver a las cabañas solo para la cena. En el auto que Elena había alquilado, fueron a pasar el día a Carlos Paz. Comieron en un restaurant de un amigo de Elena, que les había reservado una mesa espacial. Después de comer, tomaron una excursión en barco hasta el dique. El sol estaba a pleno, pero el calor no era agobiante. Era un día espectacular y Jazmín ser rio durante la mayor parte del día. Era fácil dejarse llevar con Elena. Es por eso que dejó que la besara frente al hotel, antes de despedirse. Fue un beso tierno. Más que nada, los labios de Elena sabían a recuerdos._

_Para la segunda parte del trato, Elena la llevó a cenar a un hotel en las afueras de La Falda. Todo era muy romántico. El ambiente oscuro. Las velas. La comida y el vino, con la intención de funcionar como afrodisiacos. Esa noche, Jazmín dejó que Elena la bese en el auto, en la puerta de las cabañas. Elena insinuó que si Jazmín quería, ella se podía quedar un ratito más._

_Hubiera sido fácil pedirle que lo haga. Encontrar consuelo en un viejo amor. Pero Jazmín la quería a Elena y, sobretodo, la respetaba. No quería lastimarla, aunque sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Esa noche, volvió sola a la cabaña que funcionaba como su hogar. Esa noche, Jazmín lloró todo lo que no había llorado. Lloró por todo lo que quería y nunca iba a tener._

_La tercera cita llegó una semana después de la segunda, y con Elena fueron a un arroyo en La Falda con la intención de tener un picnic entre las piedras. Jazmín se sintió culpable todo el tiempo. Cuando volvieron, Elena estacionó el auto y se quedó mirando hacia adelante, como pensando que decir. Luego, se dio vuelta para mirarla y le sonrió con tristeza._

_“El miércoles me voy a Berlin”, anunció finalmente._

_“Ah”, respondió Jazmín, sorprendida, ya que esperaba otra cosa, un intento de renovar el acuerdo de las tres citas, o algo similar. Se sintió aliviada, y después, muy culpable otra vez._

_“Mañana me voy a Buenos Aires, y de ahí directo a Berlin. Saqué los pasajes después de nuestra segunda cita”, le dijo. Jazmín estaba algo confundida._

_“Si ya sabías que te ibas, ¿qué fue esto?”_

_“Una despedida”, le respondió Elena. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salirse de sus ojos y Jazmín se sintió pésima. “Me di cuenta. No me lo dijiste, pero en ese beso yo me di cuenta. Vos no me queres”._

_“Yo te quiero”._

_“Pero no me amas”._

_Jazmín no pudo negarlo. Sintió sus lagrimas amenazar con salir, también, y no pudo contenerlas. “Perdón, perdóname”, le pidió entre sollozos._

_“No me pidas perdón por no sentirte como quisiera que te sientas”._

_“Perdoname por no decirte antes. Te tendría que haber dicho la verdad”._

_“Todavía podes”, le respondió Elena. “Jaz, mirame. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas acá?” le preguntó. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntas, Jazmín se había asegurado de nunca mencionar sus verdaderas razones para estar viviendo ahí. Elena lo había dejado pasar, pero no le sorprendía que se hubiera dado cuenta. Sin embargo, Jazmín no podía._

_“¿Te enamoraste?” le preguntó finalmente, después de un rato en silencio. Ante esa pregunta, Jazmín no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar más fuerte. Elena se acercó, como pudo en el reducido espacio del auto, y la abrazó. La abrazó por mucho tiempo mientras Jazmín lloraba._

_Después de lo que parecieron horas, Jazmín pudo frenar el llanto. Con delicadeza se extrajo de entre los brazos de Elena y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento. “Me enamore de la persona equivocada”, dijo con la voz quebrada, tan desconocida para sus propios oídos._

_“¿Por eso te escapaste? No suena a algo que vos harías”._

_“Me fui porque se casó y no iba a poder verla todos los días, tratando de ser su amiga. El tiempo no me ayudó a superar, como veras, pero la distancia me permite no tener que verla feliz con alguien más. Es re egoísta lo que digo, ya se. Yo quiero que sea feliz, pero no puedo estar ahí. Necesitaba irme”._

_“Sos la persona menos egoísta que conocí en mi vida”. Pero para Jazmín esas palabras no eran consuelo alguno. “Dale, te acompaño hasta adentro”._

_Y ahí, en la puerta de la cabaña, se dieron un último abrazo. “Escuchame, si tiene que ser, será”, le dijo Elena. “¿No es lo que vos siempre decías?”_

_“Si”, le dijo con tristeza. “Y acá estoy”._

 

******

Jazmín no se iba a quedar. Pero, siete meses después, y todavía no sabía como decirle que no a Flor.

 

Volver a Buenos Aires había sido una decisión que le había costado mucho tomar. Pero todo se había alineado hacía un par de días: el cumple de Javo, los tres días libres. El entendimiento de que no importaba cuanto tiempo y distancia había puesto entre Flor y ella, y no importaba si podía mantenerla fuera de su mente por largos periodos de tiempo, todavía no podía sacarla de su corazón. Y tal vez era hora de enfrentarla. De verla feliz con alguien más y bancársela. Era la única forma de mantenerla en su vida.

 

Porque a pesar de los siete meses que habían pasado sin contacto, la intención de Jazmín era, y siempre había sido, mantenerla en su vida. La amistad de Flor era algo que ella atesoraba. No estaba enojada porque Flor no la había llamado ni una vez en esos siete meses. Ella tampoco lo había hecho. Ahora solo pensaba en que, de cierta manera, les tocaba empezar desde cero.

 

“¿Cómo es _hmm_ la vida en Córdoba?”

 

La notaba a Flor algo nerviosa, pero ella también lo estaba. No habían podido tener ni un minuto a solas en toda la noche, y Jazmín sabía que Miranda iba a volver a cualquier momento, por eso quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

 

“Es diferente, es más tranquilo. La Falda es grande y tiene un centro lindo, muy moderno. Pero el ritmo es más tranqui. Las cabañas están alejaditas. El lugar es espectacular”, le respondió. Se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba más aguda de lo que sonaba habitualmente. Sintió que sonaba algo ficticia, a pesar de que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Flor la estaba mirando con atención, y a Jazmín se le hacía muy fácil perderse en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban.

 

“Que lindo”, dijo Flor, y Jazmín notó que comenzaba a mover el hombro de esa manera en que lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. “¿Conociste mucha gente nueva?”

 

“No”, respondió Jazmín honestamente. La verdad era que no salía mucho. Prefería pasar su tiempo libre sola, o con Gero, y algunas veces, tras mucho convencimiento, con el resto de los empleados. “Me cuesta un poco, supongo…”

 

“¿Estás saliendo con alguien?” la pregunta de Flor la sorprendió, y parecía como si a ella también la había sorprendido su propia inquisición. Vio como Flor se golpeaba el pecho. Dos veces. Y después Jazmín reaccionó, casi por costumbre, y detuvo su mano antes de que se golpeara una tercera vez.

 

“No”, le dijo, todavía con su mano en la suya.

 

“Ah, que raro, ¿no?”

 

“¿Por qué raro?”

 

“Bueno _hmm_ , porque vos…” Flor se detuvo, como pensando en cómo continuar la oración. Jazmín no la había soltado. “Vos sos, así _hmm_ , bueno, eso…”

 

Pero Jazmín no sabía. Quería saber.

 

“¿Cómo soy?”

 

“Una mujer”.

 

Jazmín se rio. Flor también, y Jaz notó que se había sonrojado. Le soltó la mano, aunque le costó, porque le parecía que ya no iba a golpearse, y seguir agarradas de la mano no parecía de lo más apropiado.

 

“Vino mi ex. A Córdoba, digo, estuvo algunas semanas. Pero nada”. Jazmín no sabía porque había ofrecido esa información de manera voluntaria. Suponía que tal vez porque eran amigas, y las amigas hablaban de sus exes. Una parte de ella, una que trataba de subyugar, pensaba que lo había dicho porque quería ver la reacción de Flor.

 

“Ah, tu ex. _Hmm_ no sabía que tenias una ex. Bueno, obvio, todos tenemos uno. O una. _Hmm_. Que bueno. Que lindo”.

 

“Fue un buen cierra. Verla otra vez. Creo que pude cerrar bien”.

 

“Que bueno _raba seductora_. Me alegro”. El tono de Flor sonaba fingido. La conversación era rara, y tal vez Jazmín debería haberla evitado. Pero con la comodidad ya instalada, Jazmín decidió hacer frente al elefante en la sala.

 

“¿Cómo está Dani?”

 

La pregunta la puso a Flor aun más nerviosa. Subía el hombro, se golpeaba el pecho y tiró algunos insultos al aire. Jazmín no esperaba esa reacción.

 

“Bien. _Hmm_. En Mar del Plata. Viaja mucho”.

 

“Uh, que bajón”, le respondió Jazmín mientras volvía a tomarle la mano para que no se golpee y trataba de sonar lo más sincera posible. Era un bajón, seguramente, para Flor, que su marido no estuviera en casa tanto tiempo.

 

“No pasa nada”. Flor le sonrío, esa sonrisa que la tenía tan enamorada, y Jazmín sintió que se derretía. Dios, estaba haciendo todo mal. No podía pensar en esas cosas. Volvió a soltar su mano, pero notó que el ambiente había cambiado. Se habían sacado de encima esas preguntas obligatorias y el silencio no era incómodo. Era un silencio que ya conocían.

 

“Me pone re contenta que estés acá”, empezó Flor, pero Jazmín se quedó con las ganas de saber cómo iba a continuar esa oración. Miranda llegó con una bandeja y tres generosas porciones de torta.

 

“Vamos que venimos”, anunció casi gritando.

 

El resto de la noche estuvo tranquilo. La charla fue variando, paseando por los diferentes temas. Miranda era como un seguro que evitaba que se tocara algún tema incómodo. Le pareció a Jazmín que la más joven de las Estrellas entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía forma de confirmarlo.

 

Antes de las tres de la mañana, Jazmín anunció que se iba. Esta vez, con la intención de hacerlo.

 

“Yo no doy más”, dijo Miranda mientras Jazmín pedía un taxi. “¿Vos te quedas, Flor, hasta que venga el taxi?”

 

“Si, yo me quedo”.

 

“Genial. Chau, negra, ojalá verte pronto otra vez”, se despidió Miranda, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. “Te espero arriba, Flor”.

 

Otra vez solas, Jazmín recordó la conversación que había quedado inconclusa.

 

“Yo también estoy contenta de estar acá otra vez.”

 

Espero por la reacción de Flor, apoyada en la puerta del hotel. Estaban en la parte de afuera mientras esperaban. La vio sonreír tímidamente y el pequeño gesto le movió todo.

 

“Te extrañe”, agregó, no sabiendo si hacia bien en decirlo.

 

“Yo también. Un montón.”

 

Se miraban con intensidad y Jazmín se sentía más débil que nunca. No pudo aguantar y dejó que su mirada cayera a los labios de Flor. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para superarla. Estaba perdida.

 

Una bocina cortó el momento, y Jazmín se dio vuelta para ver al taxi que había pedido.

 

“Mañana”, dijo Flor, antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a despedirse, “¿te puedo ver? ¿almorzamos?”

 

“Voy a pasar el día con Javo y Santi”. La decepción en la cara de Flor era evidente. “¿Podes cenar?”

 

Fue esa sonrisa, la que le dedicó Flor después de esa pregunta, la que acompañó a Jazmín durante el corto viaje en taxi, mientras se preparaba para acostarse, y directo a sus sueños.


	3. Cerca tuyo

Florencia estaba nerviosa. Eso no era algo nuevo en su vida. Por el contrario, parecía ser la norma. Eso no quería decir que estuviera acostumbrada. Los nervios siempre se sentían como algo nuevo para ella, y este tipo de nervios, específicamente, estos nervios relacionados con Jazmín, siempre la hacían sentir como una adolescente que no tenía idea de nada.

Hacía veinte minutos que Florencia estaba sentada en el restaurant. Había llegado media hora antes de lo acordado con Jazmín, eso era cierto, pero de todas maneras no podía evitar pensar que la iban a dejar plantada. Se lo merecía, ella sabía. No tendría nada que reprocharle a Jazmín si así fuera.

El día se le había hecho eterno. A pesar de haberse acostado muy tarde, se había levantado antes de las ocho. Era la ansiedad. Durante el día había tratado de ocuparse de cualquier tarea que quedara por cumplir en el hotel. Había pasado de reemplazar a Leo en el _front desk_ , a encargarse de preparar un par de habitaciones que esperaban nuevos huéspedes, a pelearse con uno de los proveedores. Había hecho de todo para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Dani la había llamado para avisarle que esa noche iba a ir a un evento con un grupo de inversores que estarían dispuestos a apostar a los frigoríficos, y por eso había cambiado el vuelo que lo traería a Buenos Aires cerca de la medianoche a uno que llegaría al otro día, durante el mediodía. A Flor le alivió saber que iba a poder cenar con Jazmín sin tener que apurarse, pero también se sintió culpable.

Sentada en la meza, todavía esperando, paso su dedo índice derecho por sobre la alianza que compartía con Dani, símbolo del amor que se habían prometido. La culpa no se mezclaba bien con los nervios, y Flor se golpeó el pecho, tres golpes consecutivos y rápidos. A lo lejos, y como si estuviera salida de una película, pudo ver a Jazmín entrar. Sus movimientos siempre eran elegantes pero casuales. Vestida de jean y top, igual estaba más hermosa que una actriz de Hollywood en la alfombra roja. Su amiga la buscó con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se chocaron, entonces Flor se sintió un poquito mejor.

“¿Estoy tarde?” preguntó Jaz antes de saludarla con un beso en el cachete. Se sentó en la silla ubicada frente a Flor y esperó una respuesta.

“No, llegaste temprano. Pasa que yo llegué super temprano”.

“Ah, me quedo más tranquila”, le dijo Jaz, que otra vez tenía el flequillo tirado para atrás. Le quedaba divino.

“¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿La pasaste bien?”

Con esta pregunta, la cara de Jazmín se iluminó. Jazmín le contó todo lo que había hecho con Javo y Santi. Los ojitos le brillaban cuando hablaba del niño, y Flor se derretía al verla tan feliz.

******

_Febrero_

_Florencia se dirigió a la oficina con desgano. Llevaba todo el día trabajando y su día había arrancado con una pelea con Dani. Podría haber vivido con eso, pero su esposo se había dedicado a mandarle diferentes regalos durante el resto del día, buscando su perdón. Flor había cedido, más que nada, porque ya no aguantaba las cosas que seguían llegando. Era mucho más fácil estar bien con Dani que estar mal._

_Cuando entró, se encontró a Virginia trabajando en la computadora y, a su lado, con los ojos pegados al celular, estaba Santi, el hijo de Javo._

_“Ey, hola, no sabía que estabas acá”, lo saludó._

_“Hola Flor”, respondió sin sacar la vista de su teléfono._

_Flor estaba acostumbrada a la presencia del pequeño. Su hermana y Javo venían afianzando su relación hacía meses y Virginia pasaba mucho tiempo con el hijo del cocinero. Era lindo tenerlo, su inocencia siempre le recordaba a Flor de las cosas lindas que tenía la vida._

_“¿Todo bien, Flor?” preguntó su hermana._

_“Muerta”, respondió sentándose frente a ella. “¿Vos?”_

_“Bien, ya termino y nos vamos”._

_“No pasa nada, eh”. Su hermana la había visto por dos minutos y ya sabía que Flor quería estar sola. No es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, es solo que siempre se tomaba unos minutos de soledad antes de volver a su casa._

_“Bueno, igual ya termino. Y nos vamos a comer algo rico, ¿no, Santi?”_

_Por primera vez desde que Flor había entrado, el chico dejó de mirar su celular para posar su mirada sobre Virginia y regalarle una sonrisa amplia. Flor sintió su corazón ensancharse, le encantaba que su hermana pudiera estar formando este vínculo con el chico._

_Ella y Dani no habían hablado de tener hijos. Flor intuía que él no quería. Después de todo, estaba trabajando mucho. Eso la aliviaba. No estaba preparada, y sabía, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que tal vez nunca lo estaría. No con Dani._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido que provenía del celular de Santi._

_“Apa, como estamos con los mensajes, eh”, le dijo Vir. El chico se rió. Lo que pasó después, Flor no podría haberlo imaginado. Santi le dio play a lo que era un mensaje de voz, y Flor podría haberlo intentado toda la vida, pero igual no hubiera estado preparada para escuchar su voz._

_“Yo también Santi, un montón. Vos seguí portándote bien y haciéndole caso a papá”._

_Hacía seis meses que Flor no escuchaba la voz de Jazmín. Oírla la dejó paralizada. Vio como el chico le contestaba algo, mandándole un audio propio, pero no pudo entender que decía porque su cerebro se había congelado. Pudo sentir la mirada de Virgina sobre ella, con una pregunta que no se animaba a preguntar._

_“Se me hizo re tarde, me voy”, dijo en piloto automático y levantándose bruscamente. Su hermana dijo su nombre varias veces, tratando de llamar su atención, pero Flor ya no escuchaba. Se tenía que ir. Ya no podía estar ahí._

******

Jazmín terminó con su relato, y el silencio se apoderó de ellas mientras miraban la carta. No era un silencio incómodo, no del todo, pero denotaba que la relación entre ambas estaba algo oxidada. Había algo que Flor quería decir, algo que iba a esperar hasta el final de la noche para enunciar, pero el silencio más el peso de lo que callaba precipitó sus planes.

“Jaz, perdoname”.

Jazmín levantó su mirada de la carta y Flor vio la sorpresa que residía en su cara. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Flor prosiguió.

“Perdoname por no haberte llamado, por no haberte mandado ni un mensaje. _Hmm_. Yo no quería sacarte de mi vida. No se qué pasó. Soy una boluda”.

“Quedate tranqui, Flor”, le dijo, usando ese mismo tono de voz que usaba cuando Flor estaba nerviosa. Siempre la hacía sentir más tranquila. “Yo tampoco te mandé ningún mensaje. Me parece que es lo que tenía que pasar. Antes de que me vaya las cosas estaban un poco raras entre nosotras, incómodas…”

“No, Jaz”, se apuró a cortarla Flor, “vos jamás me haces sentir incómoda”.

“Dejame terminar”, dijo Jazmín con delicadeza. “Gracias por decir eso, otra vez, pero se que fue raro. Yo necesitaba irme y me pareció que a vos te iba a hacer bien tener tu espacio, para estar con tu marido, y no tener que estar preocupándote por otras cosas. Y yo también necesitaba estar tranquila. Son etapas. Y siento que ahora estamos listas para retomar lo que teníamos. Nuestra amistad. Aunque es su mayor parte tenga que ser a distancia”. Esa última parte la dijo con un tono liviano, y la acompañó con una risa.

Lo que había dicho Jazmín era perfecto. Era algo que dice una persona que tiene los pies sobre la tierra. Siempre tan coherente. Siempre tratando de que nadie salga lastimado. Sin embargo, las palabras de Jazmín la golpearon. La quería en su vida más que a nada en el mundo, pero no estaba segura de si eso podría funcionar.

Jazmín esperaba una respuesta, y Flor se la dio. “Gracias”.

“No tenes que agradecerme. Nunca”.

El silencio amenazó con llevárselas puestas otra vez, pero en esa ocasión Jazmín habló, cambiando el tema de conversación y haciéndole saber a Flor que se había acabado el tiempo de pensar en el pasado. “¿Podemos pedir de una vez? Me muero de hambre y, siento que hace meses no como algo que no haya cocinado yo”.

******

El resto de la cena fue espectacular. Se habían mantenido alejadas de ciertos temas, pero se sintió como antes. Como esas charlas largas que compartían, que las llevaban de las risas a los más profundos misterios del universo así, de una y sin escalas. Era fácil hablar con Jazmín, perderse en sus palabras, siempre tan bien puestas, pero nunca ensayadas. La única diferencia, claro estaba, era que ahora Flor se moría por tocarla. Y no había forma de hacerlo, no de una manera que no sea obvia, no estando sentadas una frente a la otra, comiendo y charlando, como dos amigas que eran.

Fueron al hotel después de cenar, no sin antes hacer una parada técnica para tomar un helado. Luego, Flor la convenció para que se quede un ratito en el hotel, tomando un té con ella. Era raro, estar otra vez en la cocina. En los meses que habían pasado, Flor había tratado de evitar entrar al lugar. No había sido fácil. Siendo una de las dueñas, se encontraba entrando a la cocina mucho más de lo que hubiera querido.

Estar de vuelta ahí con ella, en su lugar, le recordaba todo lo que había pasado en el medio, pero, al mismo tiempo, la relajaba, como si ese lugar fuera una burbuja para ellas dos, distanciándolas del mundo exterior.

“¿A qué hora sale el avión?”

“A las cuatro de la mañana”.

“¿A las cuatro? Uy, ya son como la una, _hmm_ no vas a tener tiempo de dormir ni de nada. Perdón”.

“No pasa nada, Flor, igual no iba a dormir mucho”.

“¿Querés que te acompañe?”

“¿Al aeropuerto?”

“Si”, respondió Flor, sintiéndose tonta por haberse ofrecido y avergonzada por lo que ya sabía iba a ser la respuesta de Jazmín. Su desesperación por tratar de dilatar el tiempo juntas le había ganado a su capacidad de razonar.

“No tenes auto, Flor, y es tarde. Además, me pasa a buscar Javo. Ya le avisé que me levante acá así paso a buscar las cosas y ya vamos yendo”.

“Claro, si. Lo extrañas mucho a Javo, ¿no?”

“Si”.

“Él también te extraña un montón. Bah, todos te extrañan acá. _Hmm_. Es raro que no estés acá, como que falta algo, hay un vacío…”

El comentario incomodó a Jazmín, Flor pudo notar de inmediato. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que hablaba de ella? ¿Qué era ella quien se sentía vacía sin su presencia?

“Tendría que ir yendo para la puerta”, le dijo, tratando de cortar la incomodidad que se había formado entre las dos.

Se miraron por unos segundos y Flor sabía que tenía que decir algo.

“¿Cuándo venís de vuelta?” preguntó. No pudo ni quiso ocultar la desesperación que emanaba su voz.

“Mira, ahora a fin de marzo es semana santa. Después de eso termina la temporada alta. Calculo que podré tomamer un par de días libres. Principios de abril”.

“¿En veinte días?” preguntó Flor, tratando de obtener una respuesta concreta, porque ya no le alcanzaba con otra cosa.

“Si, más o menos. Nos podemos ver cuando venga, ¿no?”

Le parecía increíble a Flor que Jazmín hiciera esa pregunta con tanto cuidado, como si ella pudiera contestar otra cosa que no sea “si”.

“Obvio. Voy a pensar algún plan copado”, le dijo, tratando ya de pensar algo que les permitiera pasar el día juntas y sin interrupciones. Tendría tiempo de idear algún plan interesante y, de repente, tener algo para esperar y planear le dio a Flor un sentido en su vida que no experimentaba desde hacía varios meses.

“Genial”. La sonrisa de Jaz era siempre tan linda y sincera que Flor podría haberse quedado a vivir en esos momentos donde algo que ella decía lograba hacerla sonreír. “Bueno, me voy yendo”.

“Te acompaño a la puerta”, insistió Flor nuevamente, tratando de ganar algunos minutos.

“Es tarde. Andá a la cama. De verdad. Ya debe estar por llegar y vos mañana seguro madrugas”.

Le pareció a Flor que tal vez Jazmín no quería hacer de la despedida un gran espectáculo. No quiso incomodarla otra vez, así que asintió tratando de esconder su decepción. Por lo menos, el gesto le ganó otra sonrisa de Jazmín.

Jaz se acercó a ella y por un momento, el cerebro de Flor se congeló. Después, claro, se dio cuenta de que Jazmín iba a saludarla. El corazón le latió fuerte a Flor, porque sabía antes de que suceda que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido.

Cuando los labios de Jazmín estaban a centímetros de rozar su mejilla y su aliento rozaba su cara, cálido y prometedor, Flor corrió su cara bruscamente, y los labios de su amiga, por tan solo un segundo, se posaron sobre los suyos. El contacto fue eléctrico y Jazmín se alejó de ella como si de verdad se hubiera quemado. Florencia tardó en registrar lo que había hecho y, cuando lo hizo, Jazmín se había alejado de ella varios pasos.

“Perdón”, le dijo Jazmín, “como que, calculamos mal, discúlpame…”

“No pasa nada”, le dijo Flor. El contacto la había abrumado y el reiterado pedido de disculpas por parte de Jaz le molestaba, puesto que no era ella quien había propiciado ese beso.

Aunque “beso” era una manera generosa de llamar a lo que había pasado. El contacto había sido corto y tosco. No era de la manera en la que Flor imaginaba besar a Jazmín. Además, pensó con culpa, había sido un beso robado. La había sorprendido y quitado la chance de elegir.

“Perdón Flor”, se disculpó otra vez.

“No pasó nada Jaz”, volvió a decirle Flor. Se quedaron en silencio y a Flor le pareció que Jazmín estaba por decirle algo cuando su teléfono sonó.

“Javo está en la puerta”, anunció Jazmín.

Florencia no podía descifrar que estaba pensando Jazmín, así que se limito a verla irse.

“ _Que cola_ ”, dijo mientras su amiga cruzaba la puerta de la cocina. Y si esta la escuchó, no dijo nada.

******

Flor entró a la habitación de Miranda y encontró a su hermana todavía despierta y mirando una película.

“Se te hizo re tarde”, le dijo Miranda al verla llegar.

Florencia no le contestó, simplemente comenzó a sacarse la ropa para poder ponerse el pijama. “¿Otra vez la misma peli?” le preguntó a su hermana, “¿Es la única que pasan?”

“Es un peliculón. Y con final feliz, ¿qué más? Además, Ryan Gosling está buenísimo”, argumentó su hermana.

Florencia suspiró, cansada y molesta. Frustrada, también. Se había equivocado con Jazmín en la cocina, la había puesto incomoda y ahora no la iba a ver por un montón de tiempo. Todo por un impulso. Un impulso que encima la había dejada más maquinada. Porque ahora no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería besar a Jazmín de verdad.

Y ni hablar de la culpa que sentía por Dani.

Era una persona horrible.

“La colorada también tiene lo suyo, ojo”, le advirtió Miranda mientras Flor se metía en la cama.

El corazón le dejó de latir por unos segundos. “¿Qué decís?” le preguntó a la defensiva.

“Emma Stone”, le respondió Miranda, gesticulando con la cabeza hacia la dirección de la televisión. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara, pero Flor no quiso ahondar en eso. “Hacen re linda pareja, ¿no?”

“Si”, concedió Flor. Metida en la cama, trató de acomodarse para poder quedarse dormida, pero el ruido de la tele le era demasiado molesto. Terminó acomodándose boca arriba para terminar de ver la película, que ya conocía de memoria.

La cabeza no paraba de maquinarle. Sentía que le iba a explotar. ¿Qué estaría pensando Jazmín en este momento? ¿Hablaría de ella con Javo? Flor no tenía a nadie con quien hablar acerca de lo que le pasaba. No sabría ni cómo empezar esa conversación.

“¿Alguna vez estuviste con una mujer?”

Bueno, así no, definitivamente.

Flor oyó las palabras salir de su boca pero no podía creer haber sido ella quien hizo esa pregunta. Siguió mirando la televisión incluso cuando Miranda se dio vuelta para mirarla a ella. No hacía falta verla para saber que estaba sonriendo.

“¿Por qué me preguntas eso?”

 “Por tu trabajo _puta,_ perdón, perdón, cualquiera, no se, _hmm,_ no me hagas caso”. Flor sentía que la cara le ardía de vergüenza. Hubiera querido desaparecer.

Miranda, sin embargo, pareció tomar a pecho sus palabras, porque se volvió a dar vuelta hacia la dirección de la tele. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, mirando la película. Hasta que Miranda volvió a hablar.

“Si, estuve”, admitió sin darse vuelta a mirarla.

“¿Por tu trabajo?” preguntó Flor, que no parecía poder parar de preguntar, aunque su cerebro le decía que era una muy mala idea.

“Si”.

“¿Y?”

“Y nada. Es diferente”, le dijo Miranda. Su voz sonaba tranquila y Flor notó que no estaba avergonzada.

“¿Diferente cómo?” volvió a preguntar, sabiendo que cada pregunta que hacía la dejaba más indefensa antes las posibles preguntas que pudiera tener Miranda.

“La piel es más suavecita”, dijo Miranda y rio. “Una mujer sabe, ¿viste?” le dijo después, más seria.

“¿Qué sabe?”

“Como encarar a otra, por donde ir, como tocar…”

Miranda dejó que sus palabras flotaran en el aire por varios segundos. Ahora la estaba mirando otra vez y Flor se sintió observada, como si Miranda tratara de ver cuál era su reacción. Sentía sus mejillas arder, por lo que supuso que Miranda podía ver el rojo en su cara. Su hombro se empezó a mover para arriba, característico de sus nervios. Se preparó para que Miranda le pregunte algo, que indague el porqué de tantas preguntas. Sin embargo, su hermana volvió a poner su atención en la película.

“Y no pasa nada, Flor”, dijo después de algunos minutos. “El mundo sigue girando, el cielo sigue azul. No pasa nada.”

El tema terminó ahí. Miranda se durmió antes de que terminara la película, pero ella siguió despierta por un rato largo. Sentía el fantasma de los labios de Jazmín sobre los suyos, y pensó que su hermana tenía razón. Se habían sentidos suaves, incluso en la brusquedad del contacto.

Pensar otra vez en ese momento la avergonzó. No podía creer que había sido ella quien se había comportado de esa manera. ¿Pensaría Jaz que había sido a propósito? ¿Lo dejaría pasar como una torpeza del momento? Había tantas cosas que Flor no sabía.

No tenía dudas, sin embargo, ni en su cabeza ni es su corazón, que su amiga sabría cómo encararla, por donde ir, y cómo tocarla.


	4. Insomnio

Jazmín fue directo del aeropuerto de Córdoba a La Falda, y de ahí a trabajar, así sin escalas. De alguna manera, agradecía no tener tiempo de parar, ya que no estaba segura de que pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido con Flor antes de irse fuera una buena idea.

Se había ido de esa cocina con más preguntas que certezas, y ya no estaba tan segura de que haber vuelto a Buenos Aires hubiera sido una buena idea. Su intención había sido pensar en su vuelta como un nuevo comienzo, una chance de probarse a sí misma que estaba lista para ser la amiga de Flor sin sentir que el corazón se le estallaba en mil pedazos.

Hasta cierto punto, lo había logrado. Había ayudado el hecho de que no tuvo que verla con Dani, pero la alianza en su mano izquierda era un doloroso recordatorio, suficientemente presente para encadenarla en la realidad, pero no tan destructor como la presencia de su marido, suponía.

Sin embargo, la actitud de Flor la tenía perdida. No entendía que había sucedido en la cocina. Estaba segura de que Flor se había dado cuenta de que ella se había acercado para saludarla. Que hubiera corrido la cara de esa manera, a último momento, no parecía algo hecho sin intención. Y si lo había hecho a propósito, con la intención de que sus labios se tocaran, entonces ya no sabía que pensar.

El contacto había sido mínimo, tal como lo había sido hacia ya casi un año en aquel boliche de Buenos Aires. Y de la misma manera, también había sido letal. La electricidad entra ambas, sin embargo, había sido diferente. Mientras que aquel beso había tenido a una Flor sorprendida y había instalado entre ellas una tensión incomoda, este había creado entre ellas otro tipo de tensión. Jazmín temía catalogarla.

Después del turno del almuerzo, volvió a su cabaña con el objetivo de dormir una siesta y recuperar horas de sueño antes del turno de la cena. Se sacó las botas y el pantalón, para estar más cómoda, pero no se metió bajo las sábanas. Su cabeza todavía seguía dando vueltas cuando recordó que no le había avisado a Flor que había llegado sin problemas. Tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, ver como respondía. Quería saber que cosas pasaban solo dentro de su cabeza y cuáles eran reales.

**Hola Flor, llegué todo bien. Colgué en avisar porque me puse a trabajar de una.**

El mensaje era corto y conciso, y Jazmín vio como Flor lo leía al toque.

**No me digas que ahí te están explotando porque se las van a tener que ver conmigo eh.**

La respuesta llegó unos minutos después, como si Flor hubiera pensado mucho en que responder. En la superficie, y a tanto se podía interpretar sin haberlo escuchado salir de su boca, el mensaje no parecía traer consigo una carga de incomodidad que podría haberse generado después del “beso” que habían compartido. Aún más, había un cierto tinte juguetón, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

**Jajaja para nada, creo que nunca me explotaron menos que en este lugar.**

La respuesta de Flor, esta vez, si fue inmediata.

**¿Estás diciendo que en el hotel te explotábamos?**

**Explotar lo que se dice explotar… pero que se aprovechaban, se aprovechaban.**

Apenas terminó de enviar la respuesta, Jazmín se arrepintió. Parecía que lo decía con doble sentido, o tal vez era ella quien tenía cola de paja, pero deseó haber respondido otra cosa.  Flor volvió a sorprenderla, porque su respuesta fue, simplemente, demoledora.

**Creo que nunca te merecimos.**

Jazmín se quedó mirando la pantalla un largo rato. No sabía que responder. ¿Cómo era posible, que estando a kilómetros de distancia, igual se las arreglaran para crear esa tensión insoportable entre ambas?

******

Flor no sabía que esperaba cuando le mandó ese mensaje a Jazmín. Vio que su amiga lo leyó al instante, pero se quedó esperando varios minutos por una respuesta que nunca llegó.

El resto de su día pasó sin pena ni gloria. Dani pasó por el hotel y merendaron juntos. Su esposo tenía cara de cansado y Flor se sintió mal por sentirse tan irritada con su presencia. Llevada un poco por la culpa, se dejó convencer y terminó yéndose temprano a casa con él.

Esa noche, Dani le cocinó. Pese a su evidente cansancio, preparó unos canelones caseros vegetarianos que resultaron estar bastante ricos. No era habitual en Dani tener este tipo de gestos, el tipo de gestos que quedaba entre ambos. Su marido era mucho más propenso a demostrar su amor mediante gestos públicos y ruidosos, de esos que llamaban la atención de toda la gente que se encontrara a su alrededor. Flor odiaba sentirse expuesta de esa manera, pero Daniel siempre trataba de convencerla de que lo hacía porque no podía evitar gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que sentía por ella. Por más que tratara, Flor jamás podría verlo así.

Después de comer, se sentaron en el sillón a ver una peli, pero Dani se durmió antes de que siquiera pasara algo interesante. Flor lo despertó y lo acompañó a la cama, argumentando que sabía lo cansado que estaba y que no se preocupe por ella, que iba a lavar los platos y ordenar un poco antes de irse a dormir. Daniel, más dormido que despierto, no tuvo problemas para acceder a su pedido.

Le llevó menos de media hora el lavado de platos, pero Flor no tenía ganas de volver a su habitación. Se decidió por terminar la peli que había empezado con Dani, pero le costaba prestar atención a la trama. Siguiendo un hábito que había adoptado en los últimos meses, Flor tomó su teléfono y entró al chat de Jazmín. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba en línea, ya que eran casi las dos de la mañana. El mensaje que le había mandado hacía ya tantas horas la miraba como cargándola, con las dos tildes azules casi una provocación. Casi por impulso, decidió mandarle un mensaje.

**¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo?**

Jazmín le respondió con rapidez.

**Lo mismo podría decir de vos.**

**Bueno, ahí me agarraste. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Vos?**

**Sufro de insomnio.**

**No sabía.**

**Hay mucho que no sabes de mi.**

Esa respuesta la descolocó. Era verdad que había mucho que seguramente no sabía acerca de Jazmín, pero el mensaje parecía más bien una invitación. Por un momento, no supo que contestar. Después, porque eran las dos de la mañana, y estaba cansada, y sí quería saber todo lo posible acerca de Jazmín, le respondió:

**Tenes razón. ¿Te puedo llamar?**

******

Jazmín no respondió. Directamente salió del chat y, yendo a sus contactos, marcó el número de Flor. La línea sonó una vez y después la voz de Flor la estaba saludando.

“Hola Jaz”.

“Hola Flor”.

“Así que insomnio, ¿eh?”

******

_Septiembre_

_Jazmín no podía dormir._

_No era una ocurrencia extraña en su vida. Sufría de insomnio. A veces pasaba meses sin poder cerrar los ojos en horas normales. Otras veces solo aparecía por un par de días, para después dejarla ser en paz._

_Llevaba casi un mes viviendo en Córdoba, y al principio todo había marchado de acuerdo al plan. Las cosas estaban bien. Lo bien que pueden estar cuando cambias de provincia para no tener que ver a la chica que te gusta (mucho más que gustar, pero a veces hay que tratar de mantener las cosas lo más light posibles) casada con el hombre que ama._

_La semana había comenzado bien. Disfrutaba la libertada que tenía en la cocina. La gente con la que trabajaba era muy amable, aunque eso era todo lo que sabía de ellos, ya que no se había otorgado la oportunidad de conocerlos fuera del ámbito laboral. Gero la tenía como ella quería, siempre ofreciéndole más cosas para verla a gusto. No podía quejarse._

_La cabaña en donde vivía tenía un porche divino, que le regalaba una vista espectacular al arroyo que atravesaba el terreno en donde estaban ubicadas las cabañas. Le encantaba ver el amanecer desde la silla de madera que se encontraba allí, y más que una noche, también disfrutaba de la cálida madrugada sentada allí, tomando una copa de vino._

_Al principio, a Jazmín no la había convencido vivir en el mismo lugar donde trabajaba. Pero porque la mudanza fue algo apresurada, había aceptado vivir en una de las cabañas hasta que consiguiera algún otro lugar. Un mes después, todavía no se había dedicado a buscar algún departamento. Creía que ya no lo haría, si era honesta con ella misma. Conseguir un lugar propio significaba que ese era su lugar. Pero si tu hogar es donde se encuentra tu corazón, entonces el de Jazmín estaba lejos, en un hotel de Buenos Aires._

_Esa tarde Jazmín había entrado a Instagram. Desde que estaba en Córdoba no lo hacía. No era que se olvidaba, ni que no tenía tiempo. Lo evitaba de manera consciente y con esfuerzo. El hábito le había ganado, y lo primero que vio al entrar fue una publicación de Flor. Una selfie, sonriente junto a su esposo. Se obligó a mirar la imagen por varios minutos, ya que esa era la realidad en la que vivía, y Jazmín era muchas cosas, pero no era una negadora._

******

“Descubriste mi gran secreto”, le respondió Jazmín. Encaró esa conversación con un tono liviano y despreocupado. Pero parecía que ella y Flor no estaban en la misma sintonía.

“Me encantaría saber todos tus secretos”.

La seguridad en la voz de Flor la hizo dudar. Jazmín sabía que la conversación tenía el potencial de ponerse muy peligrosa. Sabía que decir para cambiar el rumbo y volver a territorio seguro. Sin embargo, el insomnio, o  la curiosidad, o tal vez ambos, no la dejaron echarse atrás.

“Y a mi me encantaría mostrártelos todos”.

La línea estuvo en silencio por varios segundos, y Jazmín esperó. No había forma de predecir lo que Florencia iba a decir.

“¿Todos?”

“Todos y cada uno de ellos”.

La respiración de Flor, al otro lado de la línea, se notaba más pesada. Jazmín no la dejó contestar. “¿Vos me dejarías verlo todo?”. Sabía que la pregunta era algo sugestiva, pero no le importó. Había caído en este tira y afloje y no estaba dispuesta a abandonar todavía.

“Si”. La respuesta fue inmediata.

Jazmín se tomó dos segundos para pensar lo que estaba por hacer, y decidiendo que no era una buena idea, igual fue para adelante.

“¿Por qué me corriste la cara ayer, cuando te iba a saludar?”

No la estaba viendo, pero Jazmín podría jurar que del otro lado del teléfono, Flor se había congelado. La desafió en silencio a contestarle con la verdad.

“No se”.

La respuesta decepcionó a Jazmín, aunque supuso que tal vez era la verdad. Como ella deseaba, después de todo. Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Flor habló otra vez.

“Cuando estoy con vos, me siento bien”.

“Flor…” empezó Jaz, aunque no sabía  lo que iba a salir de su boca, ni lo que en realidad quería decirle. Esa confesión, aunque ambigua, la había descolocado. En tan solo unos minutos, Flor la había sorprendido lo suficiente como para dejarla sin palabras.

“Y cuando estas cerca, me pasa algo que no sé, que, _hmm_ , que me hace querer estar más cerca tuyo. Y sentirte. Y yo se que…”

Un ruido del otro lado de la línea la interrumpió, y Jaz no puedo evitar escuchar, para bien o para mal, la voz de esa otra persona que había olvidado por completo durante la última hora.

_“¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora, Flor?”_

La realidad la golpeó de repente, y Jazmín se dio cuenta de que se estaba portando como una tonta. Cortó la comunicación antes de escuchar algo más, porque no tenía ganas de oír las inevitables disculpas que Flor iba a expedir. Por más que tratara, parecía que Jazmín no se cansaba de ponerse en esa posición que siempre la terminaba lastimando.

Unos minutos después, su teléfono sonó tres veces, haciéndole saber que le estaban enviando mensajes. No los abrió, ya sabía de quien eran. Siguió despierta hasta que se hizo la hora de empezar a prepararse para cubrir el turno de la mañana. Se duchó, cambió y tomó un té mientras miraba el amanecer.

Fue recién después de terminado ese primer turno que decidió mirar su teléfono. Tres mensajes la esperaban:

**Perdón, Jaz.**

**¿Te enojaste?**

**No quería terminar así.**

Jazmín pensó que no importaba cómo había terminado, si en realidad nunca había empezado.


	5. Tiempo

Estaba desorientada. Sabía dónde estaba, pero no estaba segura de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Su cuerpo, en piloto automático, se había encargado de tomar decisiones más allá de la cordura. No estaba nerviosa, sorprendentemente. Su vida había explotado en un millón de pedazos, pero parecía anestesiada ante los eventos que lo habían cambiado todo. Agarró el teléfono y marcó. Después, esperó.

******

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que Jazmín había hablado con Flor. Tras esos mensajes que jamás contestó, Flor no trató de comunicarse con ella otra vez. Y Jazmín tampoco lo había intentado. De alguna manera, se la habían ingeniado para empeorar las cosas. Jazmín no tenía fuerzas para tratar de arreglar algo que no sabía ni cómo se había roto. Pensaba que el tiempo, si alguna vez estaba de su lado, se iba a encargar de todo.

Esa semana se enfocó en su trabajo. Le presentó nuevas ideas a Gero, trató de mejorar la performance del equipo y se dedicó a pelear con cada proveedor que tenían en busca de mejores precios. Volvió a pintar. Desde que estaba en Córdoba, no había tenido la inspiración para pintar, pero por alguna razón, eso había cambiado en los últimos días. No podía parar, y su cabaña, pequeña, estaba llena de pinturas terminadas y otros lienzos con imágenes a medio terminar.

Esa noche, había terminado el turno de la cena y se había dirigido directamente a su cabaña para seguir pintado. Se había puesto una remera vieja que usualmente utilizaba para pintar y que le cubría hasta la mitad del muslo. No había tenido tiempo de  comenzar cuando su teléfono sonó. El nombre de Flor titilaba con una foto de la chica en cuestión de fondo, una foto que le había asignado hacía ya tanto tiempo atrás. Se dispuso a atender, sabiendo que Flor seguramente iba a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Su maldición, parecía, era estar destinadas a empezar siempre de nuevo.

“Hola”, dijo, la voz cansada.

“Hola Jaz”. Se hizo una pausa mientras Jazmín esperaba que su amiga continuara con lo que quería decir. “Estoy en el aeropuerto de Córdoba”.

Bueno, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

“¿Qué?”

“Mi papá está vivo”.

Jazmín se quedó muda. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

“Flor, ¿qué decís?”

“MI papá está vivo y no sé, yo estoy acá”.

La preocupación se apoderó de Jazmín. ¿Estaría su amiga teniendo una especie de ataque de nervios? No había rastros de su tourette, pero lo que estaba diciendo no tenía sentido. “Flor, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás con Vir? ¿Hay alguien ahí con vos?”

“Estoy en Córdoba”, volvió a contestar Flor, y Jazmín no tuvo más opción que creerle.

“Okey, bueno, yo ahora te voy a mandar un mensaje con la dirección del hotel y vos te vas a tomar un taxi y vas a venir para acá. Si no tenés plata, no te preocupes, yo lo pago cuando llegues, ¿si?”

“Si”, le respondió.

“Bueno, vas a salir del aeropuerto y justo ahí cuando salís esta la parada de taxi. Yo no voy a cortar, voy a seguir acá en la línea con vos, ¿dale?”

El trayecto de Córdoba a La Falda duraba alrededor de una hora y media. Jazmín se quedó con Flor durante el viaje, y por la voz del chofer del taxi, que pudo escuchar a lo lejos, confirmó que Florencia estaba, de hecho, en Córdoba. Durante el viaje no hablaron mucho, y Flor no volvió a mencionar a su papá. Jazmín estaba que caminaba por las paredes. No sabía que estaba pasando y no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo esperar.

Cuando Flor le avisó que se estaba acercando, Jazmín se dirigió hacia la entrada del hotel. Vio el taxi acercarse y se despidió de Flor, cortando la comunicación telefónica. La vio bajarse del auto con una tranquilidad que le hizo congelar la sangre. El taxi se fue antes de que Flor llegara a la puerta del hotel, por lo que Jazmín supuso que le había pagado. La espero, impaciente, mientras Flor se tomaba su tiempo para llegar.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, y antes de que Jazmín pudiera hablar, Florencia se arrojó a sus brazos y rompió en llanto. Jazmín la agarró fuerte, sosteniéndola cuando las piernas de su amiga parecían ceder ante la angustia. La abrazó y la abrazó, y así se quedaron por un largo rato.

******

Le costó llevarla a su cabaña. Flor no quería moverse y se negaba a soltarla. El recorrido fue interrumpido varias veces por Flor. Ahora sí que los tics la estaban afectando con todo, se golpeaba el pecho, subía y bajaba el hombro violentamente, insultaba. En un momento, se pegó una cachetada. Jazmín le agarró ambas manos para evitar que vuelva a repetir el movimiento y el forcejeo terminó con las dos caídas en el pasto. Jaz dejó que Flor lloré ahí, agarrada a ella mientras trataba de sujetarla lo más fuerte posible.

Cuando lograron entrar, las cosas parecieron mejorar un poco. Flor prestó atención a ese nuevo ambiente y Jaz pudo llevarla hasta su cama, donde la sentó y siguió abrazando. Luego de un rato, Jazmín se animó a soltarla. Le dijo que iba a prepararle un té y Flor asintió débilmente. Jaz tenía muchas preguntas, pero no sabía si era prudente verbalizarlas todavía.

Flor tomó el té con cuidado y Jazmín se quedó ahí, cerca suyo, pero ya sin tocarla. Cuando terminó, Flor trató de levantarse para ir a dejar la taza a la pequeña área que funcionaba como cocina, pero Jazmín se la quitó de las manos antes de que terminara de pararse. Cuando volvió, se sentó otra vez a su lado y esperó.

Luego de unos minutos, Flor comenzó a hablar. “Mi papá no está muerto”. Jazmín pensó que entonces sí era verdad. Pero no tenía sentido.

“Hoy a la mañana fuimos a la escribanía porque _hmm_ se cumplía un año desde que habíamos empezado con el hotel y teníamos que decidir si seguíamos. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo que si y apareció. Asi, _hmm_ , muy tranquilo, como si nada. Aparentemente fue un plan para unirnos _hmm_ , ¿lo podes creer?”

Jazmín no podía. Toda la situación le daba ganas de vomitar. ¿Quién mierda hace algo así? No sabía que decir. Era una locura.

“Nos pusimos muy mal todas _cadáver puto_ y a mí me agarró un ataque re fuerte y Vir me ayudó, pero no sé. No podía sentarme a hablar con él”.

“Es…muy fuerte todo, Flor, no sé qué decirte”, Jaz trató de ser sincera.

“Nos juntamos todas a charlar para ver que hacíamos”, continuó Flor como si Jazmín no hubiera hablado, “y yo les dije que iba a dar unas vueltas para tomar aire y no quise que Vir vaya conmigo. No me quería dejar, pero yo estaba mejor. Y _hmm_ no sé, me fui al aeropuerto y saqué un pasaje y estoy acá”.

“¿Tus hermanas no saben que estas acá?” Flor la había inundado con muchísima información, pero eso último la hizo salir del trance en el que estaba desde que Flor había comenzado con su relato.

“No”, respondió, apartando su mirada de la de Jaz.

“¿Y Dani?”

“Tampoco. Le dije que me quedaba a dormir con mis hermanas. Y a Vir que estaba con Dani”.

“Flor…”

“Ya sé que está mal, no me retes, es que no pensé, no sé lo que me pasó. No me retes”, le suplicó.

“No te reto, pero tenés que hablar con ellos. Esta mentira no va a durar mucho y se van a preocupar”.

“Es que _hmm_ _raba infiel hmm_ no sé”.

Jazmín sabía lo que le pasaba. No quería decirle que por impulso se había tomado un avión y ahora estaba en Córdoba. Tal vez debería ofenderse, pero Flor acababa de descubrir que su papá muerto estaba vivo. Era egoísta cambiar el foco a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera eso.

“Escuchame, deciles que estas de una amiga o algo. Pero que sepan que estas bien. Imaginate si vos estuvieras en el lugar de ellos”.

“Si, tenés razón”.

“Yo me voy afuera un rato y te dejo para que hables tranquila, ¿si? ¿Vas a estar bien?”

“Si”.

Jazmín ya había abierto la puerta cuando Flor volvió a hablar. “¿Jaz? Gracias”.

Jazmín no contestó. Le regaló una sonrisa y salió de la cabaña.

******

“Hola, Dani”.

“Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Bien _hmm_. Más o menos. Te quería decir que estoy en el campo”, mintió.

“¿En el campo? ¿Con tus hermanas? ¿Qué está pasando?”

_¿Qué está pasando, boludo?_

“En la casa de una amiga. Necesitaba un poco de aire _hmm_. Es mucho lo que está pasando”.

“Si, mi amor, ya sé. ¿Querés que vaya yo para allá?”

“No, _boludo._ Perdón, es que estoy nerviosa. Prefiero estar sola un rato, ¿si?”

“Si, obvio amor. Pero prométeme que me llamas mañana”.

“Te lo prometo _pesado del orto_. Perdón, perdón”.

“No pasa nada amor. Espero tu llamado. Sabes que cualquier cosa yo agarro el auto y estoy ahí en dos minutos. Descansá. Te amo”.

“Chau, Dani”.

El llamado a Vir fue más breve. Su hermana no sonaba totalmente convencida con la excusa de Flor, pero la había escuchado tranquila, y, al igual que Dani, tras hacerla prometer llamar al día siguiente, la dejó ir.

Flor dejó su teléfono en la mesita de luz de Jazmín y se regaló algunos minutos para observar en detalle la cabaña. Si no fuera por todos los cuadros dando vuelta, nunca hubiera pensado que allí era donde vivía Jazmín. No había nada que hablara del estilo de su amiga o que denotara su personalidad. Era una casa, si, pero no parecía un hogar.

Jazmín volvió a entrar mientras ella inspeccionaba el área de la cocina.

“¿Todo bien?” le preguntó.

“Ya hablé”, respondió Flor, lo cual no respondía exactamente la pregunta, pero por lo menos era una respuesta honesta.

“¿Querés que hablemos nosotras?”

No. No quería hablar. No tenía fuerza para nada. Solo quería estar en la compañía de su amiga, dejar que el efecto que Jazmín tenía en ella se apoderara de todos sus sentidos para así olvidarse de que su vida se había convertido en una telenovela mexicana. “Estoy muy cansada”.

“Claro, si, que boluda”, dijo Jazmín, casi como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella misma. “¿Querés que te preste algo y tratas de dormir?”

Flor asintió y vio como Jazmín se movía hacia el placard ubicado al lado de la puerta que suponía daba al baño. Buscó durante un rato largo hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Se acercó a ella con una remera grande y un short. “Esta remera es bien grande así que vas a estar cómoda, y fijate que este short a mi me va un poco apretado así que seguro te va bien”.

Flor agarró la ropa y por un momento dudó de que hacer. Las dos se quedaron paradas en el medio de la cabaña esperando que la otra tome la iniciativa. Finalmente, fue Jazmín la que habló. “¿Querés pasar al baño y te cambias y te lavas y eso?”

“Si, claro, gracias”, dijo Flor, dirigiéndose al cuarto en cuestión.

******

Flor se tomó su tiempo para cambiarse y lavarse. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué pasaría con su papá, el hotel, sus hermanas? Todo eran dudas y miedos. Lo único real, lo único que la mantenía cuerda, se encontraba del otro lado de esa puerta.

Cuando salió, Jazmín también se había cambiado y puesto lo que Flor asumía era su pijama. Caminaba de un lado para el otro en el reducido espacio de la cabaña. Estaba nerviosa. La vio y asintió, Flor nunca supo por qué, y luego le señaló la cama. “Acostate acá que yo voy a dormir en el sillón”.

El sillón azul era pequeño y no parecía un lugar donde alguien pudiera dormir. La cama, sin embargo, era de dos plazas. Jazmín no quería invadirla, claro estaba, pero su propuesta era una locura. “Ese sillón es muy chiquito”.

Jazmín dudó. “No, si, parece, pero te juro que no”.

“La cama es grande”, respondió Flor, esperando que Jazmín la entendiera y así no tener que decir lo que quería decir usando todas las palabras necesarias para decir lo que quería decir. Que quilombo.

“Quiero que estés cómoda, Flor”.

“Yo voy a estar cómoda”, le dijo, y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Que tonta se sentía. No quería que Jaz siguiera negándose. “De verdad”. Jazmín mantenía una expresión dudosa. “Por favor”, le pidió, sintiéndose vulnerable.

Jazmín dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire y asintió. No se movió, y Flor pensó que quizá estaba esperando que ella se acomode primero. “¿Cuál es tu lado?” preguntó, y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sonaría esa pregunta en otro contexto. Había mucho que no sabía de Jazmín, y, como le había dicho no hacía tanto, se moría por saberlo todo. Eso se sentía, de alguna manera, íntimo, como si cuando se revelase ese enigma entonces su relación con Jazmín daría un paso más hacía aquello que a veces se sentía inevitable.

“Izquierda. Pero me da lo mismo”.

“No, está bien”. Con lentitud, se acercó a la cama y empezó a meterse bajo las sábanas. Jazmín la miraba con cuidado y Flor no sabía que pensar de eso. Se acomodó de manera de quedar boca arriba, mirando la madera en el techo de la cabaña. Una vez ubicada, Jazmín se encargó de apagar las luces y, luego, imitó los movimientos de Flor y se acostó a su lado, también mirando al techo. Entre las dos, un espacio prudencial.

Flor quería decir algo, aunque no sabía qué. Pensó durante varios minutos y se dio cuenta que más que decir algo, quería pedirlo. No sentía que tenía ningún derecho de hacerlo, y sería algo egoísta de su parte, pero la necesidad era más fuerte que todo.

“¿Me abrazas?” preguntó, su voz un susurro, dejando en evidencia el miedo al rechazo. Sintió a Jazmín dar vuelta su cabeza para poder mirarla. El silencio se hizo eterno.

“Si”.

Por instinto, o tal vez memoria emotiva, Flor se giró para ponerse de costado. Sintió a Jazmín moverse en el colchón y luego su respiración le acarició la nuca. Luego de lo que parecieron siglos, el brazo de Jazmín cubrió su cuerpo para poder abrazarla de atrás. Con cuidado, Flor movió su mano izquierda para apoyarla en el brazo de Jazmín. No era cómo Flor había imaginado hacer cucharita con Jazmín, en sus sueños el contexto siempre era diferente, pero el calor del cuerpo de su amiga la envolvió completamente, haciéndola sentir segura y querida. Tras unos pocos minutos, el cansancio del día se apoderó de ella y Flor se quedó dormida.

******

Jazmín solía moverse mientras dormía. Teniendo una cama solo para ella, eran muchas las veces que se despertaba del otro lado de la cama, algunas veces despatarrada, y otras casi cayéndose de la misma. Esa mañana, cuando la alarma la despertó, Jazmín también se había movido. Se había quedado dormida abrazando a Flor, pero ahora se encontraba otra vez en su lado de la cama, bien en la punta, y boca arriba.

Flor también se había movido. La situación era…bastante diferente, por así decirlo. Flor estaba casi encima del cuerpo de Jazmín. Su cara estaba escondida en su cuello. Su respiración, lenta y casi débil, golpeaba contra su cuerpo como si fueran olas del mar más picado. Su calidez producía un efecto contrario en Jazmín, que sentía escalofríos cada vez que la arrasaba. La mano izquierda de Flor estaba sobre su abdomen, y su dedo meñique había quedado atrapado en el minúsculo espacio de piel descubierta, justo debajo de donde su remera se había levantado y arriba de su pantalón. Y su pierna izquierda, _por dios su pierna,_ estaba entre ambas piernas de Jazmín.

Apagó la alarma de su celular casi sin moverse. Esa situación era peligrosísima. Sentía a Flor en todo su cuerpo. Cada segundo que pasaba sentía la tensión en lo bajo de su vientre intensificarse. Y cuando Flor, todavía dormida, deslizó su pierna levemente hacia arriba, Jazmín casi que saltó de la cama.

El movimiento brusco despertó a Florencia, que por unos momentos, portó una mueca de desorientación que Jazmín encontró adorable. Con dificultad, logró hacer foco en Jaz y le preguntó con las cejas que sucedía.

“Me tengo que ir a trabajar, Flor. Es re temprano, dormí un ratito más”.

Flor se reacomodó en la cama y se sentó en el medio de esta. “No quiero dormir más”, dijo, con un tono de niña caprichosa.

“Te va a hacer bien”, le dijo Jaz con fingida tranquilidad, mientas buscaba en su armario el uniforme. Necesitaba rápido alejarse un poco de Flor. “Me voy a cambiar”, dijo, gesticulando con la mano hacia el baño, “y cuando vuelva vemos, ¿si?”

Jazmín no la dejó responder. Se metió al baño y se lavó la cara con agua fría.

“Uff”, dijo, mirándose al espejo.

******

Flor se quedó sentada en el medio de la cama mientras esperaba por Jazmín. Hacía meses que no dormía tan bien como lo había hecho anoche. Considerando todo lo que había pasado, no había estado segura de poder cerrar un ojo. Pero Jazmín, siempre Jazmín, hacía que todo pareciera más fácil. Estar cerca de ella la hacía querer estar aún más cerca todavía.

Jazmín salió del baño ya cambiada. “Es raro no verte con el uniforme del hotel”, notó Flor.

Jazmín le regaló una sonrisa nostálgica. “Es difícil acostumbrarse”.

“¿Eso quiere decir que todavía no te acostumbraste del todo?”

La pregunta era algo injusta, era verdad, pero Flor no pudo contenerla. Jazmín la miró raro, entre molesta y triste, y evadió la pregunta. “¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“¿Con qué?”, preguntó, para ganar tiempo. Se paró de la cama y fue hacia el área de la cocina. Prendió una de las hornallas y puso la pava al fuego sin pedir permiso.

“Con todo. Tenes que volver”.

“¿Por qué tengo que volver?”

“Porque los problemas se enfrentan, Flor, no te podes escapar”.

A Flor le molestó que la acuse de escaparse. Le molestó tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en que lo que estaba por decir podía cambiarlo todo.

“Bueno, justo vos me vas a hablar de no escaparse”.

La cara de Jazmín se transformó. Florencia pensó que nunca la había visto enojada, no de verdad, no así. Se arrepintió de inmediato, pero ya no había tiempo de echarse atrás.

“¿Eso pensás vos, que yo me escapé?”

“¿No es lo que pasó?” dijo, porque no sabía en realidad cómo responder a esa pregunta, pero ahora estaban en el medio de eso, y lo iban a terminar.

Jazmín la miró directo a los ojos, y aunque estaban paradas a bastante distancia, su mirada penetró a Flor con una frialdad que nunca había asociado con Jazmín. Flor quería bajar la mirada, pero por más que no le gustara ver esa expresión en la cara de su amiga, había también algo magnético, algo que la desafiaba. Jazmín largó una risa irónica y se acerco a donde estaba ella, cerca de las hornallas, pero igual manteniendo distancia.

“Yo nunca, jamás, me escapé de lo que sentía por vos”. Y ahí estaba. Por primera vez desde aquella vez hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando Jazmín le había confesado que le gustaba, estaban usando las palabras que tenían que usar. Hablando del tema directamente. Siempre bailaban alrededor de la cuestión, pero ahora Jazmín estaba siendo bien clara, sin dejar lugar para interpretaciones.

“Yo fui de frente con vos. Te dije lo que me pasaba aunque eso me destruyera en mil pedazos. Sabiendo que a vos no te pasaba lo mismo. Fui clara con vos. Y no me escapé”.

“¿Y esto qué es entonces?” preguntó Flor, señalando con sus manos a sus alrededores. No sabía por qué tenía tantas ganas de pelear, pero ahí estaba.

“Yo vine acá porque lo que más quería es que vos fueras feliz. No quería que te preocupes por nada. Y porque me dolía. Hice lo que pude. No alcanzó. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedará para sentir como el corazón se me rompía todos los días? Tomé la decisión que era mejor para las dos. Nunca dejé de cuidarte. Y decidí que también me tenía que cuidar a mí. Pero cuando realmente contaba, ahí estuve, le puso el pecho, fui de frente. Y sabía que lo podía perder todo. Y tal vez ya lo perdí, ya ni sé que estamos haciendo”.

Lo que siguió a las palabras de Jazmín fue el silencio más profundo que jamás haya existido entre ambas. Jazmín tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero Flor la veía resistiendo. Florencia estaba aturdida. No sabía que decir. Se le estaba yendo todo al carajo.

“Me voy a trabajar. Pensá en lo que queres hacer. Y no importa lo que decidas y no importa la bronca que tenga en este momento, que es mucha, sabelo, porque yo siempre voy a estar ahí para bancarte. Chau”. Con eso se despidió.

Flor se quedó parada sin moverse, hasta que el ruido del agua hirviendo interrumpió sus pensamientos. ¿Y ahora qué?

******

Jazmín volvió a la cabaña a las dos de la tarde. Flor la esperaba nerviosa. Es su viaje hacía el área del check in, había conocido a Gerónimo. El chico le había hecho un millón de preguntas y ella había tratado de responder la menor cantidad posible. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él parecía ya saber unas cuantas cosas acerca de ella. Flor también logró recolectar algo de información, siendo una de ellas que Jaz terminaba el turno del almuerzo cerca de las dos.

Flor había preparado una disculpa y todo un discurso, pero cuando la vio entrar se olvidó de todo. La mirada de Jaz no tenía la frialdad de esa mañana, pero la veía cautelosa. “Soy una boluda”, dijo Flor apenas Jazmín terminó de cerrar la puerta.

Jazmín negó con la cabeza. “Flor…”

“No, lo soy, no tendría que haber dicho eso”.

“Es lo que sentís”.

“Si”, concedió Flor. “Es que yo siento que me abandonaste”.

La cara de Jazmín se vio atravesada por el dolor. Duró un segundo, pero Flor lo vio. “Yo siento eso, pero sé que no es así. Jamás te resentí por irte. Pero me dolió. Y sé que es egoísta quererlo todo, pero no podía evitarlo”.

“¿Vos lo querés todo?” le preguntó con tristeza.

Sabía lo que Jazmín estaba preguntado. Si ella quería vivir su amor con Dani mientras la tenía a ella ahí, dando vueltas, lista para agarrarla cada vez que se cayera. Quería saber si Flor era tan egoísta de pedirle eso. Pero no era lo que Florencia quería. Por una vez en su vida, quería ser valiente.

“No. Yo te quiero a vos”.

El peso de lo que acababa de decir la golpeó como una piña. Nunca había sido tan directa con nada que le había dicho a Jazmín. El corazón le retumbaba en los oídos, pero se obligó a no cortar el contacto visual.

Jazmín se llevó la mano a la cara y se masajeo la sien. “Yo también te quiero, Flor…”

“No”, la paró. “No hagas eso. No quiera hacer como que no dije lo que dije. Nos queremos como amigas, ya lo sé. Pero yo, yo te quiero diferente”.

“Flor…”

No sabía por qué Jazmín quería pararla. Tal vez porque no era el momento de hacer esto. Tal vez porque, otra vez, la estaba cuidando. Tal vez porque pensaba que Flor estaba hablando desde la confusión de lo que había sucedido con su padre. Pero Flor ya no podía esperar.

“Cuando estoy con vos, todo es lindo. Me siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Me siento como que puedo ser yo misma. Nunca nadie me entendió como vos. Nunca nadie me dejó ser como me dejas ser vos. Y cuando me dijiste que gustabas de mi _hmm_ , me dio miedo. Estar con Dani es fácil porque no lo amó”, hizo una pausa, buscando aire, esperando que ese impulso de valentía no la dejara. Jazmín la miraba con los ojos abiertos como nunca. “Y me casé porque soy una cagona. Pero no dejé de pensar en vos ni un segundo. Y ayer vine acá porque mi mundo se cayó a pedazos y vos sos la única que sabe como agarrar todos esos pedacitos y darle sentido”.

“Ay”, dijo Jazmín, “me tengo que sentar”. Se acercó en la cama y se dejó caer toscamente. Flor se apuró para sentarse a su lado.

“Yo sé que, bueno, _hmm_ , las cosas ahora no son ideales”.

“Estás casada”, ofreció Jazmín, dejando en claro lo que ambas sabían.

“Si, técnicamente”.

“Y literalmente”.

“Si, ya sé. ¿Vos me querés?”

“¿De verdad me preguntas?”

Pero al ver que Flor la miraba con duda en los ojos, bufó y dijo: “Te quiero. Estoy loca por vos”.

Florencia se rió como si fuera una adolescente y escondió la cara entre sus manos. “Yo también. Y mi vida ahora es _hmm_ medio un quilombo. Lo que te estoy pidiendo, y sé cómo suena y sé que no es justo y entiendo que no te parezca. Pero lo que te estoy pidiendo es tiempo”.

Jazmín la miró atentamente, como estudiando y analizando sus expresiones. Lentamente, levantó su mano y la acercó a la cara de Flor, acariciando su mejilla. El contacto resultó demasiado, y Flor tuvo que cerrar los ojos. El toque de Jaz era delicado pero fuerte a la vez.

“Bueno”, dijo por fin.

“¿Bueno?”

“¿Necesitas tiempo? Tenés tiempo”.

Flor esbozó una sonrisa como hacía tiempo no portaba en su cara, y Jazmín se contagió. Flor la miró. Era tan linda. Esos ojos verdes. Esos labios que no podía dejar de mirar. Se moría por sentirlos contra su piel.

“Me muero por besarte”. Se le escapó, pero la cara de Jazmín fue un premio. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como nunca y se posaron sobre sus labios. Por reflejo, Flor se humedeció los labios, a la espera de lo que pudiera suceder.

Sin embargo, finalmente Jaz se levantó de golpe y se fue a parar lejos de Flor, cerca de la puerta de entrada. Flor la miró desconcertada.

“Yo no hago estas cosas. Y vos tampoco…”

Flor entendió enseguida. “Cualquiera. Me dejé llevar. Perdón”.

“No, perdón no. Tiempo”.

“Tiempo, si”.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato largo, mirándose. Flor supo que era hora de hablar del otro gran elefante en la habitación.

“Saqué pasaje a Buenos Aires. Sale hoy a la una de la madrugada. Ya Gerónimo me reservó un taxi”.

“Está bien”, le dijo Jaz y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

“No sé que voy a hacer con mi papá todavía”.

“Cuando estés ahí, lo vas a saber”.

“Vos siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor”.

“Pff, no sé cómo, porque esto que te está pasando es una locura.”

“Sos muy linda”, le dijo Flor, aunque no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaban hablando

“No puedo creer que me estés diciendo estas cosas, te lo juro”.

Flor la miró con amor, como la miraba desde hacía mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta. “¿Un abrazo si nos podemos dar, no?”

Jazmín no le contestó, pero acortó la distancia que las separaba y la envolvió en sus brazos.

******

Jazmín la despidió antes de su último turno del día. El abrazo que se dieron pareció eterno y a la vez demasiado corto. Jazmín todavía no creía lo que había sucedido. Pero le creía a Flor. Creía en sus palabras y creía en sus ojos. El miedo no se llegaba a comparar con la ilusión que sentía Jazmín en su corazón.

******

Antes de ir al hotel, Flor fue a su casa. Tenía que hablar con Dani. Ya no había más tiempo para ellos dos.


	6. Cambio

“Tranquila, Flor, respirá”.

“Estoy bien”, dijo, mientras su mano derecha golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus palabras parecían algo contradictorias a la realidad, era verdad, pero Flor sabía que, comparado a como su cuerpo venía reaccionando en los últimos días, su situación actual no era tan terrible como parecía.

“Me alegra mucho que me hayas llamado”, le dijo mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad, evitando que se golpee otra vez. “¿Cuánto pasó? ¿Siete, ocho años?”

“Seis _hmm_. Seis años”, respondió mientras observaba sus alrededores. Había elegido una plaza porque le gustaba estar al aire libre. Y le gustaba saber que, si la ocasión lo ameritara, tendría la oportunidad de escaparse con mayor facilidad.

Era algo en lo que estaba trabajando últimamente, escaparse. O no escaparse, en realidad. Todavía había mucho camino por recorrer.

“Seis años”, dijo, con un tono contemplador, “toda una vida. ¿Me querés contar por qué me llamaste?” le preguntó con su dulzura característica, mientras le acomodaba el pelo de manera maternal.

“Si”, dijo decidida. “¿Por dónde empiezo?”

“Por el principio, claro”, le respondió, como si le hablara a una niña, pero no de manera condescendiente. “No hay mejor lugar en donde empezar”.

“Bueno _hmm_ hace un año se murió mi papá. No, no pongas esa cara _hmm_ , no hace falta, ya vas a saber porqué. Me junté con mis hermanas _hmm_ en la escribanía porque mi papá nos había dejado una herencia _momia mentirosa_. Ahí la conocimos a Miranda. Es mi hermana Miranda _hmm_ nosotras no sabíamos. Mi papá _pelotudo infiel_ tuvo algo con Coqui, que era su secretaria. Una relación. De ahí nació Miranda. _Hmm_ para cobrar la herencia las cinco teníamos que aceptar manejar un hotel que nos había dejado mi papá por un año. _Hmm_ nos costó decidirnos, pero aceptamos. Nos costó también entendernos entre las cinco _hmm,_ pero con el tiempo supimos formar una familia. En el hotel conocí a Jazmín _raba roja_. Ella era la cocinera y nos hicimos amigas. Hace casi ocho meses me casé. Daniel. No estaba muy segura hmm pero me casé porque soy media cagona”, hizo una pausa para tomar aire. “Eso vos ya lo sabes, no hace falta que te lo aclare. Me casé y creo que no fui feliz ni un día _hmm_. Jazmín me dijo que gustaba de mí. Antes de que me case. No para parar el casamiento o nada, eh. Ella no es así. Yo me casé y ella se fue a Córdoba”. Paró otra vez, haciendo foco en unos chicos que jugaban en la hamaca. Que fácil se veía, ser un niño. No que para ella hubiera sido fácil, claro estaba. Se tomó el tiempo para respirar. Hablar le estaba haciendo bien, extrañamente, aunque lo estuviera contando todo mezclado.

“Hace un par de días _hmm_ nos volvimos a juntar en la escribanía para ver que hacíamos con el hotel. Esta es la parte divertida, eh, preparate. Estábamos casi decididas y apareció papá. Ya sé lo que pensas, que perdí la cabeza y estoy alucinando. Ojalá. Resulta que papá pensó que fingir su muerte era la mejor manera de juntarnos. Es loco porque de alguna manera funcionó. _Hmm_. Pero también fue una hijaputez total, ¿no?” no esperó una respuesta para continuar. “No nos lo tomamos muy bien, ninguna. A mí me agarró un ataque terrible. Vir me ayudó, ¿te acordás de Vir? Bueno, no importa. Cuando me puse mejor, decidí que no estaba lista para hablar con mi papá y decidí que quería estar sola. Pero en realidad no quería estar sola, y me tomé un avión a Córdoba. No es algo que pensé _hmm_. Lo hice”.

 “Quería estar con Jazmín. Esto no te lo conté”, empezó, dubitativa. Después de todo, jamás se lo había contado a nadie. “Pero yo, _hmm_ , me pasan cosas con ella. Desde hace mucho. Pero primero no lo sabía. Después no quise aceptarlo. Y al final pensé que ya la había perdido. Pero no. Ya sé que _hmm_ estoy casada. Pero bueno, eso tampoco te conté. Esta mañana le dije a Dani que quería separarme. No me creyó. Pensó que era por lo de mi papá. Pero no es por eso. Yo no me tendría que haber casado. Por eso la valija”, dijo, indicando con su mano la pequeña valija que estaba a sus pies. “Me agarré algunas cosas y le dije que me iba. Él cree que es temporal _boludazo_. Tengo que volver a hablarlo pero bueno _hmm_. Ya veré”. La mirada atónita que recibía era lo que estaba esperando. Era mucha información en muy pocos minutos. Pero tenía miedo de parar y que se le escape algo.

“Hoy nos juntamos con mi papá al mediodía, las cinco. Fuimos a almorzar. Aunque ninguna comió nada. Decidimos seguir con el hotel. Eso me tenía preocupada. Y ahora en un rato me junto con él, sola. Eso me tiene nerviosa, pero hay que hacerlo, ¿no? De los problemas no hay que escaparse. No tengo idea de que puede llegar a pasar. _Hmm_. Pero me tiene muy ansiosa”.

“Me imagino,” le dijo Norma. Todavía estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que Flor le había dicho, ella se daba cuenta. Tocó su mejilla con delicadeza, siempre era muy dulce y amable con ella, pese a que lo mismo no se podía decir de Flor en relación a ella. La trataba como si fuera una hija, a veces más que su propia madre. La había extrañado. Su compañía la tranquilizaba, incluso cuando la estaba empujando.

“¿Por qué me llamaste, Flor?” le preguntó, justo ahí, empujando. Ella seguramente ya lo sabía.

“Me parece que tengo que retomar terapia”.

Norma le sonrió. Luego la abrazó.

Era un comienzo.

******

Jazmín estaba bastante nerviosa. Había sido un desastre todo el día. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados. Le preguntaban todo el tiempo si estaba bien, que le pasaba, en que la podían ayudar. A Jazmín la irritaba un montón, a pesar de que entendía las buenas intenciones detrás de las inagotables preguntas. Nunca había compartido información de su vida personal con ellos, y no iba a empezar ahora.

Flor le había mandado dos mensajes. Uno avisándole que había aterrizado bien. Y otro, pasado el mediodía, en el cual le contaba que habían decidido seguir adelante con el hotel y que la llamaría a la noche. Era muy poca información después de un día que había estado tan lleno de…todo.

Una parte de ella todavía no creía todo lo que había pasado ayer. Cada vez que se acordaba de las cosas que Flor le había dicho sentía un mariposeo en la panza digno de una adolescente con su primer enamoramiento. Trataba de tomárselo con calma porque sabía muy bien todo lo que tenía que pasar todavía. Pero estar tan lejos de Flor hacía que todo costara el doble.

******

Flor había elegido un lugar neutral. Su papá había querido ir al bar de la cancha, pero ahí Flor sabía que iba a perder por goleada antes de que terminara el primer tiempo. En el hotel había demasiadas distracciones. Su casa, la que le había regalado Ignacio, ya no era una opción. Al final se había decidido por un bar a quince cuadras del hotel, al que nunca había ido y por el que había pasado mientras volvía de su encuentro con Norma. Lo había visto y había entrado, todavía con su valija y sus miedos a cuesta.

Flor había decidido perdonarlo. Más que nada por ella. Después de todo, eso era otra de las cosas que estaba intentando aplicar en su vida: hacer cosas por ella. Eso no quería decir que no se lo había hecho difícil al principio. Primero fueron los reproches por su inusual, por no decir cruel, aunque ella sí lo había dicho, manera de proceder en su intento por unir la familia. Después, los reproches por Miranda y la manera en la que él se había manejado. Ninguna de las respuestas la había convencido, pero habían llegado a un equilibrio en el que admitieron que las buenas intenciones no justificaban maneras de actuar de mierda, y cuidar a alguien no significa mentirle.

Se habían dado tiempo de trasladarse a temas más triviales, o menos dolorosos, desde el funcionamiento del hotel hasta la actualidad del equipo de futbol del cual ambos eran hinchas. Su papá le había prometido ir a ver un partido juntos, como lo hacían antes de que él se muriera. Flor siempre había reconocido ese gesto como el de un padre tratando de lavar culpas. No por ello no lo había aceptado, pero hoy quería verlo como algo más. Como un nuevo comienzo, tal vez. Era eso lo que Flor estaba tratando de hacer en todos los frentes de su vida.

“¿Sos feliz?” le preguntó su papá mientras tomaban una cerveza, habiendo encontrado en los últimos minutos un silencio cómodo.

Flor consideró mentir. Pero para seguir con esa nueva tendencia en donde ya no se mentía a sí misma, decidió tampoco mentirle a su papá.

“No”.

Lo dijo tranquila, sin dureza en esa pequeña silaba que de igual manera era contundente. La cara de su papá se transformó. Nunca nadie espera que la respuesta a esa pregunta sea un no, pensó Flor.

“Pero, estoy tratando, de a poco, empezar a hacer esas cosas que se que me van a hacer feliz. Despacito”, le dijo, sonriendo una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera.

Su papá se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. Luego movió la cabeza para señalar la valija que Flor tenía a su lado. “¿Eso tiene que ver con las cosas que estás haciendo para tratar de ser feliz?”

“Si”.

Se miraron a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto, y tal vez por primera vez desde siempre, se vio reflejada en los ojos de su padre y le gustó lo que vio. No sintió vergüenza, no se rechazó a ella misma. Eso también estaba cambiando. La manera de verse a ella misma.

“Entonces”, dijo Mario, agarrando su cerveza, “brindemos por eso. Porque seas valiente, y porque seas feliz”.

Chin chin.

******

Miranda se sorprendió al encontrarla del otro lado de su puerta.

“Eu, ¿qué hacés acá? ¿Y eso?” preguntó, haciendo alusión a la bendita valija.

Flor pasó a su habitación sin responder y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Había sido un día larguísimo. Habían sido varios días larguísimos.

“¿Qué onda?” volvió a preguntar su hermana mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Flor se armó de fuerzas. No había forma de no contarlo, y hacerlo era una manera también de que sea más real. Lo que no quería, no justo hoy, era responder las diez millones de preguntas que su hermana seguramente le iba a hacer. “Me fui de casa”, dijo, con los ojos cerrados. Su hermana, para su sorpresa, dejo escapar una carcajada. Flor abrió los ojos, entre confundida e indignada.

“Ay, perdón boluda. Es que te juro nunca pensé que te ibas a animar”.

“¿Animarme?”

Miranda se encogió de hombros. “Vos sabes”, le dijo con un tono omnisciente.

“¿Y vos que sabes?” le preguntó, molesta.

“Que Dani no te hace feliz. Que no lo amas”.

¿Era tan obvio lo miserable que era? ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada?

“¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?”

“Ay, boluda”, le dijo Miranda, “¿Qué te iba a decir? _¿Che, vos fijate, pero ojo que tal vez no estás enamorada del pibe con el que te acabas de casar?_ Te lo ibas a tomar para la mierda. Además, estas cosas si no las procesa uno, no sirve que alguien más presione así”.

Flor se quedó callada. Pensando. Había perdido tanto tiempo.

“Ey, no te pongas mal”, le dijo Miranda mientras agarraba su mano. “Ya está. Todo pasa por algo. Lo bueno es que te diste cuenta e hiciste algo”. Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, y Miranda no le soltó la mano.

“En fin, ya hablaremos mejor de este tema. Ahora contame donde te habías metido ayer”.

Flor se puso un poco nerviosa. “Estaba en el campo de una amiga”, dijo automáticamente. Era la primera vez que mentía en el día. Miranda volvió a reírse.

“No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, porque de verdad no es con maldad, pero desde que las conozco a vos, a Carla, a Vir y a Lucía, jamás les conocí una amiga. Así que dudo mucho que tengas una amiga que nunca nombraste que justo tenía un campo cuando vos querías escaparte”.

“Ey, no digas eso”.

“Bueno, no, es verdad”, dijo Miranda, retractándose. “Jazmín, ¿no? Ella era tu amiga. O es, ni idea eso. Pero igual”.

“ _Hmm_ ”.

“¿Dónde estabas?”

Flor se tomó un segundo para respirar. Inhaló. Exhaló. Asintió con la cabeza. Miró a su hermana a los ojos. Respiró otra vez.

“Me fui a Córdoba”.

Miranda se paró de golpe. “Me la jugaba toda que había pasado eso”, dijo con voz chillona. Así como se paró, se volvió a sentar abruptamente, agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola. “Quiero que me cuentes todo”.

“No hay nada para contar”, le dijo Flor sacándose las manos de Miranda de encima. “Estaba mal y fue un impulso. Me puse mejor y volví”.

“Te habrá hecho service completo para que vuelvas y te vayas de tu casa así de una”.

Flor se congeló en donde estaba sentada. Su hermana estaba siendo bastante explicita, y ella nunca le había contado nada acerca de lo que sentía por Jazmín. La soltura con la que se estaba refiriendo al tema la asustó un poco.

“Ay, boluda”, dijo, seguramente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, “ya está. Yo sé”.

“¿Qué sabes?”

“¿Otra vez? ¿Qué sé? ¿Qué sabes? Ya está. Hablemos posta”, le dijo, mirándola con un gesto que claramente le indicaba a Flor que estaba esperando que fuera ella quien lo diga. Y Flor lo iba a decir. Volvió a inhalar. Exhalar.

“Me pasan cosas con Jazmín”.

“¡Ya sé, nena! Me encanta”.

“¿Te encanta? Mi vida es un quilombo”.

“Bueno, eso sí,” le dijo riendo. “Pero mirate. Dejando a Dani. Hablando de lo que te pasa con Jaz. Hace tres meses ni loca hubieras hecho estas cosas”.

Flor lo pensó. Su hermana tenía razón. Había hecho en 48 horas lo que venía queriendo hacer desde hacía meses. Dejó que esa realidad la envolviera por unos momentos antes de volver a dirigirse a su hermana. “¿Cómo te diste cuenta?”

Miranda se tomó unos segundos para pensar. “Bueno, me lo olía. Antes de que ella se fuera. El timing de esa ida también fue bastante sospechosa. Y me pareció raro que se dejen de hablar. Porque vos no parecías enojada con ella. Algo no me cerraba. Y cada vez que la alguien la nombraba te ponías rara”.

******

_Diciembre_

_“Es que es nuestra primera navidad todas juntas y yo la quería pasar con ustedes”. Flor sabía lo caprichosa que sonaba, pero no podía evitarlo._

_“Flor”, comenzó Virginia, “vamos a tener un millón de navidades más para pasar juntas. Pero te va a hacer bien pasarlo con la familia de Dani. Sabes que no les viene nada mal un tiempo para encontrarse y mostrarse que tanto vos como ellos lo quieren a Dani y tienen eso es común para poder construir”._

_“_ Osho del orto _”._

_Miranda se rió, pero Virginia la miró como buscando apoyo. “Flor, ya fue, no seas chiquilina. Vamos a estar todos juntos para año nuevo, las cinco. Dale”._

_“No vamos a estar juntas”, dijo Flor y miró a Virginia. “¿Javo no lo tiene a Santi? ¿No lo iban a pasar los tres juntos?”_

_Virginia dudó y miró a Miranda. Miranda asintió. Le estaban escondiendo algo._

_“Lo tiene a Santi, si. Pero no van a estar en Buenos Aires para año nuevo”_

_“¿Se van de viaje?”_

_“Si”._

_“¿A dónde?”_

_Virginia la volvió a mirar a Miranda. La situación estaba irritando mucho a Flor. ¿Qué les pasaba a estas dos boludas?_

_“¿Qué onda? ¿No se puede decir?” preguntó molesta._

_“Se van a Córdoba”, dijo Miranda. Virginia la miro reprochándole, y luego agregó: “Se van a pasar año nuevo con Jazmín”._

_Flor podría haber deducido eso sin la ayuda de su hermana. Lo que le molestaba, y mucho, es la manera en que las dos parecían hablar del tema entre algodones, como si por alguna razón Córdoba o Jazmín fuera algo de lo que no se podía hablar. Aunque eso también era injusto de su parte, lo sabía. Ella no les hacía nada fácil hablar de eso._

_“No sé por qué tanto secreto”._

_“No es secreto”, se defendió Virginia. “Santi la extraña mucho y Javo también. Ya tendremos también nosotros tres la oportunidad de pasar otras fiestas juntos”._

_La oficina, donde las tres estaban discutiendo desde temprano, se llenó de silencio. Parecía que ninguna sabía que decir para romperlo. Era definitivamente incómodo, y Flor pensó que siempre pasaba eso cuando alguien mencionaba a Jazmín. Querría poder evitarlo, pero no sabía cómo. Sus hermanas, parecía, tampoco nunca se arriesgaban a preguntarle el por qué._

_No le sorprendía. Su familia sabía muy bien como jugar a las escondidas._

******

“Y después la vez que vino. Mamadera, la tensión que había. Creo que fue la primera vez que te vi con una sonrisa real en mucho tiempo. Y esas preguntas…”

Flor se escondió la cara en las manos. “Qué vergüenza. Muy obvio, ¿no?”

“Muy”, dijo Miranda riendo. “Pero que se yo, me gustó que me preguntes. Lo estabas hablando, y eso ya era algo”. Miranda le tocó el pelo con cariño. “Pero contame que pasó allá”.

“Nada pasó”. La cara de decepción de Miranda era imposible de ocultar. “Solo le dije lo que sentía”.

“Eu, ¡eso es un montón!”.

“Si, supongo”, contestó Flor. Sus mejillas ardían. “Y ella me dijo que también. Que todavía le pasaban cosas conmigo”.

“¿Ella ya te lo había dicho?”

“Una semana antes de mi casamiento”.

“Ahí esta”, dijo, tocándose lo nariz y con esa mueca de saberlo todo. “Lo olí. ¿Pero nada más? ¿Ni un besito?”

“Miru, yo estoy casada”.

“Ya sé, ¡pero qué aburridas!”

“ _Hmm_ ”.

“Banca, no te pongas nerviosa. Por hoy la voy a cortar, pero mañana, ¡mañana no zafas eh!”

Flor se rió, y Miranda la acompañó. Después se abrazaron.

“¿Te vas a quedar a dormir acá? Yo me iba a ir de Fede, pero si querés me quedo…”

“No”, le dijo, demasiado rápido. Su hermana lo notó. “No me molesta quedarme sola”.

“Listo entonces”. Miranda volvió a abrazarla y le dejó un beso en la frente. “Te quiero mucho y me alegra mucho haberte conocido. Aunque haya sido bajo una falsa muerte”.

“A mí también. Te quiero”.

******

Flor se tomó un buen rato para darse un baño. Se llevó con ella una copa de vino, y dejó que el agua sacara todas las tensiones de su piel. Luego se dispuso a buscar en su valija por su pijama. Primero sacó su shortcito, mezclado entre las varias prendas aleatorias que había guardado antes de irse. Y luego sacó una remera. No era suya. Era la remera que le había prestado Jazmín para dormir en Córdoba. La había traído de contrabando en su pequeña cartera, hecha un bollo.

Acercó la tela a su nariz y olió en ella el aroma de Jazmín. Empezando por su olfato, sus cinco sentidos se vieron invadidos por la otra chica. La textura gastada generaba una suave sensación sobre su piel. Solo de pensar que Jazmín también la había usado le generaban una sensación hermosa, de total satisfacción. Suspiro y se metió bajo las sábanas.

Agarró su teléfono y marcó. Había decidido no contrale a Jaz sobre lo que había pasado con Dani. Quería primero volver a hablar con él. Hacerle entender que no estaba actuando bajos los efectos del trauma. Se lo debía a los tres.

 No tuvo que esperar mucho para escuchar la voz de Jazmín. Con un simple “hola”, su día ya se sentía veinte veces mejor.

“Por fin”, dijo.

“No dejé ni que sonara dos veces”, dijo, con un tono de falsa indignación.

“Ya sé, es que estuve esperando todo el día para escucharte”.

 “Yo también”, le contestó Jazmín. Había en su voz un tinte de rendición, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para ocultar lo que sentía. La entendía a la perfección. “¿Cómo fue todo? ¿Con tu viejo?”

“Uff”, respondió Flor, jugando con suavidad con una de las mangas de la remera. “Fue raro, pero creo que llegamos a un acuerdo. Tal vez pienses que sea floja, pero estar enojada me hace mal”.

“No pienso que seas floja. Creo que uno siempre tiene que tratar de hacer lo que la haga sentir bien, dentro de sus posibilidades, y tratando de no lastimar al otro”.

Esa respuesta era tan Jazmín que le dolía en el medio del pecho.

“¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que me iba a calentar tanto que alguien tuviera una brújula moral tan bien definida.”

El silencio del otro lado de la línea no fue una sorpresa para Flor. Pero lo tomó como una victoria. Jazmín siempre estaba tan en control de todas las situaciones, que le gustaba saber que con solo alguna frase podía descolocarla de esa manera.

“Te tengo que confesar algo”, dijo antes de que Jazmín recuperara el habla. “Me llevé tu remera. La que me prestaste para dormir. ¿Te enoja?”

“No”, dijo, y por su entonación Flor supo que iba a seguir hablando. “A vos te quedaba mucho mejor que a mí”. Su voz un poco más baja de lo normal, era un cumplido fácil, pero fue totalmente efectivo.

“¿Vos decís?”

“Si aunque estaba pensando…”

Jazmín hizo una pausa deliberada, pero Flor no quería caer en la trampa. Sin embargo, cuando los segundos pasaban, no se pudo aguantar. “¿Qué estabas pensando?”

“Que seguro queda mucho mejor en el piso de tu habitación, después de que te la haya sacado”. La voz de Jazmín estaba ronca como Flor jamás la había escuchado. La línea era algo trillada, sí, pero un calor incontrolable se disparó por todo el cuerpo de Flor. De repente, ese juego que ella había empezado estaba a punto de írsele de las manos.

Pero no pensaba echarse atrás.

A pesar de su intención, Flor nunca había hecho esto. Había mandado algunos mensajes picantes, algunas fotos desnuda, pero esto era algo nuevo. “¿Si?” le preguntó, tratando de dejar que sea Jazmín la que continúe.

“Si. Y antes de que la remera toque el piso”, y otra vez metió una pausa, dejándola maquinar por algunos segundos. “Antes de que la remera toque el piso, yo ya te tendrían abajo mío, en la cama. No habría una sola parte de nuestros cuerpos que no estuviera tocándose”.

Flor cerró los ojos. El calor y la tensión le bajaban con rapidez, ubicándose en la parte baja de su vientre. Podía imaginar la situación con claridad. La piel de Jazmín sobre la suya. Esa piel que ya sabía era tan suave. De repente, todo en ella estaba despierto. La voz de Jazmín tenía algo que no podía explicar.

“Daría todo porque estuvieras ahora mismo acá conmigo”, dijo, y no pudo reconocer su propia voz.

“Si estuviera ahí, ¿qué quisieras que haga?”

“Que me beses. Despacio, no apurada, porque tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo”, se pausó, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Le estaba costando concentrarse. “Que me toques”.

“¿Dónde querés que te toque?”

“En cualquier lado. En todos lados. No quisiera que dejes un centímetro de mi cuerpo sin recorrer.”

La respiración de Jazmín se escuchaba pesada del otro lado de la línea. “Quisiera que me enseñes a amarte. Me muero por…”

Flor paró de golpe. Le tensión era mucha y demasiado. Dejó que su mano, ubicada en su cuello, se deslizara despacio hacia abajo. Se detuvo en uno de sus pechos, pensando en cómo sería sentir la mano de Jazmín ahí. Solo pensarlo le mandaba escalofríos por toda la piel. Todavía sobre su ropa, se pellizcó con suavidad el pezón, que ya estaba completamente erecto. No pudo evitar el gemido que salió de su boca. “Jaz…”

“Estoy acá, mi amor”, su voz estaba quebrada. Flor sintió el latido de su corazón acelerarse al escucharla usar ese término para referirse a ella. El corazón no fue la única parte del cuerpo de Flor que palpitó pidiendo clemencia.

“Quiero…”

“¿Qué querés? Yo te daría todo”.

Flor dejo que su mano continúe su recorrido. Dejó que se metiera bajo su short y bajo su ropa interior. Estaba completamente mojada. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así usando solo sus palabras. Frotó su clítoris con la punta de su dedo indicé y volvió a gemir. “Quisiera sentir tus manos sobre mí. Que me toques. Sentir tus dedos. Sentirlos dentro mío…”

Escuchó a Jazmín gemir. Se sentía totalmente fuera de su mente. Todo era sensaciones. No podía pensar. Todos sus sentidos anhelaban a Jazmín.

“¿Cómo te gustaría que te toque? Decime que te da placer, Flor”.

Pero Flor nunca tenía tanta buena suerte, y cuando estaba a punto de responderle a Jazmín, tres golpes secos en la puerta la trajeron devuelta a la realidad. Sobresaltada, sacó su mano de su ropa interior y dejó caer el celular.

“ _Concha del mono_. ¿Quién es?” preguntó, tratando de ocultar lo agitaba que estaba.

“Soy yo, Vir”.

“¡Ya va!”

Flor salió de la cama y agarró el celular. Trato de equilibrar su respiración. “Me están tocando la puerta”.

“¿Qué?” Jazmín sonaba desorientada, su voz todavía ronca. Dios.

“Vir me está tocando la puerta. Tengo que cortar”.

“Bueno”, le dijo Jaz. Flor pensó que no estaba registrando del todo lo que estaba pasando. “Te voy a llamar mañana, ¿si?”

“Si”.

“Te quiero. Muchísimo”.

“Yo también. Descansá”.

Lo que menos iba a hacer esa noche, pensó Flor mientras se miraba al espejo, convencida de que no se podía ver la excitación y frustración que llevaba consigo, era descansar.


	7. Finales y comienzos

Flor había llegado temprano otra vez.

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Pidió un jugo de naranja, pero después se arrepintió. Llamando al mozo, lo cambió por un café. Necesitaba la cafeína. Tal como lo había previsto, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Virginia no la había ido a buscar para llenarla de preguntas, que es lo que Flor había pensado. En realidad, había querido hablar de su padre. Flor no estaba de humor para eso, pero dado que le estaba ocultando tantas cosas a su hermana, había terminado cediendo. La charla se había hecho eterna y Virginia se había quedado a dormir con ella. Su padre, Dani, todos los cambios. Había muchas cuestiones en la vida de Flor que le daban vuelta sin acabar.

Ella, principalmente.

Virginia se había quedado y Flor no había podido encargarse del asunto sin terminar que había comenzado con esa llamada telefónica. No quería pensar en eso ahora, eso era seguro. La conversación que tenía por delante nada tenía que ver con aquella que había tenido con Jazmín. Nada más alejado, realmente.

“Hola, amor, gracias por venir”, una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Dani se sentó en la silla ubicada frente a la suya y, por su aspecto, Flor sabía que él tampoco había dormido mucho la noche anterior.

“Yo te cité a vos, _boludo_ ”, a Flor se le escapó, pero supo que Dani iba a ignorarlo. Con un poco de perspectiva, se había dado cuenta que eso era algo que Dani siempre hacia. Cuando ella decía algo que a él no le gustaba, o no encajaba con su plan, simplemente lo ignoraba.

Dani se pidió una café y Flor uso esos minutos para tratar de controlar su respiración. Él le seguía sonriendo como si nada estuviera pasando entre ellos. “Bueno”, comenzó, “quería hablarte un poco más de lo que pasó entre nosotros ayer…”

“No hace falta, comprendo completamente”, la interrumpió Dani. “Yo sé que lo de tu viejo fue un golpazo. Es normal sentirse un poco ahogada y seguramente actuaste por reflejo, tratando de alejarte de mí. Y está bien, Flor, es normal…”

“No”, le dijo Flor, con la voz cortante. “No”, volvió a repetir, negando con la cabeza. No quería enojarse con Dani, no hoy, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? “Vos no te vas a sentar ahí y vas a venir a tratar de explicarme a mí lo que siento yo, ¿me entendiste?”

Dani se quedó. Seguramente no había pensado que la conversación iba a tomar ese rumbo. “Yo lamento mucho esto, Dani, de verdad, no te das una idea. Pero vos y yo, vos y yo no funcionamos”.

“¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que no funcionamos?”

 “Dani, en algún nivel tenés que haberte dado cuenta de que las cosas con nosotros no están bien”.

Dani se quedó callado. Flor se puso a acomodar los sobrecitos de azúcar mientras pensaba en cómo seguir la conversación. “No sabemos cómo hacernos felices”.

“Yo soy muy feliz con vos”, le respondió él, con la voz suave y los ojos tristes. Flor se había preparado para algo así, pero de todas maneras se sintió mal.

“Perdoname, Dani”, dijo. A pesar de la culpa, no estaba dispuesta a echarse para atrás.

La cara de su esposo cambió. De ese chico triste y enamorado pasó en un segundo a portar una mueca que le avisaba que estaba por decirle algo cruel.

“¿Quién te está llenando la cabeza? Vos no sos así, ¿son tus hermanas?”

Era muy de Dani, subestimarla. ¿Por qué le había costado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de la relación horrible que tenían?

“Vos no me conoces, eso pasa. Me hubiera encantado no tener que estar diciéndote estas cosas. Pero yo no puedo seguir con este matrimonio. Y creo que a la larga te vas a dar cuenta de que esto es lo mejor para los dos”. Se sorprendió a sí misma con la tranquilidad de su voz. No iba a caer en sus provocaciones. Cuando una está segura de algo, se dio cuenta, todo lo demás llega con mayor facilidad.

Dani no le respondió. Sacó de su billetera cien pesos y los tiró sobre la mesa. Después, la miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza. “Hoy a la tarde me voy a Mendoza. Vuelvo en tres días. Tomatelos para pensar, y si seguís pensando así cuando vuelvo, entonces listo, no te jodo más”.

Flor dejó escapar una risa. “¿Sabes qué, Dani? Voy a usar esos días, si, pero para sacar todas mis cosas de casa. Que tengas un buen viaje”.

“Bárbaro”, le respondió irónicamente. “A ver quién te banca con todas tus cosas como te banqué yo”, le dijo, con la clara intención de lastimarla. Pero a Flor no le pasó nada. No tenía dudas de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero si acaso hubiera alguna, entonces ese comentario habría terminado de despejarla.

******

“Me estás poniendo un poquito nervioso”.

Jazmín re rió suavemente, armando una fila con los sobrecitos de azúcar. “Es que no se si te va a poner muy feliz lo que te voy a decir”.

“Bueno, decímelo así sin anestesia.”, le pidió Gerónimo.

“No sé si voy a poder seguir trabajando acá”, dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. Le debía eso, por lo menos.

“Yo sabía que este día iba a llegar”, le dijo Gero. “No viniste del todo convencida acá. ¿Es por la chica Flor que te vino a buscar el otro día?”

“No me vino a buscar”, dijo Jaz. Después de todo, no había sido eso lo que había pasado. “Y si bien tiene que ver un poco con ella, también pienso que es lo mejor para mí”.

Jazmín no sabía que iba a pasar con Flor. No había forma de saberlo hasta que no pasará, pero era imposible negar lo ilusionada que estaba. Más allá de eso, sin embargo, Jazmín había llegado a la conclusión de que no iba a ser feliz en Córdoba. El trabajo le resultaba fácil, pero la falta de desafíos en ese ámbito la volvía loca. No había logrado entablar ningún tipo de relación fuera de lo laboral.  El ritmo de la ciudad no se acomodaba a sus tiempos.

“Yo te puedo ofrecer un poco más de dinero”, le dijo Gero entre risas. Jaz cubrió su mano con la de ella y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

“Voy a ayudarte a conseguir un reemplazo. Y además todavía no me voy a ir”.

“Bueno”, le respondió su amigo con resignación. “¿No hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?” intentó una vez más.

“No”. No había.

******

“Vir, ¿estás ocupada?” preguntó Flor asomándose por la puerta de la oficina del hotel.

Su hermana, que hasta el momento parecía concentrada en su computadora, apartó la vista de esta para mirarla. Se sacó los anteojos y le sonrió. “Para vos, jamás”.

Flor pasó y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta. Se sentó y golpeó su pecho dos veces.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó Virginia instantáneamente.

“Estoy nerviosa”. Flor se quedaba corta. Estaba muy nerviosa. Virginia siempre había sido para ella como una madre. Para bien o para mal, el lugar que su hermana mayor ocupaba en su vida había adquirido muchas de las responsabilidades de las que su madre no había sabido hacerse cargo. Flor temía decepcionarla, y sabía que tal vez eso era lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

“Bueno, tranquila, contame qué pasó”, le dijo Virginia, abalanzándose sobre la mesa para sujetar las manos de Flor entre las suyas.

“Necesito _hmm_ pedirte un favor”.

“Bueno, lo que quieras”.

Flor se preparó. Ahí iba. “Necesito que me ayudes con el trámite del divorcio”.

Cerró los ojos de manera instintiva. No quería ver la expresión en la cara de su hermana. Una de sus manos se soltó del agarre de Virginia y volvió a golpear su pecho. Escuchó el ruido de una silla moviéndose y abrió los ojos para ver a su hermana parándose de su lugar para irse a sentar a su lado.

“No te lastimes, Flor”, dijo, volviendo a agarrar sus dos manos. “Quedate tranquila, yo estoy acá, no pasa nada. Mirame”, le pidió con delicadeza.

“¿Estás _hmm_ enojada?”

“No, nunca”.

“¿Sorprendida?”

“No tanto, no. No te veía muy bien, para serte sincera”.

Resultaba que todo el mundo había notado que Flor no estaba bien, pero nadie había sido capaz

de tratar de hablar con ella al respecto.

“Si no me veías bien, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?”

“¿Me estas cargando, Flor? Traté, pero vos te cerrabas”.

******

_Veinte días antes_

_“Eu, Flor”, escuchó a Virginia llamarla. Flor inmediatamente cambió su rumbo parea dirigirse al_ deck _y encontrarse con su hermana._

_“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó mientras se sentaba en su mesa._

_“¿Qué haces por acá? Pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa, es re tarde”._

_“Bueno, vos también estas acá”. Flor ya estaba a la defensiva._

_“Javo tiene la guardia del_ room service _, me quedé a esperarlo”._

_“Yo colgué con unos papeles que estaba debiendo”._

_Virginia la miró de arriba abajo. La estaba estudiando, Flor lo sabía y su hermana no estaba tratando de ocultarlo. Últimamente pasaba demasiado seguido. A Flor la irritaba muchísimo. “¿Qué?” preguntó molesta._

_“Nada”. Una pausa. “¿En casa todo bien?”_

_Flor bufó y se levantó de la silla. No tenía ganas de jugar a ese juego. “Si, excelente. Me voy. Chau, Virginia”._

_“Flor, esperá”, trató su hermana en vano. Pero Flor ya no quería escucharla. Su cabeza era un quilombo y lo último que necesitaba era un sermón. Se hubiera ido a la mierda si no hubiera sido porque estaba tratando de estirar el tiempo antes de irse a su casa lo más que pudiera. Volvió a la oficina y se encerró allí._

_Que Virginia tuviera razón no significaba que Flor estuviera listo para admitirlo._

******

“¿Me vas a ayudar, entonces?”

“Obvio que sí. ¿Vos estas completamente segura, no?”

“Si”. La respuesta fue tajante y Virginia así lo entendió.

“Bueno, me vas a tener que traer algunos papeles y ya arranco. ¿Cómo se lo tomó Dani?” preguntó con cautela.

“Mal, pero era de esperarse”.

Se quedaron en silencio y Virginia le acomodó el cabello con cariño. Flor quería contarle acerca de Jazmín, pero tal vez era demasiada información toda de una. “¿Hablaste con papá hoy?”

Virginia se tensó inmediatamente. “Si, vamos a ir a cenar esta noche”.

“Te va a hacer bien”.

“Ya veremos”.

“Che, ¿querés despejar un poco la cabeza?”

“Me encantaría”.

“¿Me acompañas a casa a buscar mis cosas? Me mudo a la habitación de Miru”.

“¿Vos te mudas? ¿Dani no quiso irse?” preguntó preocupada.

“Soy yo la que me quiero separar. Y, además, nunca se sintió como mi casa”.

******

No había sabido nada de Florencia en todo el día. Entendía que podía haber estado ocupada, pero no podía evitar preocuparse al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que habían hablado. Habían cruzado un límite. Temía que Florencia se hubiera asustado, o pensara que había sido inapropiado. Tenía miedo de haberla abrumado.

Escribió varios mensajes que jamás envió. Era difícil entender el tono y el modo de manera escrita, y Jazmín no quería equivocarse. Miró la hora en su celular. Eran las cinco de la tarde. La iba a llamar y listo. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Tuvo que esperar que sonara varias veces antes de que Flor contestara. De hecho, estaba a punto de cortar cuando escucho un “Hola” tan lleno de dulzura que todas sus dudas se fueron volando.

“Hola, Flor, ¿cómo estás?”

“Bien, te iba a llamar más tarde”.

“¿Estás ocupada? ¿Querés llamarme después?”

“No, no”, respondió con rapidez. Después hizo una pausa, pero Jaz presentía que tenía algo más que decir. “Estoy en mi casa”.

A Jazmín eso la puso nerviosa, y también le recordó que pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellas en los últimos días, había todavía muchas cosas que seguían igual. “No quiero molestarte”, le dijo sinceramente.

“No, no, no entendes”, volvió a decir rápidamente y Jaz podía sentirla pensar a pesar de la distancia. “No es lo que vos pensás. Estoy acá, en la casa que me había regalado Ignacio”, dijo y fue imposible para Jazmín no notar el cambio a la hora de referirse al lugar. “Virginia me está ayudando a llevarme mis cosas”.

Lo que estaba diciendo Florencia era claro. Su tono de voz, sus palabras, el contexto. Sin embargo, Jazmín no terminaba de entender. Necesitaba que sea aún más clara antes de dejar que su cabeza soñara. “¿Por qué te estás llevando tus cosas?” preguntó, corriendo el riesgo de quedar como una tonta.

Flor se rió. Fue una risa corta y suave. Tanto divertida como nerviosa. “Le pedí el divorcio a Dani y _hmm_ me estoy mudando de vuelta al hotel”.

Jazmín no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Más allá de las cosas que se habían dicho, que habían sido muchas y de diferentes tipos, había una parte de ella que no estaba segura de que Flor estuviera lista para jugársela por lo que sentían. Sabía también que el divorcio con Dani tenía que ver con más cosas que solo ella, pero de todas maneras lo que estaba pasando le parecía imposible.

Se habría quedado mucho tiempo en silencio, porque Flor le preguntó: “¿Jaz, seguís ahí?”

“¿Lo dejaste a Dani?”

“Si”, respondió, con algo parecido a entusiasmo.

“Sos muy valiente”, le dijo Jazmín. Porque lo era.

“No, yo soy una cagona. Si fuera valiente, no me hubiera casado”.

“No digas eso”, le dijo con amabilidad. “Yo creo que no estabas lista. Necesitabas tiempo para que todo tenga sentido. Y yo tampoco, ¿sabés? Tal vez yo tampoco estaba lista”.

“¿Cómo es que siempre transformas todo lo feo en algo lindo?”

Jazmín rio. “Es que yo no creo en el tiempo perdido. Todo nos enseña algo”.

“Me encanta que seas así. Sos tan sensata y con los pies en la tierra, y encima estas re fuerte, no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida”.

Jazmín volvió a reír. No se acostumbraba a que Flor le dijera estas cosas. Una parte de ella pensaba que nunca lo iba a hacer. “¿Vos cómo estás?” le preguntó, tratando de mover la conversación de temas que pudieran ser peligrosos. “Es difícil dejar a alguien”.

“Si, de hecho casi siempre había sido yo la dejada. Pero qué se yo. Me sentí mal por él, no quiero mentirte. Pero es lo que tenía que hacer. Dilatarlo iba a ser peor”.

“Eso es verdad”.

El espacio entre ellas se volvió a llenar de silencio. Otra vez, Jaz la podía sentir a Flor pensar. Unos segundos después, habló.

“¿Cuándo venís a Buenos Aires?”

Jazmín suspiró. A Flor no le iba a gustar la respuesta. A ella tampoco le gustaba. “En veinte días”.

 “¿Veinte días? Me dijiste primeros días de abril, y hoy ya es treinta de marzo.”

“Ya sé, pero hubo una reserva de último momento para un congreso y es un montón de gente, y no puedo dejar a Gero en banda, se lo debo”, trató de explicar. Era la verdad. Lo que no le dijo, ya que no le pareció el momento indicado, era que no podía dejarlo en banda ahora que le había dicho que era probable que no siga trabajando con él.

“Ya sé, es tu trabajo, no podes hacer _hmm_ lo que se te cante”, le dijo, más calmada que antes. “Es que te extraño mucho”, agregó, bajando la voz. Jazmín cerró los ojos e imagino la carita que estaría poniendo. Flor sabía cómo desarmarla.

“Yo también, no te das una idea”, respondió. “Más después de lo de anoche…”

Se había jurado no traer eso a colación, pero parecía que después de todo era débil.

“Ni me hables de eso que me vuelvo loca”, le dijo. “No veo la hora de que estés acá conmigo”.

“Yo tampoco”.

“Me muero por sentirte.”

“Yo también, Flor, no sabes cuánto”.

Se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero al ver que no llegaba, dijo su nombre varias veces. “¿Seguís ahí?

“Te tengo que cortar, perdón”.

“¿Pasó algo?”

“Te llamo después”, le dijo en un susurro antes de cortarle.

Jazmín se quedó preocupada. ¿Habría llegado Dani? ¿Y si le hacía algo? No, no lo creía capaz. Siempre lo había considerado un pelotudo, pero no un pelotudo peligroso. Aunque si había escuchado algo, entonces no sabía que podía pasar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, le mandó un mensaje a Flor.

**Me quede preocupada. Por favor cuando puedas avísame que estas bien.**

******

Mientras la charla con Jazmín continuaba, Flor se había movido al patio. Virginia estaba en la planta alta, pero Flor quería evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción. No le había gustado enterarse que faltaba tanto para volver a ver a Jazmín, pero entendía que tenía un compromiso y le encantaba eso de Jazmín. Su responsabilidad. Esa manera de siempre hacerse cargo de las cosas. Y ella no podía comportarse como una nena caprichosa. Quería ser una mujer.

“Es que te extraño mucho”, le dijo, bajando la voz, tratando de sonar seductora, pero sabiendo que seguramente caería del lado adorable del espectro.

“Yo también, no te das una idea”, le respondió Jazmín. Dios, le gustaba tanto. “Más después de lo de anoche…”

Flor había hecho fuerza para no recordar lo que habían hablado la noche anterior durante todo el día. Si bien había fallado un par de veces, había logrado controlar la situación bastante bien.

 “Ni me hables de eso que me vuelvo loca”, le pidió. “No veo la hora de que estés acá conmigo”, le dijo, sin poder dejar afuera la desesperación que sentía.

“Yo tampoco”.

“Me muero por sentirte.”

“Yo también, Flor, no sabes cuánto”.

Un ruido a su espalda la distrajo. Cuando se dio vuelta, ahí estaba Virginia, mirándola entre sorprendida y culpable. Flor se paralizó. Por su cara, sabía que Virginia había escuchado demasiado. No era así como le hubiera gustado que se enterara, pero era en vano lamentarse. Del otro lado del teléfono, escuchaba a Jazmín llamarla. “¿Seguís ahí?

“Te tengo que cortar, perdón”, le dijo entre susurros.

“¿Pasó algo?”

“Te llamo después”, dijo tan bajo que no estaba segura si Jazmín la habría oído.

******

Flor y Virginia volvieron a entrar a la casa. Como por un pacto silencioso, las dos se dirigieron al living y se sentaron lado a lado en el sillón. Flor respiró. El hombro se le movió bruscamente, pero Flor trató de mantenerse en calma. “No es lo que parece”, largó. Un cliché.

“No sé qué es lo que parece”, le dijo Virginia. Flor no podía leerla.

“No tengo un amante”, aclaró.

“Bueno, eso es un poco lo que parecía, sí. No te estoy juzgando”, se apresuró a agregar. “Soy la menos indicada”.

Era verdad. Después de todo, Virginia había ido al casamiento de Flor con Ignacio y se había ido de él con Javo. Esa relación no había empezado del todo legal, y Flor jamás había emitido juicio alguno.

“No tengo un amante”, volvió a decir. “Pero hay alguien más”. Cuando escuchó las palabras salir de su boca, supo que algo estaba mal. Ese “alguien más” indicaba que Jazmín estaba, de alguna manera, en el mismo nivel que Dani. Pero Jazmín era la única. “Siento cosas por una persona”, dijo, tratando de corregirse, pero no del todo satisfecha. “Estoy enamorada”, sentenció y supo que eso era su única realidad. Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta. Se sentía lindo.

Virginia esperó, seguramente viendo si Flor tenía algo más que decir. Y después le preguntó: “¿Es por eso qué…?”

“No”, la cortó Flor, “Dani y yo no funcionamos, más allá de lo que yo sienta por esta persona. _Hmm_. Te lo iba a contar. Pero estaba esperando que pase un poco todo esto”.

“Está bien, Flor, no me debes nada. ¿Entonces entre ustedes no pasó nada?” preguntó cautelosa.

“No. Había varias cosas por resolver antes”.

Era claro que su hermana quería preguntarle acerca de esta misteriosa persona, pero todavía algo la retenía. “Dale, hmm, preguntame lo que querés preguntar”.

“¿Lo conozco?”

Flor se tomó un segundo para respirar. Era algo que hacía mucho últimamente. Hacer el esfuerzo consciente de respirar. “Si”, dijo, “la conocés”. Se obligó a mirar a su hermana a la cara. No quería tener vergüenza. De todas maneras, se sintió sonrojar de pies a cabeza.

Virginia ser llevó las manos a la boca en gesto de sorpresa, pero no de horror. Flor asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, como dándose ánimo a ella misma. “Es Jazmín”. Su hermana siguió sin decir nada, pero en su mirada había algo lindo que Flor no podía descifrar. “¿No me vas a decir nada?” le preguntó nerviosa.

“¿Estás enamorada?”

“Si. Mucho”.

Virginia le sonrió y antes de que Flor pudiera decir algo más, su hermana la estaba abrazando fuerte. Algo adentro de Florencia pareció relajarse, y de pronto estaba llorando. No de tristeza, pero de felicidad. Virginia la soltó para poder limpiarle las lágrimas y Flor vio que ella también tenía los ojos mojados.

“Estoy muy orgullosa de vos”.

“Ay, Vir…”

“No, aceptá esto. Estoy orgullosa de vos. Ojalá tuviera un poquito de la valentía que tenés vos. Mi vida hubiera sido más fácil”.

“Basta”, le dijo, abrazándola otra vez. “No sabía si te ibas a enojar”.

“¿Cómo me voy a enojar? Había algo de la ida de Jazmín que no me cerraba, ¿sabés? Vos tenías ojitos muy tristes”.

“No quiero hablar de eso”, le pidió. No quería que la angustia envolviera ese momento. Porque en ese momento se sentía feliz.

“Okey, no hablemos más entonces. Vamos a meterle a terminar con esto así nos vamos. Te invito a comer, ¿querés?”

“Hoy cenas con papá”.

Virginia bufó. “Gracias por recordarme. ¿Tragos y helados cuando vuelva?”

“Tragos y helados”.

Su hermana la volvió a abrazar y Flor se permitió sentirlo: si, ella también estaba orgullosa. Las cosas iban bien.

******

**Está todo bien. Mejor que nunca. Te extraño y te espero.**

 


	8. Lejos

_Las manos de Jazmín estaban heladas. Recorrían su cuerpo, que estaba caliente, y la combinación amenazaba con crear una tormenta que podría arrasarlas a las dos. La boca de Jazmín atacaba su cuello sin piedad, y lo que había comenzado como un gesto dulce y tierno se había vuelto en un tormento divino que la dejaba desprotegida._

_Flor no sabía que hacer con sus manos, en parte por su inexperiencia, pero, principalmente, porque había tanto que quería hacer que no sabía por dónde empezar. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Jazmín, ese pelo que la volvía loca. Aprovechando el agarre, la presionó con mayor fuerza contra su cuello, pidiéndole en silencio que no deje de besarla. Jazmín atacó el punto donde su pulso se desbocaba, y Flor pensó que nunca nada se sentiría así de bien como lo que estaba pasando en ese momento._

_“Quedate conmigo”, le pidió Jazmín contra su piel._

_“Siempre”, le prometió Flor._

_Había algo, a la distancia, que parecía llamarla. Flor no quería irse. Se quería quedar ahí, con Jazmín…_

Flor se despertó sobresaltada. La alarma de su celular resonaba en el cuarto sin piedad. La apagó con molestia, ya que casi ni recordaba para qué la había puesto. Le tomó varios segundos poder adaptarse a la realidad. Era la tercera vez esa semana que se levantaba después de un sueño de esas características. Miranda dormía plácidamente a su lado, y su presencia servía para traerla de vuelta a la tierra.

Flor suspiró, frustrada. Tenía que empezar a prepararse si no quería llegar tarde. La esperaba Enrique, su compañero de terapia.

******

Jazmín estaba completamente agotada. Los días se le hacían cada vez más largos, y su único consuelo era que ya faltaba poco. Los veinte días que le había prometido a Flor se habían acabado, pero su situación laboral la había requerido que se quedara hasta fin de mes. Pensó que Flor se enojaría al contarle, pero había reaccionado con madurez. Ella también estaba muy ocupada, con la terapia y habiendo adquirido más responsabilidades dentro del hotel. Además, seguía ajustándose a su separación. Jazmín había estado tentada de invitarla unos días a Córdoba, pero entre tanto trabajo no iba a poder dedicarle el tiempo que ella merecía, por lo que había descartado la idea casi de inmediato.

Era difícil combinar tiempos para hablar por teléfono. Jaz estaba terminando muy tarde y Flor estaba muy ocupada durante la tarde. De todas maneras, se las arreglaban. Las llamadas se mantenían siempre en el lado “apto para todo público”. Flor compartía habitación con Miranda, y en el hotelera difícil encontrar un lugar donde no fuera constantemente interrumpida. Los pocos minutos que le podían robar al día siempre eran como una gran bocanada de aire fresco.

Jazmin esperaba ansiosa, ahora, por el llamado de Flor, quien había prometido llamarla antes del turno de la cena de Jazmín. Cuando el teléfono sonó, atendió de inmediato.

“Hola”.

“Que rapidez, ¿me estabas esperando?”

Jazmín rió. “Si”.

“¿Cómo va tu día?”

“Bien, largo, y parece que va a ser más largo todavía. Tengo una noticia”.

“¿Buena o mala?”

“Ni buena ni mala”, dijo, haciendo una pausa. “Mañana me voy a Punta del Este. Hay una conferencia gastronómica y eligieron al hotel como a uno de los invitados. No tenía muchas ganas de ir pero certifican al cocinero y al hotel, y Gero está interesado. Que se yo. Son dos días nomás. Y se lo debo”.

“Bueno, pero esa es una buena noticia, ¿no? Es algo interesante, aparte si eligieron al hotel es porque la cocinera sos vos, ¿o no?”

“Si, pero estoy muerta”, le dijo. Sentía cierto orgullo al haber sido invitada, pero creía que era una cuestión más de marketing que de otra cosa.

“Dale, ya casi estamos”, le pidió Flor, alentándola.

“Ya casi estamos”, repitió, con un tinte inconfundible de anhelo en su voz. “¿Vos? ¿Tu día?”

“Bien. Me junté con Enrique a la mañana. Nos estamos acomodando. A la tarde el hotel un quilombo, ¿pero qué hay de nuevo en eso? “

“¿Y mañana tenés lo del spa?”

“Si. Casi cancelo. No sé si era el mejor momento”.

“Flor, venís trabajando un montón, te mereces un día de descanso. No vayas a cancelar”.

“No, ahora no creo. Ya está todo pago”, dijo riendo.

“¿Van las cinco?”

“No, con Miru y Carla nada más”.

“Bueno, asegurate de relajar. Y mandame alguna foto linda, ¿si?”

“ _En bolas_. No, perdón. Perdón”.

Las dos rieron, pero la tensión en el aire ya se había formado.

******

Sus hermanas ya habían partido hacia el hotel-spa en Pilar al que habían decidido ir después de un evento particularmente exitoso que se había llevado a cabo en el hotel. Flor, sin embargo, iba a irse un rato más tarde. Estaba esperando a Virginia. Sabía que su presencia no iba a cambiar nada, pero prefería estar ahí en vez de oírlo en el teléfono.

El tiempo se le estaba haciendo eterno. Había recibido un mensaje de Jazmín avisándole que ya estaba instalada, y las dos se habían entretenido por un rato mientras se mandaban mensajes, pero después Jaz se había tenido que ir a la primera conferencia del día, y Flor estaba sola otra vez.  Cada vez que pensaba que Jaz y ella estaban cerca, algo nuevo pasaba. Pero Jazmín la había esperado tanto, ella no podía menos que bancársela. No habían hablado del fututo todavía. Del futuro que Flor quería compartir con ella. Era muy pronto, si, pero la ansiedad la consumía.

Ya no sabía cuántas tazas de café había tomado, pero sí sabía que no la estaban ayudando a estar más tranquila. Trini daba vueltas por el _deck_ con su teléfono y Florencia estaba a punto de mandarla a hacer algo, cualquier otra cosa, cuando Virginia apareció.

“Vir, acá”, le indicó Flor de manera innecesaria. Era imposible que su hermana no la viera.

“Hola, Flor”, le dijo dejando un beso ruidoso en su cachete. Se sentó a su lado y, ante la mirada expectante de Flor, dejo escapar una risa. “¿Me estabas esperando, no? Tomá”, le dijo entregándole una carpetita de cartón con varios papeles dentro. “Florencia Estrella, sos legalmente una mujer libre”.

Flor cerró los ojos, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, sintió varias lagrimas escaparse de sus ojos. No quería llorar, pero eso, como otras tantas cosas en su vida, estaba fuera de su control. “¿Estás bien?”, le preguntó su hermana, preocupada.

“ _Pregunta boluda_. Perdón, perdón”, dijo, tratando de respirar profundo. “Es que es como fuerte todo”.

“¿Fuerte malo?”

“No, pero fuerte”. Flor sabía que no iba a poder explicarse como deseaba, así que optó por secarse las lagrimas y abrazar a su hermana. “Gracias por todo, Vir”, dijo con su cara escondida en su cuello. Era ahí, en ese lugar, donde siempre encontraba alivio. “Te quiero mucho”.

“Yo también, nena”.

Se separaron unos segundos después, sonriéndose. Vir le acomodó el pelo y la besó en la frente. “¿Te vas al spa?”

“Si, ahora le voy a avisar a Lolita, ella dijo que me llevaba”.

“Metele porque vas a perder el día.”

“Ay, Vir, son las tres de la tarde. Voy a tener bocha de tiempo. Y nos queda mañana.”

“Bueno, es que quiero que aproveches todo el tiempo porque te mereces descansar. Estoy muy orgullosa de vos”.

“Basta”, le pidió escondiendo la cara detrás de su pelo. Vir rió y volvió a darle un beso.

******

“Que lindo plan les pintó eh, y a mitad de semana”, le dijo Lolita.

“Si”, le respondió Flor. Lolita hablaba demasiado, y Flor casi siempre podía igualar esa intensidad, pero hoy no tenía tantas ganas. Eso no parecía ser un problema para la chica, que no había dejado que las respuestas desganadas de Flor la detuvieran.

El teléfono le sonó y su cara se iluminó al ver que era un mensaje de Jazmín. Era una foto. Flor esperaba que fuera una selfie, porque realmente extrañaba mucho mirarla y ya se conocía todas las fotos que había en su celular de memoria. Pero era  una foto sacada desde un balcón, el del hotel, suponía, que dejaba ver el mar, pintado de dorado por el sol, con un cielo azul que terminaba de armar un paisaje perfecto.

**Woow, ese es tu hotel?**

**Si, la pegué lindo, ¿no?**

**Estoy celosa.**

**¿Por el paisaje?**

**No, de toda la gente que está en Uruguay y tiene la chance de estar cerca tuyo.**

**Jajajaj sos una exagerada.**

Flor no contestó. Si, era una exagerada, pero no estaba mintiendo. Si lo que más quería era estar con Jazmín, a su alrededor, aunque ella estuviera trabajando. ¿Qué la detenía? Realmente, ¿qué evitaba en ese momento que ella estuviera ahí con Jazmín, respirando su mismo aire? Nada. Nada la detenía. Florencia Estrella era, legalmente, una mujer libre. Era hora de serlo también en todos los aspectos de su vida.

“Lolita, pará, dejá de manejar, estaciónate un toque”, le dijo, gesticulando con las manos.

“Flor, ¿qué pasó?”

“No vamos a Pilar”, le respondió, a modo de explicación.

“¿No vamos a Pilar?” preguntó desconcertada. “Vamos a Pilar”, trató de explicarle Lolita, como si Flor hubiera perdido la cabeza.

“No, no”, insistió, “necesito que me lleves a otro lado. Ya mismo”.

******

Para variar, Jazmín estaba cansada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama del hotel. Ya era de noche. El día no había estado tan mal como había pensado, pero la verdad era que la mayoría de las técnicas expuestas a lo largo del día era técnica con las cuales Jaz ya estaba familiarizada. No había tenido la chance de aprender demasiado, y eso la frustraba un poco. Pensó en bajar a comer algo antes de irse a dormir, pero tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron. No imaginaba quien podía ser. Seguramente fuera alguien equivocado de habitación. No iba a atender, pero la persona del otro lado de la puerta volvió a golpear, insistiendo. Jazmín bufó. No tenía ganas de esto. Se paró con desgano, un poco lista para pelear, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó helada. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando. Sus ojos no acreditaban lo que veían.

“Flor”, dijo, utilizando el poco aire que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

“Hola”.

“Hola”.

Eran dos tontas, paradas en la puerta de una habitación de hotel, mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran.

“¿Qué haces acá?” le preguntó con mucho esfuerzo. Le costaba pensar.

“Es que no aguantaba un segundo más de mi vida estando lejos tuyo”.

Jazmín dejó escapar una risa. Era una risa de enamorada. Porque ella no era otra cosa que eso: una tonta enamorada que no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella. “Pasá”, le pidió corriéndose de la puerta para abrirle paso. Flor llevaba con ella una pequeña valija. “No fuiste al spa”, le dijo.

“Que hermoso es este lugar”, dijo Flor, ignorando el comentario de Jaz mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón de la habitación. Dejó la valija de lado y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Jazmín la siguió embelesada. “Que hermosa vista, es todo hermoso esto”. Jazmín la miró. Ella era hermosa.

“Hola”, le dijo otra vez. Flor la miró con timidez.  

“Hola”.

Sin decirse nada, se acercaron lentamente. Jaz rozó su mejilla con la parte de atrás de su mano. Y después se estaban abrazando. La sujetó con fuerza. Nunca quería soltarla. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban de manera perfecta, como si hubieran sido hechos para estar así, juntos. Jazmín inhaló el aroma de Flor. Era como estar en su hogar.

Se soltaron de la misma manera en la que se habían abrazado, lentamente. No podían dejar de mirarse. Jazmín sabía que tenía que decir algo. “¿Querés comer algo?” le preguntó, cortando el momento. Que anti climático.

“No, estoy nerviosa, no me va a pasar nada”, le respondió Flor con sinceridad.

“No, yo tampoco”.

Rieron juntas. Jaz se animó a tocarle el pelo con cariño. Con amor.

“¿Qué querés hacer?” le preguntó. La voz le salió rara. Flor no dijo nada durante varios segundos y Jaz no aguantaba la tensión. Tenía que decir algo para acabar con eso. “¿Querés bajar a la playa?” propuso lo primero que se le ocurrió, y le pareció una buena idea.

“Es de noche”, respondió Flor.

“Si, pero podemos sentarnos a escuchar el mar. Está re lindo, podemos mirar las estrellas”. Jazmín pensó en ese momento que estar con Flor en un lugar público era la mejor opción que tenía para no hacer algo estúpido.

“Bueno, vamos”, le respondió con timidez.

“Vamos”.

******

La playa estaba divina. Caminaron por la orilla durante un rato, hasta llegar a una parte de la playa en donde no había nadie. Sin hablarlo, decidieron sentarse en la arena. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, y Flor se sentía como una de ellas, flotando en el aire.

Estuvieron en silencio por un largo rato, disfrutando de la compañía de la una y la otra. Flor quería contarle lo del divorcio, pero no quería romper esa tranquilidad que las rodeaba a ambas. Desvió su mirada del cielo para observar el perfil de Jazmín. La luna iluminaba su cara y el pelo, con el flequillo tirado para atrás, la hacía ver joven y despreocupada. Volvió a mirar para arriba antes de que Jazmín la descubriera.

“Me alegra mucho que hayas venido”, dijo su amiga, mirando todavía el cielo.

“Todos mis impulsos siempre me llevan hasta donde estas vos”. Esa confesión quedó suspendida en el aire. El viento chocaba sus cuerpos y el ruido del mar las abrazaba.

“¿Te gusta?” le preguntó Jazmín, haciendo referencia a todo lo que estaban mirando.

“Vos me gustas. Muchísimo”, le respondió.

“Flor…” le dijo Jaz. Era una advertencia, parecida a aquella que le había hecho hacía ya un mes cuando las dos estaban en su cabaña en Córdoba. Pero esta vez ya no había nada en el medio de ambas.

“Hoy me salieron los papeles del divorcio”, dijo, sin darle más vueltas. Había esperado todo el día por este momento. “Soy una mujer divorciada. Ya nada me une a Dani”.

“¿Estás bien?”

“¿Si estoy bien?”

“Un divorcio es un divorcio. El fin de una era. Sería totalmente normal que te sientas algo extraña”.

“¿Cómo puede ser que seas real?” le preguntó Flor incrédula. “Estoy bien. Más que bien. Me siento feliz”.

Jazmín le sonrió tímidamente. Su cara reflejaba cierta incertidumbre y Flor entendía perfectamente el sentimiento. “Me gustas”, le dijo otra vez. Porque podía y porque quería.

Jazmín la miró a los ojos. Sintió un escalofrío atravesarle todo el cuerpo. No había inhibiciones en esa mirada. “Vos también me gustas. Un montón”. Con cuidado, Jazmín se acercó a ella. No había demasiada distancia entre ambas antes. Flor sintió la mirada de Jazmín desplazarse hacia sus labios. “Cada día que pasó, desde que te dije que me gustabas por primera vez, lo que siento por voz se fue fortaleciendo. Ni intentándolo pude sacarte de mi corazón”. Se acercó más a ella, acomodando un mechón de pelo suelto atrás de su oreja.

A Flor se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No quería pensar en lo mal que la habían pasado. En lo solas que se habían sentido. Quería solo pensar en hoy. Quería pensar en el aliento de Jazmín chocando con sus labios. “¿Qué pasa ahora?” le preguntó. Estaba nerviosa.

“Ahora pasa lo que vos quieras que pase, Flor. Nada más, ni nada menos”.

Flor miró sus labios, rojos como el fuego. Despacito, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Jazmín. La acarició con algo de torpeza, porque no podía hacer que dejara de temblar. Jazmín cerró los ojos.  Estaban muy cerca. Flor hundió en la arena la mano que le quedaba libre. La rugosidad de esta era un contraste perfecto a la suavidad de la piel de Jazmín. Utilizó el apoyo para impulsarse y ahora sí, la distancia que las separaba era mínima. “Creo que te voy a besar”, dijo en un susurro.

“Por favor”.

Sus labios se tocaron casi en cámara lenta. El primer contacto fue leve,  casi inexistente, pero duró varios segundos y fue eléctrico. Flor se sentía mareada. Las manos de Jazmín la tomaron por los brazos con delicadeza y la apretaron más a ella, guiándola. Sin poder sacarse los nervios de encima, Flor comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de Jazmín. Ella respondió instantáneamente. Era un beso suave, exploratorio. Se buscaban y se encontraban. Se acariciaban y se sentían. Jazmín era paciente con ella, la dejaba imponer el ritmo. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que Flor pensó que todo Uruguay podría escucharlo. Animándose a más, tomó el labio inferior  de Jazmín entre los suyos y succionó con fuerza.

Cuando se separaron, Flor supo que le había dado a Jazmín eso que ella estaba esperando. Sus manos, que en algún momento se habían movido de los brazos de Flor a sus hombros, ahora la tomaron por la nuca y Jazmín volvió a unir sus labios con fuerza. El beso era diferente. Flor ya no se sentía tan tímida y Jazmín no parecía querer contenerse. Con su lengua acarició el labio inferior de Flor, y eso fue suficiente para que ella abriera su boca, dejándola entrar. Sus lenguas se encontraban con pasión y el beso se estaba volviendo acalorado. Entre las dos estaban creando una fricción difícil de aguantar.

Jazmín se separó por un segundo, pero Flor la volvió a buscar, agarrándola del cuello. “No pares”, le dijo agitada. Las manos de Jazmín se movieron por su espalda y sus dedos dejaban fuego a su paso. A Flor la ropa le pesaba. Sentía la tensión en lo bajo de su abdomen. En un intento por aliviar su cuerpo, mordió el labio de Jazmín, llevándolo con ella antes de soltarlo. Esto pareció animar a Jazmín, quien, con sus manos todavía en la espalda de Flor, trató de acercarla aún más a ella. La posición era incómoda y la arena no ayudaba, y parecía que Jazmín lo sabía también.

Sin embargo, el beso no perdió nada de su intensidad. Una de las manos de Flor bajó de su cuello al hombro de Jazmín. Sintiéndose valiente, dejó que sus dedos se metieran dentro de su remera en busca de algo de la suave piel de su hombro. Todos sus puntos de contacto estaban prendidos fuego y, entre beso y beso, Flor se encontró  ella misma susurrando. “No dejes de tocarme”, le pidió a Jazmín, desesperada y con el cerebro totalmente apagado. No le importaba sonar así, ya no le importaba nada más. Jazmín la besó desprolijamente, y sus manos bajaron hasta tomar su cadera. Una vez ahí, aprovechó el agarre para tumbarla sobre la arena. Cayeron torpemente. Los movimientos de Jazmín ya no tenían la seguridad del principio. Todo parecía instinto y desesperación. Ya no estaba tan en control.

Flor se moría por ser quien la hiciera perder el control por completo.

Jazmín ubicó una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Flor al mismo tiempo que sus labios abandonaban su boca para besar su cuello. Plantó besos mojados sobre su piel y usó sus dientes sobre la sensible zona donde se encontraba su pulso. Flor dejó escapar un sonido desde lo más profundo de la garganta y Jazmín siguió repartiendo besos por su piel expuesta. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y se unían a los ruidos de las olas en una sinfonía de pasión. Jazmín volvió a sus labios y se besaron descontroladamente, lenguas y dientes chocando, ya sin ningún tipo de elegancia.

Por un segundo, el cerebro de Flor volvió a encenderse y le quiso hacer entender que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura. Estaban en una playa pública y cualquier persona podría aparecer. Era peligroso y estúpido estar ahí. La vergüenza de ser encontrada en ese estado podría ser muy grande.

Pero todos los sentidos de Flor parecían estar en contra de ese argumento, porque solo pensar en el lugar en el que estaban y en lo peligroso de la situación pareció excitarla aún más. Una de sus manos se movió por el costado de Jazmín, tocando sus costillas. Se detuvo abruptamente antes de poder hacer lo que quería hacer. Jazmín debió sentir su duda porque dejó de besarla para mirarla a los ojos. Tomó su mano con la de ella y, sin dejar de mirarla, la acompaño para que ambas tomaran su pecho. Flor dejó salir de su boca una larga y temblorosa bocanada de aire. Juntas, masajearon el pecho de Jazmín, esta mostrándole como con paciencia.

Todo era demasiado y Flor tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Estaba completamente excitada. La incomodidad en su entrepierna era cada vez más grande.  Había soñado durante demasiado tiempo en tocar a Jazmín de esa manera y las sensaciones se la estaban llevando puesta. Jazmín la besó provocativamente y después se separó apenas de ella. Cuando hablo, sus labios se tocaron. “No cierres los ojos, mirame”. Su tono era firme. Flor abrió los ojos de inmediato. Sin cortar el contacto visual, Jazmín acomodó sus dedos sobre los de Flor para pellizcar su pezón. Ambas gimieron a la vez. Flor pensó que se iba a morir.

Perdida entre tantas sensaciones, Flor dejó que su otra mano se escabullera bajó la remera de Jazmín. La tocó con suavidad, mientras su otra mano se movía cada vez con mayor seguridad sobre el pecho de Jazmín, que ya la había solatado. Se volvieron a besar, con más lentitud, creando fricción con sus lenguas. “Sos hermosa”, le dijo entre besos, con dificultad. “Nunca en mi vida me sentí así”. Tras escuchar estas palabras, Jazmín utilizó la pierna que tenía entre las de Flor para ejercer presión ahí,  justo donde Flor más lo necesitaba. El sonido que salió de su garganta fue algo que no pudo reconocer.

Una de las manos de Jazmín acarició su muslo, subiendo con cuidado su vestido. Las caderas de Flor se movieron para arriba buscando aún más fricción. La otra mano de Jazmín la detuvo, clavándola contra la arena. Flor no sabía si el plan de Jazmín era volverla loca o hacer algo que le generara  mayor placer, y tampoco lo iba a descubrir, porque un ruido, a lo lejos todavía, las hizo separarse de golpe.

Florencia estaba desorientada, y también completamente mojada. El miedo la paralizó por varios segundos, pero cuando logró salir de ese estado, pudo divisar, todavía muy lejos, a un grupo de chicos que se acercaban hacia donde ellas estaban. Iban escuchando música y Flor creía ver algunas botellas en sus manos, también. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Jazmín, a quien había sentido sentarse en la arena. Lo que vio la dejó paralizada de deseo: Jazmín tenía la mirada perdida, el pelo por todos lados y el lápiz labial completamente corrido. Rastros rojos y otras rosas decoraban toda su boca, su pera, todos lados. Nunca la había visto así, tan entregada al descontrol.

Sintió a los chicos cada vez más cerca y supo que no podían quedarse ahí, pero no podía mover su cuerpo. Ella también estaba tan llevada por el deseo que no encontraba palabras para hablar. El cuerpo le pedía algo que ya no podía negarle. “Vamos a mi habitación”, le dijo Jazmín, quien había recuperado el control. Se paró bruscamente y la tomó de la mano para levantarla. El cuerpo de Flor actuó casi de memoria, porque ella ya no sabía más nada. Las piernas le temblaban. Mirándola con un amor que amenazaba con clavarla a esa playa y no dejarla mover nunca más, Jazmín pasó sus dedos por sus labios y sus alrededores. Estaba tratando de limpiarle el labial, se dio cuenta con demora. “Vamos a mi habitación porque no aguanto más”, le dijo, y Flor jamás había escuchado a la voz de Jazmín de esa manera.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Jaz la había tomado de la mano y la estaba llevando hacia el hotel.

Ella tampoco aguantaba más.

 

 


	9. Amar

Jazmín no estaba segura de cómo habían llegado de la playa al hotel. Su cuerpo se movía en piloto automático, y ella no podía hacer más que agradecer. Jazmín había fantaseado muchas veces con cómo sería su primer beso con Flor, incluso cuando no pensaba que realmente habría uno. Sin embargo, en ningún escenario la situación se había descontrolado con tanta rapidez, ni tampoco ninguno había terminado con ambas presas por indecencia pública, que bien es lo que podría haber pasado.

Debería sentir vergüenza, pero en el cuerpo de Jazmín solo había espacio para una calentura tremenda y las ganas inaguantables de demostrarle a Flor, de una vez por toda, todo lo que sentía.

Llegaron al hotel todavía tomadas de la mano. La gente a su alrededor no era más que manchas. Jazmín solo podía registrar la presencia de Flor, que no había dicho nada desde que habían entrado. Pero ella también sujetaba su mano con fuerza, y ese era su único cable a tierra.

El ascensor estaba vacío cuando subieron. Jazmín había apenas terminado de apretar el botón que las llevaría al quinto piso cuando sintió las manos de Flor agarrarla de los hombros. El beso que le dio después fue algo brusco, lejos de tener siquiera un rastro de fineza. Era un beso lleno de todas esas cosas que no se habían podido decir por tanto tiempo. Jazmín la agarró de la cintura, apretándola fuerte contra ella antes de usar el agarre para alejarla y terminar con el beso. Justo unos segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

La habitación estaba a unos pasos del ascensor. Jazmín trato de pasar la llave para abrir la puerta, pero la lucecita se mantuvo en rojo. Cuando trato de hacerlo otra vez, se le cayó la llave al piso. Estaba nerviosa. Se agachó a buscarla y, cuando se levantó, la miró a Flor, de repente sintiéndose algo tímida. Cuando sus miradas conectaron, Flor le sonrió.

Esa sonrisa le sacó todo el aire del pecho.

Flor también estaba nerviosa, lo veía en su mirada. Jaz sabía que ella tenía más razones para estar nerviosa y eso le despejó la cabeza. Se acercó a ella y la beso suavemente, buscando tranquilizar a Flor y ganar algunos minutos para poner sus emociones en orden. Después, pasó la llave por la puerta y logró abrirla.

Jazmín dejó que Flor pasara primera y se dedicó a mirarla desde la puerta. La siguió con la mirada hasta que Flor se detuvo, en el medio de la habitación, y se dio vuelta. Jazmín cerró la puerta y caminó para encontrarse con ella. “Tenes arena en el pelo”, le dijo, tocando algunos mechones sueltos que caían sobre su cara.

Flor se rió, nerviosa, y Jazmín tuve la sensación de que solo lo hacía para tener algo que hacer. Pensó que tal vez lo de la playa había sido demasiado. Buscó algo que decir que le hiciera entender a Flor que ahora no tenía que pasar nada. Lo último que quería era que se sintiera presionada. “¿Querés que veamos una peli? ¿O pidamos algo para comer?”

Flor la miró con confusión, y Jazmín tuvo la sensación de que la había puesto aún más nerviosa. “¿Vos querés ver una peli?” le preguntó Flor. Jazmín no supo como contestarle. No, no quería ver una película. No quería presionar a Flor y tampoco quería que pensara que la estaba rechazando. “Yo quiero hacer lo que a vos te haga bien”, le dijo, pensando que era una buena respuesta.

“Vos me haces bien”.

La habitación se llenó de silencio, la clase de silencio que precede algo importante. Sin decirse nada, conectadas como siempre parecían estarlo, se movieron al mismo tiempo para unir sus labios en un beso de esos que te cambia la vida. Flor colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jazmín, y luego se puso en puntas de pie, tratando de buscar un mejor ángulo para besarla. Sus cuerpos se tocaban de pies a cabeza, y Jazmín la agarró de la cintura y la apretó contra ella, aunque ya no había manera de estar más cerca.

Florencia le mordió el labio y luego pasó la lengua sobre la zona sensible. Las manos de Jaz se movieron para enredarse en el pelo de Flor. Podía sentir la arena entre sus rulos, y el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en la playa la desesperó más. Sin romper la unión de sus labios, Jazmín dio varios pasos hacia atrás, buscando la cama. La marcha se detuvo cuando sintió ambas manos de Florencia hacer su camino bajo su remera. Con seguridad, Flor recorrió su espalda, dejando escalofríos tras su paso.

Jazmín dejó de besarla y se alejó unos pasos. Flor la miró confundida. A modo de respuesta, Jazmín levantó sus brazos por sobre la cabeza, invitándola a dar el siguiente paso. Las manos de Flor temblaban cuando agarraron el borde inferior de su remera. Con una lentitud que a Jazmín le resultó increíblemente sexy, Flor levantó la remera hasta sacarla. Luego, la tiró al piso con descuido. Este gesto tuvo un efecto inesperado en Jazmín, que se sintió completamente excitada aunque no supo porqué. Trató de buscarla con sus manos, pero Flor dio un paso atrás.

“Esperá”, le pidió, con la voz bajita. Flor no dejaba de mirarla. Recorría su cuerpo sin tratar de esconder lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía. Con cuidado levantó su mano izquierda y, ahora sí dando un paso hacia adelante, tocó el abdomen de Jazmín. Pasó su mano por el arito que tenía en el ombligo. Se movió a un costado para pasar sus dedos por sus costillas, con mucha delicadeza, como si quisiera memorizarlo todo. Jazmín no recordaba que nunca nadie hubiera sido tan cuidadosa con ella.

Con dificultad, Flor volvió a posar sus ojos en los de Jazmín. Pensó que estaba tomando fuerzas para hacer algo, y trató de demostrarle con su mirada que no había nada a lo que tenerle miedo. Flor le sonrió y luego movió su mano para llevarla hasta uno de sus pechos. Con cuidado, imitó los movimientos que Jazmín le había mostrado hacía un rato. Masajeó y experimentó sobre la tela del corpiño de Jazmín, de un rojo brillante que representaba perfectamente lo que las dos estaban sintiendo. Pellizcó su pezón al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacia adelante para dejar un beso mojado en el cuello de Jazmín. El doble ataque fue demasiado, y Jazmín tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras que exhalaba con dificultad. Puso una mano en la nuca de Flor, alentándola para que siguiera besándola ahí y paso su otro brazo por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos.

 Flor siguió besando su cuello. Se movía sin apuro, pero con urgencia, si es que eso tenía algún sentido. “Sos muy buena en esto”, le dijo, tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda. Flor no dijo nada, pero siguió besándola hasta llegar a su hombro. La besó ahí también y luego, en un movimiento que Jazmín no habría podido anticipar, la mordió. La sorpresa la hizo saltar un poco y Flor enseguida lo tomó como un mal signo. Se separó de ella, dejando de tocarla completamente. Jazmín quería decir algo para tranquilizarla, pero las palabras, a ella que siempre era tan elocuente, le estaban fallando. En cambio, la agarró de la cintura y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso que fue más lenguas y dientes que otra cosa. “Me encanta que me sorprendas”, le dijo entre besos y con la respiración agitada. Esperó que entendiera a lo que se refería. Cuando Flor rompió el beso, y una vez más volvió a alejarse, pensó que había fallado en su objetivo.

Flor aprovechó la distancia y volvió a mirarla. Luego, se dio vuelta para darle la espalda. Jazmín quedó desconcertada por algunos segundos, hasta que su cerebro, que parecía haberse convertido en líquido, se puso a tiro con la situación. Se acercó a ella, posando sus manos sobre el cierre de su vestido. “¿Estás segura?” le preguntó. Flor asintió con la cabeza, pero Jazmín necesitaba que se lo diga. “¿Flor?” volvió a insistir. “Estoy segura”, le respondió, con la voz quebrada.

Jazmín bajó el cierre con cuidado. Flor agarró la parte baja de su vestido, y Jazmín unió sus manos a las de ella. Juntas, levantaron el vestido sobre la cabeza de Flor y se lo sacaron. Fue a parar junto a la remera de Jazmín, en el piso de esa habitación de hotel. Flor se quedó donde estaba, todavía de espaldas a ella, y Jazmín aprovecho para mirarla. Los músculos de la espalda, la cola, las piernas. Su piel brillaba bajo la luna, que entraba sin pedir permiso desde el balcón. Florencia se dio vuelta de golpe, con los ojos cerrados. Era hermosa. Pero no hacía falta verla casi denuda para que Jazmín supiera eso. “Flor”, le dijo, “sos hermosa. Sos todo lo que siempre soñé”.

Esto le ganó una sonrisa tímida, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Jazmín se acercó a ella y la beso suavemente, sus labios se movían sobre los de Flor con amor, acariciándolos y tratando de bajar la excitación que sentían.  Luego se movió para besar su cuello. Pasó por el punto donde su pulso latía con rapidez,  y finalmente dejo un beso  sobre su corazón. “¿Eso está bien?” le dijo. Flor abrió los ojos y la miró. “Si”, le respondió con un hilo de voz. “Todo lo que haces  se siente bien”.

Se sintió alentada por las palabras de Flor y sin pensarlo demasiado la agarró de la cintura y la empujó hasta que las piernas de Flor chocaron con la punta de la cama. La besó mientras se sacaba las botas, y sintió como Flor hacía lo mismo con sus zapatillas. Flor volvió a morderle el labio, con fuerza, y Jazmín tomó nota de que ese era aparentemente uno de los movimientos de Florencia Estrella. Todavía sujetándola de la cintura, la tumbó sobre la cama. Sin perder ni un segundo de tiempo, Jazmín la siguió, colocándose entre sus piernas. Florencia dejó escapar una risa, pero esa risa se convirtió rápidamente en algo mas, un gemido que describía tanto sorpresa como calentura, cuando Jazmín cubrió uno de sus pezones con su boca. Succionó a través de la tela del corpiño y Florencia volvió a gemir. Con su otra mano, Jazmín tomó su otro pecho. Florencia puso sus manos sobre el pelo de Jazmín, pidiéndole en silencio que se quede ahí, que no parara.

Jazmín no quería parar. Lo único que podría hacer que parara era Florencia. Movió su boca del pecho de Flor y le pareció escuchar un sonido muy parecido a una queja salir de su boca. Jazmín empezó a dejar besos por el torso de Flor, bajando con una lentitud deliberada hasta toparse con la tela de la ropa interior de Flor. Desde esa posición, levantó la mirada para mirarla. Florencia tenía los ojos oscuros, y Jazmín podía ver en ellos el deseo. Pero también había en ella una mueca de pánico. “No sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo”, le confesó con vergüenza. Jazmín le sonrió con amor y volvió a llenarla de besos, esta vez yendo desde donde estaba hasta llegar a su cuello. Le dio un beso corto en los labios y la miró con atención. “No hay un manual para estas cosas, Flor. Uno tiene que hacer lo que sienta”.

“Pero…”

“Y si hay algo que vos hagas que a mí no me gusta, o me pone incomoda, yo te lo voy a decir. Como vos me lo vas a decir a mi si hay algo que no quieras”.

Flor asintió y Jazmín volvió a besarla. Se besaron por un largo tiempo. Primero despacio y sensual, dejando que sus labios se conocieran por completo. Jazmín quería besarla hasta que Flor olvidara sus preocupaciones. Inevitablemente, el beso se volvió pasional. Jazmín sentía el calor esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. La incomodidad entre sus piernas era cada vez más notoria. No había parado de crecer desde que estaban en la playa. Sintió las manos de Flor acariciarle la espalda. Primero despacio, y después, al tiempo que el beso crecía en intensidad, con mayor fuerza, clavando sus uñas en su espalda. Iba a dejarle marcas, eso era seguro, y Jazmín pensó que nada en la vida la haría más feliz que el recuerdo sobre su piel, aunque sea por algunas horas, de la noche que Florencia Estrella se había dejado amar.

Las manos de Flor llegaron al punto donde la piel de Jazmín chocaba con su jean, y se pausaron por un segundo para después, con total seguridad, continuar hasta cubrir su cola. Florencia la agarró con fuerza, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran, y Jazmín dejó que un sonido gutural saliera de su garganta. Flor dejó de besarla y buscó su oreja. “¿Eso te gusta?” le preguntó al oído, y Jazmín pensó que estaba a punto de estallar.

“Si”, le respondió con mucho esfuerzo.

“No sabes las ganas que tenía de tocarte así”, dijo, al tiempo que volvía a repetir el movimiento.

Jazmín no pudo responder con palabras, trató de volver a conectar sus labios con los de Flor, pero le estaba costando coordinar. En cambio, descanso su cabeza en el cuello de Flor, dejando que su aliento chocara contra su piel. Flor volvió a pasar sus manos por su espalda, para detenerse esta vez en el corpiño de Jazmín. Sin perder tiempo, trató de desabrocharlo, pero el primer intento fue fallido. Habiendo recuperado algo de aire, Jazmín aprovechó la situación para tomarla de las caderas y darlas vuelta, quedando Flor sobre su falda, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se incorporó para que quedaran sentadas y la besó con fuerza, si bien todavía algo descoordinada. Flor volvió a intentar desabrochar el corpiño de Jazmín, esta vez con éxito.

Entre las dos se deshicieron del artículo, y Flor no esperó para posar ambas manos sobres sus pechos desnudos. Florencia la tocaba con mayor seguridad, habiendo aprendido lo que le gustaba y sabiendo también lo que ella misma quería. Jazmín se dejó caer sobre la cama, y la sensación de la piel de Flor sobre la suya inyectó un golpe de calor que le pegó justo en su zona más intima. Antes de que Flor pudiera hacer algo más, Jazmín volvió a darlas vueltas. Dejo que su peso hiciera fuerza sobre Flor, y ya totalmente desbordada, dejó que una de sus manos se escabullera entre sus cuerpos, directo a la entrepierna de Flor. Con cuidado, y por sobre la tela completamente mojada de su ropa interior, Jazmín la tocó a Flor. El sonido que salió de la boca de Florencia ante el fugaz contacto era algo que Jazmín no olvidaría en su vida. Alentada por esa reacción, Jazmín repitió el movimiento, esta vez dejando que sus dedos lo hicieran más lentamente. “Ay, Dios”, dijo Flor mientras levantaba sus caderas, buscando mayor contacto.

Con su otra mano, Jazmín desabrocho el corpiño de Flor con un movimiento ágil y veloz. Dejó que sus torsos desnudos se tocaran, y vio como Flor revoleaba sus ojos llena de placer. “Decime si querés que pare”, le pidió Jazmín antes de volver a besar su cuello, esta vez succionando un punto justo bajo su mandíbula. Ella también quería dejar una marca. Dejó que su boca tomara uno de sus pechos, esta vez sin barreras entre ellas. Hizo con su lengua lo que había querido hacer desde siempre.

“No. No quiero que pares nunca más en la vida”.

******

Jazmín volvió a besarla con fuerza y Flor dejó que sus manos se enredaran en su pelo. Su piel contra la de Jazmín era todo lo que nunca había sabido que siempre había querido. Jazmín dejó que sus manos recorrieran el torso de Flor, tocando sus costillas, sus pechos, su abdomen. Las caderas de Flor se movían para arriba buscando algún tipo de contacto y ella no habría podido detenerlas ni aunque lo intentara. Nunca había sentido tanta desesperación por ser tocada por alguien. Jazmín dejó que sus manos siguieran bajando hasta chocar con el elástico de la bombacha de Flor. La miró, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa. “Por favor”, le pidió Flor. Con cuidado, Jazmín comenzó a deslizar la prenda por las piernas de Flor. La lentitud de su trabajo la volvía loca, pero finalmente Flor estaba completamente desnuda.

Jazmín la miró con intensidad. Flor tuvo el primer instinto de taparse, o de cerrar los ojos. Pero luchó contra eso y se quedó completamente quieta bajo la mirada de Jaz. La piel le hervía y Jazmín la miraba de una forma en la que Flor jamás se había sentido observada. De alguna manera, la intensidad de esa mirada le estaba sacando la vergüenza. Jazmín volvió a ubicarse entre sus piernas y la besó. Se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta que Jazmín rompió el contacto para pasar sus dedos sobre los labios de Flor. Tomó su labio inferior y tiró de él. Flor dejó salir un gemido desde lo profundo de su garganta. No dejó que su mano se alejara y la tomó por la muñeca. Sin saber si lo que hacía tenía algún tipo de sentido, tomó dos dedos de Jazmín y los succionó en su boca.

Jazmín la miró con intensidad, así que Flor pensó que había estado bien. Sin dejar de mirarla, Jazmín se soltó de su agarre y dejo que esos dos dedos se ubicaran en su entrepierna. Flor apenas pudo comprender lo que estaba por suceder cuando Jazmín dejó que sus dedos acariciaran sus pliegues. Su propia humedad y la de los dedos de Jazmín se juntaron para que Flor pensara que iba a perder la cabeza. Jazmín volvió a repetir el movimiento y Flor tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza porque toda la situación era muchísimo a la vez que no lo suficiente. Los dedos de Jazmín se movían sobre ella con experiencia y Flor no podía evitar los sonidos que se le encapaban. Sus caderas se movían contra los dedos de Jazmín buscando que ella la toque donde Flor lo necesitaba.

Jazmín besó su cuello al tiempo que dejaba que sus dedos se posaran sobre el clítoris de Florencia. Utilizo sus dos dedos para frotar sobre el punto más sensible de Flor, que tenía sus dos manos clavadas en los hombros de Jazmín, segura que iba a dejar marcas allí, pero incapaz de soltarla. Flor sentía la tensión acumularse en su cuerpo como jamás la había sentido. Jazmín agregó movimientos circulares a lo que estaba haciendo sobre el clítoris de Flor, y ella no pudo más que volver a gemir.

“¿Así está bien?” le preguntó.

“Más fuerte”, le respondió Flor como pudo. Jazmín la miró como si fuera un león mirando a su presa y redobló sus esfuerzos. Buscó su boca pero el beso era un desastre. Sus bocas respiraban el mismo aire pero Flor no tenía la cordura para convertirlo en un beso. La mano de Jazmín dejó de tocarla y Flor quiso quejarse, pero tan rápido como había dejado de tocarla, Flor sintió uno de los dedos de Jazmín colarse dentro suyo. Por un momento dejó de respirar. Jazmín apoyó su frente contra la suya, sin moverse, esperando alguna señal de Flor. Pero Flor no podía hablar. Sus caderas se movieron y Jazmín lo tomó como una respuesta. Su dedo comenzó a moverse dentro de Florencia, y esta clavo sus uñas con más fuerza en la espalda de Jazmín.

Su respiración agitada era el único sonido dentro de la habitación. Comenzaba a sentir los destellos de algo que quería explotar, pero necesitaba más, mucho más. El dedo de Jazmín se empezó a mover con mayor rapidez, entrando y saliendo con menos delicadeza que antes. “Más”, le pidió Flor, utilizando una voz que no reconoció como suya. Jazmín añadió un dedo más con facilidad. Florencia estaba completamente mojada. Sus sentidos comenzaban a fallarle. Jazmín movió su mano para que la palma de la misma apretara contra su clítoris, sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de Flor. Todo se sentía para Flor como si pudiera ser lo último que fuera a sentir antes de morir. Jazmín sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía bien.

Flor no estaba acostumbrada a acabar en sus primeras veces, pero sus paredes se contraían alrededor de los dedos de Jazmín indicándole que esta noche iba a ser distinto. “Dios”, dejó Flor escapar de sus labios. Sacó una de sus manos de la espalda de Jazmín para ponerla en uno de sus pechos. Apenas tenía la fuerza para mover su mano, pero quería sentir más de Jazmín. Jazmín cerró los ojos ante el contacto y sus movimientos se volvieron más erráticos. De golpe, retiró su mano por completo y  lo primero que Flor atinó a pensar era que había hecho algo mal. Enseguida ella también quitó las manos del cuerpo de Jazmín. “¿Qué pasó?” preguntó asustada, pero Jazmín le sonrió.

“Quiero probar algo”, le dijo, la voz ronca. “Y si a vos no te gusta o te incomoda me decís y yo paro enseguida, ¿si?”

Flor asintió, todavía algo confundida.

“¿Si, Flor?” volvió a preguntar.

“Si”, respondió.

Jazmín le dejó un beso corto y suave en los labios, tan diferente a lo que estaba sucediendo hasta hacía un minuto. Luego dejó  besos por todo su torso, hasta ubicar su rostro entre las piernas de Flor. Florencia inhaló con fuerza, ahora entendiendo lo que estaba por pasar. “¿Qué querés probar?” le preguntó excitada y necesitada. Jazmín le sonrió con picardía. “A vos”, respondió y depositó un beso en el interior de su muslo izquierdo, y luego otro  en el derecho. Con delicadeza, levantó una de las piernas de Flor para colocarla sobre su hombro. Después, sin esperar más, pasó la lengua por sus pliegues, sintiendo toda la humedad de Florencia. El grito que se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación fue contundente. La imagen de Jazmín entre sus piernas era casi tan fuerte como lo que estaba haciendo con su lengua. Florencia estaba tan cerca. Enredo sus manos en el pelo de Jazmín para hacerle saber que quería que se quede allí.

Jazmín se movió para frotar su lengua justo donde Flor más necesitaba, succionó su clítoris y luego se movió en círculos, volviéndola loca. Sus dedos volvieron a entrar en Flor, saliendo y entrando mientras su lengua se movía experimentadamente. Flor estaba ahí. “Jaz…” intentó decirle, pero ya no podía hablar.

“Yo estoy acá, mi amor, dejate llevar que yo te agarro”, le dijo Jazmín, antes de volver a enloquecerla con su lengua. Lo que estaba haciendo, más esas palabras, fueron demasiado para Flor. Sintió sus músculos contraerse. Se quedó sin aire y la visión se le nublo. Arqueó la espalda y sintió ese cosquilleo que sentía siempre en su cuerpo justo antes de acabar. Jazmín movió sus dedos con más fuerza y Flor lo sintió. Su orgasmo la consumió entera. Jazmín siguió trabajando, bajándo la intensidad para ayudarla a bajar a ella. “Dios mio”, dijo gimiendo, sintiéndose consumida y completa al mismo tiempo. Aprovechando sus manos en el pelo de Jazmín, la atrajo para arriba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Jazmín apoyo su frente contra la de Flor, y la esperó, como siempre lo había hecho.

Flor estuvo varios minutos en silencio, tratando de regular su respiración y de recuperar la autonomía sobre su cuerpo. Cuando la vio mejor, Jazmín trató de decirle algo, pero Flor la interrumpió uniendo sus bocas. Se probó a sí misma en la lengua de Jazmín, sintiendo tan pronto a su cuerpo encendiéndose de vuelta. Se sentía feliz. Libre.

Amada.

“Te amo”, dijo contra los labios de Jazmín, sin miedo a lo que ella pudiera responder.

“Yo también. Yo también te amo”, le dijo Jazmín entre besos y sin dejar pasar un segundo.

De a poco la intensidad de los besos bajó, y Jazmín volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la de Flor, buscando aire. “¿Estás bien?”, le preguntó.

“Si”.

“¿Segura?”, insistió, “¿Te sentís bien?”

“Nunca me sentí así”, le dijo con sinceridad. “Me volaste todo”, le dijo, y Jazmín se rió. “Sos increíble”.

“No, Flor, vos sos increíble”, le dijo. Jazmín se movió, tumbándose al lado de Flor en la cama. No habían llegado ni a meterse en la misma. Flor sintió su corazón normalizar su marcha. Jazmín tenía los ojos cerrados. Aprovechando que no la estaba mirando, Flor colocó un brazo de cada lado del cuerpo de Jaz y, con la ventaja de estar suspendida encima de ella, pasó su lengua por su cuello, desde el hueso  de la clavícula hasta su mandíbula. Jazmín abrió los ojos sorprendida, y Flor repitió el movimiento. La piel de Jazmín sabía a Jazmín, si es que acaso eso tenía algún tipo de sentido.

Dejó que su mano acaricie su vientre, mientras que con su boca se entretenía con sus pechos, pasando su lengua de un pezón al otro, tratando de descubrir que le gustaba a Jazmín. La espalda de Jaz se arqueó, aprobando de alguna manera los movimientos de Flor. Su cadera también se movió, y Flor entendió que seguramente Jazmín estuviera desesperada por ser tocada, después de haberle dedicado tanto tiempo a ella. Flor se movió para ubicarse entre las piernas de Jazmín, que la miraba atenta. Le dio besos por todo el torso, hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde pasó la lengua por el arito que Jazmín tenía allí.

Ese arito siempre le había parecido increíblemente sexy, desde la primera vez que había visto a Jazmín. Nunca había entendido por qué algo que usualmente no le generaba ningún tipo de reacción, como lo era un arito en el ombligo, hacía que su amiga se viera tan bien. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta lo que le pasaba con Jazmín? ¿Estaba tan negada que había omitido ese claro indicio de atracción física?

Posó sus manos sobre el botón del jean que llevaba puesto Jazmín. “Ahora me toca a mí”, le dijo, Su voz salió como un susurro y los nervios la traicionaron.

“Flor”, le dijo Jaz, uniendo sus manos a las de ellas.”No hace falta”.

“¿No hace falta?”

Los ojos de Jazmín estaban más oscuros que nunca. “No me debes nada. No hace falta que pase nada más ahora”, le dijo. “Si querés podemos irnos a dormir, descansar, de verdad. No quiero que hagas nada de lo que no te sientas segura”.

Siempre que creía que ya no había nada que Jazmín pudiera hacer para enamorarla más, ella le decía algo como eso. Era tan fácil amarla.

“Es que yo quiero”, le dijo, asegurándose de que su voz sonara firme. “Me muero por hacerte sentir aunque sea un poquito de lo bien que me hiciste sentir vos”.

Jazmín no le dijo nada, pero la miraba con la boca entreabierta. Flor desabrochó el pantalón y después bajó el cierre. La miró a Jazmín y enganchó sus dedos en el borde del jean, agarrando también el borde de su ropa interior. Muy despacio tiró hacia abajo, descubriendo con asombro cada nueva zona de piel al desnudo de Jazmín. Cuando terminó con su tarea, tiró las prendas al piso y la miró. Jazmín yacía completamente desnuda enfrente de ella. Era lo más lindo que Flor había visto jamás. Retomó su posición en la cama y la beso, dejando que sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaran por completo. Las manos de Jazmín recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo. Llegando a su cola, dejó que sus manos la apretaran contra ella. Ambas gimieron a la vez.

“Me volvés loca”, le dijo Flor.

“No te das una idea, Flor, no te das una idea de lo que provocas en mí”.

Se besaron mientras sus cuerpos creaban fricción. El ambiente en la habitación era pesado. Las manos de Jazmín se movían por todas partes y las de Flor, con algo de timidez ahora, se movían de las caderas para arriba. Tomando distancia, Flor detuvo el beso para mirar a Jazmín a los ojos. Sintió algo de vergüenza al pensar en lo que iba a decir, pero sabía sin dudas que Jazmín iba a hacerla sentir bien de todas maneras. “Necesito que me ayudes”, le dijo mientras besaba su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja. Mordió su lóbulo. “Mostrame lo que te gusta”.

Jazmín agarró la cara de Flor entre sus manos y la volvió a besar. Flor sospechaba que Jazmín utilizaba esa técnica para ayudarla a dejar de pensar, y ciertamente funcionaba. Con timidez, Flor dejo que una de sus manos bajara a lo largo del cuerpo de Jazmín. Cuando se detuvo en su muslo, Jazmín agarró su mano con la suya y la guió lentamente hasta su entrepierna. Juntas, experimentaron el primer toque de Flor en la zona más intima de Jazmín. Las dos cerraron los ojos ante el contacto. Flor sintió la electricidad que sus manos creaban cada vez que se movían.

“No pasa nada, Flor”, le dijo Jaz.”Así, vos solo tenés que hacer lo que sientas”. Sus palabras calmaron a Flor. Jazmín estaba muy mojada, y cada toque de Flor parecía afectarla muchísimo. “Nunca pensé que íbamos a estar acá, y vos me ibas a estar haciendo esto a mí”, le confesó Jazmín entre susurros. Flor aplicó más fuerza. Jazmín la soltó, llevando ambas manos al cuello de Flor, guiándola para unir sus labios. El beso era lento y sensual. Ambas sabían que sus sentidos estaban enfocados en otras partes. Flor buscó el clítoris de Jazmín. Apoyó su dedo pulgar sobre él, frotando con fuerza. Jazmín produjo un sonido desesperado desde lo profundo de su garganta.

A Flor le encantaba verla así, entregada, perdiendo el control. Siguió tocándola con su pulgar, para luego agregar su dedo índice. Jazmín gemía en su boca, y Flor necesitaba que nunca dejara de soltar esos ruidos. Mantuvo su pulgar en su lugar, pero dejo que su dedo índice se alejara. Con facilidad entró en el cuerpo de Jazmin, quien arqueó su espalda de placer. “¿Así voy bien?” le preguntó. Jazmín soltó una risa tensa, y Flor lo tomó como una afirmación. Aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos. Luego introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de Jazmín, quien la agarró del cuello con más fuerza al tiempo que tiraba su cabeza para atrás.

Flor jamás se iba a borrar esa imagen de la cabeza. Jazmín, completamente rendida ante sus toques. Quería verla así por el resto de su vida, y, ese pensamiento, tan definitivo, tan _para siempre_ , la golpeó con fuerza. “Te amo”, volvió a decirle, pero Jazmín no parecía capaz de responder. “Quiero amarte para siempre”, le dijo con la voz desesperada.  Jazmín dejó escapar aire con dificultad. Flor sintió sus paredes contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. Era una sensación hermosa. “¿Estás cerca?” le preguntó a Jazmín, quien asintió con la cabeza. Flor dejó que sus dedos entraran y salieran de Jazmín con más fuerza, sin dejar de darle atención a su punto más íntimo. Las caderas de Jazmín se movían imitando el ritmo que Flor había logrado, pero los movimientos eran cada vez más erráticos.

Jazmín se derrumbaba bajo su cuerpo y Flor nunca se había sentido tan satisfecha con nada que había hecho en toda su vida. Busco besarla, pero Jazmín no podía responder. Se movió a besar su cuello, succionando un lugar cerca de la clavícula que había descubierto era muy sensible. Con su otra mano la pellizco suavemente a Jazmín en el pezón. Todos esos movimientos juntos resultaron ser demasiado para Jazmín. Flor sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, vio como su respiración fuera de control inundaba con diferentes ruidos la habitación, y después vio como sus caderas caían contra la cama abatidas. Flor la acompañó mientras se calmaba.

Mientras la respiración de Jazmín se regularizaba, Flor pasó sus manos por su cabello, tratando de peinarlo con sus dedos. Le encantaba ese pelo brillante y salvaje. Salvaje y libre como su espíritu. “Te amo”, dijo una vez más. Cada vez que lo decía, sentía la necesidad de volver a repetirlo. Jazmín por fin abrió sus ojos y se rió. Fue una risa pura. “Dios, Flor”, le dijo con una sonrisa. Se besaron otra vez, suave, sus labios amoldándoselos unos a los otros con mucho amor. “Te amo”, le dijo Jazmín. Las dos palabritas chocaron contra los labios de Flor y la llenaron de amor.

Quitándose de encima, Flor se corrió para acostarse al lado de Jazmín. Esta busco con su mano la de Flor y entrelazó sus dedos. Se quedaron así por un largo rato. Tomándose de la mano, desnudas, agotadas, transpiradas y satisfechas, sobre esa cama en ese hotel en Uruguay, ese lugar que se había convertido en el lugar de ellas. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Jazmín otra vez.

“Estoy muy feliz”, le respondió Flor, dando vuelta su rostro para mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron. “¿Vos estás feliz?”

“Muy”, respondió Jazmín.

Era la verdad.


	10. Uruguay

Jazmín se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un sueño inquietante. Javo la hacía preparar un cheesecake una, y otra, y otra vez, nunca conforme con los resultados. Después, Lucía había aparecido disfrazada de ananá gigante y le había pedido que la ayudara a arreglar la ducha del baño. No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué un ananá gigante? Jazmín se había despertado desorientada y por un segundo había olvidado donde estaba. No reconocer los ya familiares ruidos de la cabaña en la noche la hicieron dudar y después, notó que las sabanas que abrazaban su cuerpo eran mucho más suaves de las que tenía en Córdoba.

Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía unas horas inundaron su mente, y lo primero que hizo Jazmín fue darse vuelta para buscar a la persona que la acompañaba en la cama. Pero, en cambio, se encontró con un lado de la cama vacía. El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Flor no podría haberse ido, verdad? Tratando de acomodar sus ojos a la oscuridad, pudo divisar la pequeña valija que Flor había traído con ella, y que no se había movido de su lugar en toda la noche. No se hubiera ido sin sus cosas.

Ahora más despierta, pudo observar que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta. Tenía que estar ahí. Se levantó de la cama y sintió sus músculos pesados. Camino despacio, casi como si temiera que al llegar al final del recorrido, Flor no estuviera allí. Pero Flor sí estaba. De espaldas a ella y de frente al mar, estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había en el balcón. Jazmín respiró, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se levantaba. Flor estaba usando su remera. La que Jazmín había usado durante el día. No se había molestado en buscar algo para cubrir sus piernas; abajo solo llevaba la ropa interior.

“Hola”, le dijo, suavecito y tratando de no asustarla. Flor saltó en la silla de todas maneras, pero giro la cabeza para regalarle una sonrisa.

“¿Me voy a tener que acostumbrar, entonces, a que me robes todas mis remeras?” le preguntó, tratando de romper con la tensión que tal vez solo existía para ella, ansiosa de saber cómo estaba Flor después de lo que había pasado, y con tiempo de que se haya asentado. Flor se rió y acercó el cuello de la remera a su nariz. “Es que me encanta tu olor”, le respondió.  Había algo muy inocente en esa confesión, pensó Jazmín, pero también algo terriblemente sugerente. No importaba, en realidad, cual había sido la intención de Flor,  porque Jazmín se derritió de amor igual.

“¿Qué haces despierta? Son casi las cinco de la mañana”, quiso saber Jazmín. Le daba nervios lo que Flor pudiera decirle. Se sentó en la otra silla que había en el balcón, cerca de Flor. El mar se veía increíble y enmarcaba un cuadro hermoso que tenía a Flor como la atracción principal.

“Dormí un rato, pero después me desperté” le respondió con simpleza.

“¿Te sentís mal?”

“No”, le respondió Flor con decisión. “Creo que estoy un poco pasada de rosca”, continuó , riendo.

“¿Eso es bueno o malo?”

“Estas muy preguntona”, retrucó Flor.

Jazmín dejó escapar una risa, pero era forzada. Estaba a punto de explicar el por qué de tantas preguntas cuando Flor le ganó de mano.

“Es como que no me creo lo que pasó”, le dijo, y después se anticipó a la próxima pregunta de Jazmín. “Porque fue muy lindo. Y no estoy acostumbrada a que me pasen cosas lindas”.

“Acostumbrate”, le respondió. “Yo me voy a asegurar que tu vida este siempre llena de cosas lindas, porque vos te lo mereces más que nadie en el mundo”. Le pareció que tal vez era demasiado. Vivía aterrada de abrumar a Flor. Pero después de todo, pensaba que lo que había pasado entre ellas hacía unas horas tenía que cambiar las cosas.

Flor le sonrió y se mordió el labio. “No puedo creer que estuve tanto tiempo sin darme cuenta de lo que me pasaba con vos”.

“Tiempo al tiempo”, le dijo Jaz, mientras se paraba de la silla para acercarse al borde del balcón. Miró el cielo. Miró  el mar. Dejó que la cálida brisa de uruguaya la envolviera en un reconfortante abrazo. La naturaleza en su máximo esplendo la rodeaba, pero ella se sentía bendecía por estar en presencia de Florencia Estrella. Sabía lo cursi que sonaba, si, pero no podía, ni quería, evitarlo.

Escuchó la silla de Flor moverse y, algunos segundos después, sintió sus brazos envolverla por detrás. Jazmín suspiró y cerró los ojos. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Flor, que descansaban sobre su abdomen. “Tendríamos que ir a dormir”, dijo, aunque su voz no era particularmente convincente.

“Si”, coincidió Flor, pero ella tampoco sonaba segura . Dejó escapar un suspiro que chocó contra el cuello de Jazmín, erizándole la piel. Luego dejó un beso en el mismo lugar, corto y suave. Se acercó más a ella, apoyando en totalidad su cuerpo contra la espalda de Jaz. “De verdad que me encanta tu olor”, le repitió, y dejó otro beso en su cuello. Luego en su hombro. “Es algo tan tuyo que no lo puedo explicar”.

Sus manos se empezaron a mover bajo las de Jazmín. Una se metió bajo su remera, acariciando con su pulgar la suave piel de su vientre. La otra tomó la dirección contraria y se ubicó sobre el elástico del pantalón de pijama de Jazmín. Sus dedos se movían sobre este a un ritmo lento, y Jazmín no sabía si quería apurarla o pedirle que sacara la mano. Flor volvió a besarla en el cuello, pero esta vez dejó la suavidad de lado y acompaño a sus labios con sus dientes, marcando la piel de Jazmín con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla.

Jazmín se dejó caer hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en la baranda del balcón. Flor siguió depositando besos por su cuello, alternando entre besos suaves y besos mojados. Dejó que su mano siga bajando hasta meterse bajo el short. Flor la tocó por sobre la tela de la ropa interior y Jazmín inhaló bruscamente. “Flor…” dijo, a modo de advertencia, totalmente contradictorio a la manera  en la que separó las piernas un poco más, dándole más espacio para trabajar. Flor dejó que sus dedos se metieran bajo la última capa de tela que las separaba.

Jazmín dejó escapar de su boca unos ruidos vergonzosos, que resonaron en el silencio de la noche. Era increíble lo rápido que Florencia había aprendido a tocarla. La tenía completamente entregada. Y a Jazmín le encantaba.

“Alguien nos puede ver”, dijo, aunque no tenía sentido. Ya no había forma de parar esto que había empezado.

“La gente duerme a esta hora”, le dijo Flor al oído. Mordió su lóbulo con delicadeza. “No hay nadie más”. Flor continuó con su trabajo y Jaz se dejó llevar. Tenía razón.

Para Jazmín, ya no había nadie más. Ni ahí, ni en ningún lado.

******

Jazmín volvió a despertarse varias horas después, con el sonido de la alarma y una cama nuevamente vacía. La claridad del día la ayudo a orientarse más rápido y pudo sin dificultad vislumbrar la valija de Flor en el mismo lugar de siempre. Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba abierta. Respiró aliviada. Se incorporó en la cama y se revolvió el pelo. Venía arrastrando cansancio de los últimos días, y la noche de anoche había sido…movidita, para ser sutil.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y vio a Flor salir ya vestida. Se la veía radiante, mientras que ella seguramente estaba hecha un cuco. Flor sonrió al verla despierta y Jaz no pudo más que devolverle esa sonrisa. “Tenés que dejar de hacer esto, eh”, le dijo.

“¿Hacer qué?” le preguntó Flor, confundida.

“No estar cuando me despierto”.

Flor se rió, tapándose la boca con las manos. Después pareció darle vergüenza. “Perdón”, le dijo, sincera, “te juro que la próxima espero que te levantes”.

A Jazmín la volvió loca que diga “la próxima vez”, pero también le recordó que anoche habían pasado muchas cosas, pero que todavía no habían hablado de nada.

“Dale, vestite así vamos a desayunar”, le dijo Flor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama junto a Jazmín, manteniendo una distancia decente. Jazmín no contestó de inmediato, y Flor debió haber notado la mueca que decoraba su rostro. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Es que en cuarenta minutos empieza la primera muestra, y me tengo que bañar, no sé si llego a que desayunemos. Perdón”.

Flor la miró por un momento con indignación. Después, con esfuerzo, pudo notar Jazmín, trató de cambiar su expresión. “Te caí re de prepo”, le dijo.

“Si”, admitió Jaz, “y me encantó”.

“Pero vos estas acá para trabajar”.

“Si”, volvió a decir. “Pero paramos a la hora del almuerzo y tengo un rato, ¿querés que vayamos a comer?” le preguntó, esperando con toda su alma que dijera que si. Después de todo, no sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba Flor.

Pero ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza varias veces. “Si vos queres, eh”, agregó después. “Capaz queres descansar”.

“Si estás acá mirá si voy a querer hacer otra cosa que no sea estar con vos”.

“Sos medio poeta vos, ¿no?”.

Jazmín se rió con ganas. “Es que vos sos como mi musa”:

Jazmín vio como Flor se sonrojaba. Era tan raro verla tímida después de las cosas que la había hecho anoche. “¿Me voy a bañar y me acompañas abajo?”

“A donde quieras te acompaño a vos”, le dijo, acercándose en la cama y tratando de darle un beso. Jazmín se corrió y Flor la miró con sorpresa.

“Es que no me lavé los dientes”, le explicó.

“Bueno”, dijo Flor,”¿qué estás esperando, entonces?”

******

Jazmín salió de la muestra doce y media en punto. La verdad era que no había podido prestar nada de atención en toda la mañana. Algo del ganache y no sé qué del merengue. Jaz no tenía ni idea. Camino por las calles de Punta del Este apurada, lo único que quería hacer era ver a Flor. Esa mañana casi había llegado tarde. Había salido de bañarse ya vestida, para evitar tentaciones, pero igual había terminado a los besos con Flor, contra esa puerta de hotel de la que había intentado salir con poco éxito. Había necesitado de un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograrlo.

Su cerebro estaba totalmente plagado con imágenes de Florencia. Recorrió las tres cuadras que separaban al hotel del bar en donde Flor la había citado como si estuviera compitiendo en un maratón. Cuando entró la vio sentada en una mesa pegada a la ventana. Estaba hermosa. Siempre estaba hermosa. Leía la carta con concentración. Jazmín se acercó despacito y logró sentarse sin que ella se diera cuenta. “Hola”, dijo cuando la tenía enfrente. Flor saltó en su asiento y, después de reconocerla, sonrió.

“¿Cómo estuvo la…conferencia? No sé bien que es”.

“Ni idea”, le respondió Jazmín sinceramente. “Pensé en vos todo el tiempo”.

Flor se puso toda colorada y miró para todos lados. Jazmín supo que tenía miedo de que alguien la hubiera escuchado. “No pasa nada, Flor. Nadie nos está mirando”, dijo Jaz, que quería que Flor estuviera tranquila.

“No, _hmm_ , ya sé”.

Jazmín no podía estar cien por ciento segura, pero creía que ese era el primer tic que Flor manifestaba desde que había llegado anoche. “¿Ya sabés que vas a pedir?” le preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

“No, todavía no se. Pastas, creo.”

“Pastas suena bien, si…”

La voz de una chica interrumpió su conversación. “O no nos vemos nunca o te veo hasta en la sopa”.

Jazmín dejó escapar una risa y miró a la joven, que se paraba justo al lado de la mesa que compartía con Flor. “Viste como son estas cosas, son como un revuelto gramajo”. Jazmín se creía muy buena en todo lo relacionado a chistes culinarios. La chica rió y Jazmín buscó a Flor con la mirada.

No se veía muy contenta.

“ _Hmm_ ”

“Flor”, dijo, poniendo su atención totalmente en ella. “Ella es Marcela, hicimos la carrera juntas. Vino al congreso también”. Marcela le sonrió con calidez, y Flor le devolvió una sonrisa dubitativa. “Marce, ella es Flor…”  

Jazmín dudó. No quería presentarla como su amiga, aunque sí lo era,  porque no quería que Flor la malinterprete. Tampoco podía presentarla como algo más, porque sabía que Flor no estaba lista, y lo último que haría era exponerla. Además de que realmente no habían tenido esa conversación todavía y ponerle un título sería inapropiado.

Marcela pareció entender su dilema, o por lo menos que había un dilema. Le sonrió a Flor y le extendió la mano. “Hola, Flor. Un gusto”.

“Igualmente”, le contestó, ahora sí usando esa sonrisa tan linda que tenía. “Así que, ¿estudiaron juntas?” preguntó, tratando de abrir la conversación.

“Si, parece que fue hace un montón ya. ¿Vos también cocinas, Flor?”

“No, no, para nada. Yo como”.

Las tres rieron y Marcela señaló con la cabeza a Jazmín. “Bueno, una pareja ideal, la que come y la que cocina”. Era un comentario inofensivo, y Jazmín sabía que el uso de la palabra “pareja” nada tenía que ver con _ese_ uso de la palabra “pareja” en el que ella y Flor pensaron inmediatamente. Pero no importaba, porque el comentario sentenció el silencio en aquella mesa. Jaz soltó una risa forzada, demasiado tarde. Marcela, siempre bastante intuitiva, supo que era hora de irse.

“Bueno, me voy que me espera mi novio y se me va a enfriar la comida. Nos vemos más tarde, Jaz”, dijo, y se despidió con un gesto con la mano.

Con su ausencia,  el silencio siguió reinando. Jaz no sabía bien que decir. En realidad, no había pasado nada malo. Era lo implícito en esa corta interacción lo que pesaba sobre ellas.

“Eso me puso algo incomoda”, dijo Flor, rompiendo el silencio.  A Jazmín le sorprendió que fuera ella quien hablara primero. “Estoy trabajando algo en terapia, _hmm_ , donde trato de hablar de las cosas que me incomodan o me hacen mal. Decirlo y eso”.

Jazmín se sintió terrible. Flor debió ver algo en su expresión, porque continuó hablando. “Es normal, creo, que me sienta así. Esto es nuevo para mí”.

“Ya sé”.

“Y me acabo de divorciar y”, bufó, frustrada, “parece que siempre te estoy pidiendo lo mismo, ya se, te vas a cansar…”

“Nunca me voy a cansar de vos. Nunca”, la cortó. “Necesitas tiempo, ya sé”.

“Yo quiero estar con vos”, le dijo, y la voz le temblaba. “De todas las maneras en las que una persona puede estar con otra. Pero, tal vez haya cosas que me cuesten”.

“Flor”, la interrumpió otra vez. “Yo sé lo que vos sentís por mi”, empezó. “Me lo dejaste claro varias veces anoche”, continuó, bajando la voz. Flor se sonrojó, pero sus ojos también se oscurecieron, como recordando todo lo que se habían dicho, con palabras y con sus cuerpos. “Y te entiendo. Yo también estuve ahí. Y yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que vos necesites, mientras que haya algo por lo que esperar.  Y yo sé que lo hay. Entonces vamos tranquilas, ¿si?”

Flor negó con la cabeza con incredulidad. Tenía los ojitos mojados. “Siempre decís justo lo que necesito escuchar”.

“Debe ser porque estoy hecha exactamente para vos”.

“¿Ves? Poeta”, le respondió. Hizo una pausa, cerró los ojos y se tomó el tiempo para respirar. Jazmín no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo. Cuando abrió los ojos, le sonrió con ternura, y despacito extendió su mano para agarrar la de Jazmín. La apretó con fuerza durante unos largos segundos y después la volvió soltar. “Gracias”.

“No hay nada que agradecer. Ahora pidamos que me muero de hambre”.

******

Después de almorzar, decidieron caminar un rato por la playa. Había refrescado un poco, pero de todas maneras se habían sacado las zapatillas para poder caminar por la orilla.

“¿A qué hora sale el barco?”

“A las cinco”.

“Nos vamos a tener que despedir ahora”, lamentó, sabiendo que hasta las ocho iba estar ocupada.

“Si, ya sé. Es que cuando saqué pasaje me convenía ya sacar ida y vuelta y ni pensé. Solo quería llegar de una vez”.

“Espero que el viaje relámpago haya valido la pena”.

“Uff”, dijo Flor, que se le acercó con disimulo y la tomó del brazo, “vos si que sabes cómo hacer valer el tiempo de una chica”. 

Jazmín soltó una carcajada, tirando la cabeza para atrás. Flor se acercó más, tomándola más fuerte del brazo mientras caminaban. Jazmín sabía lo que estaba haciendo: se hacía la distraída, como si eso no significara tanto. Pero para Jazmín significaba el mundo. Siguieron caminando en silencio. El tiempo de Jaz se acababa, y había algo que necesitaba decir antes de que volvieran a separarse.

“¿Viste que últimamente estuve trabajando un montón?”

“Si”, respondió, con ese tono quejoso que le era tan característico.

“Bueno, es que le dije a Gero que probablemente no siga trabajando allá, y es por eso tengo que compensar”.

Flor dejó de caminar abruptamente, y, como estaba colgada del brazo de Jaz, hizo que esta parase de la misma manera. “¿Por qué le dijiste eso?”

Jazmín se puso algo nerviosa, aunque no debía de por qué hacerlo. Miró el mar, como si su inmensidad pudiera prestarle algunos minutos extras para dilatar la situación. Pero no había caso. “Si vamos a hacer esto”, dijo, gesticulando con una de sus manos para marcar el espacio entre ellas, “entonces no hay medios tintes para mí. Yo voy con todo. Y eso significa que quiero estar donde estes. Córdoba no es para mí, de todas maneras, así que no es que lo hago solo por vos, no tenés que sentirte como que es tu culpa o me estas privando de algo que quiero, porque no es así. Lo hago por mí. Y por lo que podemos ser. Y porque quiero”.

Flor no dijo nada, pero no le sacó los ojos de encima. “¿Fue mucho?” preguntó Jaz. Habían sido unas doce horas intensas, y no quería abrumarla.

“¿Mucho? No creo que nunca nada sea mucho cuando se trate de vos”, le dijo, y la miró con una carita de enamorada que la mató. Porque eso es lo que pasaba. Florencia Estrella estaba enamorada de ella. No se lo estaba imaginando. Era lo que pasaba. Flor la amaba y ella la amaba a Flor.

“Bueno, igual calculo que voy a esperar a conseguir un reemplazo”,  comenzó a contarle al tiempo que retomaban la caminata.

“Si, obvio”.

Caminaron un rato más, pero Jazmín estaba muy pendiente del reloj. Querría poder congelar ese momento en el tiempo para poder volver a él siempre que quisiera.

“Ya tengo que ir volviendo”, comentó con resignación.

“No quiero”, le dijo Flor, usando una voz de bebé que tendría que estar prohibida.

“Yo tampoco, te juro”.

“Bueno, pero banca”; dijo deteniendo la marcha una vez más. “Saquémonos una foto antes”.

“¿Una foto?”

“Si, mira lo que es este paisaje, dale”, le pidió, y la arrastró del brazo algunos pasos. Sacó su teléfono y se pararon lado a lado. “Sacala vos que tenés los brazos más largos”.

Se acercaron un poco más. Flor apoyó su brazo en el hombro de Jazmín de manera casual. Jaz sacó la foto. La verdad era que se veían muy bien juntas, enmarcadas por ese hermoso paisaje. “Otra”, pidió Flor. Antes de que Jazmín la sacara, Flor se estiró y la beso en la mejilla. Jazmín capturo el momento justo a tiempo.

“Hacemos linda pareja, ¿no?” preguntó Flor, mirando su teléfono.

“Si”, respondió Jazmín. “La verdad que si”.

******

El resto del congreso se le hizo eterno. Le costaba prestar atención, se aburría, pensaba en Flor todo el tiempo. Volvió a su cuarto de hotel de mal humor, sabiendo que esa noche la pasaría sola. Chequeó su teléfono para encontrar las dos fotos que se habían sacado al mediodía. Hizo fuerza para no poner una de ellas como fondo de pantalla. Era mucho.

De repente se acordó de algo, y se movió por la habitación buscando la remera que Flor había usado esa madrugada. No estaba por ningún lado. Se rió sola, en el medio del cuarto, como una tonta hasta las manos de amor. Después agarró su teléfono y escribió.

**Ya van dos remeras. No creas que no me las voy a cobrar, eh.**

Tuvo que esperar un rato por una respuesta. Cuando su teléfono vibró sintió a todo su cuerpo despertar, olvidándose del mal humor que había llevado con ella durante toda la tarde.

**No puedo esperar.**

_Uff_ , pensó Jaz, _recontra hasta las manos_.

 


	11. Llegar

Ya era de noche cuando Florencia llegó al hotel. Leo la recibió con una sonrisa y un sinfín de preguntas. “ _Pesado del orto_. Perdón, perdón, Leo, es que estoy algo cansada, eh”. El restaurant estaba lleno de gente, pero no parecía haber rastro de sus hermanas, ni ahí, ni en el hall de entrada. Le pasaba algo extraño, porque por un lado no tenía ganas de responder sus preguntas, o sus acusaciones, en todo caso, de que las había abandonado. Pero por otro lado, había una parte de Flor que se moría por hablar acerca de lo sucedido en Uruguay.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Miranda y se sorprendió al ver que su hermana no estaba. Prendió la tele, aunque solo era para tener ruido blanco de fondo, y se puso a desarmar la valija. No tenía muchas cosas ahí, y lo que más le importaba era la remera que se había llevado y pertenecía a Jazmín. Se sentía como una joven enamorada por primera vez, como esas chicas de la secundaria que usan alguna cosa de la persona que quieren para que todo el mundo sepa lo que les pasa. En su caso, Flor sabía que no estaba lista para eso. Para que todo el mundo lo supiera, eso era.

Pero cada día se animaba un poquito más. Cada día tenía un poquito menos de miedo. Cada día estaba más enamorada. Se llevó la remera a la nariz e inhaló. El aroma de Jazmín era tan particular. De solo sentirlo ya se creía más tranquila. Ese aroma la envolvía como dándole un abrazo. Sentía en él una calidez que no sentía en otro lado. Salvo con la misma Jazmín, claro estaba. Decidió irse a bañar, pero antes dejó un beso sobre la remera, como si así estuviera también besando a Jazmín.

Cuando salió de bañarse, Miranda la esperaba acostada en la cama, con las zapatillas arriba de la cama. Ella, como así también Flor, tenía esa horrible costumbre. Su hermana la miraba con una mueca en la cara que había aprendido a temer. Era como Flor se imaginaba que la miraría Miranda si ellas hubieran crecido juntas y su hermana se hubiera enterado algo de ella que pensaba usar para avergonzarla frente a sus compañeros del colegio. Era raro extrañar algo que nunca había tenido, pero Flor todavía resentía a su padre por esas cosas que les había robado.

“Vaya, vaya, vaya, hermana traidora”, la saludó Miranda con un acento mexicano horrible. Flor no sabía por qué insistía en utilizarlo.

“Hola, Miru”.

“ _Hola Miru_ , me dice la muy desgraciada”, le dijo mientras se acomodaba para sentarse en la cama. Flor se sentó en la punta de la misma, usando una toalla para secar su pelo, que todavía chorreaba un poco. “Nos re mil clavaste, nena. ¿Qué pasó?”

“Ya te dije, a último momento preferí quedarme acá, necesitaba estar un poco sola”, dijo, repitiendo la mentira que le había dicho a Carla por teléfono.

“¿Sabés que no te creo?”

“Eso es problema tuyo”.

Miranda se disponía a responderle cuando tres golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. “¿Quién es?” preguntó Miranda, mientras Flor se acercaba a la puerta para abrir.

“Yo”, respondió Virginia. Flor la dejó entrar y su hermana le regaló una sonrisa. “Eu, hola, me dijo Leo que habías vuelto”.

“ _Petiso buchón_ ”.

“¿Volviste? Si te quedaste acá”.

Flor le había dicho a sus hermanas la misma mentira, pero en diferentes versiones. En el momento no estaba preocupada por eso para nada. Ahora, se le había juntado el ganado. “Si, _hmm_ , me quedé acá pero no de _acá_ , no fui, pero como te dije, Miru, quería estar sola entonces me fui a la casa de Ignacio. _Hmm_. La que me regaló él. Porque Dani ya no está allá. Eso. Por eso es que volví”.

“Te pusiste nerviosa”, le dijo Vir. El tono no era acusador, pero sí curioso.

“Y si”, dijo Miranda, “¿cómo no se va a poner nerviosa si quería estar tranquila y la estamos re cagando a preguntas?” Su hermana menor estaba tratando de desviar el tema. Ella también se había dado cuenta de los repentinos nervios de Flor, y, seguramente pensando que estos estaban ligados a Jazmín, ahora trataba de sacarla del apuro.

Eso también se los había robado Mario. Esa complicidad. Esa necesidad de defenderse entre ellas aunque minutos atrás hubieran estado listas para molestarse.

Una sensación cálida se centró en su pecho, y el saberse tan querida por las dos personas en la habitación hizo que Flor cediera ante sus tímidas ganas de hablar. “No pasa nada, Miru. Vir sabe”.

Sus dos hermanas se miraron entre si como midiéndose.  “Y Miru también sabe”, dijo Flor, dirigiéndose a Virginia. Ninguna de las dos habló. Ambas, se dio cuenta Florencia, tenían miedo de hablar primero y meter la pata. Otra vez sintió esa calidez que provenía de tenerlas como hermanas. “Las dos saben eso que ya saben”, agregó Flor.

“Yo sé”, empezó Miranda, “eso que vos sabes”, siguió señalando a Flor, “¿pero como sé yo que eso que sabemos es lo mismo que sabe Virginia?”

A pesar de la tensión que le generaba la situación, Flor casi deja escapar una risa. “Vos sabes que ella sabe lo mismo que nosotras sabemos por que yo te lo estoy diciendo”.

“Y eso que sabemos es…” dijo Virginia, esperando una confirmación por parte de Florencia.

“Lo que yo les conté a las dos”.

“Que es…” dijo Miranda.

Flor miró a una y después a la otra. Ninguna iba a seguir hablando a menos que ella dijera algo. Respiró. Pasó el cuerpo de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Y después habló. “Lo de Jazmín”.

Miranda aplaudió y se tapó la cara con las manos en un gesto por demás exagerado. Flor revoleó los ojos ante su actitud infantil. Pero también se la notaba emocionada, por lo que Flor no podría nunca enojarse con ella.

“¿Lo supo ella antes que yo?” preguntó Virginia. De lo que menos tenía ganas Flor era de una escena, por lo que trató de desvanecer el tema antes de que se termine de formar.

“Si, se lo dije a ella primero porque es más joven y más liberal. Y vos sos como mi mamá en algunas cosa. Ya está. Las dos saben y todas sabemos y sí, somos las únicas que lo sabemos”.

La habitación se llamó a silencio mientras Flor volvía al baño para dejar allí la toalla que había estado usando. Cuando volvió, Virginia la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y picardía. “¿Por qué te pusiste nerviosa antes? ¿Dónde estabas de verdad?”

Flor no pudo retener la sonrisa que luchaba por plasmarse en su rostro. “¿Otra vez te fuiste a Córdoba? ¡Me caigo y no me levantó!”

“¿Otra vez?” preguntó Virginia. Claro, ella no sabía esa parte.

“No. No. Me…fui a Uruguay”, confesó.

“¿Uruguay?” preguntaron sus hermanas a unísono. “¿Qué hay ahí?” preguntó Miranda.

“Había un congreso”, dijo Flor, haciéndose la misteriosa. Extrañamente, estaba disfrutando de jugar con ellas de esa manera.

“¿Un congreso? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Un congreso de qué?” Miranda preguntaba tantas cosas juntas que no le daba tiempo a Flor de responder.

“Un congreso gastronómico”, pudo decir, finalmente.

“Na, y te la fuiste a buscar. Al final sos una romántica”.

“Dejala que hable ella, Miranda”, la retó Virginia.

“Estaba yendo para el spa, eh. Y no sé”. Flor recordó el momento y se sintió nerviosa de vuelta. No podía creer que ella había hecho algo así. “Y quería verla”, dijo con simpleza. Porque era así, simple.

“Sos una campeona”, anunció Miranda mientras se arrodillaba en la cama para abrazarla y tirarla a la cama junto a ellas. “Decime que pasó algo por favor”.

“Miru”, advirtió Virginia, quien claramente no quería verla incomoda.

“Un piquito, aunque sea”, siguió Miranda, claramente ignorando a su hermana mayor.

“Basta, dejala tranquila. No importa eso. ¿Qué hizo Jazmín cuando te vio?”

Flor le agradeció en silencio a Virginia por haber desviado la conversación a algo más tierno y menos íntimo. Se preparó para contestarle, recordando la cara de sorprendida de Jazmín al verla. La confusión. El amor. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lo que dijo después.

“ _Me garchó toda_ ”.

Flor sintió su cara enrojecer y se la cubrió con las manos. Se quería morir. Escucho a Miranda reír como una desquiciada y luego sintió sus brazos envolviéndola.

“¡Dale campeón!” gritó Miranda, y Flor pensó que se iba a morir de vergüenza. “¡Esa es mi hermanita! Recién divorciada y comiéndose alto bombón”.

“Miranda, por favor”, le pidió Flor.

“ Basta, nena, dejala tranquila”, volvió a decir Virginia, al tiempo que sacaba a Miranda de encima de Flor. Cuando hizo contacto visual con ella, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su cara de entretenida. Flor trató de mirar para otro lado, pero se encontró con la cara de Miranda, y eso era mucho peor.

“No quise decir eso”, dijo avergonzada. Se tapó la cara con el pelo y trató de que su cara perdiera el color que había adquirido.

“¿Cómo estuvo?” preguntó Miranda. Su tonó ya no era pícaro, había algo diferente, algo tierno en su forma de preguntar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Fue eso lo que hizo que Flor perdiera algo de su vergüenza. La miró a ella y después la miró a Vir. La sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era la de alguien totalmente enamorada. No hacía falta verse para saberlo.

“Fue… increíble”, dijo, su voz volando a un momento que ya había pasado, luchando por volver allí. “Me sentí tan bien. Ella me cuidó. Y me hizo sentir como si fuera la única persona del mundo que jamás había sido amada”. Sabía que sonaba muy cursi. Pero era la verdad. Miranda la mirada feliz. Y Virginia tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

“¿Soy una tonta?” preguntó, tratando de salir de esa situación.

“Ay, Flor”, dijo Virginia antes de abrazarla. “Estoy muy feliz por vos”.

Miranda se unió al abrazo. Ya no parecía querer hacer comentarios desubicados. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que Virginia se despidió para irse a su casa. Flor y Miranda se fueron a dormir sin ya mucho más para decir. Flor durmió toda la noche de corrido. Se sentía plena.

******

La mañana siguiente, Flor recibió un llamado de Jazmín, quien estaba esperando para tomar su vuelo a Córdoba.

“¿Sabés en que estaba pensando?” le preguntó Jazmín.

“En mi, espero”, le respondió Flor.

Jazmín rió. “Eso siempre, pero ahora en particular, en que ya no falta tanto para que vuelva”.

“Ay, si, pero apurate”, le pidió Flor. “¿Ya sabes dónde vas a vivir?”

“Y, de principio me voy a quedar de mi amiga. Una vez acá ya podré ponerme a buscar algún lugar.”

“Te podes quedar en el hotel”, dijo Flor, pero supo antes de terminar esa propuesta que Jazmín le iba a decir que no.

“No creo que sea lo mejor”.

“Si, ya sabía que ibas a decir eso”.

“No quiero que te ofendas”.

“No me ofendo, de verdad, ya sé”.

La conversación cambió de rumbo después de ese intercambio, y siguieron hablando hasta que Jazmín tuvo que embarcar. Lo discutido se quedó con Flor por el resto del día. Jazmín no iba a tener un lugar propio por mucho tiempo. Ella vivía en el hotel y, aún peor, tenía una compañera de cuarto. No iban a tener un lugar que fuera de ellas. Un lugar donde pudieran estar juntas y tranquilas. Pensó en la casa de Ignacio y cómo, si lograba venderla, podría usar ese dinero para comprarse un departamento, algo más chiquito, cerca del hotel. Pero eso iba a llevarle muchísimo tiempo también. El tema la preocupaba, pero en ese momento no había nada más que pudiera hacer al respecto.

******

Estar de vuelta en Córdoba le resultaba a Jazmín muy extraño. Su cama parecía demasiado grande. Los ruidos, a los que ya se había logrado acostumbrarse en los últimos meses, esa noche le parecían algo completamente extraño. El aire se sentía raro. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía eso.

Era Florencia.

Siempre había sido Florencia. Pero ahora que sabía lo que era poder amarla y sentirse amada por ella, todo había cambiado. No dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con ella. Necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de resolver ese tema. Necesitaba irse de Córdoba inmediatamente.

******

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Florencia había vuelto de Uruguay. Nada muy interesante había pasado en esos días. Continuaba yendo a terapia, aunque le costaba. Era más fácil dejarlo, ya lo sabía, pero Florencia trabajaba en ello todos los días. El apoyo de Enrique había sido fundamental y Flor creía que, aunque a pequeños pasos, estaba avanzando.

La noche estaba cayendo cuando se chocó con un Javo que salía de la cocina con urgencia.

“Menos mal que te encuentro, Flor. Necesito pedirte un re favor”.

“¿Qué pasó?” le preguntó preocupada. El cocinero tenía mala cara.

“Me faltan una especias, para la cena de esta noche. Se las hice traer a un amigo de afuera para la cena de los tipos estos que están por la convención esa de tecnología. Son japoneses y Vir me pidió que los agasaje”.

“Y pero si no las conseguiste para esta hora entonces estas en el horno…”

“No, la cosa es que están en casa de mi amigo. Yo tengo las llaves de su casa porque se fue de viaje otra vez y tengo que regarle las plantas”.

“Bueno, le digo a Lolita o Mariano que te lleven en el remis, ¿querés?”

“Están los dos con viajes. Necesito que me acompañes así bajas vos y yo me quedo con el auto dando vueltas”, dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, “porque en esa zona de mierda no se puede estacionar en ningún lado. Te juro que es un toque. Está acá a quince cuadras. ¿Vos podes? Si no le pregunto a Carla, eh, lo que pasa es que no sé donde se metió”.

La verdad es que Florencia no se moría de ganas de acompañarlo. Jazmín le había dicho esa mañana que iba a llamarla antes del turno de la cena, por lo que estaba esperando su llamada en cualquier momento. Pero la cara de Javo era la de un hombre desesperado. Además, pensó, podría adjudicarse algo de crédito con la conquista de los japoneses. “Dale, vamos”.

El trayecto a la casa del amigo de Javo fue en silencio. Javo no dejaba de mover sus dedos contra el volante, en clara señal de nerviosismo. Flor pensó en pedirle que pare, que ya casi estaban, que los chicos habían quedado encargados de empezar la cena y seguramente todo iba a estar bien. Pero finalmente desistió.

“Mirá”, le dijo Javo, señalando con una mano, “abrí la guantera que ahí están las llaves. Cuando llegamos a la esquina freno un toque en doble mano y vos te bajas rápido. La casa está a mitad de cuadra, numero 552”.

“¿Y me mando?”

“Si, mandate que no hay nadie. Las especias están en una caja verde que está en la mesada de la cocina. Está a la izquierda, la vas a ver al toque”.

“¿Seguro no hay nadie?” preguntó Flor otra vez. De repente estaba nerviosa.

“Si, el chabón viaja todo el tiempo. Es el que me consigue todas estas cosas que acá es imposible. Dale, bajate, rápido”.

Flor obedeció las órdenes y se encontró caminando hasta la casa que Javo le había indicado. Cuando llegó, se paró frente a la puerta. Estaba por abrir cuando su teléfono sonó. Era Jazmín.

“Hola, Jaz”.

“Hola, Flor”.

“Medio que me agarraste ocupada”, dijo, jugando con la llave en sus manos.

“Ya sé”, le dijo, con un aire de misterio. Flor estaba a punto de preguntar a que se debía todo eso, pero Jazmín le ganó de mano. “Entrá que te estoy esperando”.


	12. Un lugar para las dos

Florencia entró a la casa todavía con el celular en la oreja. Jazmín había dejado de hablar, pero la sorpresa había dejado a la Estrella en un estado raro. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. El corazón le latía a mil. El pasillo de entrada estaba decorado con lucecitas. Lucecitas que le indicaban el camino que debía seguir. Se dejó llevar hasta el living.

Cuando vio la imagen que la esperaba, se llevó una mano a la boca en son de sorpresa. El lugar estaba repleto de flores. En floreros grandes, chicos, largos. De vidrio, de colores. Sobre la mesa. En todo el piso. Todas los tipos de flores que existían en el mundo parecían estar en ese living. Era hermoso. Y en el medio, con un vestido negro y corto, que la hacía volar, estaba Jazmín.

Flor se quedó congelada en su lugar. Jazmín le sonreía nerviosa y esperando. Pero Flor no sabía que decir. Estaba emocionada. No le entraba la felicidad en el pecho.

“¿Qué es esto?”

“Una sorpresa”, le respondió Jazmín, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y lo era. “¿No me vas a saludar?” le preguntó. Su tono quería ser divertido, pero los nervios la traicionaban. Como si a Flor podría no haberle gustado lo que le había preparado. ¿En que universo alternativo podía suceder algo así?

Flor se acercó a ella y la besó suave. Sus labios contra los suyos tratando de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por ella. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jazmín, atrapándola en ese momento. “Hola”, le dijo contra sus labios. “Estas acá”.

“Estoy acá”, respondió Jaz, separándose apenas para mirarla a los ojos. “Estamos las dos acá”. Se volvieron a besar, manteniendo la ternura. La besó despacio porque, como había imaginado hacía no tanto tiempo atrás, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. El aroma de Jazmín inundaba todo el espacio entre ellas. Sus manos la tocaban con cuidado, caricias llenas de amor que a Flor la hacían sentir en las nubes.

“¿Qué es este lugar?” preguntó Flor cuando se separaron, mirando para todos lados.

“Esta es mi casa”, respondió Jazmín, con la voz llena de ilusión.

“¿Tu casa? ¿Pero de dónde salió?”

“En realidad, esta era la casa de mi abuela. Cuando ella murió, me lo dejó a mí. Pero por varios años yo no… bueno, no era el momento”.

“¿Y ahora lo es?”

“Si, ahora si. ¿Te gusta?”

“Es hermosa”, dijo Flor mientras caminaba por el living, parando a cada rato para acercarse a las miles de flores que adornaban todo el lugar. La casa era un caserón de esos antiguos, pero a la vez era moderno. Flor siempre había creído que el departamento donde solía vivir antes era un fiel reflejo de la escancia de Jazmín. Pero esta casa era otra cosa. Esta casa era pura y simplemente Jazmín. La Jazmín que conocía ahora. La Jazmín que amaba.

“¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?”

“Quería sorprenderte. como vos me venís sorprendiendo a mí”, le dijo acercándose a donde Flor estaba parada oliendo unos jazmines y agarrándole la mano.

“Bueno, lo lograste”.

“Me alegro”. Jazmín tiró de la mano que sujetaba y la acercó a ella. Se besaron otra vez. Jaz dejó besos chiquitos en sus labios, por toda su cara.

“Lástima que vos estás hecha una diosa y yo con esta remera chota y el jean este que está re viejo”. Flor se miró a sí misma, poco conforme con su vestimenta.

“Vos estas hermosa siempre. Además, cualquier otra cosa que te hubiera dicho habría arruinado la sorpresa”.

“Bueno, te perdono”, le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

“Cociné. ¿Cenamos?”

“ _A vos te quiero comer_. No, perdón. Perdón. Si, cenemos”.

Jazmín se rió, tratando de quitarle importancia, pero algo en su mirada la delataba. Flor sintió la anticipación recorrer su cuerpo. Una sensación que ahora asociaba únicamente con Jazmín se hizo presente. Pero ninguna dijo más nada, y juntas fueron hasta la cocina para traer la cena.

******

_Ocho horas antes_

_“Necesito un favor”, pidió Jazmín apenas su amigo contesto el teléfono._

_“_ Hola Javo, ¿cómo estás? ¿todo bien? _¿Dónde quedaron esos modales, Cachito?”_

_“No te pongas en boludo que de verdad no te queda”, le respondió, ya irritada con su amigo._

_“Apa como estamos, eh. ¿Qué pasa?”_

_“Estoy en Buenos Aires”._

_“¿Qué? No me dijiste nada”._

_“Es que es una sorpresa”._

_“¿Para mí?”_

_Jazmín dudó un segundo antes de responder. Pero si iba a utilizar la ayuda de Javo, entonces iba a tener que divulgar por lo menos un poco de información._

_“Para Flor”._

_“Para Flor”, repitió su amigo. Jazmín esperaba un millón de preguntas, alguna que otra burla, pero, tal vez por primera vez en muchos años, Javo no actuó como ella estaba esperando. “Dale, ¿qué necesitas?”_

******

“Te juro que me lo re creí, no sabes la cara de desesperado que tenía”, le contó Flor antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

“Es que estaría nervioso porque si la cagaba yo lo mataba”, admitió Jaz riendo.

“Pero estuvo bien. Posta que le creí todo el cuento”.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras continuaban comiendo. Había algo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza a Jaz y sintió la necesidad de aclararlo con Flor. “Igual él no sabe”. Flor la miró confundida. “Javo”, explico, “que no sabe todo lo que pasó entre nosotras”.

“¿No?”

“Sabe lo que a mí me pasa con vos, desde siempre. Y que esto era algo para sorprenderte. Pero no que nosotras, bueno, las cosas que se fueron dando últimamente”.

“Pensé que le habrías contado”.

“No quería exponerte”, dijo a modo de explicación. Flor se mordió el labio mientras jugaba con su pelo.

“Te juro que nunca nadie me cuido así como me cuidas vos”, le dijo. “Pero igual podes contarle si querés, de verdad, por mi está bien. De hecho”, dijo y se pausó para tomar de su vaso de vino. “De hecho, yo les conté a Vir y Miru”.

“¿Si?” preguntó Jazmín sorprendida. No esperaba que Flor le dijera eso.

“Si, Miranda medio que sabía, ¿viste? Y Vir me escuchó hablando con vos por teléfono esa vez que yo me estaba llevando las cosas. Igual no sabía que era con vos, pero yo le dije”.

“¿Y vos estás bien con eso?”

“Si. No quiero mentirte, Jaz”, le dijo, acercando su silla a la de ella. “Hay cosas para las que no estoy lista. Siento la mirada del otro. No todo el tiempo, hay veces que de verdad todo me chupa un huevo. Pero otras que no”. Jazmín asintió, alentándola para que continúe. “Yo sé lo que quiero, y eso es algo que no era así hace algunos meses. Sé lo que quiero y sé también que voy a superar estos miedos. Lo sé. Pero lo que no sé es cuando. Y no quiero que sientas que te estoy escondiendo, porque ahora yo sé que esto tiene todo que ver conmigo. No es algo que te quiero hacer a vos”. Flor terminó de hablar angustiada. Jazmín agarró sus dos manos entre las de ella.

“Yo ya sé. Todo sé. Y sé lo que sentís por mí y lo que yo siento por vos y eso me alcanza. Te voy a bancar y voy a estar ahí en cada paso que des. A tu tiempo. Yo estoy acá”.

“Gracias”, le dijo Flor, y después la besó.

******

“¿No vas a dejar que haga nada?” preguntó Jazmín mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en la mesada. Flor estaba empecinada en encargarse de la parte de la limpieza, ya que creía que Jazmín ya había hecho suficiente con la sorpresa y la cena.

“No, ya te dije que voy a lavar yo”.

“¿Y pero yo qué hago?”

“Te quedas ahí paradita y me miras”.

Jazmín se rió con ganas. “Bueno, es verdad que me gusta mirarte. Me puedo tomar un ratito para eso”.  Después no dijo nada más. Todavía apoyada en la mesada, se impulsó con los brazos y se sentó en ella, mirando a Flor mientras lavaba. A Jazmín le hubiera gustado que dejaran el lavado de platos para la mañana, pero había algo magnético en estar con Flor en una situación tan doméstica. Les sentaba bien.

“Hacemos un buen equipo, eh”, dijo Flor, casi leyendo sus pensamientos. “Vos cocinas, yo lavo”.

“Si, nos complementamos”. Flor le regaló una sonrisa gigante y siguió lavando. Jazmín se había encargado de lavar todo lo utilizado para la preparación de la comida, por lo cual Flor no tenía demasiado trabajo.  Jazmín la siguió con la mirada mientras secaba. Le indicó donde guardar los diferente utensilios. Y la felicitó por un trabajo excelente.

“Ay, sos una exagerada. Cualquiera puede hacer esto”.

“Pero nadie como vos”. Flor se acercó a donde Jazmín estaba sentada en la mesada. Se paró frente a ella y, haciéndose la disimulada, se ubicó entre sus piernas. Le dio un beso suave. Jaz le respondió de la misma manera. “Me gusta cuando me decís cosas lindas, aunque sean una exageración”, le dijo Flor. “Porque sé que no las decís por lástima”.  Luego volvieron a besarse lento y con mucha suavidad.

Pero el beso pasó de tierno a apasionado con tanta velocidad que Jazmín pensó que se había perdido de algo. Las cosas con Florencia Estrella eran un poco así. Y a Jazmín le encantaba. Sintió las manos de Flor levantarle el vestido y acariciarle los muslos. Casi como por instinto, Jazmín se movió, sentándose más al borde de la mesada. Flor clavó sus uñas en la piel de Jazmín, y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir en su boca. Florencia se tragaba cada ruido que Jazmín hacía. La besaba con una desesperación que Jazmín conocía muy bien.

Trató de tomarla de la remera para ayudar a sacársela, pero Florencia se separó de ella abruptamente. Dio un paso atrás y le clavó la mirada de una manera que casi le saca toda la ropa, así, de una y con los ojos. “No”, le dijo. Sin esperar ninguna pregunta por parte de Jazmín, metió sus manos bajo su vestido y enganchó sus pulgares en el elástico de la tanga que Jazmín estaba usando. Entendiendo lo que quería hacer, Jazmín levantó un poco la cola de la mesada para que Flor pudiera sacarla sin dificultades.

Por como venían las cosas, Jazmín esperaba que Flor se deshiciera de ella con rapidez y abandono. Pero la iba a sorprender otra vez. Florencia se tomó su tiempo, dejando que la diminuta ropa interior recorriera sus piernas, acariciándola durante todo el recorrido. Estos cambios de ritmo estaban volviendo loca a Jazmín. También acompaño el recorrido con su cuerpo, y Flor terminó agachada frente a ella, mientras dejaba que la tanga caiga al piso.

Despacito, trazo un camino en orden inverso. Dejó que sus dedos rozaran sus piernas con delicadeza. Dejó un beso suave en su rodilla derecha. Y mordió la piel sensible de la izquierda. Sus manos subieron por sus muslos, levantando el vestido a su paso. Posó sus manos en sus caderas, y en un movimiento que no debería haber sido inesperado, pero lo fue, Flor atrajo a Jazmín hacia delante, dejándola sentada justo en la punta de la mesada. Dejó que una de sus manos llegara a su entrepierna, y sin más preámbulo, pasó uno de sus dedos por sus pliegues.

A Jazmín se le cortó la respiración. Flor la miró a los ojos. Su mirada estaba llena de deseo, como imaginaba que estaba la suya. “Decime si lo hago mal”, le pidió antes de agacharse frente a ella y pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar en donde había estado su dedo unos segundos antes. A Jazmín le tembló todo el cuerpo. Sabía que por como venía la mano, no era descabellado pensar que Flor iba a hacer eso. Sin embargo, nada pudo haberla preparado para lo que le pasó al sentirla ahí. Flor exploraba con pequeños toques y dudas. Era la primera vez que hacía esto, y se notaba. Pero no de una mala manera. Había cierta reverencia en la manera en que movía la lengua contra ella, como si quisiera mostrarle todo lo que la quería pero sin hacer algo desubicado.

Jazmín quería guiarla, como también había hecho esa primera noche juntas. Pero no podía hablar. No podía pensar. Las dudas de Flor no existían en la manera en la que la miraba. Porque si, desde su posición entre las piernas de Jazmín, Flor no había cortado el contacto visual. Había algo increíblemente sexy en la manera que la miraba mientras trataba de llenarla de placer con su boca. Jazmín levantó una de sus piernas,  apoyó el talón en la punta de la mesada y la giró para afuera, dándole así más espacio para trabajar. Flor intensificó sus movimientos y encontró su clítoris. Se movió sobre él con más fuerza, alternando en la forma de mover su lengua. “¿Jaz?” preguntó Flor, envuelta en la humedad de Jazmín, que pensó que iba a acabar en ese mismo momento.

“Si”, respondió, porque no tenía la fuerza para decir otra cosa. Una de sus manos se enredó en el pelo de Florencia. “Así”, dijo usando el último sorbo de cordura que le quedaba. Flor no dejó de mirarla mientras movía su lengua en círculos alrededor de su clítoris, con más fuerza y más confiada. Después, succionó. Jazmín ya no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la boca de Flor, que dejó que Jazmín la ayudara a imponer un ritmo. Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, estimulándola por completo mientras Jazmín dejaba escapar ruidos que no reconocía como propios. Sintió sus dedos del pie cosquillear, señal de que el final estaba cerca.  Era increíble lo rápido que Florencia la había llevado a ese punto. “Casi…”

No pudo completar la frase, pero estaba segura de que Flor la había entendido. Su dedo comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez, mientras su lengua no dejaba de trabajar. “Mmm”, sintió, más que escuchó, sobre su zona más intima. Y eso fue demasiado. Sus músculos se contrajeron y la mano que tenía en el pelo de Flor se aferró por completo. Acabó en la boca de Florencia como si estuviera teniendo su primer orgasmo. No pudo controlar su cuerpo mientras se arqueaba de placer. Quiso, pero no pudo, mantener sus ojos abiertos, porque quería ver a Florencia, quería ver esa sonrisa que seguramente tenía, como si hubiera ganado, como si esto fuera una competencia y ella hubiera obtenido el puntaje más alto.

Pasaron algunos minutos, o tal vez fueron años, hasta que Jazmín sintió a Flor incorporarse. Abrió sus ojos para ver el momento en el que llevaba su mano a la boca. La detuvo, tomándola del brazo y acercándola para besarla. Podría haber acabado otra vez por el solo hecho de probarse a si misma en la lengua de Florencia Estrella.

“Desde que estuvimos juntas en Uruguay que pienso en esto. No me animé allá”, le dijo entre besos. Jazmín quería decirle que no se preocupara, que todo llegaba a su tiempo, que la espera lo había valido. Pero no podía articular tantas palabras juntas. “Te amo muchísimo”, le dijo. Por la sonrisa que le devolvió Flor, Jaz supo que había elegido las palabras correctas.

******

Estaban en la cama de Jazmín, desnudas y bajo las sábanas. Jazmín acariciaba el brazo de Flor con pereza. La verdad era que estaba cansada.

“¿En qué pensas?” le preguntó Flor.

“En nada”, respondió Jazmín, “en todo”.

“Como te gusta jugar a la misteriosa”, la acusó Flor, pero su tono era divertido.

“Te juro que soy todo menos misteriosa”, le dijo, recordando lo obvia que se había sentido con su enamoramiento. “Siempre tenía pánico de que te enteraras de lo que me pasaba con vos, ¿sabés? Sentía que era muy obvio”.

“Para mí no”.

“Es que vos no lo querías ver, creo yo. Cada cosa hacía, cada cosa decía”.

“Para mí que a vos te parece un montón pero nada que ver”. Flor dejó de hablar para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. “¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?”

“Ya me la hiciste”, contestó Jaz con tono burlón.

“ _Boluda_ ”. Jazmín largó una carcajada y Flor se unió a ella.

“Podes preguntarme lo que quieras”.

Flor hizo una pausa antes de hacer su pregunta. “¿Me hubieras dicho lo que sentías si no pasaba eso de que yo pensaba que estabas con Dani?”

Jazmín lo consideró por un momento. Era una pregunta complicada. “No sé”, dijo. “No te lo hubiera dicho, creo, a menos que pensara que a vos también te pasaba algo. Y en ese tiempo no te pasaba”.

“Si me pasaba”, retrucó Flor. “Pero no sabía que era. No entendía que podía llegar a transformarse en esto”.

“Con el diario del lunes, todo se ve más fácil”:

“Es que hay cosas que cuando las pienso no entiendo como no me di cuenta. Estaba celosa de Leo, ¿podés creer eso?”

Jazmín se echó a reír con fuerza. Le hizo un montoncito con la mano. “¿De Leo? ¿Qué?”

“Es que había una época que te revoloteaba todo el tiempo. Que vergüenza”, dijo, tapándose la cara. “Además me pasaba algo muy loco, que es que no podía imaginarte con ningún tipo”.

“Bueno, yo tampoco puedo imaginarme con ningún tipo, así que no se si es tan loco”, le contestó divertida.

“No, pero yo pasaba horas pensando en que clase de chabón te podría gustar. Repasaba gente que conocía. Nadie me parecía suficiente. Y siempre me agarraba una sensación rara al pensarte con alguien. Y cuando pensé que estabas con Dani”, Flor dejó escapar una risa amargada, “yo me estaba por casar, él se suponía que era el hombre de mi vida. Pero yo solo podía pensar en lo mierda que iba a ser mi vida sin vos. Sin vos, no él”.

Jaz dejó la sonrisa entretenida para dedicarle una llena de dulzura.

“Y siempre que me sentía mal, vos eras la única persona en el mundo que sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien otra vez. Cuando me abrazabas me sentía segura. Nunca me había pasado con nadie”, terminó, otra vez angustiada.

“Flor”, empezó Jazmín, tomando su cara entre sus manos, “no te pongas mal. Estabas confundida. Yo te entiendo. Lo importante es esto. Vos y yo, y las dos acá juntas”.

Se besaron por un rato largo. Jazmín creía que, como alguna vez lo habían sido sus abrazos, sus besos tenían el poder de hacer que Flor se sienta bien, segura.

“¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?” dijo Flor un rato después.

“Todas las que quieras”.

“¿Cuál es la historia de esta casa?”

Jazmín suspiro. “Era de mi abuela”. Pensó en que decir a continuación, pero debió de haber estado callada por un largo tiempo, porque fue Flor la que habló a continuación.

“Si no queres hablar del tema, no pasa nada, Jaz”.

“No es eso”, le explicó. “Me cuesta un poco, pero quiero contarte. Mi abuela siempre fue la única persona de mi familia que estuvo conmigo siempre, ¿sabés? Ella era la que me alentaba, la que me apoyaba. Cuando yo le conté que era lesbiana, ella se lo tomó con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Al poco tiempo se murió. Era joven, pero estaba enferma. Fue durísimo para mí. Esta casa era siempre como un santuario, y ella me la dejó a mí. Pero yo sentía que no la merecía. No sé bien cómo explicarte, porque en realidad tampoco sé bien cuál era mi razonamiento. Pero sentía que no me correspondía”.

Flor la miraba con atención. Jazmín sabía que moría por preguntarle algo. “Estás pensando en qué cambió para que hoy este acá, ¿no?”.

“Si”.

“No sé. Creo que me siento bien conmigo misma. Siento que estoy a punto de empezar una nueva página en mi vida y esta ciudad me llama. La casa me llama. Vas a pensar que estoy loca. Pero el momento es ahora. Así de simple”.

“No pienso que estés loca. Pienso que me encanta todo lo que decís y cómo lo decís. Me encanta como pensas”.

“¿Quién es la exagerada ahora?”

Se rieron y se besaron. Y se besaron. Jaz no quería que esa noche terminara jamás, pero llevaba consigo el saber que habría muchas más así.

******

La mañana siguiente, Jazmín le llevó el desayuno a la cama a Flor. Las dos se habían levantado temprano, pero Jazmín ya tenía preparado del día anterior un sinfín de cosas ricas para compartir con Flor.

“No puedo creer que te vas otra vez. Me siento estafada”.

“Pero es la última vez que me voy”, dijo Jazmín, dejando un beso en la frente de Flor.

“Ver para creer”.

“Te lo juro. Y además es por unos días. Ayer vine porque ya no aguantaba más sin verte. Fue como un permitido”, le dijo, dándole otro beso, esta vez en el cuello.

“Que rico es todo esto”, le dijo Flor, olvidando temporalmente su indignación.

“Es que yo sé lo que te gusta”.

“Uff, ni hablar”, le contestó entre risas.

“Escuchame, hay algo que te quiero decir”:

“Ay, no. ¿Qué pasó? Yo sabía que todo estaba muy bien, ahí tenés que caerme con la mala noticia”.

“Nada que ver Flor”, la calmó Jaz, al tiempo que se acomodaba el pelo con nervios. “Quería decirte que este lugar, que es mi lugar, bueno, yo quiero que también sea tu lugar. ¿Viste que hablamos de que no teníamos un espacio para poder estar juntas y tranquilas? Bueno, quiero que este sea el lugar que nos permita estar así, como estamos ahora. No te estoy pidiendo que te mudes conmigo ni nada de eso”, aclaró antes de que Flor se asustara. “Pero sí quiero que te sientas como en casa. Si queres quedarte acá a dormir conmigo, podes. Si tuviste un mal día y necesitas despejarte, también. Si queremos cenar algo tranquilas, o ver una peli, o nada, charlar sin que nos interrumpan. Este es mi lugar, y yo decido compartirlo con vos”.

“Te amo”, le dijo como respuesta. Tenía algo lindo en esos ojitos que Jazmín tanto amaba. Era emoción, o era ilusión, o era un poquito de ambas.

“Yo también”.


	13. Espacios ajenos

_Enero_

_Flor se levantó con un dolor de cabeza que no sentía hacía mucho tiempo. Todo le giraba. Todavía usaba la ropa con la que había salido la noche anterior. Tenía un lejano recuerdo del bar, de haber tomado definitivamente más de lo que debería, y de una Miranda tratando de llevársela de la barra. Suponía que su hermana había triunfado, porque allí estaba Flor, en su habitación. Aunque no había rastros de Miranda por ningún lado._

_Trató de pararse, pero su cuerpo estaba en contra de esa idea. Trató de respirar con tranquilidad, buscando aclarar su cabeza, pero nada. Había jurado no terminar la noche así, pero en algún momento debía de haber perdido el control. Por un lado, se sentía mejor al no recordar, ya que era seguro que había hecho alguna estupidez._

_Dicha estupidez, sin embargo, parecía no querer quedar en la oscuridad, porque a Flor la golpeó un recuerdo que le heló la sangre. Con dificultad, buscó su teléfono, que estaba en la mesita de luz de Miranda. Entró a los chats, y entre aliviada y con pánico vio que solo había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior. Era a Lolita y era un audio de casi cuatro minutos. Tomó aire y se decidió a reproducirlo. En él, su voz sonaba totalmente borracha._

_“Hola, hola. Soy yo, Flor. Flor Estrella. No sabía si aclararte porque capaz que ya conociste a otra Flor allá y ahora tenés muchas Flores y tengo que decirte que soy yo, Flor Estrella. Igual ni me importa. Si conociste a otra Flor. No me importa porque vos podes conocer a todas las Flores que quieras”. Florencia dejaba de hablar, después, y por el ruido, supo que estaba moviéndose, tal vez buscando un lugar más tranquilo. “Pero te extraño mucho. Un montón de verdad. No quiero extrañarte más, quiero que estés acá conmigo. Que me abraces. Siempre me siento bien cuando me abrazas. Seguro estás re enojada y tenés razón porque yo tuve miedo y ahora te extraño más que a nadie en el mundo”._

_Flor dejó el teléfono sobre su cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Estaba totalmente avergonzada, pero no podía creer su suerte. La Flor borracha aparentemente no había tenido la coordinación necesaria para mandar ese mensaje a quien en realidad quería mandárselo. Dos golpes en la puerta retumbaron en su cabeza como si alguien la estuviera martillando desde adentro. Está vez pudo pararse, aunque tardó. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a frente con Lolita._

_“Uy, boluda, estas hecha mierda”, saludó la chica. Flor asintió._

_“Ayer te mandé un mensaje”, le dijo, avergonzada._

_“Si, ya sé, por eso vine”._

_“¿Lo escuchaste?”_

_“Solo una parte. Cuando me di cuenta que no era para mí lo corté. Pero bueno, pensé que estarías muy borracha y quise venir  hoy para ver si estabas bien”._

_Flor asintió otra vez. Apreciaba que Lolita no hubiera escuchado todo el mensaje, pero sabía que seguramente había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que ese mensaje no era para Dani, tampoco. Dani su esposo. Dani su esposo que estaba de viaje hacía ocho días y a quien no extrañaba ni un poquito._

_La cabeza le daba vueltas a Flor, por el alcohol, era cierto, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa fuera la única razón._

******

“Le van a re gustar las flores, a quien sea que se las estas llevando. Le van a encantar”, dijo Lolita, sin quitar la vista de enfrente. Flor estaba nerviosa. Había dudado en dejar que Lolita la alcance hasta el aeropuerto, pero ella no podía quedarse a traerla de vuelta, de todas maneras, así que se había animado a comprar las flores. Ahora le parecían una ridiculez. Y Lolita claramente podía notar sus nervios, por eso trataba de hacerla sentir mejor.

“¿No es _hmm_ mucho?”

“¿Me estás cargando? Que te vayan a buscar al aeropuerto ya es un mil, ¿pero que encima te lleven algo? A mí me encantaría”.

Las palabras de Lolita le generaron cierta tranquilidad, pero igual seguía ansiosa. Ya quería estar ahí. El resto del recorrido lo hicieron en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Flor se despidió de Lolita con un beso. La chica le grito un “¡Suerte!” y a Flor eso la puso más nerviosa. Como había llegado antes, se pidió un café y trató de distraerse con su teléfono.

Cuando la cartelera del aeropuerto le avisó que el vuelo de Jazmín ya había aterrizado, Flor se fue a parar cerca de la puerta de la que Jazmín iba a aparecer. Seguía nerviosa, pero sabía que no había razones para estarlo. No había mucha gente esperando por ese vuelo y, de a poquito, los primeros viajeros empezaron a emerger.

Lo primero que Flor vio fue el pelo de Jazmín. Imposible de ignorar entre un tumulto de aburridos colores. Flor esperó a que Jazmín la viera, pero parecía distraída, por lo cual levantó la mano tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Jazmín le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que Flor había visto en toda su vida. Caminaron la una hacia la otra, y cuando se alcanzaron, no supieron qué hacer.

“Hola”, dijo Jazmín.

“Hola”.

Se quedaron paradas, en el medio del aeropuerto, mirándose y mirándose.

“Estas acá”.

“Estoy acá”.

“¿Y ya no te vas?”

“Me quedo”.

Flor recordó lo que había traído para Jazmín y torpemente extendió su brazo para darle las flores. “Esto es para vos”, dijo, muriéndose de vergüenza.

“¿Me trajiste flores?” le preguntó Jazmín, y su voz sonaba maravillada.

“Si”.

Jazmín las tomó y cerró los ojos para olerlas. Flor aprovechó para mirarla. Tenía ojeras y se la veía cansada. Pero estaba hermosa. “¿Te gustan?” preguntó, sabiendo que había acertado con su regalo.

“Me encantan”, le respondió. Flor hubiera querido besarla. Un beso suave y corto. Pero no se animó. Jazmín le sonreía como nunca nadie lo había hecho, y Flor trató de quedarse con eso en vez de sus miedos.

“¿Vamos?”

“Vamos”, respondió Jazmín. Flor agarró la valija de Jazmín y las dos comenzaron a caminar. Por fin estaba en casa.

******

Fueron a la casa de Jazmín. Sus cosas todavía no habían llegado de Córdoba, así que el lugar seguía algo vacío. Ya no estaba lleno de flores, pero las lucecitas todavía colgaban en el pasillo. “Me encanta esta casa”, dijo Flor mientras Jazmín dejaba su valija en un costado.

“Me encanta que te encante”, le dijo. La agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para dejarle un beso sonoro en los labios. “Hola, ¿no?”

“Hola”, dijo Flor, y su voz sonó como la de alguien que está muy enamorado. Como lo estaba ella. Se puso de puntitas de pie y la besó, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. “Te extrañé”.

“Yo también”, le dijo Jazmín. Le dio un besito más y se separó de ella. “¿Cómo viene tu día? ¿Planes?” le preguntó. Flor hizo una mueca. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Es que tengo que volver al hotel. Ni tendría que haber ido al aeropuerto, en realidad. No está ninguna de mis hermanas hoy, y me pidieron que me quede”.

Jazmín se rió. “Al final, soy una mala influencia, me parece”.

“Sos la mejor influencia que podría tener”, le contestó, robándole un beso. “Pero voy a tener que irme”.

“Voy con vos, ¿querés?”

“¿No estás cansada?”

“No”. Flor la miró. “Un poco. Pero voy un ratito y después me vuelvo”.

“Dale”.

“Bueno, banca que me doy una ducha rápido, ¿podrá ser?”

“Si”, le dijo Flor, y le dejó otro beso. Para que no la extrañe.

******

“Me quedé pensando, ¿sabés?” le dijo Flor, mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato. Estaban en el restaurant del hotel, donde ya no quedaba nadie, comiendo algo. La tarde había pasado con bastante tranquilidad, más allá de algunos detalles que Flor había tenido que resolver. Fede y Leo se habían alegrado al verla a Jazmín, y los tres habían compartido algunos momentos mientras Flor trabajaba. Como Javo también estaba ausente ese día, Jazmín había aprovechado para conocer al nuevo staff de la cocina. Le había dado algo de melancolía, y había tenido que hacer fuerza para no dar indicaciones ante algunas maneras de manejarse que no había considerado las mejores.

“¿En qué?”

“En tu casa”.

Jazmín sonrió. Sentía que de alguna manera, Flor había conectado con su hogar, y eso la ponía muy feliz.”¿Qué pasa con mi casa?” le preguntó.

“Es que es tan vos. Tiene algo que es muy tuyo. No sé. Me siento lindo cuando estoy ahí, y eso que fui dos veces. Y lo que dijiste de tu abuela, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero como que está esa energía también. Esa energía de un lugar donde uno fue feliz”.

Jazmín le sonrió emocionada. Era eso. Un lugar donde había sido feliz. Por eso le había costado tanto volver a esa casa. Estaba esperando ser feliz.

“Es… un lugar muy especial para mí”, le dijo, y no pudo evitar que su voz saliera algo quebrada.

“Tu abuela…”, empezó Flor, y Jaz la vio dudar, “¿la extrañas?”

“Un montón”, respondió, y las dos palabras salieron como en un suspiro y amontonadas. Flor le tomó la mano, acariciando la con su pulgar. “Extraño mucho como me abrazaba”, continuó. “Me apretaba fuerte y a veces me clavaba los huesos”, dijo, entre risas y unas lagrimas que se le habían escapado. Flor no dijo nada. Siguió acariciándola y la esperó.

“Mi papá y mi mamá…nunca te conté, pero yo nunca, nosotros, nosotros no éramos una familia. Mi papá era, es, un tipo muy recto, muy chapado a la antigua. Mi mamá era muy chica cuando se casó con él y me tuvieron a mí. Se peleaban un montón. Y no es que no me quisieran, eh. Es que no sabían cómo ser una familia”, explicó con tristeza. “Perdón”, dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que seguían escapando. “Tiré todo para abajo”.

“No”, le respondió Flor con rapidez. “No me pidas perdón. Me gusta que me puedas decir estas cosas. Es como que todo tiene más sentido”.

“¿Qué tiene más sentido?”

“Vos. Vos querés, Jaz. Me querés a mí, y lo querés a Javo, y querés al gato ese horrible que siempre se quiere meter al sotano del hotel, y querés y querés y querés. Y nunca esperas nada. Pero no conozco ni una persona en todo el mundo que merezca ser amada más que vos. Y por eso te amo. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie y quiero poder llenar todas esas partes tuyas que alguna vez se sintieron como si no fueran suficientes con mi amor. Quiero amarte todo lo que te mereces porque sos…todo. Sos luz y sos amor y sos lo más lindo que le puede pasar a una persona. Sos lo más lindo que me pasó a mi”.

Jazmín se quedó muda. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así. Sintió sus ojos volverse a llenar de lagrimas, esta vez por razones diferentes. Los ojos de Flor también estaban mojados. Jazmín se llevó la mano de Flor que sujetaba la suya a la boca y depositó ahí un beso lleno de ternura. Trató de regular su respiración, de repente el corazón le latía muy fuerte.

“Vos me amas de la manera exacta en que yo necesito que me amen”, le dijo a Flor, mirándola a los ojos. “Tu amor me hace bien y vos me haces bien, y yo espero poder hacer lo mismo por vos”.

“Todos los días desde que te conocí. Vos me haces bien desde el primer día que te conocí”, decretó Flor antes de besarla, con amor y una dulzura que jazmín la sintió hasta en la punta de los pies.

******

“Es que no me gusta invadir los espacios ajenos”, explicó Jazmín. Flor había tratado de convencerla de que se quedé a pasar la noche con ella desde que habían terminado de cenar. Flor tenía que pasar la noche en el hotel, por lo cual la casa de Jazmín estaba fuera de las opciones.

“Pero es mi habitación”, le dijo mientras entraban a la cocina, en busca de helado.

“Ya sé, pero es de Miranda también. Sé que no te cierra, pero no me gusta mezclar”.

“Bueno, pero vos ya no trabajas acá”, dijo molesta, mientras agarraba una cuchara.

“Si, pero esa habitación es de Miranda, como la oficina es de ustedes cinco, la cocina es de Javo, la barra de Fede. Espacios ajenos, y no quiero invadir de esa manera”.

“Okey, te entiendo. Solo que me da lástima que no podamos pasar la noche juntas”.

Jazmín suspiró. “A mí también me da lástima. Pero es un rato nada más. Vos tenés que madrugar, de todas maneras, y yo tendría que salir a buscar laburo”, le dijo mientras Flor buscaba en el freezer.

“Listo”, anunció Flor, con helado y cuchara en mano.

“¿No te enojas?”

“No, no me enojo. Vamos, acompañame hasta mi habitación por lo menos”, le pidió, pero una idea se formó en su cabeza.

 Ambas se disponían a salir cuando Flor dijo: “Pará, me olvidé algo”. Entonces las dos se volvieron a adentrar a la cocina. Flor dejó las cosas sobre la mesada, agarró del brazo a Jazmín y la arrastró hasta que su espalda chocó contra la heladera. Después, la besó.

Jazmín estaba sorprendida, Flor lo notó porque tardó el devolverle el beso. Cuando lo hizo, la agarró de la cintura y la apretó contra ella. Flor la besaba apasionadamente, quería volverla loca. Con sus manos en su cara, la besó fuerte y con abandono, su lengua buscando la de Jazmín con insistencia. El beso era intenso y las sensaciones también. Flor colocó una pierna entre las de Jazmín e hizo presión. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces, las suficientes hasta que se movían a ritmo. La pierna de Flor contra la zona intima de Jazmín, que no dejaba de mover sus caderas contra ella.

El ritmo era rápido y errático, y Flor sabía que no era suficiente. Pero tenía un plan, y tenía que acatarse a eso. “Más”, le pidió Jazmín agitada. Flor aceleró sus movimientos, y después paró de golpe. Dejó de besar a Jazmín para llevar su boca a su cuello, donde mordió y lamió, intercambiando de un movimiento al otro. Las caderas de Jazmín se movieron para adelante, buscándola, pero Flor la evitó.

Levantó la mano y tomó uno de los pechos de Jazmín, tocándola por sobre la remera. Jazmín buscó su boca, pero Flor también la esquivó. Dejó que su otra mano me metiera debajo de la remera de Jazmín. Pasó sus uñas por su espalda, primero con dulzura y después con fuerza, dejándole en claro lo mucho que la deseaba. Jazmín tiró la cabeza para atrás, golpeándola contra la puerta de la heladera al tiempo que Flor buscaba su pezón con la boca.

“Flor, por favor…” le pidió con una voz que la volvía loca. La volvía loca verla así. A ella, que era tan sensata, totalmente perdida por lo que Flor pudiera hacerle con su cuerpo. No habían estado juntas muchas veces, pero Flor se sentía cada vez más apta para ponerla en ese estado. Dejó de tocarla y volvió a besarla. Jazmín la abrazó y trató de juntar sus cuerpos, pero Flor no permitió que se tocaran por completo. Sabía lo que Jazmín estaba intentando hacer, pero se lo negó nuevamente.

Se besaban descoordinadas y desprolijas. Jazmín trató de agarrarla de la remera, pero Flor tomó entre sus manos sus muñecas y las puso contra la heladera, arriba de la cabeza de Jaz. Se siguieron besando. La piel de Jazmín quemaba, y Flor sentía que la suya también. Tanto tiempo se había privado de sentirse así, no podía creerlo. Mordió el labio inferior de Jazmín y lo llevó con ella antes de soltarlo. Tomó distancia para mirarla. Jazmín era un desastre.

Le soltó las manos y se volvieron a besar. Dejó que Jazmín la agarré de la nuca, pero siguió evitando sus caderas. “Me querés matar”, dijo Jazmín, su voz tan bajita que apenas se escuchó en el silencio de la cocina. Intentó mover una de sus manos hacia sus pechos, pero Flor la detuvo. Jazmín bufó en su boca. Jazmín ya casi que no podía devolverle el beso. Flor volvió a su cuello, para darle aunque sea un respiro. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la mano de Jazmín moverse otra vez, pero esta vez sobre su propio cuerpo.

Vio como se detenía en el botón de su jean y lo desabrochaba con dificultad. Después, la vio bajar el cierre. Siguió besándola, bajando por su clavícula, que estaba expuesta por su remera, y esperó. Jazmín metió su mano en el jean y Flor pudo ver como movía su ropa interior para tocarse. Sus dedos se movían con rapidez y Flor nunca había visto algo tan sexy en su vida. Jazmín tenía los ojos cerrados, tratando de liberar la tensión con desesperación.

Florencia la tomó de la muñeca y Jazmín dejó que quitara la mano de sus pantalones. Tenía los dedos completmente mojados. Florencia se los llevó a la boca. Succionó sus dedos mientras Jazmín la miraba con los ojos desenfocados y la boca abierta. Le gustaba sentir a Jazmín de esa manera. “Me vas a volver loca”. Como respuesta, Flor dejó que su propia mano ocupara el lugar en el que se encontraba anteriormente la de Jaz. Estaba tan mojada que un primer dedo ingresó a ella casi sin intentarlo. “Despacito”, le pidió Jazmín, con la voz entrecortada, mientas abría más sus piernas.”Quiero que lo hagas lento”.

A Flor le sorprendió el pedido. Pensó que la había frustrado tanto a Jazmín que todo iba a tener un final apresurado. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella y dejó que su dedo entre y salga de ella con lentitud, mientras que con la palma de la mano ejercía presión sobre su clítoris. Se miraban, enamoradas y excitadas. A Flor le costaba seguir el ritmo lento, y a Jazmín también, sus caderas moviéndose para adelante buscando mayor velocidad. Flor usó su otra mano para ponerla en sus caderas y apretarla contra la superficie de la heladera.

Agregó otro dedo y Jazmín no dejó de mirarla. Se besaron, o lo intentaron, porque Jazmín no tenía ni aire ni coordinación. “Sos increíble”, le dijo con muchísima dificultad. Flor aumentó la velocidad, ya ninguna podía soportar esa agonía. Jazmín estiró un brazo tratando de encontrar algo de lo que agarrarse. Lo enganchó al borde de la heladera y con su otro brazo rodeo el cuello de Flor. “Ahora sí,necesito…”

No tuvo que terminar la oración. Flor aceleró sus movimientos con esfuerzo, entraba y salía de Jazmín erráticamente, pero no importaba, porque Jazmín estaba completamente ida. Sintió las paredes de Jaz contraerse sobre sus dedos y la besó, tratando de silenciar el gemido que sabía estaba por venir. Cuando Jazmín acabó, las piernas le fallaron. Su agarre en la heladera y el brazo de Flor, alrededor de su cintura, evitaron que se cayera. Flor la llenó de besitos en el cuello mientras se recuperaba. Cuando sintió que podía mantenerse parada, se alejo con cuidado. Jazmín abrió los ojos con esfuerzo mientras Flor agarraba el helado, ahora ya derretido, y lo dejaba en la pileta de la cocina. Ya no servía. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, Flor dejó escapar una risa.

“¿De qué te reís?”

“Pienso en que dirá Javo cuando se entere que invadiste todo su espacio”, le respondió con picardía. Jazmín se incorporó de su lugar sobre la heladera y la miró incrédula. “¿Así que eso fue esto? ¿Querías ver cómo me contradecía?”

Flor volvió a reírse. “La verdad es que fue muy fácil”, le dijo, le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta de la cocina. “¡Qué descanses!” gritó sobre su hombro.

Llegó al ascensor y sabía que haber tenido la razón venía a costa de la frustración que sentía. Estaba lista para resolver las cosas con sus propias manos, cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Sintió el aliento de Jazmín en su nuca. “Jugas sucio, Florencia Estrella. Pero esta vez ganaste”, le dijo, al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo y la metía al ascensor.


	14. Tratar de estar bien

A Jazmín no le gustaba dormir completamente desnuda. Era algo extraño, porque hasta hacía menos de un mes, Flor no tenía ni idea de esto. Era la clase de cosas que uno aprendía cuando estaba con otra persona, cuando compartía momentos como los que compartían ellas. La cotidianidad  le estaba enseñando muchísimas cosas más sobre Jazmín, y todo era para Flor como un tesoro que tenía que cuidar.

Finalmente, había convencido a Jazmín para que pase la noche con ella. Era tarde, y el episodio en la cocina, y en el ascensor, _dios, el ascensor_ , habían servido para que Jazmín ceda. Le había dicho, eso era verdad, que iba a ser por una única vez. Pese a que había intentado con ganas convencerla aquella noche, Flor entendía lo que Jazmín pensaba. Esa habitación, que sabía compartir con Miranda, no era de ellas.

Pasó su mano por el brazo de Jazmín, que dormía plácidamente y usaba una remera que Flor le había prestado. Se tenía que levantar muy temprano, ya en pocas horas, pero no podía dormir. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero la presencia de Jaz era algo que lograba tranquilizarla. La siguió mirando, su respiración lenta, la paz en sus facciones. La manera en la que dormía, como apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos, una posición que Flor no podía entender le fuera cómoda.

Dejó que los minutos pasaran mientras la veía dormir. Y después si, ella también pudo cerrar los ojos.

******

El día comenzó temprano para Flor, pero cuando despertó, Jazmín ya se había ido. Le había dejado una nota. La búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo empezaba temprano.

Flor pasó la mañana trabajando con Leo, acatando peticiones del empleado, quejas e ideas. A la hora del almuerzo, pasó por la cocina y se llevó una ensalada. Decidió almorzar en la oficina, mientras utilizaba la computadora. Miranda fue la primera de sus hermanas en volver al hotel. Entró a la oficina haciendo ruido y se dejó caer en una de las sillas. Se la notaba cansada y malhumorada.

“¿Qué haces, negra?” preguntó su hermana.

“Bien. ¿Vos? Me parece que el día de relax no te hizo efecto”.

Miranda suspiró, resignada. “No quiero hablar de eso”, le dijo. “¿Vos en que andas?” preguntó, mirando la pantalla de la computadora. “¿Vas a comprar ropa?”

“No, no. Es que es el cumple de Jaz, en dos días”.

“¡Ay, boluda!” gritó Miranda de golpe. “Me había olvidado, volvió, ¿o no?”

“Si, si, ayer”.

“Bien, ¿estás contenta?”

Flor la miró, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa. No pudo, y dejó que la felicidad se extendiera por todo su cuerpo. “Muy”.

“¿Le vas a comprar una ropita?”

“Mmm. No. No sé qué le voy a comprar”.

Miranda se acercó con la silla, y movió la computadora para poder ver mejor. “Esto es muy de su estilo”, dijo, tratando de ser útil.

“Si, ya sé”, respondió Flor, “ya sé que cualquiera de estas cosas le gustaría”.

“¿Pero?”

“Pero no me significa nada una remera”.

Miranda la miró como tratando de entenderla. Había algo que no terminaba de comprender, y Flor se dio cuenta que iba a tener que explicarlo.

“Siento que en este momento de nuestras vidas no representa nada un regalo así”, empezó Flor. Miranda asintió. “Quiero algo que le muestre a ella que…no sé, que todo el amor que me da y la libertad que siento cuando estoy con ella, no sé, que represente eso”.

“Es difícil”, le dijo Miranda, pero no estaba tratando de tirarla abajo.

“Yo me siento más feliz que nunca en mi vida. ¿Y le voy a dar una remera? Tiene que ser algo más allá de lo material. Pero tenés razón. Es difícil”.

Miranda se la quedó mirando con una expresión rara en la cara. Flor hubiera dicho que era tristeza, pero no había razón para que su hermana se sintiera así.

“Es difícil”, empezó su hermana, “pero que lindo. Que te sientas así. Yo…a mí nunca me pasó”. Era una confesión. Flor lo supo por el tono de voz de Miranda y por la tristeza en su cara. Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que su hermana volvió a hablar. “A Fede lo quiero un montón. Pero te veo a vos ahora. Y yo quiero eso. Y no me va a pasar. No con Fede”.

“Entonces…” intentó decir Flor.

“Ya sé”, la cortó su hermana. “Pero no es tan fácil”.

Pasaron el resto del almuerzo pensando en ideas para regalarle a Jazmín, y fue eso en lo único que Flor pudo pensar, hasta que recibió una llamada de su mamá.

******

Florencia llegó tarde y nerviosa. Habían quedado con Jazmín en comer algo en un bar de la zona, el que Jazmín decía que tenía las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad. No que Flor pudiera certificarlo.

“Perdón, perdón, perdón, se me hizo un poco tarde”, se excusó mientras se sentaba frente a Jazmín.

“No pasa nada”, le contestó con una sonrisa relajada. “Recién llego igual”.

“¿Si?” le preguntó, quedándose más tranquila.

“No, hace veinte minutos que espero, ya me estaban mirando con lástima”, dijo entre risas, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a los mozos.

“Perdón”, volvió a disculparse Flor.

“No pasa nada”, la tranquilizó Jazmín, mientras abría la carta.

“¿Cómo _hmm_ estuvo tu día?” Flor estaba nerviosa, pero no quería que Jazmín se diera cuenta,lo cual era una tarea difícil, sino imposible.

“Bien, las entrevistas tranqui, no me coparon tanto las propuestas, pero…” Jazmín dejó de hablar al ver como Flor no dejaba de rascarse los brazos. “Flor, ¿qué pasa?” le preguntó con preocupación.

“Nada”, fue la respuesta automática.

“Flor…”

Florencia trató de respirar. Buscó ser consciente de la acción. Cerró los ojos y trató de despejar su mente. Sintió la mano de Jazmín envolver una de las suyas. Con su pulgar dejaba suaves caricias sobre ella. Flor abrió los ojos despacito y trató de conectar su mirada con la de Jazmín.

“Hoy me llamó mi mamá”, comenzó, “y me invito a almorzar el domingo. Con Dani”.

La última parte sorprendió a Jazmín, pero enseguida se adaptó a la situación. “Bueno, es un poco raro que te invite a comer con tu ex, pero a veces son cosas de madres”.

Flor no pudo responderle. Le dio vergüenza. Había olvidado lo bien que Jazmín la conocía, porque esos segundos de silencio fueron todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad.

“Tu mamá no sabe. Que Dani es tu ex”, dijo, una afirmación, no una pregunta. La siguió mirando. “Y vos no le querés decir”, sentenció.

No estaba enojada. Tampoco su voz sonaba decepcionaba. Era peor una Jazmín así, que no dejaba ver lo que sentía.

Flor negó con la cabeza. “No. No es que no le quiero decir…”

“Pero no el domingo. ¿Le vas a decir que Dani está de viaje, no?”

“Jaz…”

“No, Flor. Yo no estoy enojada”, dijo anticipándose. “Vos sabes que yo te voy a esperar todo lo que vos necesites. No necesito que tu mamá sepa que nosotras…” dejó la oración incompleta, gesticulando con su mano para marcar el espacio entre ellas. “De verdad. Pero esta mentira. Esta mentira te va a lastimar a vos”.

“Es que no quiero decepcionar a mi mamá”, admitió.

“¿Y por qué la vas a decepcionar? ¿Por tratar de hacer algo para estar mejor vos?”

“Ay, Jaz, no seas ingenua”, le dijo, sabiendo que ambas sabían a qué se refería.

“Bueno, entonces no se que querés que te diga. Vos sos una mina grande, y ya sabrás como manejarte con tu mamá. Pero mirá como te pones”, le dijo, señalando sus brazos, que estaban rojos.

“Es que no quiero que te enojes”, volvió a decir.

“Esto no me toca, Flor. Lo último que quiero es que te pongas así por mí. Es un tema tuyo y de tu mamá. Y yo no me enojo. De verdad. Me preocupo, nada más, de saber que vivís con todo ese peso encima”:

Flor le creía, pero igual eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Se sentía cobarde, tratando de encajar en la cajita que su madre había considerado era la correcta para ella, pero no podía hacer nada. Se quedaron en silencio. Jazmín miraba la carta, pero no la leía. De repente todo se había vuelto tenso, y no con la clase de tensión a la que Jazmín la tenía acostumbrada últimamente. Flor estaba a punto de romper el silencio, cuando una tercera voz se le adelantó.

“Hey, ¿qué haces acá?”

Era Carla.

“Carla. _Hmm_ ”.

“¿Vos no estabas en Mendoza?” le preguntó a Jazmín, agarrando una silla de una mesa cercana y sentándose con ellas.

“Córdoba”.

“Córdoba, si”, continuó, agarrando un grisín de la panera.

“Volví”, le respondió Jazmín.

“Ah, mira vos”, le contestó, con poco interés. “Yo acá muy tranqui, escapándome de una cita desastrosa que estaba teniendo”, explicó, aunque nadie le había preguntado. Flor se sentía algo incómoda. Quería seguir hablando con Jazmín, y ya sentía como la conversación iba a quedar inconclusa.

Jazmín asintió al tiempo que se paraba de su silla. “Voy al baño”, dijo, pero Carla lo ignoró por completo. Flor estaba bastante molesta, pero al mirar a su hermana, al realmente mirarla, notó que no es encontraba bien.

“¿Qué pasó?”

“Nada, el boludo con el que salí”, le explicó. “Estoy cansada, cansada de salir con boludos, cansada de no saber cómo estar sola. No me quiero lastimar mal, pero te juro que no se cómo parar”. Su tono era uno de tristeza. Estaba bajándola guardia frente a ella.

Flor se sintió mal inmediatamente. Se sintió mal por no percatarse, en los últimos meses, de que su hermana no la estaba pasando bien. Y se sintió mal porque por segunda vez en el día, una de sus hermanas le estaba contando algo que era lo opuesto total a su realidad. Lo que ella tenía con Jazmín, lo que había logrado construir con ella en ese tiempo, estaba muy lejos de asemejarse a cualquier sensación que pudieran describir sus hermanas.

******

Flor se sintió tan mal por Carla que no se atrevió a pedirle que se fuera. Temía que Jazmín fuera la que decidiera irse, pero las tres cenaron en relativa tranquilidad. Flor sabía que a Carla jamás le había caído demasiado bien Jazmín, pero las dos parecieron congeniar durante la cena. Había, sin embargo,  todavía una tensión extraña por los restos de una conversación sin terminar.

Durante varios pasajes de la cena, Flor se encontró a si misma pensando en cómo seria estar con Jazmín al cien por ciento, como deseaba poder estarlo algún día. Cena con una de sus hermanas, tal vez almuerzo con otra. Le gustaba como se veía esa visión. Ese futuro, esperaba.

Al finalizar la noche, Carla le preguntó a Jazmín si quería compartir taxi con ellas, pero Jazmín le dijo que iba para el otro lado. Era una mentira, y a Flor le dolió, pero entendió también el porqué. Así que partieron en diferentes direcciones, con sus cabezas en quién sabe dónde, y con esa horrible sensación de lo inconcluso rondando alrededor.

******

Jazmín se levantó temprano al día siguiente. Tenía dos entrevistas a las que presentarse. Le constó enfocarse, todavía algo molesta por cómo había terminado la noche anterior. Se sentía rara en haber dejado la conversación sin terminar, no era algo que particularmente le gustara. Pero no había querido que Flor se pusiera peor, y, tras cenar con Carla, la cosa parecía estar algo mejor. No quería romper ese equilibrio, no ayer.

Volvió a su casa al mediodía, pensando en hacer una parada técnica antes de ir para el hotel, pero cuando llegó, Flor la esperaba en la puerta de su casa. “No me atendías el teléfono”, le explicó, moviendo su hombro para arriba con bastante regularidad. Jazmín se sintió terrible. Había olvidado cargar el teléfono la noche anterior y por eso se había quedado sin batería muy temprano. Pero seguramente Flor pensaba que la estaba evitando.

“Está muerto”, le explicó, mostrándoselo al tiempo que abría la puerta. Entraron en silencio. Jazmín dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y reprimió sus ganas de abrazarla.

“Perdón, Jaz”.

“Flor, no. Vos no tenés que pedirme perdón a mí”, le dijo, tratando de de ser dulce con ella.

“Es que _hmm_ yo tengo una necesidad casi irreprimible de ser complaciente con la gente que me rodea. No lo puedo evitar”.

“Ya sé. Y yo justamente lo que no quiero es eso. Convertirme en otra de las personas que sentís que tenés que complacer. Es lo último que quisiera en el mundo. Quiero que conmigo puedas hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras y por la razón que quieras. Perdón si ayer reaccioné mal”.

Flor se acercó y la abrazó. Fuerte. Jazmín rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, tratando de igualar su fuerza. Inhaló su perfume. “Tengo miedo de que sientas que te apuré”, le confesó Jazmín. Flor se separó de ella, apenas, para poder mirarla.

“No siento eso, porque eso no fue lo que paso. Ir a Uruguay a buscarte, esa fui yo mandando a la mierda a toda la gente que quiere que sea de una forma o de tal. Fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida”.

Jazmín le tocó el pelo, acomodándoselo atrás del hombro. “Cada uno hace lo que puede con su familia. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Lo único que no quiero es que pongas a otra persona por encima de lo que te hace bien. Ni siquiera a mí. Si tenés que ir y todavía no le querés decir lo que pasó con Dani, entonces que sea porque lo necesitas vos. Y si sí se lo decís, entonces que no sea por mí. Siempre por vos, Flor”.

“Te quiero”, le dijo antes de besarla suave. “Gracias por cuidarme. Hay muchas cosas que me cuestan y muchas _hmm_ que no sé cómo hacer todavía, pero vos siempre me haces sentir esta tranquilidad que no encuentro en ningún otro lado”.

Se quedaron un rato así, mirándose y sonriéndose. “Tuve mucha suerte de haberte encontrado, y no pienso soltarte jamás”, le dijo Flor.

“Yo tampoco”, respondió Jazmín antes de volver a unir sus labios. “Vas a estar bien, Flor, va a estar todo bien”.

Se volvieron a abrazar, y Jazmín deseo no por primera vez poder traer calma a la mente de Flor. “¿Sabés que vamos a hacer ahora?” le preguntó Jazmín. Flor negó con la cabeza, expectante. “Vamos a ir arriba, y vamos a hacer el amor. Vamos a hacer el amor hasta que las pesadas de tus hermanas te llamen pidiendo que vuelvas al hotel. ¿Te parece?”

Flor se rió. Pero la risa no duró demasiado. Jazmín se encargó de taparla con sus besos, como también se encargó de tapar, de la misma manera, todos los ruidos que hizo Flor esa tarde.


	15. Cinco primeras citas

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, pero Flor estaba decidida a ignorarlo.

“¿No será importante?” le preguntó Jazmín desde su lugar entre sus piernas. Flor negó con la cabeza, ya no estaba en condiciones de hablar, y Jazmín volvió a su tarea, buscando su clítoris con la lengua. Flor la agarró del pelo con fuerza, dejando su cuerpo a su merced. Estaba muy cerca antes de la interrupción, y ahora ya todo se sentía a flor de piel. Jazmín succionó con fuerza, para luego aplacarla con la lengua con movimientos circulares.

Flor movió su cabeza sobre la almohada, buscando alguna parte fría que la ayudara a calmar su cuerpo. Ya no tenía control sobre sus caderas, que trataban de moverse hacia adelante y hacia arriba, y no lo lograban solo porque Jazmín tenía una de sus manos ahí. Ese punto de contacto también quemaba.

Jazmín aumentó la intensidad y Flor estaba perdida. Se escuchó gemir como si estuviera lejos y no fuera ella, sino otra persona la que producía esos sonidos. Jazmín se movió para dejarle besos en su abdomen hasta que llegó a su cuello. Dejó tras ella un rastro mojado que le pertenecía a Florencia, pero también a Jazmín. Cuando llegó a su boca le dio un beso suave y tierno y murmuró: “Buen día. Y feliz cumpleaños para mí”.

******

Cuando Jazmín tenía 7 años, pasó su cumpleaños sola. Su mamá los había dejado hacía un tiempo. Y su papá se había olvidado. En realidad, había llegado esa noche, muy tarde, después de trabajar, con un regalo gigante. Jazmín ya no se acordaba qué era. Sabía que seguramente había sido su secretaria quien lo había hecho acordar. Y a sus 7 años, también había sabido que era un regalo de culpa.

Después de ese episodio, empezó a pasar su cumpleaños con su abuela. Iban a la plaza, la llevaba al cine, salían a comer. Siempre hacían cosas distintas. Y no importaba lo que hicieran, porque Jazmín siempre la pasaba bien. A veces su papá le llevaba un regalo a la noche, otras veces se lo dejaba en el living antes de irse a trabajar. No importaba cuán grande fuera el regalo, porque Jazmín solo quería ese beso que le daba su abuela justo después de soplar las velitas.

Sus 20 años los cumplió en Paris. Fue el primer cumpleaños que pasó con su mamá en más de 10 años. Fue mágico. Tan mágico que, en un impulso, decidió tatuarse junto a su mamá. Pero su vida no estaba allí, y su mamá, idealizada tras años de ausencia, no era la familia que ella necesitaba. Ese tatuaje pasó a funcionar como un recordatorio de que sus sueños estaban donde ella quería, y no donde los demás pensaban que deberían estar. Después, volvió a celebrar todos sus cumpleaños con su abuela, hasta que, unos días antes de que cumpliera 24, su abuela falleció.

Lo que le siguió a eso fueron un par de cumpleaños en soledad y una cena particularmente tensa con Javo y Amanda. Ese día había perdido, de alguna manera, el significado especial que alguna vez había tenido. Flor estaba emocionada por pasar este cumpleaños con ella, y ella estaba ilusionada de estar con Flor, cualquiera fuera el día, así que decidió afrontar el día con una sonrisa. Se había permitido, después de varios años, esperar ese día con ansias.

******

Jazmín pasó la mañana de entrevista en entrevista. Ninguno de los trabajos la terminaba de convencer, desde lo creativo, a su lugar en la cocina, hasta el dinero. Sabía que había algo más, algo más que no iba encontrar en ningún lado más que en el hotel. Allí se dirigía ahora, pasado el mediodía, para encontrarse con Flor y comenzar lo que ella había llamado “el mejor día de cumpleaños de tu vida entera”.

Cuando llegó, Leo le dio un abrazo de cumpleaños. Se sorprendió, porque ella jamás le había dicho nada acerca de ese día. Le preguntó por Flor, y Leo le dijo que seguía en una reunión, pero le había indicado que le dijera a Jazmín que la esperara en el deck. Se dirigió al lugar, que estaba vacío, salvo por una chica sentada en una de las mesas del fondo. Ni Fede estaba en la barra. Abrió su celular, para pasar el tiempo, y entre sus notificaciones vio esa que veía desde ya hacía un par de años. Desde que ella y su papá habían vuelto a hablarse.

Le mandaba un mail. Siempre eran muy parecidos. Le deseaba felicidades, y un buen año, y quedaba una promesa colgando en el aire para juntarse a cenar. Nunca lo hacían. Y así ella lo llamaba para su cumpleaños y el ritual se repetía en Navidad y Año Nuevo. Su mamá, en cambio, la llamaba por teléfono. Pero nunca ese día. Siempre unos días después y, hasta en una ocasión, un mes más tarde. A Jazmín ya no le molestaba. Ni su papá con sus mails impersonales, ni su mamá y su total falta de interés por ponerse una alarma para que le recuerde que era ese día y no otro. Ellos eran así. Y ella era como era.

“Qué concentrada está la cumpleañera”, la voz de Miranda interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Jazmín se despegó del celular para mirarla. “¡Feliz cumpleaños!” le deseó mientras la abrazaba. Luego se sentó con ella en la mesa. “Flor está en una reunión todavía. ¿Qué planes hay para hoy?”

“Ni idea”, contestó Jazmín. “Me dijo que era una sorpresa”.

“Uy, qué miedo”, le dijo Miranda, pero no había maldad en sus palabras. Se quedaron charlando un rato más, hasta que Flor llegó, acompañada de Virginia. La mayor de las Estrellas la saludó con un beso y un abrazo, mientras que Flor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Ellas ya se habían visto esa mañana, y Jaz no esperaba que Flor se ponga cariñosa con ella en frente de sus hermanas. Eso no le molestaba. Sabía que el proceso de Flor iba a llevar tiempo, pero la notaba segura. Segura de lo que sentía por ella, y eso era más que suficiente para Jazmín.

******

Mientras Miranda y Virginia charlaban con Jazmín, Flor miró su reloj. Todavía no era la una. Estaba impaciente por empezar el día con Jaz, pero le había prometido a Javo esperarlo. Estaba a punto de romper con su promesa cuando el cocinero apareció en el deck, trayendo con él un muffin impresionante con una velita en el medio.

“¡Feliz cumple,  Juan Carlos Cacho!” anunció mientras apoyaba el muffin en la mesa. Los cuatro le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y Flor sacó su celular para fotografiar a Jazmín mientras soplaba las velas. La vio cerrar los ojos para pedir los tres deseos y se preguntó si ella estaría involucrada en alguno de ellos. Jazmín se paró para saludarlos y Flor la miró.

Flor la miró mientras Javo la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras sus hermanas la saludaban con cariño. Y cuando Jazmín se dio vuelta para mirarla a ella, Flor lo vio. En sus ojos, el amor, y esa sonrisa  que nunca le pedía nada a cambio. El tiempo pareció detenerse, como aquella vez cuando la volvió a ver, pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, Flor sabía qué hacer. Se acercó a Jazmín, puso sus manos en sus mejillas, se paró en puntitas de pie y la besó. Sus labios contra los de ella, por un total de tres segundos. Presionando fuerte, pero delicado. En su cumpleaños y en frente de sus amigos.

Sus labios se separaron con ruido, y Flor vio la confusión en los ojos de Jaz. Confusión linda. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Miranda taparse la boca con las manos, y a Javo y Virginia abrazarse mientras las miraban con ternura.  Pero su atención estaba en Jazmín. “Feliz cumpleaños”, le dijo.

“Feliz cumpleaños”, le respondió Jazmín. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y, cuando lo hizo, movió la cabeza, como tratando de despejarse. “No”, dijo. “Gracias”. Flor le sonrió. Luego miró al piso, aunque sentía la mirada de ella y de todos sobre ella. Respiró. Nadie la estaba juzgando, eso estaba en su cabeza y lo sabía. Volvió a mirar a Jazmín. “¿Vamos?”

Jazmín asintió, mirándola todavía con sorpresa. Se despidieron de todos y salieron del hotel, juntas y enamoradas.

******

“Bueno”, dijo Jazmín al salir del hotel. “¿Qué vamos a hacer?”

Sentía todavía algo de adrenalina por ese beso que le había dado Flor.

“ _Hmm_. Yo pensé una cosa, pero si a vos no te parece, me decís, porque es tu cumpleaños y la cumpleañera elige…”

“Flor”, la cortó Jazmín. “Decime”.

“Es que estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste de tu abuela, y de cómo siempre hacían diferentes cosas, ¿no?” Jazmín asintió, para indicarle que continúe. “Entonces yo pensé, _hmm_ , que desde que nosotras…” Flor se pausó, dudando, “desde que nosotras estamos juntas…” dijo en voz baja, casi como si esperara  que Jaz la contradijera, “como que tal vez no tuvimos muchas salidas. Entonces, si vos querés, te propongo que hoy vayamos en cinco primeras citas”.

“¿Cinco primeras citas?”

“Si, todas las cosas que pensé que podríamos hacer juntas antes, antes de que pudiéramos hacer cosas juntas”, dijo, de repente algo tímida. “¿Te gusta la idea?”

“Me encanta la idea”. 

******

El primer lugar de la lista de Flor consistía en un bar al cual Jazmín nunca hubiera entrado por elección propia. Para ser justa, la fachada del lugar era mucho peor que como era adentro. Flor parecía conocer al dueño, a quien le pidió una pizza y dos cervezas a modo de saludo. Se sentaron en una mesa pegada a la ventana y, mientras Jazmín prestaba atención a los detalles del lugar, escuchó a Flor reír.

“Ya sé lo que estas pensando”, dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara, “ _¿Acá me traería a una primera cita?_ ” Jazmín trató de defenderse, pero Flor la paró con un gesto de la mano. “Este es como mi lugar. Venía siempre con mi papá antes de que muriera y resucitara. Nunca traje a nadie, ¿sabés? Pero siempre pensé que vos podías ser esa persona. La persona a la que me gustaría mostrarle todo de mí. Y una vez te dije que te iba a dejar conocer todos mis secretos. Y este es uno. La mejor pizza de todo Buenos Aires”.

A Jazmín le pareció de lo más tierno. Le dieron muchas ganas de besarla, pero recordó que estaban en un lugar público y se contuvo. Trató de demostrarle con una mirada cuánto le gustaba que compartiera esas cosas con ella.

La pizza llegó pronto y Jazmín tuvo que admitirlo: era riquísima. No quería pensar en el estado de la cocina en donde se había hecho ni si en  todas las regulaciones sanitarias estarían al orden del día. Se dedicó a disfrutar del almuerzo con Florencia, a escucharla contar todas las anécdotas que compartía acerca del lugar. Cuando terminaron de comer, Flor insistió en que jugaran una partida de pool. Jazmín no había jugado en mucho tiempo, pero había una chispa en los ojos de Flor que le decía que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Esa chispa se convirtió en un incendio cuando empezaron a jugar. Flor era sumamente competitiva y, no solo la destruyó, sino que se encargó de burlarse de lo mal que jugaba todo el tiempo. Le gustaba ese lado de Flor Estrella. Había algo muy excitante en la seguridad y confianza que emanaba, algo parecido a como se mostraba en la intimidad.

“Es que creo que mi técnica es floja”, dijo, usando esa táctica que había visto un millón de veces en un millón de películas distintas. Así de desesperada estaba por un poco de contacto físico. Flor la miró como sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Igualmente, se ubicó detrás de ella con una sonrisa pícara. Casi que la abrazó, ubicando cada uno de sus brazos en los de Jazmín. Era una mímica falsa, diseñada para sentir el aliento de Flor en su cuello. Y valió la pena, aunque Flor volvió a ganarle dos veces más.

******

Flor le había pedido el auto prestado a Virginia para no perder tiempo entre lugar y lugar. Para sorpresa de Jazmín, la siguiente cita era en un museo. Llegaron al MALBA un rato pasadas las tres de la tarde. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Jazmín había estado allí.

“Me imagino que sabés por qué elegí este lugar, le dijo Flor mientras paseaban por una de las exposiciones. “México moderno: vanguardia y revolución” se llamaba. Jazmín estaba totalmente embelesada por las pinturas de Leonora Carrington, quien era una de sus artistas favoritas.

“No”, le respondió, sin poder sacar los ojos de encima de un cuadro en particular.

“Porque vos sos una artista, también. Y cada vez que vi algunos de tus cuadros quedé como hipnotizada. Siempre pensé que sería hermoso escucharte hablar de esto. Que me enseñes. Pensaba en cómo sería verte hablar toda apasionada, con esa voz que pones cuando te gusta mucho algo”.

Jazmín por fin pudo darse vuelta para mirarla. “Me encanta. Me encanta este lugar y me encantás vos”.

Siguieron visitando las diferentes exhibiciones como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. A Jazmín le encantaba contarle a Flor acerca de las diferentes pinturas, hacerla analizar los diferentes elementos que se encontraban en ellas. Era lo que su abuela siempre hacía con ella. Y Flor le prestaba tanta atención que Jazmín se animaba cada vez más a dejar su pasión volar.

******

“Un choripán a media tarde. No me estoy quejando, eh. Pero me da bastante curiosidad de dónde salió esta idea”, dijo Jazmín. Habían parado en uno de los clásicos carritos de la Costanera. Mientras Jaz comía un choripan, Flor había comprado para ella una ensalada. Jazmín no quería ni pensar en cómo estaría hecha.  Se sentaban en una precaria mesa frente al río. Un vientito fresco las acariciaba. Flor se rió y se tapó la cara con las manos. “¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dio vergüenza?”

“No”, respondió Flor, aunque sí se la veía avergonzada. “Es que seguro ni te acordás”, comenzó, “pero una de las primeras veces que salí con Dani, me llevó a un restaurant horrible y la pasamos horrible también. _Boludo_. Y yo llegué re enojada y vos me hiciste un té y me calmaste y me dijiste que cuando uno está con alguien que quiere, no importa si está en el mejor lugar del mundo o comiendo un choripán en la Costanera a las cinco de la tarde. Y que no dejara que algo así me haga perderme de alguien que podía cambiar mi vida”.

Jazmín recordaba esa situación en particular, sí. Recordaba muchas situaciones parecidas, donde ella le pedía que no dejara que una pavada la aleje de algo que quería. Hoy por hoy, no se arrepentía. La había incitado a apostar por lo que amaba, y Jazmín sentía que Flor lo había hecho.

“Y eso me pasa con vos. Cualquier cosa y cualquier lugar se siente lindo si estás conmigo. Y espero que a vos te pase lo mismo, pero si no es así, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr que así sea”. Jazmín le sonrió. Sintió sus ojos mojarse y dejó salir una risa para evitar que una lágrima se le escapara.

“A mí también me pasa, Flor”, le dijo con la voz algo quebrada. “A mí también”.

******

De la Costanera fueron directo a los lagos de Palermo, donde Flor alquiló dos bicicletas. “¿Te acordás que antes íbamos a andar en bici? Antes de que te vayas”, le dijo. Jazmín recordaba perfectamente esas tardes entre turno y turno que se hacía un hueco para salir a andar en bici con Flor. A veces esperaba todo el día para que Flor le propusiera ese plan.

“Cuando no estabas”, retomó la conversación Flor, “cuando no estabas extrañé un montón esos momentos. Pensaba en lo fácil que sería estar andando una al lado de la otra en la bici y que yo estirara la mano y agarrara la tuya, así como en las películas románticas, ¿viste?”

“Si, peligrosísimo, también”, le respondió Jaz entre risas, aunque se moría porque Flor se animara. Anduvieron un largo rato, a veces parando porque Flor quería tirarle comida a los patos, otra vez para sacarse una selfie, diferente a la que se habían sacado en Uruguay, tal vez mucho más “amistosa”.

Había pasado un poco más de una hora cuando Flor le avisó que era la última vuelta. Tenían una cita más por cumplir. Pensó que si el destino era una cena romántica, entonces no estaba para nada lista. Con un jean poco adecuado y algo transpirada, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no notó lo cerca que Flor se puso a ella. Con un movimiento fluido, Flor tomó su mano con la suya y dejó que colgaran en el espacio que quedaba entre sus bicicletas.

Estuvieron así por unos cuantos metros, con cuidado de mantener el equilibrio. Flor no dijo nada y miró siempre para adelante. Jaz sentía su mano arder, y le costaba tanto concentrarse en pedalear que pensó que iba a terminar en el fondo del lago. Hubiera muerto feliz, de eso estaba segura.

******

La última cita era en un galpón. Jazmín estaba algo desorientada. Estacionaron el auto en un estacionamiento subterráneo pegado al lugar. “Me da un poquito de miedo”, dijo Jazmín mientras bajaban del auto. Flor se rió y Jazmín vio que llevaba con ella dos papeles que se parecían mucho a un par de entradas.

“Quería que fuéramos a bailar, pero quería que fuera mientras todavía era tu cumpleaños, así que conseguí entradas para unas fiestas de esas que están de moda ahora. Que duran veinticuatro horas. No sabes lo que me costó conseguir entrada”. Salieron del estacionamiento y, cuando llegaron a la puerta del galpón, Flor golpeó con fuerza. Les abrió un chico altísimo y musculoso que, después de revisar las entradas que le dio Flor, las dejó entrar. El lugar era grande. Música electrónica sonaba con fuerza y diferentes juegos de luces le daban vida al lugar, que de otra manera se sumergía en la oscuridad total. ¿Era algo turbio? Sí, definitivamente. Pero confiaba en Flor.

“¿Por qué a bailar?” le preguntó Jazmín, directamente en el oído.

“Porque siempre pensé que estar bailando me daría una buena excusa para…” dejó de hablar, se separó de ella por un instante y se mordió el labio. “Para avanzar”, confesó. “La cita perfecta para franelear a lo loco”. Después, la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta lo que funcionaba como la pista de baile.

Se ubicaron a un costado, no querían meterse en el centro del baile. Se movían con soltura y entre risas. Jazmín pensaba que la última vez que había salido a bailar había sido aquella vez, con las Estrellas. La música electrónica no era su especialidad, pero Jaz conseguía mantener el ritmo. Entre risa y risa, Flor se acercó a ella lo suficiente para pasar sus brazos por su cuello. “Me encanta como te movés”, le dijo Flor al oído. Jazmín sintió su aliento esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. “Es casi como te movés en la cama”, agregó. Como por reflejo, Jazmín posó sus manos sobre las caderas de Flor. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus manos le marcaran a Flor el ritmo que ella llevaba en sus propias caderas.

Los movimientos se hicieron más lentos y Flor pegó su cuerpo al de Jazmín. De repente hacía mucho calor. “¿Te acordás de esa vez que salimos a bailar?” preguntó otra vez en su oído. “Ese beso”, siguió. “Pensé en eso por mucho tiempo y no sabía por qué. Creo que fue porque me movió todo”, admitió. Se alejó unos centímetros y la miró a los ojos. Después, la besó.

Era un beso hambriento, como si lo hubiera estado guardando durante todo el día. Jazmín entendía esa sensación perfectamente. La apretó más fuerte contra ella y se dejó llevar por el momento. La música le retumbaba en los oídos, pero no tanto como su corazón. Flor la besaba con pasión y con amor y Jazmín tenía el presentimiento de que si la seguía besando, entonces iba a explotar. Pero no quería parar. No le importaba estar en una fiesta llena de gente, y parecía que a Flor tampoco, lo que hacía que todo se sintiera el doble de intenso.

Dejó que sus manos se pasearan por la espalda de Flor, de arriba a abajo, varias veces. Flor la mordió tan fuerte en el labio inferior que a Jazmín le dolió. Se miraron con deseo y Flor se separó de ella. “¿Vamos?”

No tuvo que preguntarle dos veces.

******

El camino hacía el auto se le hizo eterno. Sentía una calentura impresionante, aumentada por el amor que le había generado cada gesto de Flor a lo largo del día. Había sido un cumpleaños increíble. No sabía si iba a aguantar hasta llegar a su casa, y tampoco quería.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Jazmín agarró a Flor de la cintura y la empujó contra la puerta del conductor. Sus labios se encontraron como imanes, y Jaz dejó que todo su cuerpo se apoyara sobre el de Flor, quien pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. El beso era frenético, sus lenguas en una batalla que las dos ya habían perdido. Sus caderas chocaban con violencia y Jazmín sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era sumamente inapropiado.

“Adentro”, dijo entre besos y Flor la entendió perfecto. Sacó su llave del bolsillo sin dejar de besarla y abrió el auto. Jazmín buscó la manija de la puerta trasera, pero se vio obligada a dejar de besar a Flor para lograrlo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Flor entró primera y ella la siguió. El auto era grande pero el espacio igual quedaba chico. Se siguieron besando mientras trataban de acomodarse. Flor le mordió el labio con fuerza, otra vez,  y Jazmín rodeo uno de sus pechos con la mano. Se movió sobre él sin perder el ritmo frenético de los besos.

“Sacate el pantalón”, le ordenó Florencia con una voz desesperada.

“Qué romántica”, le respondió Jazmín a modo de burla, pero igual buscó el botón y el cierre de su pantalón. Flor la agarró de los hombros y la apoyó contra el respaldo. Ella, por su parte, se arrodilló a su lado, mirando su perfil. A Jazmín le costó pero se deshizo de sus botas y su jean. Flor tomó una de sus piernas y la empujó hacia ella. Jazmín entendió el mensaje y se abrió de piernas, esperando el próximo movimiento de Flor. Dio vuelta la cara para que sus labios se conectaran. El beso fue diferente, más lento, pero sensual.

Flor acarició su mejilla con la parte trasera de su mano. “Te amo”, le dijo.

“Yo también”, le respondió Jazmín, totalmente entregada. “Me regalaste un cumpleaños maravilloso”.

“Y todavía no terminó”, le dijo, mirando su reloj. “Queda casi una hora”.

Flor le acarició los muslos y después la tocó por sobre su ropa interior. Estaba empapada. Dejó que un dedo se metiera por debajo de la tela y tocara sus pliegues con delicadeza. Jazmín suspiró. Flor la tocaba lentamente y eso la volvía loca, pero también le llenaba el corazón de amor. Flor quitó su dedo y le sonrió. Se lo llevó a la boca y chupó, para luego agregar un segundo dedo. Volvió a bajar a la entrepierna de Jazmín y permitió que esos dos dedos la toquen otra vez. Buscó su clítoris, apretando, frotando, con fuerza, bajando la intensidad, agregando movimientos circulares. Hizo todas las cosas que había aprendido a Jazmín le gustaban.

Jazmín tiró su cabeza para atrás, apoyándola sobre el asiento. Flor aprovechó el espacio y la besó en el cuello. Eran besos tiernos. La marcó con suavidad con sus dientes. Ingresó sus dos dedos en Jazmín e inició un ritmo lento. Jazmín movía sus caderas a la par. Estaban completamente sincronizadas. “Te amo”, le dijo otra vez.

“Yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo”, le respondió Jazmín con la voz entrecortada.

Flor agregó un dedo más y Jazmín gimió fuerte. El ritmo se aceleró. El ángulo era algo incómodo, pero Flor no perdió la coordinación en sus movimientos. Las caderas de Jazmín trataban de seguirle el ritmo, ahora con mayor dificultad. Jazmín dejó que su dedo índice comenzara a frotar su clítoris, ayudado a Flor a estimularla. Flor la besó desprolijo por unos segundos para después separarse. “Quiero que me mires”, le pidió. “Quiero que me mires mientas acabás”.

A Jazmín le costó, pero logró abrir sus ojos. Sus miradas se conectaron mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de Jazmín. Su dedo se detuvo, dejando a su clítoris sensible en soledad. Estaba ya demasiado cerca. Hizo fuerza con su abdomen para contraerse alrededor de los dedos de Flor. Repitió el movimiento una vez más, pero ya no tuvo fuerza para una tercera. Toda su concentración estaba en mantener los ojos abiertos para mirarla a Flor. Sintió el cosquilleo en los dedos del pie. Sentía que casi no podía respirar. El silencio del auto se llenaba de su respiración cortada y los ruidos que escapaban de su garganta.

“Te amo”, volvió a decir Flor, mientras sus dedos se movían a una velocidad rabiosa. “Te amo como nunca amé a nadie y te voy a amar para toda la vida”.

Esa declaración fue demasiado. El cuerpo de Jazmín explotó. Su orgasmo la atacó con fuerza. Flor apoyó su frente contra la de Jazmín, pidiéndole en silencio que no cerrara los ojos. Jazmín combatió todos sus instintos para no hacerlo. Sintió a su cuerpo bajar con dificultad. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se fue regularizando lentamente. Flor depositó un beso corto en sus labios.

“Feliz cumpleaños para mí”, repitió Jazmín, como había dicho ya hacía muchas horas. “Gracias por este día. Fue mágico. Todo. De principio a fin. Me hiciste muy feliz”.

“Es lo que más quiero en el mundo”, le respondió Flor. Le dio un besito en la nariz y las dos se rieron.

“¿Vamos a casa?” preguntó Jaz con cierta urgencia de retribuir el favor.

“Vamos”, respondió Flor.

******

“¿La pasaste bien?” le preguntó Flor. Ya estaban en la cama, listas para dormir.

“Muy. Gracias, Flor. Gracias por pensar tanto en mí”.

“Siempre pienso en vos”, le dijo en voz baja. “Hay algo que me faltó. Que creo que sabés qué es”.

Pero Jazmín no sabía. No tenía idea. “No te faltó nada, ¿de qué hablás?”

“No te compré un regalo”.

Jazmín se rió. “Ay, Flor, todo este día fue un regalo. Yo tengo todo lo que necesito”.

“Es que pensé un montón en qué darte”, continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado, “pero todo me parecía poco, ¿sabés?”

“Flor”, le dijo dándole un beso en los labios. “Este día fue un regalo increíble”.

“Pero eso es muy general”, le retrucó. “Un día entero no es un regalo”, dijo, aunque Jazmín no coincidía. Dejó escapar un suspiro y le acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

“Ese beso que me diste en el hotel”, explicó, poniéndose más especifica. “Ese fue un regalo que voy a llevar conmigo para toda la vida”. Vio las mejillas de Flor enrojecer y le dio otro beso.

“Bueno”, concedió Flor.

“Te amo”.

“Te amo”


	16. Padres y madres

Flor se levantó el domingo con el ruido de la fuerte lluvia que azotaba Buenos Aires. Era como un presagio del día que tenía por delante, pensó. A su lado, Miranda dormía sin inmutarse, como solía hacerlo. Todavía no eran las siete de la mañana, pero Flor sabía que no iba a poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Resignada, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Uno de los ayudantes de Javo (habían necesitado dos, finalmente, para reemplazar a Jazmín) ya se encontraba trabajando. Cruzaron palabras cordiales, como siempre lo hacían, y Flor se las ingenió para robar una de las masitas que estaba preparando para el desayuno.

Faltaba más de media hora para que los huéspedes bajaran a desayunar, por lo que Flor se permitió sentarse en el medio del comedor, todavía en pijama y mirando la lluvia a través del gran ventanal. El domingo había llegado volando, su acercamiento camuflado entre reuniones y Enrique y Norma y el cumpleaños de Jazmín. Ni había pensado en que iba a hablar con su mamá ese mediodía. Todavía faltaban varias horas para el encuentro, pero eso era de alguna manera peor. Flor deseaba ya sacárselo de encima.

Todavía con la incertidumbre rondando por su cabeza, Flor decidió volver a su habitación y prepararse para el día gris que la esperaba.

*****

El domingo, dentro de todo, estaba resultando bastante tranquilo. No había problemas con los huéspedes, ni con las reservas. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero a esa altura se había transformado más que nada en una romántica compañera. Carla las había citado a Miranda y a ella a una reunión para discutir un temita que continuaba sin resolverse con los proveedores y mágicamente, las tres lo habían resuelto con facilidad. Flor estaba a punto de irse para encontrarse con su mamá cuando Carla la frenó con una pregunta.

“¿Qué onda vos? Últimamente trabajas y apenas terminas te tomas el palo. ¿En qué andas?”

La pregunta no era una sorpresa. Flor casi no pasaba más tiempo que el necesario en el hotel. Una vez que había cumplido con sus tareas y todo estaba bajo control, se iba. Jazmín todavía no había conseguido trabajo, por lo que aprovechaban el tiempo libre de ambas al máximo. Por las noches, Flor trataba de hacerse presente en su habitación para no levantar sospechas, pero no siempre tenía éxito: Jazmín sabía exactamente qué hacer y decir para convencerla de quedarse. No que tuviera que intentarlo tanto, si era honesta.

“En nada”, respondió. Se sorprendió a ella misma con la firmeza de su voz. No le debía explicaciones a Carla ni a nadie.

“Dale, nena”, insistió su hermana, “te conozco”. La miró fijo por un momento y Flor se desafió a si misma a no apartar la mirada.

“ _Hmm_ ”.

Carla la miró como sabiendo un secreto y dejó que una sonrisa gigante adornara su cara. “Vos tenés un chongo”, sentenció con un tono que mezclaba curiosidad y algo de celos. Flor respiró con tranquilidad, preparada para decir algo, aunque no sabía exactamente qué. Pero su hermana le ganó de mano. “Todo me cierra ahora, estás como muy linda últimamente. ¿Lo tenías antes del divorcio?”

“Ay, Carlita”, dijo Miranda, “una no necesita de un hombre para estar linda”.

“No, Carla. Y menos que menos yo”, agregó Flor, tirándole una mirada cómplice a Miranda. Después se fue, y la respuesta de su hermana quedó encerrada en la oficina.

*****

“¿Y Dani?”

Su mamá se acercaba a la mesa que ocupaba Flor a una velocidad preocupante. Lo primero que había salido de su boca ya había logrado irritar a Flor. Ni un “hola”, aunque sea para aparentar.

“Dani no va a venir, mamá”, le contestó, tratando de apelar a su paciencia.

“Está viajando, ¿no? Como trabaja ese chico”, le dijo sentándose. Ni un beso le dio.

Flor estuvo cerca de darle la razón a su mamá. Hubiera sido fácil. Asentir con la cabeza, casi sin tener que mentir, no de verdad. La conversación hubiera sumado algunos otros cumplidos a su ahora ex esposo y luego virado para alguna crítica a Elisa, tal vez, a sus hermanas. A Flor misma. Lo de siempre. Tan cerca estuvo.

“No, mamá”, dijo con firmeza. Hoy se sentía un poco así. Firme. Fuerte. Decidida. “Dani no está viajando. O tal vez sí. No lo sé, en realidad”. Su mamá la miró confundida por algunos segundos, y después pareció entender lo que Flor estaba diciendo. Su cara de decepción no fue una sorpresa, pero igual a Flor le dolió. “Dani y yo no estamos más juntos”.

Teresa se llevó una mano a la sien, masajeando mientras cerraba los ojos. “¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hiciste?”

Se sintió como una cachetada, esa pregunta que Flor había escuchado tantas veces en tantos diferentes momentos. _¿Qué hiciste?_ le había preguntado cuando Flor tenía 9 años y una compañera del colegio, a la que había invitado a hacer la tarea, se había ido de su casa de manera repentina, dejando a Flor llorando tras haberle tratado de “rara”. _¿Qué hiciste?_ dijo ese día que Flor, con 12 años, se quedó esperando a su papá hasta casi medianoche, con la promesa de una cena que nunca llegó. _¿Qué hiciste?_ cuando la echaron de su primer trabajo, un lugar donde no se cansaban de maltratarla y burlarla por algo que ella no podía controlar.

Era siempre un _¿Qué hiciste?_ y nunca un _¿Qué te hicieron?_ , un _¿Estás bien?_ , un _¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?_

Y Flor estaba harta. Flor ya no lo iba a permitir. Porque ahora, con 31 años, sabía que ella no había hecho nada. Sintió la ira recorrerle el cuerpo. Un sabor amargo asomó en su boca. Fue un segundo donde todo se transformó en rojo. Y después, como si ella ya no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo, como si fuera alguien más habitando ese espacio, sintió sus músculos relajarse. Al respirar, el aire renovó una idea, una necesidad que llevaba adentro. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, le habló a su mamá con una tranquilidad poco característica en ella.

“¿Sabés que hice, mamá? Algo que tendría que haber hecho hace muchísimo tiempo. Algo que vos nunca me enseñaste. Me elegí a mí. Me aprendí a respetar. Entendí que mi espacio era mío y que lo necesitaba y que nadie iba a decirme como vivir mi vida. Entendí que nunca es tarde para empezar.  Elegí cuidarme. Y elegí el amor”. Flor no permitió que su mamá la interrumpiera. “Y yo entiendo que vos no entiendas nada de lo que te estoy diciendo. Que mucho de estos conceptos te sean totalmente ajenos. Pero de ahora en más, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a una Florencia que no se va a dejar menospreciar ni maltratar”.

El silencio se extendió en la mesa por un tiempo tan largo, que Flor pensó que su mamá simplemente no iba a decir nada. Cuando hablo, deseó que así hubiera sido.

“¿Vos sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un chico decente, trabajador, a alguien que te quiera? ¿Me podés decir que se te metió en la cabeza?”

Flor cerró los ojos con resignación. Amaba a su mamá. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero no le gustaba el tipo de persona que era. “Sos una mujer inteligente”, le dijo, “y tenés que saber que eso que me decís nada tiene que ver con lo que yo te acabo de explicar. Cuando tengas ganas de entender, o tiempo”, le dijo parándose de la silla, “entonces me llamas, o pasas por el hotel, y yo voy a estar ahí para contarte”.

Flor se fue y su mamá se quedó sentada justo donde estaba. Una parte de ella esperaba que su mamá la llamara, le pidiera quedarse. Pero eso nunca pasó.

*****

Jazmín se levantó sobresaltada al compás de su celular sonando. Eran las siete y media de la mañana y la primera sensación que se asentó en su estomago fue la del miedo. Nadie la llamaba un domingo a esa hora. Pensó en Flor y en Javo y en Santi y hasta en Leo, todo en los dos segundos que le tomó agarrar el teléfono y ver quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

Era su papá.

El miedo le duró hasta que atendió y comprobó que su papá, en efecto, estaba perfectamente bien. Ese lugar que ocupaba el miedo en su estomago fue rápidamente reemplazado por una ansiedad increíble. Su papá quería juntarse a almorzar con ella. Así de golpe. Ese mismo mediodía. No era algo que ellos hacían. Jazmín aceptó, casi de manera automática, sin poder entender lo que estaba pasando.

Roberto del Río tenía 39 años cuando se casó con su mamá, que tenía 22. Jazmín nació dos años después. Tenía un recuerdo que no sabía si era un recuerdo o algo que le gustaba pensar que había sucedido. Pero era de los tres, tomando un helado en un lugar muy lleno de verde. Jazmín había querido el cono grande y no había tardado en empezar a derretírsele. Su papá y su mamá, entre risas, habían tratado de ayudar para después terminar comiéndoselo todo ellos. Jazmín había llorado, caprichosa y con 4 años, enojada con sus padres. Pero ellos reían, llenos de dulce de leche por toda la boca. Sus lágrimas se habían convertido en risa un poco después, y Jazmín recordaba haber sido feliz.

Se preparó para ir a verse con su papá con tranquilidad, tenía tiempo, y chequeando su teléfono a cada rato, pendiente de Flor, quien también tenía un encuentro familiar ese mismo día.

*****

Llegó al restaurant que había elegido y su papá y enseguida se sintió descolocada. Era un lugar demasiado casual para él. Demasiado colorido. Su papá se destacaba como nunca. Alto y con ese bigote tupido y en el medio de un lugar en el que no pertenecía. Jazmín se acercó con cuidado, y su papá se levantó de manera automática. Asintió con la cabeza, como percatándose de su presencia, y Jazmín supo que era su señal para sentarse.

“Hola, pa”, dijo, con la ansiedad a mil.

“Jazmín”, respondió su papá, asintiendo otra vez.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el mozo, un chico joven que ni siquiera trató de disimular mientras miraba a Jazmín de arriba abajo, les entregaba la carta. “¿Pasó algo?” preguntó Jazmín apenas el joven se fue. Le salió alto y sin tacto, pero era en definitiva la pregunta que le quemaba la cabeza desde esa mañana.

Su papá suspiró, juntando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirándola de esa manera tan inexpresiva que siempre sabía portar. “Quería verte”, le respondió. “Sé que no solemos hacer esto, y entiendo tu confusión a la perfección. Pero me pasó algo muy curioso”. Su papá se detuvo para mirar la carta, y cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que ese era el final. Pero su papá era un hombre de pausas largas. “Tu tía Rita me preguntó por vos. Se acordaba que había sido tu cumpleaños en estos días. Le dije que estabas bien, porque eso me dijiste vos. Y en Buenos Aires, porque también me lo dijiste vos. Y me di cuenta que no sabía nada más. Hace muchísimos años que no sé nada más. Pero me di cuenta. Tarde, lo sé. Me di cuenta de que yo no sabía más porque no quería. Nada me impide preguntarte más de tu vida. Involucrarme. Salvo yo”.

Jazmín no dijo nada. Eso no era realmente una revelación para ella. Ya lo sabía. Lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo.

“Y quiero saber. Sé que por muchos años no fue así, y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, y mi egoísmo me indica que si te pido, es probable que vos me des, porque así sos”.

Jazmín reconocía esto por lo que era: una negociación. Era lo que su papá sabía hacer. “¿Qué estás proponiendo?” le preguntó, yendo directo al grano.

“Una vez por mes”, empezó su padre. “Que cenemos o almorcemos o desayunemos. Lo que vos quieras. Donde quieras. El día que quieras”.

Jazmín dudó. Quería decirle que sí. Nunca había dejado de querer a sus padres. Era como era. Pero dudó igual.

“Yo no puedo cambiar lo que pasó todos estos años. Incluso si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, tampoco se si podría. No puedo borrar los recuerdos tristes, o la falta de recuerdos. Pero me quedan 10, 15 años de vida, y quiero vivirlos aprendiendo a conocerte. Esa es mi propuesta”.

“Yo tomaría todas las decisiones”.

“Claro”.

“Y no tenés ningún derecho a juzgar ningún tipo de decisión o aspecto de mi vida”.

“Ninguno”.

“Y si un mes, por cualquier razón, quiero suspender, entonces así será”.

“Así será”.

“¿Estás enfermo?” preguntó sin anestesia, aprovechando el aluvión de preguntas para camuflar la nota de miedo en su voz.

“No, no estoy enfermo. Entiendo porqué podes llegar a pensar que esta actitud es producto de una enfermedad, pero no lo es”.

Jazmín asintió. Lo miró a los ojos. Le creía. Esto no iba a cambiar mucho. Podía darle esta chance. Después de todo, tal lo había dicho él hacía unos instantes, es lo que Jazmín hacía. “Bueno”.

“Bueno”, repitió su papá, que no había sonreído ni una vez todavía.

*****

El almuerzo fue tenso. Ninguno sabía muy bien que decir y el silencio se sentía incomodo. Una parte de Jazmín quería levantarse e irse, y estaba segura de que su papá se sentía igual. Pero ambos se quedaron. La conversación tocaba temas triviales y superficiales, y habían terminado hablando más de la tía Rita que en todas sus vidas.

La despedida fue igual de incomoda. Su papá no se ofreció a alcanzarla hasta su casa y Jazmín se sintió aliviada. Antes de subirse a su auto, sin embargo, su papá tenía una última propuesta que hacerle.

“Tengo entendido que estas desempleada”, comenzó, hablándole como si fuera uno más de sus empleados. “Vos siempre quisiste tener un lugar propio. Tal vez ahora sea el momento. No algo grande, como un restaurant. Empezar por algo pequeño, un café, un barcito. Yo podría invertir…”

“No”, lo cortó Jazmín de inmediato. “No, papá, yo sé que vos estas acostumbrado a solucionar las cosas con plata. Pero así no”.

“Sería una inversión, no un regalo…”

“No. Vos dijiste que las condiciones las ponía yo. Y esta es una. Si vamos a hacer esto, entonces de plata no vamos ni siquiera a hablar, ¿si?”

Su padre asintió y después dudó. Jazmín tomó la iniciativa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Corto y sin ruido, acostumbrada a lo que su papá le pedía cuando era chica. Sin decirse más nada, cada uno se fue por su cuenta.

*****

Jazmín se había puesto a pintar apenas había vuelto a su casa. Flor le había avisado que se iba a quedar en el hotel esa tarde y, entre extrañarla y su silencio acerca de lo que había sucedido con su mamá, y los sentimientos encontrados que le había generado su encuentro con su padre, Jazmín necesitaba descargar. Pasó varias horas plasmando su frustración en el lienzo, sin saber a dónde iba pero si de donde venía. Estaba tan ensimismada en su trabajo que casi ni escuchó el timbre de su casa sonar más de tres veces.

No esperaba verla a Flor del otro lado de la puerta, pero sintió tanta alegría al verla que la abrazo muy fuerte y sin pensar que llevaba su ropa manchada. “Perdón, gorda”, le dijo intentando separarse de ella, pero Flor se aferró a su cuello y la apretó con aún más fuerza. Resopló en su cuello, llenándole la piel de escalofríos. “¿Tan mal fue hoy?”

Flor se separó apenas de ella y la besó en los labios. “No, bastante bien de hecho. ¿Me invitas a pasar?” Claro, seguían paradas en la puerta. Jazmín se corrió para dejarla pasar y Flor lo hizo, tomándola del brazo para caminar juntas hasta el living. “Estabas pintando”, dijo al ver el lienzo casi terminado. Se acercó con cuidado para inspeccionar el cuadro con mayor detenimiento, y Jazmín la miró mirarlo llena de amor.

“Tenía ganitas”.

Flor se dio vuelta y la miró con esa mirada que Jazmín ya podía reconocer casi sin tener que pensarlo. Era esa mirada oscura que generalmente venía después de una expresión completamente adorable. Era esa mirada que hacía que todos los nervios del cuerpo de Jazmín se pusieran en alerta. “¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas yo?” le preguntó, pero sin intenciones de que Jazmín respondiera. “De vos”, le dijo acercándose a ella con cara de depredador, una expresión completamente contraria a la que portaba al entrar. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y la arrimó hacia ella con fuerza. Después, le partió la boca de un beso.

A Jazmín le gustaba cuando Flor la besaba así. Con fuerza. Con ganas. Le gustaba que la besara como si hacerlo fuera lo único que evitara que se ahogara. La tomó de las caderas y se dejó besar, disfrutando cada segundo. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Jazmín apoyó su frente sobre la de Flor. “¿Estás bien?” le preguntó. No le creía del todo que hoy hubiera salido bien. “Flor”, insistió cuando no recibió respuesta.

“Le dije a mi mamá lo de Dani”, le explicó mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de jazmín. “No lo tomó bien, pero no me importa. Te juro que no. Me siento liviana”, concluyó antes de besarla. “Quiero sentirte”, le pidió. “Volame todo”. Jazmín la besó y la tocó. Dejó que sus manos pasaran por su espalda hasta llegar a su cola, para apretarla con fuerza contra ella.  Flor levantó una de sus piernas y la pasó alrededor de la cintura de Jazmín, así como pudo, paradas en el medio del living. Jazmín aprovechó la posición para presionar contra ella. “Pero necesito saber que estas bien de verdad”, le pidió Jazmín entre besos.

Flor se separó para mirarla a los ojos. “Estoy bien. Voy a estar bien”. Los ojos de Flor jamás mentían, eso Jazmín ya lo sabía. La siguió besando y, tratando acercar aún más sus cuerpos, Jazmín perdió el equilibrio y terminó en el piso, arrastrando a Flor con ella. Su casa se inundó de risas, como siempre le había gustado a Jazmín. Una casa con risas y el sonido de la lluvia y colores y amor. Y ahora tenía todas esas cosas.

Tapó la risa de Flor con besos mientras buscaba desabrochar su pantalón. El piso no era el lugar más cómodo, Jazmín lo sabía, pero quería sellar su amor ahí, en medio de su casa con todas las cosas lindas que Flor traía a su vida. Flor levantó sus caderas para ayudar a Jazmín, y esta arrastró pantalón y ropa interior hasta toparse con los zapatos. “Está frio el piso”, dijo Flor mientras trataban de desenredar el tumulto de ropa que se había formado a sus pies. Pero los dedos de Jaz eran eficientes, y en pocos minutos, Flor estaba semi desnuda sobre el frio piso de su living.

Se miraron a los ojos y después Jazmín se inclinó para besarle una rodilla. Después la otra. Dejó que su mano izquierda le acaricie el interior del muslo, despacito y con amor. Se acomodó entre sus piernas con ganas. Con ganas de sentirla y que Flor la sienta a ella. Con ganas de volarle todo. Respiró sobre ella con cierta pesadez, como si el no estar tocándola por completo fuera justamente eso, un peso. Acomodó la pierna derecha de Flor sobre su hombro, buscando un ángulo más cómodo.

Flor volvió a enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Jazmín con fuerza,  tratando de guiarla hacia donde ella más la necesitaba. Y Jazmín jamás le había negado nada, y no iba a empezar ahora. Posó sus labios sobre ella con delicadeza, con reverencia. Y después con fuerza, usando sus labios y su lengua y sus dientes. La amó con su boca por todas las noches que no había podido hacerlo. Y cuando Flor acabó en ella, ahí en el piso de su living, Jazmín supo que ya lo tenía todo. Todo eso que la vida le había negado por tanto tiempo.

*****

Todavía borrachas de amor se movieron hasta el sillón. Jazmín se apoyó sobre uno de los respaldos mientras Flor apoyaba su espalda en su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, entre caricias y besos cortos y pequeños.  El olor de Flor, el olor de ellas, estaba por todos lados. El cuadro a medio terminar las miraba de frente, casi como un espejo reflejando el caos de sus aspectos en sus colores. “¿De verdad estás bien?” volvió a preguntar Jazmín.

“Si. Hice lo que me hizo sentir bien a mí, como me dijiste vos”.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Jazmín retomó la conversación. “Hoy vi a mi papá”.

Flor se movió en sus brazos para tratar de mirarla. “¿Y qué pasó?”

“Fue raro”, le respondió con honestidad. “Llegó tarde, creo. Pero llegó. Ya veremos”.

“Ya veremos”, repitió Flor, y Jazmín sabía que estaba pensando en su propia situación.

Esa noche, Jazmín no tuvo que insistirle a Flor para que se quede a dormir con ella. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. No hizo falta. Como un pacto, después de comer, dieron pie a una rutina que las acompañaría para el resto de sus vidas.


	17. Veinte días

Flor paró de correr para sentarse en uno de los bancos de la plaza. A esa altura, ya estaba bastante agitada. Hacía mucho que no realizaba actividad física, _ese tipo de actividad física_ , recordaba ahora. Tal vez no había sido la mejor idea salir a correr con Jazmín. Primero, porque ella claramente no había perdido dicha costumbre y a Flor le costaba seguirle el paso. Y segundo, porque claro que Jazmín era de esas personas que salía acorrer con calzas apretadas y top, dejando expuesta un montón de piel y de curvas y a Flor se le hacía muy fácil desconcentrarse.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó Jazmín, tras haber retrocedido hasta donde Flor estaba sentada. Mientras hablaba, seguía trotando en su lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jazmín podría muy bien salir a correr con Lucía. Las dos manejaban el mismo tipo de intensidad.

“¿Qué es lo que no te cierra de la propuesta?” respondió Flor con una pregunta propia.

“No sé si es la mejor de las ideas para este momento”.

Flor suspiró, entre molesta y con ganas de seguir mirando a Jaz así, toda transpirada. Después del almuerzo con su madre, la semana de Flor había arrancado temprano con una reunión de las cinco hermanas. Virginia había planteado el tema de las vacaciones de Javo, que empezaban la semana próxima. El problema en cuestión era que si bien todas lo sabían, se habían atrasado con la búsqueda de un reemplazante para esos veinte días sin Javo. Sus asistentes no estaban a la altura de quedarse a cargo de la cocina, por lo que debían buscar una solución de inmediato.

Había sido entonces Carla quien había sugerido el nombre de Jazmín. Recordando haberla encontrado con Flor hacía unos días, le había preguntado si estaba trabajando en algún lado. Flor había dicho que no, y a Carla le había parecido la solución perfecta. Porque Jazmín ya conocía el hotel, y las conocía a ellas, y todas sabían que Jazmín era muy capaz. Pero habían pasado dos días desde que Flor se lo había propuesto, y Jazmín todavía no se había decidido.

“Explicame bien por qué pensás eso. Porque de verdad no entiendo”.

Jaz se corrió el flequillo de la cara y dejó de correr para sentarse a su lado. “Quiero evitarte momentos incómodos”, dijo finalmente. “Ahora que estamos… ahora que pasa entre nosotras lo que está pasando, no quiero que se den situaciones confusas”. Flor había notado, en los últimos días, que Jazmín evitaba ponerle una etiqueta a lo que sucedía entre ellas. Flor también lo hacía, claro. Pensaba que Jazmín no iba a decir nada sin antes charlarlo con ella, y esa charla no se iba dar hasta que Flor no mostrara interés en empezarla. De todas maneras, eso era otro tema.

“¿Qué, pensás que no voy a poder aguantarme?” le preguntó con picardía, bajando la voz. Jazmín la miró como siempre lo hacía antes de besarla, pero Flor sabía que no lo iba a hacer.

“No es eso. Es que vamos a estar todo el día juntas en un lugar donde esta todo el tiempo gente yendo y viniendo. Tus hermanas. Los chicos”.

Flor suponía que Jaz tenía cierto grado de razón en lo que decía. Sin embargo, igual no le parecía suficiente como para que rechazara el trabajo. “Tenés razón”, admitió, “pero somos adultas. Y vos estás muerta de aburrimiento en casa. Te va a hacer bien”.

“Eso es verdad. Y son veinte días nada más”, reflexionó. “Y estoy segurísima de que te vas a poder aguantar veinte días sin darme ni un beso durante todo el día. No tengo dudas”, concluyó, guiñándole un ojo y parándose para retomar la marcha.

*****

_Día 1_

El hotel era un caos. No debería haber sido una sorpresa para Jazmín, pero igual no esperaba un recibimiento así. Se pasó toda la mañana cocinando para una cena empresarial que las Estrellas habían reservado a último momento, mientras le daba indicaciones a Pablo y Alejando (o Pablo y Ariel, ya era demasiado tarde para volver a preguntar). Los chicos estaban todavía un poco verdes, pero sabían cómo seguir instrucciones, y eso era suficiente para ella ahora.

Carla irrumpió en la cocina un par de veces, pero en vez de gritar, algo a lo que Jazmín ya estaba acostumbrada, había utilizado un tono más bajo, más civil (sin perder nunca esa forma que indicaba que era la jefa, y Jazmín podía respetar eso). Tal vez tuviera que ver con la cena que habían compartido hacía días, o tal vez con la propia maduración de la Estrella en su posición como jefa, peo Jazmín apreciaba el cambio.

No vio a Flor en todo el día. La vio, sí, pero no como estaba acostumbrada a verla. Había ido a darle la bienvenida junto con Carla, y Jaz le había alcanzado un café cuando estaba en la oficina con Lucía, pero no habían tenido ni tiempo de robarle un ratito al día para charlar. Con el fin del día en su espalda, Jaz se había ido directo a su casa, ya que Flor había salido a cenar con sus hermanas y su papá.

Era verdad lo que había dicho Flor, trabajar otra vez le había hecho bien.

*****

_Día 2_

Flor no dejaba de mirarla. No estaba siendo para nada sutil, tampoco, pero Pablo y Ariel (Jazmín había chequeado con Carla) estaban muy ocupados con sus tareas para darse cuenta que una de las dueñas llevaba más de veinte minutos cortando tomates sin sacarle los ojos de encima a ella. Jaz apreciaba que Flor se hubiera acercado a ayudarlos con la cena, más que nada porque la extrañaba mucho. Había sido otro día complicado y lejos de Flor. Pero temía que se cortara un dedo. Eso sí que sería un despropósito para todos.

“Flor”, le dijo, con sus ojos pegados a la sartén de la cual revolvía, “ojo con los dedos”.

“ _Vulva hot_ ”.

La respuesta le robó una sonrisa, que trató de ocultar dándose vuelta para buscar alguna cosa que en realidad no necesitaba. Esa cocina había sido, de alguna manera, participe del proceso de enamoramiento de Jazmín. Volver ahora, a trabajar ahí, estando con Flor como estaba, se sentía como haber completado el círculo.

*****

_Día 3_

“Que suerte que hoy no te toca el desayuno”, le dijo Flor mientras tomaba de su café. Estaban en el bar cerca del hotel al que solían ir bastante seguido antes de que Jazmín se fuera. Los asistentes de Javo habían quedado a cargo del desayuno esa mañana, y Jaz estaba feliz de volver a pasar tiempo con Flor. La había extrañado demasiado. “¿A qué hora terminas hoy?”

“Hoy tengo la guardia del _room service_ , así que tipo dos”.

“Perfecto”, dijo Flor. “Te paso a hacer compañía, nunca pasa demasiado a esas horas”, le dijo sugerentemente. Jaz estaría muy feliz de contar con su compañía, pero se vio a obligada a contarle todo.

“Va a estar Pablo conmigo. Me pidió Carla que le enseñe porque parece que ninguno se quedó solo todavía con el _room service_. Como un entrenamiento”.

“Dale”, se quejó Flor.

“Dejame recordarte que fuiste vos quien me insistió para que tome el trabajo”.

 “Si, pero ahora hace como tres días que casi no te veo”, le dijo haciendo puchero. A Jazmín eso le podía. “Y como tres días que no dormimos juntas”, agregó bajando la voz.

“Créeme, ya lo sé. Pero bueno. Hemos pasado más tiempo separadas”.

“Si, pero eso era antes. Ahora ya me acostumbré demasiado”.

Jazmín le sonrió con amor. Era verdad. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Vio a Flor moverse en su silla y luego sintió su rodilla apoyarse sobre la suya. “¿No hay manera de que hoy te puedas tomar un ratito?”

“A la tarde, de tres a cinco, creo que voy a estar libre”.

“No estoy a esa hora. Tengo que ir con Lucía a ver a unos pibes para no sé qué”, dijo Flor, frustrada. Jazmín tenía media hora antes de tener que entrar al hotel. De reojo vio que el baño del bar estaba a solo unos pasos. Por algunos segundos, considero la idea de arrastrar a Flor hasta ahí y hacer todo lo que pudieran con veinte minutos disponibles. Lo descartó casi de manera inmediata. Era una locura.

*****

_Día 4_

“Flor, nos pueden ver”, susurró.

Jazmín había ido a llevar un desayuno a una de las habitaciones y, cuando volvía, se había encontrado con Flor arreglando otra. La historia era algo confusa desde ese punto, pero ahora Jazmín estaba presionada entre la puerta de la habitación y el cuerpo de Flor, quien la estaba besando con fuerza en el cuello.

“Estamos adentro”, dijo como explicación antes de morderla justo en el punto donde su pulso estaba cada vez más acelerado. “¿Te dije alguna vez que me calienta un montón como te quedan esos rodetes?” No, Flor nunca le había dicho algo así, porque sino Jazmín se hubiera encargado de usarlos aunque no estuviera trabajando. Ya rendida ante sus besos, Jaz la tomó de la cadera y las giró, para que fuera Flor la que quedara apoyada en la puerta. La beso en la boca y dejó que sus cuerpos se tocaran tanto como era posible.

Flor la agarró de la nuca con fuerza. El beso era profundo y desesperado porque se extrañaban. Jazmín metió una de sus manos bajo la remera de Flor, dejando que sus dedos recorran su abdomen. La piel de Flor siempre estaba calentita, siempre le extendía una invitación. Flor le mordió el labio. A Jazmín le encantaba eso. Estaba a punto de permitirle a su otra mano unirse a explorar la piel de Flor cuando alguien golpeó en la puerta con mucha fuerza.

“Florencia, ¿estás acá?”

 La voz de Lucía hizo que se separan al instante. “ _Concha del mono_ ” _,_ gritó Flor, y ya no iban a poder fingir que no estaban allí. Las dos se pasaron las manos por las bocas, tratando de borrar el labial corrido que seguramente adornaba sus caras. El ruido de la llave les advirtió de la inminente entrada, y Jazmín trató de ubicarse más lejos aún de donde estaba Flor. Lucía entró como un toro, pero se detuvo al ver a Jazmín ahí. Algo en su expresión cambió, y Jazmín la sintió estudiarla por algunos segundos.

“Hace media hora que estas con esta habitación, Florencia. Van a llegar los huéspedes”, dijo con la voz que Jazmín siempre la escuchaba usar.

“Si, _hmm_ , ya está hecha”, respondió Flor, que miraba el piso desde que Lucía había entrado.

“Vamos entonces, que te necesito. Y vos”, dijo refiriéndose a Jazmín, “a la cocina. Dale”. Con eso se fue. Flor la miró con algo de miedo, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sonrió.

“No nos vio ni ahí. Esta no presta atención a nada”, le dijo Flor. Había mucha seguridad en su voz. Pero Jazmín no estaba muy segura.

*****

_Día 8_

Era lunes, y la semana empezaba con un evento lleno de youtubers. El hotel rebalsaba de chicos jóvenes y llenos de energía. Iban de acá para allá sin parar, en movimiento continuo. El evento era muy buena publicidad para el hotel. Lucía se lo había repetido dieciocho veces en lo que iba del día. Jazmín había estado algo nerviosa de trabajar mano a mano con Lucía, por lo que había sucedido algunos días atrás. Flor no había mencionado nada desde el hecho, por lo que pensaba que Lucía no le había dicho nada a ella, pero algo en Jazmín le decía que la Estrella no era ninguna tonta, y algo tenía que saber.

La comida del evento era orientada a un público joven, con un montón de comida rápida. Ni Flor ni el resto de sus hermanas estaban en el hotel ese día, y por primera vez desde su vuelta al trabajo, Jazmín se sentía aliviada de no tener a Flor alrededor. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de distracción.

El trato de Lucía para con ella era igual a lo que siempre había sido. Con los youtubers, se movía como pez en el agua. Mostraba una paciencia que no parecía propia de ella y los llevaba de aquí para allá atendiendo sus necesidades pero siempre logrando lo que en realidad ella quería. Era admirable, pensaba Jazmín.

El día se le hizo largo, la comida no paraba de salir. Los adolescentes parecían estar hambrientos todo el tiempo. Y los que pasaban los 18 no paraban de tomar tragos. Tanto que hasta se vio detrás de la barra, ayudando a Fede, que se encontraba totalmente sobrepasado. Un par de chicos quisieron convencerla para que aparezca en uno de los videos que estaban filmando, pero Jazmín supo deshacerse de ellos con gracia.

Eran pasadas las diez cuando todos se fueron. Mientras el hotel se vaciaba, Jazmín empezó a acomodar el deck, aunque eso no le correspondía. “Ahora viene Leo a ocuparse de esto”, le dijo Lucía mientras volvía y se metía atrás de la barra, que ahora había quedado vacía de ambos lados. Jazmín se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, tomando un respiro antes de volver a la cocina. Lucía se sentó frente a ella en la mesa y le paso una cerveza. Jazmín dudó, y Lucía revoleó los ojos, molesta. “¿No querés?”

Jazmín no respondió, pero tomó la botella en su mano y la abrió, viendo a Lucía hacer lo mismo con la propia. En general, después de un día así de largo, Jazmín prefería despejarse con algo más fuerte, pero no iba a rechazar el ofrecimiento. Se sentía bien, ese cansancio en los músculos después de tanto trabajo. Jazmín extrañaba esa sensación.

“A mí me importa un carajo lo que hacen mis hermanas con su vida privada”, dijo Lucía con un tono tajante. Jazmín abrió los ojos para mirarla. No sabía de dónde venía eso, pero estaba bastante segura de para donde iba. “No me interesa aprenderme los nombres de los boludos que Carla piensa amar todas las semanas, o que Virginia se haya ido a vivir con el cocinero”. Jazmín asintió, para indicarle que la estaba escuchando. “Pero si yo me entero de que vos te estás aprovechando de mi hermana, o la lastimas de alguna forma, no te va a quedar pelo en la cabecita para hacerte esos rodetes que tanto te gustan”.

La primera reacción de Jazmín fue indignarse. Lucía no sabía nada de ella y Flor. No sabía cómo se amaban, ni cómo se cuidaban, ni el respeto que sentían la una por la otra. Y Lucía no la conocía a ella. No tenía ni idea de nada. Que se sentara ahí a amenazarla…

Pero Jazmín respiró. Porque esto no se trataba de ella. No ahora. El punto de la cuestión era que Lucía actuaba como actuaba porque quería a Florencia, al igual que ella. Y Jazmín nunca había tenido la mejor suerte cuando la gente se enteraba de su verdad, por lo que le generaba cierto alivio ver que la actitud era positiva, de alguna manera, positiva y apelando a su lado protector.

“Yo nunca jamás la voy a lastimara Florencia”, le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con la voz calma.

“Mejor así”, le dijo y se paró. Tomó un sorbo más de su botella y después la apoyó sobre la mesa. “Si está todo bien en la cocina y los pibes están bien, te podés ir. Buen trabajo hoy”.

*****

_Día 9_

Jazmín no le había dicho nada a Flor sobre la charla que había tenido con Lucía. Sentía que no le correspondía. Y Flor no le había dicho nada sobre Lucía, por lo que sospechaba que Flor tampoco sabía que Lucía sabía. En fin, no sentía que fuera su lugar. Le iba a dar unos días para ver qué pasaba, y después tal vez tratar de indicarle a Flor que Lucía podría saber algo.

Ahora ambas chicas compartían un silencio agradable mientras Flor la ayudaba en la cocina. Estaban solas. Era bastante difícil que eso pasara en la cocina, pero Pablo y Alejandro (resultaba que Carla tampoco sabía el nombre y se lo había dicho mal la primera vez) no estaban trabajando durante el desayuno, por el cual había poca demanda ese día. Época de recambio.

“Estuve pensando mucho en lo que me dijo mi papá”, tiró Jazmín al silencio de la cocina.

“¿Estás pensando aceptar su propuesta económica?”

“No, eso no. Pero la idea me sigue dando vuelta. Es lo que siempre quise. Y yo tengo una plata que me dejó mi abuela. Ya sé que vas a decir”, le dijo antes de que Flor pudiera hablar, “que no acepto la plata de mi papá, pero uso la de mi abuela. Pero no es lo mismo. Son dos relaciones diferentes”.

“No te iba a decir eso para nada”, le dijo Flor, agregando más harina a la mezcla con la que estaba trabajando. “Te iba a decir que sos una mina re inteligente y que si pensás que estás lista, entonces estás lista. Y que yo te voy a apoyar en lo que decidas”.

Jazmín la miró muerta de amor. Una mirada que se había convertido en su mirada por default. “Gracias. Por decir eso. Me hace bien que me apoyes”.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio.

*****

_Día 12_

“Es muy temprano, Jaz”, dijo Flor, girando en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. A Florencia le gustaba dormir desnuda. Jazmín, que estaba en proceso de ponerse el pantalón, quedó clavada en el piso de su habitación, mirando la espalda al descubierto de Flor. Le gustaba tanto. “Son las seis de la mañana”, se quejó con la voz dormida. Si Jazmín no se equivocaba, esta era la segunda vez desde que había vuelto al hotel que Flor dormía en su casa. Jaz le había advertido acerca de lo temprano que empezaba su día, pero, por suerte, a Flor no había parecido importarle en ese momento.

“No me quiero levantar”, dijo, su voz camuflada por la almohada en la que escondía su cara.

“Y no te levantes, Flor”, le respondió Jaz, mientras terminaba de ponerse la remera. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y acarició la espalda de Flor con ternura. Ternura, porque no quería tentarse. “Quedate”, le dijo. “Te dejo la llave y cuando te despertás vas para el hotel”.

Flor giró la cabeza para mirarla entre ojitos todavía medio dormidos. “No quiero molestarte”.

“No me molestas, si yo no voy a estar”, dijo Jazmín tocándole el pelo.

“Pero es tu casa”.

“Si”, admitió Jazmín. “Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Quedate, de verdad”, le insistió.

Flor le dedicó media sonrisa y agarró la mano que Jaz tenía en su pelo. La llevó a su boca y la besó. “Bueno”.

“Bueno”, repitió Jaz y la besó en la frente antes de irse.

Esa noche, Flor y ella comieron juntas en la cocina del hotel. Jazmín había esperado casi todo el día por este momento de tranquilidad con Flor y, ahora que lo tenía, se sentía nerviosa. Tomó un poquito de agua y aclaró la garganta. “Tengo algo para vos”, le dijo a Flor.

“¿Un regalo?” preguntó Flor. Se le habían iluminado los ojitos. Jazmín dejó escapar una risa y negó con la cabeza.

“No, no es un regalo. Es, bueno, esto”, dijo Jazmín, y sacó de su bolsillo la llave que había llevado con ella desde esa tarde.

“¿Una llave?” preguntó Flor, todavía sin tomarla. Jazmín quedó con su brazo extendido entre el espacio que las separaba. “¿De tu casa?”

“Si, de mi casa. Agarrala”, le pidió. Flor lo hizo y pasó a inspeccionar la llave con curiosidad.

“¿Me estás dando la llave de tu casa?”

“Es una cuestión de practicidad”, empezó Jazmín, que lo último que deseaba era abrumar a Flor. “Como hoy. Que yo me iba y vos te quedabas. O si yo termino tarde y capaz algún día querés ir a esperarme a casa. O para lo que vos quieras”. Flor seguía mirando la llave y la ansiedad de Jazmín era cada vez mayor. “Decí algo, Flor. ¿Es mucho?”

Flor se levantó de su silla y dio vuelta a la isla de la cocina para quedar frente a Jazmín. Le sonrió tímidamente y después la besó. Se quedó sobre sus labios por unos cuantos segundos y, justo cuando Jazmín se estaba por separar (después de todo, pese a que era algo tarde, esa cocina siempre parecía tener un imán para gente con ganas de interrumpir), Flor le ganó de mano. Apoyó su frente contra la de Jaz y tocó su nariz con la suya. “Te quiero. Igual no es que voy a abusar de esto, eh”.

“A mí no me importa”.

Flor la volvió a besar, suave. Como dos personas que conocen sus bocas desde hace tiempo. Y por un ratito, la cocina les dio un respiro y nadie entró.

*****

_Día 15_

El sótano del hotel había siempre sido un lugar oscuro. Cuando trabajaba ahí, Jazmín se había quejado varias veces de la lamparita a media luz que colgaba del techo. Nunca le habían hecho caso, y parecía que en su ausencia nadie se había encargado de reclamar, o que las Estrellas habían continuado con su política de no iluminar. Ahora no importaba, en realidad. De hecho, la oscuridad estaba jugando para ella, porque si alguien fuera a entrar al sótano en ese momento, Jazmín podría llegar a morir de vergüenza.

Jazmín había bajado en busca de algo, aunque ahora no recordaba qué. Había estado ahí por algunos minutos cuando escuchó a alguien bajar. Era Flor. Le había preguntado si pasaba algo, pero Flor había respondido besándola con fuerza. Jazmín había rodeado su cuerpo con los brazos de manera instantánea y juntas habían tambaleado hasta que su espalda había dado contra uno de los estantes de chapa.

Y ahora las dos tenían sus manos dentro de los pantalones de la otra.

La chaqueta de trabajo de Jaz estaba a medio desabrochar, Flor había intentado, en un principio, deshacerse de ella. Pero le había resultado muy complicado y, en definitiva, para la tarea en mano, no era estrictamente necesario. Jaz, en cambio, había logrado desabrochar por completo la camisa de Flor, que yacía abierta y todavía sobre sus hombros.

Los dedos de Flor se movían con rapidez dentro suyo mientras besaba agresivamente su cuello. Jazmín tenía la impresión de que Flor veía esto como una competencia. A ver quien acababa primero. Si seguía con ese ritmo, era claro que iba a ganar. Jazmín, en cambio, se movía con más lentitud, curvando sus dedos dentro de Flor y dejando que su palma frotara su clítoris de manera alternante.

“Vas a tener que dejarte los rodetes puestos cuando volvamos a casa de ahora en más”, dijo Flor contra su cuello, y Jaz sintió un escalofrió esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, tanto por el aliento de Flor chocando contra ella como por Flor refiriéndose a la casa de Jazmín simplemente como “casa”. Lo hacía a veces, Florencia, y Jazmín sabía que era de manera inconsciente. Le encantaba. Ella pensaba en su casa como la casa de ambas, y anhelaba que Flor se sintiera de esa manera.

“Flor, más lento”, le pidió.

“¿Estás cerca?”

“Muy”, admitió, “pero quiero que acabemos juntas”. Flor la miró como si estuviera loca, seguramente pensando en por qué haría eso cuando estaba tan cerca de ganar. A Jaz le encantaba esa competitividad, pero ahora quería otra cosa. “Ya ganaste, Flor”, le dijo, “siempre ganás. Hagámoslo juntas”.

Flor la besó corto y se mordió el labio. Luego, bajó su intensidad. Juntas, encontraron un ritmo menos frenético, aunque algo descoordinado. Estaban las dos al caer. Jaz subió su mano libre y acarició la  mejilla de Flor. Mantuvo su mano mientras Flor le llenaba la cara de besitos. “Mira las cosas que hago por vos”, le dijo entre beso y beso. Su voz estaba quebrada.

Cuando acabaron juntas (Jaz algunos segundos antes, claro), Flor dejó salir una risa de su boca. Se arreglaron la ropa y el pelo y se aseguraron de no estar llenas de labias por toda la cara. Subieron las escaleras tomadas de la mano. Jazmín la dejó ir antes de entrar a la cocina y Flor le robó un beso justo a tiempo.

Jazmín no necesitaba más lamparitas. Flor era suficiente para iluminar toda su vida.

*****

_Día 18_

El día había sido tranquilo. Jazmín ya comenzaba a despedirse del hotel, esta vez no con el gusto amargo que le había dejado la primera vez. En la noche, las hermanas Estrellas, todas menos Virginia, que seguía de vacaciones junto a Javo, iban a cenar con su padre en el hotel. Carla le había dado las indicaciones pertinentes para que el bife de chorizo de Mario Estrella salga perfecto. Como si Jazmín no supiera preparar un bife de chorizo.

La noche llegó casi sin notarlo y Jazmín se encontró llevando la comida a la mesa de los Estrellas, sin dudas los más energéticos dentro de toda la gente que estaba cenando en el comedor. Flor no estaba, pero Jazmín dejó su plato con cuidado de todas maneras. Lucía no se despegó de su teléfono mientras Jazmín le entregaba su plato de ravioles, mientras que Carla la miraba amenazante, como desafiándola a que hiciera algún mal movimiento. Miranda fue mucho más cálida y, cuando dejó el plato de Mario, este le dedicó una sonrisa que era muy parecida a la que la menor de las Estrellas solía entregar.

“Jazmín, ¿no?” le preguntó Mario.

“Si, Jazmín”.

“Un gusto conocerte, Jazmín”, dijo Mario, extendiendo su mano. “Por lo que he escuchado, sos una excelente cocinera”.

“Bueno, espero estar a la altura de los comentarios”.

“Si, tienen magia las manitos de Jazmín, ya vas a ver”, dijo Miranda con la boca llena. Carla la seguía mirando con intensidad, pidiéndole, sin decir ni una palabra, que se fuera de una vez.

“Quedate a cenar con nosotros, Jazmín”, le pidió Mario, justo cuando Flor volvía.

“No, por favor, no quisiera molestarlos”, respondió mientras Flor se ubicaba en su lugar, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa mientras la miraba de reojo.

“Por favor, no sería una molestia. Además”, agregó, “sos parte de la familia”. Jazmín se congeló en su lugar y, pesé a que no se movió, pudo ver a Flor reaccionar de manera similar. Mario le sonreía socarronamente, con cierta diversión detrás de sus ojos. El tiempo se extendió por varios segundos antes de que Mario volviera a hablar. “Porque para nosotros, los Estrella, cada persona que trabaja en este hotel es de la familia, ¿no, chicas?”

Jazmín volvió a respirar, pero no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que Mario sabía algo. “Dale, negra”, insistió Miranda, “te comparto de mi plato que es un montón”. Jazmín buscó la mirada de Flor, y cuando ella asintió levemente con la cabeza, Jazmín accedió. Poco después de que Jaz se sentara, pasó Leo, y Mario le pidió que los acompañe también. De alguna manera, la presencia del joven relajó un poco más a Jazmín, que de todas maneras terminó comiéndose casi todo el plato de Miranda en una clara manifestación de ansiedad.

Cuando le tocó ir a buscar el postre a la cocina, Flor se excusó para acompañarla. Asegurándose de que la cocina estuviera vacía, Jazmín giró para mirarla de frente. “¿Tu papá sabe?” preguntó en voz baja. “De nosotras, digo”.

“No, que yo sepa, no”, le respondió Flor mientras abría la heladera. “Pero creo que sospecha que hay alguien, por cosas que hablamos”.

“Pero probablemente no crea que esa persona sea yo, ¿no?”

Flor la miró con curiosidad. “¿Qué, te molestaría?”

Jazmín rió, incrédula. “Obvio que no. Lo digo por vos. Te veo como…no sé, tranquila ante la situación”.

“En algún momento todos van a saber”, le explicó, y, aunque Jazmín estaba muy segura de que así iba a ser, sintió una sensación cálida recorrerle el cuerpo ante la confirmación. “No sé, creo que mi papá quiere que sea feliz. Y yo soy feliz con vos. Y si lo sospecha, bueno, es así”.

Esa noche, Jazmín no pudo esperar a llegar a la cama para hacerle el amor a Flor. Lo hicieron contra la puerta de su casa, con la ropa a medio sacar y las respiraciones fuertes rellenando un silencio que hablaba de amor.

*****

_Día 20_

“Y bueno, ¿sensaciones de esta vuelta al hotel?” preguntó Flor mientras le servía a Jazmín una copa de vino.

Jazmín se rió. “Parece que le estás haciendo una entrevista a un jugador de futbol, Flor. _Eh, hemos jugado bien, lo importante es que el equipo ganó, y en lo personal, muy contento de haber convertido_ ” respondió Jaz, tratando de imitar a algún jugador y lográndolo, y Flor no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le escapó. _Pobre Jaz_ , pensó, _tanto partido que le estoy haciendo ver la está afectando_.

“Me encantó, y eso que tenía mis dudas”, respondió por fin con una sonrisa. A Flor le encantaba verla sonreír, y más si de alguna manera ella estaba involucrada. Sentándose junto a Jazmín en su sillón, Flor pensó si sería ahora el momento indicado para abrir la conversación que quería abrir.

“¿Qué somos nosotras?” preguntó. Había practicado el comienzo de la conversación millones de veces en los últimos días, y claro estaba que nunca comenzaba con su voz así de chillona y con una pregunta que parecía venir de la nada.

“¿Qué somos?” preguntó Jazmín, tratando de pensar, Flor estaba segura.

“¿Estamos juntas?”

“Claro que estamos juntas”, le dijo Jazmín. Y luego su cara se transformó en una mueca de preocupación. “¿No?”

“Si, si”, quiso asegurarle con rapidez. “Somos dos chicas que están enamoradas, y las dos lo sabemos”, comenzó a enumerar, “y estamos juntas, y con nadie más”, agregó, “y a veces salimos, y nos besamos y _chargamos,_ perdón, perdón, y yo tengo la llave de tu casa y compartimos muchos momentos”.

“Si”, estuvo de acuerdo Jazmín.

“Como que si uno lo dice todo así junto, es como la descripción de dos personas que…” Flor dudó. Era una palabra. No sabía por qué le generaba tantas dudas. O sí. Tenía miedo de que Jazmín no lo viera así.

“Dos personas que…” la ayudó Jazmín.

“Dos personas que están de novias”.

“Si, exacto”.

“¿Entonces vos sos mi novia?”

“Yo quiero ser tu novia, pero si a vos te pone incómoda la palabra o el concepto…”

“No”, la cortó Flor, casi gritando, “a mí me encanta que seas mi novia”, le dijo, con cierta timidez.

“Y a mí me encanta ser tu novia”, agregó Jazmín. Flor le sonrió y la besó suave, disfrutando de sus labios contra los de ella.

“Nunca tuve una novia antes”, dijo Flor contra sus labios. Jazmín se rió.

“Ya sé”.

“Pero vos sí”, le dijo.

“Yo sí”, le confirmó Jazmín, aunque Flor ya lo sabía.

“Una, dos, tres, parame cuando esté cerca…” le dijo, y como premio recibió la carcajada más linda que jamás hubiera salido de una persona. Jaz apoyó su copa sobre la mesita ratona y usó sus manos, ahora libres, para tomarla de los hombros y acostarla sobre el sillón. Se besaron tanto que a Flor no le quedaron ganas de pensar en nadie más. Solo en su novia.


	18. Cena familiar

El aire en la habitación se sentía pesado. Flor se movía sobre ella ya con dificultad y a Jazmín le costaba mantener la posición, pero estaba muy cerca como para rendirse ahora. Le gustaba hacer el amor con Florencia mientras la miraba a los ojos. Le gustaba cuando ella tomaba el control, también. Sus cuerpos se conocían de una manera que Jazmín nunca hubiera pensado hacía unos meses atrás.

“¿Estás bien?” le preguntó Flor con esfuerzo. Jazmín mantenía su pelvis apenas elevada mientras Flor, con una pierna entre las suyas, se movía creando fricción entre ellas. Su humedad sobre la suya, en un ritual que había llevado tiempo perfeccionar, pero que funcionaba ahora la perfección. Un acto íntimo que las llenaba de placer y no hacía más que potenciar el amor que sentían. Flor tenía una mano en uno de sus pechos, pero ya no se movía, ella también estaba cerca y toda su concentración estaba puesta en una zona particular. Con su otra mano la tomaba de la cola, ayudándola a mantener la posición.

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas chocaban con sus propios gemidos, creando una harmonía ya demasiado conocida para los dos.  Los movimientos de Flor eran bruscos y Jazmín la tomó del brazo porque necesitaba algo que la anclara. Sentirla así era siempre increíble.  Y ese tramo final siempre se sentía para Jazmín como algo nuevo. Sus cuerpos transpirados chocaban sin coordinación y Jazmín sintió el momento justo en el que Flor explotó. Algunos segundos después, la acompañó. Flor se dejó caer sobre Jazmín mientras ambas buscaban recuperarse. Le tocó el pelo y besó su frente. Jazmín cerró los ojos mientras la sentía moverse para tumbarse a su lado.

Pasaran varios minutos en un silencio absoluto, hasta que Jazmín sintió el colchón moverse a su lado. No tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que Flor se había parado para ir al baño. Sintiendo los músculos pesarle, se movió lo mínimo indispensable para levantar su remera del piso y ponérsela. Seguía acostada y con los ojos cerrados cuando Flor volvió a la habitación.

Jazmín había pensado mucho en lo que había sucedido con Lucía. Sobre todo en esos últimos días, después de haber dejado el hotel. Le molestaba haberle mentido a Flor, aunque creía que no había sido con la intención de lastimarla. Una omisión no era tan mala como una mentira, solía decir su abuela, pero de todas maneras la retaba cuando Jaz nole decía algo. Así que no sabía bien que pensar.

“¿En qué pensás?” le preguntó Flor, acostada a su lado en la cama. Había notado inmediatamente que algo le molestaba.

“En Lucía”, respondió, y al momento que esas palabras dejaron su boca, supo que se había equivocado. Flor se sentó en la cama y la miró con los ojos abiertos, entre confundida e indignada. “Uy, no. No, no, no. No es que pensaba en ella”, trató de explicarte, también sentándose y dándose vuelta para poder mirarla, “ahora, mientras nosotras estamos acá”.

“Más te vale que no”, le dijo Flor, habiendo abandonado la actitud previa por un tono más divertido. Jazmín se rió y Flor levantó las cejas, pidiéndole que se expanda en su explicación.

“Hace varios días que vengo pensando si me corresponde decirte o no. Primero esperé a ver si ella te decía algo, pero calculo que no lo hizo. Y después no sabía si era mi lugar, pero ahora pienso que es algo que te involucra y no quisiera que te sientas expuesta…”

“Me estas asustando”, la cortó Flor, tomándola de la mano.

“Lucía sabe. De nosotras”.

Flor la miró sorprendida. Jaz esperó para que sea ella quien retome la conversación. “¿Cómo sabes?”

“Me dijo algo que me lo dio a entender”.

“¿Qué te dijo?”

Jazmín no iba a decirle exactamente qué le había dicho Lucía. Ella se había comido esa galletita por Flor, y no quería crear ahora discordia innecesaria. “Me lo dio a entender”. La cara de Flor expresaba una preocupación que Jazmín nunca quería ver en ella. “Pero nada malo, Flor”, le dijo. “No te tenés que preocupar”.

“¿Y por qué no me decís que te dijo?”

“Me pidió que te cuide”, dijo, porque Flor ya había empezado a rascarse con fuerza, y Jazmín no podía aguantar que se lastime. Y, además, si bien había parafraseado, la advertencia de Lucía apuntaba a eso.

“¿Eso te dijo?”

“Eso me dio a entender, si”.

“¿Y por qué a mí no me dijo nada? ¿Cuándo fue esto?”

“Hace unos días, cuando estaba trabajando en el hotel”.

Flor se quedó en silencio y Jaz acomodó su pelo detrás de sus hombros. Luego, dejó que una de sus manos acariciara su mejilla. Flor cerró los ojos ante el contacto y se apoyó en ella. Suspiró y Jaz deseó poder tener siempre el poder de tranquilizarla así.

“Supongo que voy a tener que hablar con ella”.

“Vos sabrás hacer lo que sea mejor para vos”, le aseguró Jaz. Después, la besó y la tomó de la mano para acostarla sobre su pecho. 

*****

Flor llegó al hotel pasadas las nueve, todavía pensando en lo que había hablado con Jazmín la noche anterior. Había pensado mucho durante la noche, y el desayuno, y había decidido que sí iba a hablar con Lucía. Saludó a Leo y le preguntó si había visto a su hermana. Con las indicaciones de que se encontraba en la oficina, se dirigió hacia allí con seguridad.

Cuando entró, se encontró con que, además de Lucía, en la oficina también estaba Carla. Parada al lado de donde Lucía estaba sentada, Carla levantó la vista al verla y la inspeccionó de arriba abajo. “¿Vos recién llegas?”, le preguntó. “¿No dormiste acá, no?”

Flor instantáneamente perdió la seguridad. Últimamente, Carla le hacía muchas preguntas de este tipo. Su hermana sospechaba que estaba viéndose con alguien, de eso no había duda, pero Flor estaba segura que Jazmín sería la última persona en quien su hermana  pensaría. Estaba a punto de responderle que no era asunto suyo, cuando Lucía le ganó de mano.

“No seas pesada Carla, dale, anda a hacer lo de Martinez de una vez. Y vos, nena,” dijo, refiriéndose a Flor, “tenés un millón de cosas para hacer, a ver si empezás de una buena vez”. Carla revoleó los ojos, pero, haciéndole casi a su hermana, se fue a encargarse de sus tareas, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Flor en complicidad. Flor se quedó parada en su lugar, mirando a Lucía mientras trabajaba en la computadora y pensando en cómo comenzar la conversación.

“Bueno”, dijo Lucía, irritada, “¿te vas a quedar ahí parada mirándome por mucho tiempo más?”

“No _hmm_ ”, respondió Flor y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella. “Quería hablar algo con vos, si tenés unos minutos”.

“Estoy un poco ocupada porque como ves, soy la única acá que labura”.

“Es un segundo. Es sobre Jazmín”.

“El pago es a 15 días, ella lo sabe, entiendo que vos no porque no prestas mucha atención a esas cosas, pero estamos en plazo. Así que sin quejas, por favor”.

“No es eso _concha egocéntrica_. Me podes prestar atención dos segundos nada más, por favor”. El insulto, el tono de voz de Flor, o tal vez las dos cosas, hicieron que Lucia saque su mirada de la computadora y la mire a ella. Con la atención de su hermana en ella, Flor trató de tomarse un tiempo para respirar. Lucía parecía haberse tomado un tiempo, también, para esperarla.

“Es sobre Jazmín”, dijo, repitiéndose. “Ella es…yo estoy saliendo con ella”. Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos, aunque quería esconderse tras sus manos. Lucía no dijo nada, y Flor se dio cuenta que estaba esperando que ella continuara. “Ya sé que vos sabés”.

“Yo no sé nada”, le respondió Lucía, haciéndose la desentendida.

“Ay, Lucía, dale, me contó Jazmín…”

“Ah, pero que buchona resultó tu chica eh. ¿Qué? ¿Te fue con el llantito porque la apuré?”

“¿La apuraste?” le preguntó sorprendida. Eso no era lo que le había dicho Jazmín, y Flor pudo ver el momento exacto donde Lucía se daba cuenta de lo mismo. “¿Qué le dijiste?”

“Nada”, dijo Lucía, molesta. “Que tenga cuidado, nada más. Que no se haga la viva”.

“¿Qué no se haga la viva?”

“Estás recién divorciada y eso te pone en una posición vulnerable”.

“Lucía…”

“Perdón, ¿ok? Me extralimité, ya sé. Ya está”.

A Flor la sorprendieron las disculpas. Parte de ella creía que Lucía solo lo decía para evitar otra discusión. “¿Por qué no me viniste a hablar a mi?”

“No me importa meterme en la vida de ustedes”, dijo, claramente refiriéndose a ella y el resto de sus hermanas.

“Pero igual lo hiciste, hablando con Jazmín”. Lucía bufó, cansada de todavía estar teniendo esa conversación, Flor estaba segura.

“Fue por instinto, ¿ok?”, se defendió Lucía. “Yo ya sé que me comporto como si no me importara nada, pero las quiero. Me preocupó que se estuviera aprovechando de vos y actué”.

“Jazmín es la mejor persona que conocí en mi vida. Nunca se aprovecharía de mí ni me haría mal”.

“Bueno, eso no lo sabría, no es como que vos me hayas contado nada tampoco”, le respondió Lucía.

“¿Querías que te cuente? ¡Nunca querés que te cuente nada!”

Se quedaron en silencio, absorbiendo la información que ambas habían compartido.

“Esto es nuevo para mí y la verdad es…” Flor suspiro, “desearía que no fuera así, pero todavía me importa demasiado lo que piense la gente”, admitió, buscando en su hermana algo de contención.

“La gente suele ser una mierda”, le dijo Lucía. No era exactamente un panorama alentador. “Por eso yo no escucho a nadie. Y sé que vos vas a aprender a hacer lo mismo”.

Flor no estaba acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de consejos por parte de Lucía, por eso sintió sus ojos humedecerse con las lagrimas que luchaban por escaparse. “Gracias”, le dijo. Lucía le respondió con un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. Ya eran tres de cuatro las que sabían.

“Me da miedo como puede reaccionar Carla”.

“No te preocupes por Carla”, le contestó Lucía de manera inmediata.

“Igual ya le quiero decir”, dijo, decidiendo en ese momento que eso era lo que iba a hacer. “Hoy”, dijo, más decidida, “lo voy a hacer hoy. ¿Tenés planes para esta noche?”

*****

Flor estaba nerviosa. Había citado a sus hermanas a las nueve en punto para cenar en el _deck_. Todavía faltaba una hora, pero ella ya estaba lista y revoloteando por el comedor del hotel, que se empezaba a llenar con huéspedes. Había decidido juntar a sus hermanas y decirles exactamente lo que pasaba entre ella y Jazmín. Aunque sí, la mayoría ya lo sabía, sería una forma de oficializarlo con ellas. No podía pensar todavía en su mamá, con quien no había hablado desde ese almuerzo desafortunado. Esto se sentía como un paso grande en sí mismo, probablemente porque lo era.

Ya no iba a esconderse más con ellas, ni mentir acerca de donde había pasado la noche ni porque se sentía tan feliz. Jazmín y su relación con ella, todo, iba a ser, a partir de esa noche, un tópico de conversación abierta entre ella y sus hermanas. Sintió su hombro moverse con violencia hacia arriba de solo pensarlo. ¿Por qué, si se sentía preparada, se sentía también, bueno, para nada preparada? No era tarde para suspender. O no suspender, pero fingir que la cena era solo una excusa para un encuentro entre las cinco. Era tonto. Tres de sus hermanas sabían, en mayor o menos medida, que estaba pasando con ella.

La respiración se le estaba empezando a dificultar cuando vio a Jazmín entrar al comedor. “¡Jaz!” la llamó, y su novia enseguida la miró con preocupación. Los nervios de Flor deberían de expresarse de manera clara en su rostro y su actitud corporal, porque Jazmín se apuró a cerrar la distancia entre ellas.

“Flor, ¿qué pasa?”

“Nada, ¿que hacés acá?”

“Nada, vine a hablar con Lolita por un tema. Vos no estás bien”.

“Si”, le mintió, “solo necesito un poco de agua en la cara”. Con eso, la dejó parada donde estaba y se dirigió con apuro al baño del comedor. Entró torpemente, casi llevándose la puerta puesta, y se apoyó con las dos manos en el lavamanos. La puerta se abrió unos minutos después y Jazmín entró al baño, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole la traba.

“Decime que necesitas”, le pidió, asustada.

“Abrazame”, le pidió Flor, con la voz entrecortada. Jazmín no dudó y se acercó a ella con rapidez. La abrazó por detrás, reposando su cabeza en su hombro. “Fuerte”, dijo Flor. Jazmín apretó su agarre sobre su abdomen, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que pudo. Se quedaron así por varios minutos. Flor logró regularizar su respiración imitando la de Jaz, quien Flor había notado respiraba con lentitud, como sabiendo que ella necesitaba de su ritmo para estabilizarse.

Cuando Flor se sintió mejor, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Ella estaba pálida, con los ojos desenfocados. Jazmín tenía su cara escondida en su cuello. Y estaba atrás suyo, como estaba siempre, cubriéndole la espalda y apoyándola. Como si sintiendo su mirada a través del espejo, Jazmín levantó su cara para hacer contacto visual en el reflejo. Le dio una sonrisa tentativa. “¿Estás mejor?”

“Si. Mucho”.

“¿Me querés contar que pasó?” le preguntó, sin soltarla. Flor dejó salir una gran bocanada de aire y sacó una de sus manos del lugar donde reposaba en el mármol del lavamanos para apoyarla sobre las de Jazmín, todavía en su abdomen.

“Hoy tengo una cena con mis hermanas. Les quería contar de vos y yo _hmm_. Ya casi todas saben, pero me daba una chance de decirle a Carla y oficializarlo”. Dijo todo junto y de apurón, pero sabía que Jazmín la había entendido. Como respuesta, su novia entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Flor. Luego, depositó un beso en su cuello.

“Y te pusiste así”, dijo finalmente, preocupada. “Cancelá Cancelá y vamos a casa”, le pidió.

“Pero quiero hacerlo”.

“Lo podés hacer mañana. O pasado. Cuando no te pongas así”.

“Pero estoy lista, te lo prometo”. Jazmín suspiró en su cuello, y Flor no pudo descifrar en el espejo si estaba enojada o triste.

“Si esto es por mí, de verdad Flor, vamos a casa. Yo no lo necesito”.

“Es por mí”, le retrucó.

“Entonces puede esperar un día más”, le respondió Jazmín, siempre con las palabras justas. Se miraron en el espejo otra vez, y Flor sintió el alivio de saberse amada por completo. Apretó la mano de Jazmín con más fuerza y dejó que su cuerpo se apretara mejor contra la parte delantera del cuerpo de Jazmín. La sintió respirar en su cuello y cerró los ojos. “Te amo”, le dijo.

“Yo también”, respondió Jazmín contra su piel. “¿Estás mejor?” volvió a preguntarle.

“Si”, le dijo Flor, moviendo con sutileza su cuerpo contra el suyo. “Aunque me queda un poco de energía nerviosa en el cuerpo”, le dijo, buscando otra vez su mirada en el espejo.

“¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?” le preguntó, su voz más baja que un momento atrás. Flor llevó sus manos entrelazadas hasta el botón de su pollera, sin dejar ni un segundo de mirarla a través del espejo. Jazmín besó su cuello, pero su mano quedó inmóvil donde Flor la había dejado. “Prometeme que vas a hacer lo mejor para vos, Flor”, le pidió, y siguió besando su cuello con suavidad.

 “Te lo prometo”, le dijo. Y no fue una mentira.

Jazmín desabrochó la pollera con facilidad, le era ya conocida. Su mano se movió despacio sobre su ropa interior, para luego meterse bajo ella. Flor dejó que el aire le saliera de forma punzante por la boca ante ese primer contacto. No importaba cuantas veces Jazmín la hubiera tocado, porque todas se sentían como la primera vez. Jazmín la tocó con paciencia mientras mordía su hombro con un hambre que descubría la necesidad que ella también sentía.

Se movió por sus pliegues con cierta parsimonia. Flor abrió más sus piernas y se dejó caer sobre el lavamanos con más fuerza, usando sus dos manos para sostenerse. Jazmín no se apuraba, por lo que Flor movió su cola contra ella, buscando algún tipo de fricción, algo que le demuestre a Jazmín de su apuro y a la vez la volviera loca a ella. Cuando levantó la mirada vio la mirada oscura de Jazmín en el espejo. Vio el amor y la pasión y el deseo y esas ganas de cuidarla que estaba todos los días y a todas las horas en sus ojos. Y vio también su propia mirada consumida por la necesidad de Jazmín, por la confianza que ponía siempre en ella, vio el amor por esa persona que cuidaba de su corazón como nadie en el mundo. Sintió alivio al darse cuenta que lo que ella veía en sus ojos, también podía verlo Jazmín. Jazmín que decía que los ojos no mentían.

“Jaz…” comenzó, pero justo en ese momento su novia cambió el ritmo y buscó su clítoris con renovada necesidad. Lo frotó con su dedo índice y Flor gimió y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Jazmín le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y después pasó la lengua por su cuello. Le gustaba como Jazmín pasaba de tratarla con tanto cuidado a hacerla sentir así de poderosa, siempre con el mismo amor. Jazmín se movía sobre ella con un solo dedo y Flor tuvo que mover sus caderas para buscar más contacto.

Jazmín se rió en su oreja y fue mucho para Flor que, sin abandonar su posición, dio vuelta su cabeza lo más que pudo para besarla. Sus labios se conectaron en un ángulo incomodo, pero eso no evito que se besaran con pasión. Flor había dejado cualquier tipo de fineza de lado y la besó con la boca abierta, atacándola con su lengua antes de que Jaz pudiera devolverle el beso como correspondía. La urgencia de Flor se trasladó a Jazmín, quien permitió que dos dedos se movieran sobre Flor.

Pero el cuello le dolía y Flor tuvo que dejar de besarla. Encontró la mirada de Jazmín en el espejo justo cuando dejaba que un primer dedo se introdujera en ella. Vio su propia mueca de placer al sentirla dentro suyo y se sintió atrapada por sus propios gestos al responder a los estímulos de Jazmín. Quedó hipnotizada por su propio placer. Jazmín entraba y salía con delicadeza, todavía tratando de mantener algo de compostura en sus movimientos. Flor trataba de moverse a la par, buscando más. Jazmín dejó que otro dedo se sumara mientras que con su palma buscaba su clítoris, tratando de estimularla lo más posible.

Flor vio su cara transformarse a algo que nunca había visto en sus facciones, pese a que los ruidos que acompañaban eran algo que ya conocía de memoria. Su cara se llenaba de placer con cada movimiento de Jazmín. Y Flor entendió el poder que Jaz tenía sobre ella. Nunca nadie lo había tenido. Pero a Flor no le daba miedo. Porque sabía que Jazmín nunca se aprovecharía de ello. Pensó en Lucía y como su primer instinto había sido creer que Jazmín podría ser capaz de algo así. Nunca. Nunca Jazmín haría algo así. Flor pondría su vida en sus manos y, se dio cuenta, mientras sentía sus músculos acalambrarse de a poco,que, de alguna manera, ya lo había hecho.

“Decime que me amas”, le pidió con un hilo de voz. Jazmín la buscó en el espejo y no dudó ni un segundo.

“Te amo. Te amo como nunca pensé que se podía amar. Quiero amarte todos los días por el resto de mi vida”. Se movió con más rapidez y Flor sintió que sus caderas ya no podían seguirle el ritmo. Con esfuerzo, levantó una de sus manos del lavamanos y la llevó hasta su cintura, donde Jaz descansaba la mano que no se movía sobre ella con pasión. La agarró y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos. Junto a Jazmín se movió sobre él, pellizcando su pezón erecto, que se moría por verse despojado de tanta ropa. “Estoy muy enamorada de vos”, le dijo Jazmín y Flor buscó sus labios otra vez. Se besaron a medias, con las bocas abiertas tratando de respirar. Jazmín se movió con más fuerza, agregando un tercer dedo.

Y luego bajó el ritmo, curvando sus dedos dentro de ella, buscando ese punto que hacía explotar a Flor, quien tuvo otra vez que usar sus dos manos para apoyarse sobre el mármol. Hizo fuerza con su vientre para contraerse contra Jazmín y su mirada empezó a nublarse. Se miró otra vez en el espejo y vio su cara, sus expresiones. Parecía otra persona, otra Florencia. Así la veía Jazmín cada vez que la hacía acabar. “Estoy muy cerca”, le advirtió, y Jaz frotó su palma con más determinación.  Volvió a entrar y salir de ella con más rapidez y Flor se sintió contraerse. Se vio, por primera vez, a si misma acabar, y luego tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuerte para contener todo lo que le estaba pasando. Jazmín uso su brazo libre para rodearla por la cintura y sostenerla, mientras que con su otra mano seguía moviéndose con suavidad, ayudándola a bajar.

Pudo abrir los ojos mucho después y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Jazmín esperándola. Se dio vuelta, todavía entre sus brazos, y la abrazó con fuerza. Se quedaron así por varios minutos, respirando el aire pesado del baño. “Tendríamos que salir”, le dijo Jazmín. Flor se rió, esperando que ningún huésped hubiera querido usar ese baño mientras ellas habían estado allí adentro. Despegándose, con gran dificultad, de Jazmín, comenzó a arreglarse el pelo y el labial y la ropa. Jaz la ayudó y juntas se miraron al espejo, considerándose presentables. Jazmín abrió la traba de la puerta y salieron primero una, y después la otra.

Caminaron juntas hasta el hall de entrada y Jazmín paró para mirarla a los ojos. “¿Qué querés hacer?” le preguntó.

“Quiero quedarme a comer con mis hermanas. Pero no… no sé si estoy lista”.

Jazmín quería acariciarla, o buscar algún punto de contacto entre ambas, Flor se daba cuenta. Pero, mirando para atrás, había visto a Leo y Lolita en el _front desk_ y se había detenido. “Tomátelo con calma. Está todo bien, Flor”.

“Gracias”, le dijo. “Hoy voy a dormir acá también, creo”.

“Dale. Quedate tranquila”, le dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Flor asintió. Después apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Jazmín y la besó. No fue un beso corto, tampoco. Dejó que sus labios se movieran sobre los de Jaz durante varios segundos, con ternura y tratándole de hacer entender lo importante que era sentir su apoyo en todo momento. Cuando se separaron Jazmín la miró con sorpresa. Flor se rió y llevó su mano a su boca para limpiarle el labial corrido. “¿Me mandás un mensajito antes de irte a dormir?” le pidió Jazmín.

“Si”, le respondió Flor. Luego se dio vuelta y se fue, dejando a Jazmín en el medio del hall, siendo la chica más linda que ese hotel había visto y vería jamás.

*****

Cuando llegó al _deck_ , sus cuatro hermanas ya la estaban esperando. “Vamos, Flopy”, le dijo MIranda, “que se te enfría la comida”.

“Dale, nena, nos invitas y te das el lujo de llegar tarde”, le dijo Lucía, con la mirada pegada a su teléfono.

“Yo ya empecé, perdón”, le dijo Carla. Flor sonrió. Se sentía liviana. Por tercera vez en un mismo día, Flor volvió a cambiar de planes.

“Hoy las invité acá porque quería contarles algo. La mayoría ya lo sabe”, anunció, todavía parada y mirando a sus hermanas. Virginia la buscó con la mirada y asintió, mostrándole con un simple gesto que estaba con ella. “Pero estoy saliendo con alguien”.

“¿Viste que si?” dijo Carla, interrumpiéndola. “Yo sabía que tenías un chongo por ahí”.

“No tengo un chongo”, continuó Flor, con una tranquilidad que no estaba esperando. “Es alguien con quien estoy en una relación. Una relación seria y estable. Y no quiero esconderme más. No quiero hacer como si todo lo lindo que me está pasando no me estuviera pasando, por lo menos no con ustedes”. Frenó para respirar. “Es Jazmín”, dijo, buscando la mirada de Virginia otra vez. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la cara de sorprendida de Carla, que a su vez buscó a Lucía, quien no le hizo demasiado caso. “Estoy con ella y a mí me hace muy feliz. Y también sigo teniendo miedo. Pero ustedes son mi familia y quiero que lo sepan y quiero creer que me van a acompañar”. Cuando terminó de hablar, se sentó en su lugar y empezó a comer, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

“Está muy rico esto”, dijo, porque no quería hablar más del tema ahora, y todas sus hermanas tomaron ese pie para continuar con la conversación. El resto de la cena siguió con un dejo de incomodidad, pero no del todo malo. Era Carla, principalmente, quien no había estado preparada para lo que Flor había dicho, y era por eso que trató de evitar su mirada durante el resto de la noche. Temía que su hermana, aquella que había sabido acompañarla en tantos otros momentos claves, no estuviera ahora prepararla para pararse a su lado ahora.

*****

Flor fue la primera en dejar la cena. Fue a su habitación sintiéndose cansada por todas las emociones que había atravesado ese día. Se tiró en la cama y se quedó allí por un largo rato. Había decidido irse a bañar cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Estaba segura que sería Virginia (porque Miranda vivía con ella y no necesitaba golpear), pero se sorprendió al ver a Carla del otro lado.

“Hola”, dijo su hermana.

“Hola”.

“¿Puedo pasar?”

Flor se corrió y Carla entró, llevando consigo una caja de algo que Florencia no pudo distinguir. “Me quedé mal con lo que dijiste en la cena”, le dijo Carla, y Flor se llenó de angustia. “Me di cuenta que todas ya sabían, más o menos, pero sabían. Y que yo no tenía ni idea. Esperá”, le dijo, viendo que Flor quería hablar. “Dejame terminar. Me sentí muy mal porque me di cuenta que tal vez vos no me contaste esto que te está pasando porque yo nunca cree un ambiente seguro para que vos te expreses. Eso me ayudo a entenderlo Virginia recién. Sé que a veces puedo hacer algunos comentarios insensibles y que me cuesta abrir la cabeza para ciertas cosas. Pero quiero que sea diferente. Quiero que te sientas segura conmigo y quiero que me puedas contar todo y quiero estar ahí con vos para todo. Sos mi hermana y te amo. Y hace un tiempo éramos dos desconocidas, pero hoy sos mi hermana y estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida y nada me hace más feliz que vos seas feliz”, terminó Carla, con la voz quebrada.

Flor no pudo contener las lágrimas y la abrazó mientras ambas se largaban a llorar. Lloraron un rato largo, agarrándose con fuerza, hasta que Carla se separó de ella y secó las lágrimas de Flor con sus manos. “Entonces”, dijo, retomando la conversación, “traje estos bombones”, continuó, dejando que Flor inspeccione la caja misteriosa, “y pensé que podíamos hablar. Y que me podes contar todo lo que quieras. Y no pienso hacer ni una pregunta desubicada. Tengo un par, ojo, pero las dejamos para más adelante, ¿no?”

Flor se rió y la volvió a abrazar. Esa noche hablaron de todo. De su casamiento con Dani, de lo infeliz que se sentía con él, del miedo que sentía al sentirse así por Jazmín y de cómo había tratado de negarlo. Le contó como se había sentido al verla de vuelta y como se había ido a verla cuando su papá había revivido y como se había dado cuenta de que el amor siempre le ganaba al miedo. Le contó que estaba enamorada y que era feliz. Lloraron muchas veces más. Y se rieron tanto que Carla terminó ahogada con un bombón de chocolate y menta.

Cuando Miranda llegó a la habitación ya era muy tarde, pero igual les hizo volver a hablar de todo lo que habían hablado antes. Las tres se quedaron dormidas abrazadas y Flor durmió toda la noche, de corrido y en tranquilidad.

 


	19. Nuevos comienzos

Jazmín llegó temprano al hotel, incentivada por una invitación de Flor a desayunar. Su novia sonaba de buen humor, por lo que Jazmín suponía todo había estado bien en la cena de la noche anterior. Saludó a Leo al llegar, que parecía más desbordado que de costumbre, y siguió su camino hasta el comedor. El lugar estaba lleno. Era, después de todo, la hora pico del desayuno. En una esquina, sentada sola y, Jazmín creía, esperándola, estaba sentada Florencia. Tomaba de su taza con un aire tranquilo que hacía que el corazón de Jazmín latiera con más facilidad.

Jazmín se permitió unos segundos para observarla. Era tan linda. Le gustaba cuando usaba ropa amarilla, como la remera que tenía ahora puesta, porque así la había pintado Jazmín por primera vez. Llena de amarillos y naranjas, envuelta en la cálida luz del sol, siendo ella misma luz. Porque eso era para Jazmín. Luz. Nunca le había mostrado esa pintura, y no sabía si alguna vez lo haría. La había pintado sin saber que la estaba pintando. Y al terminar, se había asustado al darse cuenta lo mucho que sentía por su amiga.

Suspirando, Jazmín se acercó a la mesa en donde Flor estaba sentada y se dejó caer en la silla libre. Flor le sonrió con sorpresa, como si no la hubiera estado esperando, aunque había sido ella quien la había invitado. “Hola”, le dijo Jazmín.

“Hola”, le respondió. Mirando para los costados, Flor pareció decidir al vuelo y, apoyándose en la mesa, se cruzó sobre la misma y besó a Jazmín en los labios con rapidez. “Hola”, volvió a decirle Jazmín, que se podía acostumbrar a esos tipos de gestos con facilidad. La sonrisa de Flor se volvió aun más brillante y Jazmín no pudo más que dejar que su propia sonrisa se agigantara.

“Te preparé todo lo que te gusta”, le dijo Flor, gesticulando con su mano para mostrarle la mesa llena de cosas ricas. “¿Café o té?” le preguntó. “No, té. Tenés cara de que ya tomaste café cuando te levantaste, ¿no?” Jazmín asintió, totalmente cautivada por Florencia. La miró mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia donde estaban las infusiones. Y la miró mientras volvía y dejaba el té en su lado de la mesa.

“Gracias, Flor”, le dijo, tomando el primer sorbito. Desde hacía meses que Jazmín asociaba ese sabor con Florencia. No importaba lo lejos que se había ido, no importaba, porque cada vez que probaba aunque sea un poquito de té, todo se llenaba de Flor. “Qué rico”.

“Ayer, al final, sí hablé con mis hermanas”, le dijo Flor. Primero, Jazmín se sorprendió, pero después se sintió aliviada. Porque si Flor estaba de ese buen humor, entonces las cosas no podían haber salido tan mal.

“¿Y?” le preguntó, ansiosa.

“Y tenías razón. Va a estar todo bien”, le dijo, tomándola de la mano. Jazmín se mordió el labio y dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

“Cuanto me alegro, Flor” respondió, acariciando el dorso de su mano con su pulgar. “No te das una idea”.

“Se dio todo muy natural. Y lo dije. Y va a estar todo bien. Está todo bien. Gracias”.

Jazmín negó con la cabeza. “Si yo no hice nada”.

“Sí que hiciste. Todos los días”.

“Y vos también, Flor. Vos haces todos los días cosas para poder ser feliz”. Jazmín sabía que Flor iba a volver a retrucarla, pero la cortó antes. “Desayunemos, ¿dale? Me muero de hambre y quiero comerme todo”.

Flor cedió, apretando la mano de Jazmín con fuerza antes de soltarla.  Se dedicaron a desayunar acompañadas de charla liviana. Poco a poco, el comedor se empezaba a vaciar, pero Flor y Jaz no tenían apuro.

“Che”, empezó Flor, “¿a qué viniste ayer al hotel? ¿A hablar con Lolita?”

“Si”, respondió Jazmín. Había tenido la intensión de contarle a Flor ayer, pero las cosas habían tomado otro rumbo.  “¿Viste que estoy pensando en abrir un lugar mío? O que estoy coqueteando con la idea, en realidad. Bueno, Lolita quiere invertir”.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Flor, sorprendida.

“Ya sé que parece cualquiera. Pero nos escuchó hablando…”

“ _Vulva indiscreta_ ”.

“…y ella tiene una plata y está buscando invertir”.

“¿Y a vos te cierra eso?”

“Ya sé que parece una locura, pero sí. La piba tiene buena onda, y estuvimos hablando de condiciones y tal, y me cierra mucho más que un préstamo. Con lo que tengo yo y lo que ella quiere invertir, creo que andaríamos bien. Ya sé que me he quejado de Lolita muchas veces, pero la mina se portó bien conmigo cuando me fui y, no sé, lo estoy pensando. ¿A vos que te parece? ¿Cualquiera?”

“Esto es algo que tenés que decidir vos, Jaz…”

“Ya sé. Y así será. Pero tu opinión me importa a mí”.

Flor sonrió y volvió a tomar su mano. “Yo pienso que vos sos una mina super intuitiva. Y pienso que Lolita es una buena mina. Conmigo también se portó bien. Y…creo que podés confiar. Y tal vez este bueno arrancar con la ayuda de alguien conocido. Pero lo tenés que decidir vos”.

Jazmín suspiró. “Ya sé. Me da un poco de miedo”, confesó. “La situación. Todo. Arrancar algo así”.

“Ya sé. Pero yo estoy acá con vos y te voy a apoyar en todo. Y vos sos todo amor, Jaz. y el amor siempre le gana al miedo. Eso me lo enseñaste vos. Vas a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien”, dijo, devolviéndole sus palabras. Jazmín estiró su mano libre y acarició su mejilla.

“Gracias, linda”.

“Yo también estuve pensando en algo”.

“¿En qué?”

“¿Viste que te dije que estoy progresando un montón en terapia?”

“Si”, le respondió Jazmín, llena de orgullo.

“Norma quiere que trabaje en uno de los grupos. Sería de manera extraoficial, ¿viste? Y asistiendo. Además no me pagarían ni nada. Pero no sé. Me da como cierta ilusión”.

“Eso es genial, Flor”, le dijo Jazmín. Flor siempre trataba de tirar hacia abajo todos sus logros. Jazmín deseaba que no fuera así, pero sabía también que era un proceso que Flor tenía que atravesar por su cuenta. Los ojitos le brillaban. “Estoy muy orgullosa de vos”.

“No”, negó Flor, “basta”.

“¿Y cómo sería?” preguntó Jaz, dejándole ganar esa batalla. “¿Sabés algo ya?”

“Es un grupo de tres adolescentes con tourette. Norma cree que podría ayudar desde mi experiencia. Ella es la jefa de grupo y me dijo que sería beneficioso para mí también. Le dije que iba a pensarlo, pero creo que voy a decir que si”.

“Me parece una decisión correcta”, le dijo Jazmín. “Es lindo verte así. Se te ve con ganas”.

“Es que estoy”, le confesó Flor. “Estoy con muchas ganas”. Luego, se llevó la mano de Jaz que estaba sujetando y la besó.

*****

Cuando Flor entró a la oficina más tarde, todas sus hermanas estaban gritando. Pasar de la paz que irradiaba Jazmín a esta escena fue un cambio brusco. “¿Qué pasa?” preguntó.

“Lucía tuvo sexo con Mariano en la cocina”, dijo Carla, hablando por encima de todas y logrando que se haga silencio. “¿Podés creerlo?” le preguntó a Flor, quien, en realidad, sí podía creerlo.

“Relajá un poco, Carla”, le dijo Lucía, que claramente no estaba afectada para nada por la situación.

“Es anti sanitario y una falta de respeto a nosotros y a los huéspedes”, le recriminó Carla.

“Yo coincido”, agregó Virginia.

“Ay, si acá todas se anduvieron revolcando por todas lados en este hotel”, dijo Lucía, otra vez quitándole importancia al tema. Florencia pensó que tenía razón, seguramente no había sido la única.

“Jamás”, dijo Virginia, y sonaba sincera. “Pero vos Carla tuviste eso con Sebastián en el ascensor…”

“No lo nombres”, la cortó Carla. “Y fueron unos besos, pero no pasó nada”.

“Si, yo tampoco”, agregó Miranda, “pero no me parece para tanto lo de Lucía, relajá, Carla”.

“Vos estás muy callada”, le dijo Carla, ignorando por completo lo que había dicho Miranda. Flor, que se había sentado en una de las sillas libres, sintió los ojos de todas sus hermanas posarse sobre ella. Se sentía algo culpable, porque ella, al igual que Lucía,  también había tenido sexo en la cocina del hotel. Y en el ascensor. Y en el sótano. Dos veces. Realmente no podía decir nada. 

“ _Hmm_. Yo creo que a veces las cosas pasan y no me parece tan grave”.

“Gracias”, le dijo Lucía, mirando a Carla con molestia.

“¿Vos tuviste sexo en el hotel?” preguntó Carla, mirando a Flor e ignorando a Lucía. Flor negó con la cabeza, pero Carla no le quitó los ojos de encima.

*****

_Un mes antes_

_“Jugás sucio, Florencia Estrella. Pero esta vez ganaste”, le dijo Jazmín, al tiempo que la agarraba del brazo y la metía al ascensor. Flor entró riendo, pero la risa duró los segundos que demoró Jazmín en unir su boca con la suya. Se vio apretada entre el cuerpo de Jazmín y el tablero del ascensor. Buscando, sin poder mirar, quiso encontrar el botón para parar el ascensor, pero no tuvo suerte, y fue Jazmín quien termino apretándolo._

_Las manos de Jazmín la tocaban por todos lados, probablemente por lo poco que le había permitido hacerlo en la cocina. Nunca nadie la había tocado como la tocaba Jazmín. Flor nunca había sabido que el sexo podía ser tantas cosas. Era pasión y deseo, pero también era ternura. Era divertido, eran risas. Era una conexión que Flor nunca había pensado podía existir entre dos personas. Era dar y recibir, y crear juntas. Era siempre como la primera vez  y también como si hubieran estado juntas por miles de años. Era amor y era respeto y era querer entregarlo todo. Era respirar para no ahogarse y a la vez dejarse hundir. Era tanto que a veces parecía demasiado, pero otras simplemente no era suficiente._

_Era Jazmín, y era Flor, y era esa combinación exacta de dos corazones que latían como uno._

_Y a veces, también, era esto. No poder soportar no estarse tocando. Jazmín tenía las dos manos bajo su remera. Una se clavaba en su espalda y la otra estaba en su pecho, trabajando sobre él con fuerza. Jazmín la besaba como si quisiera hacerla olvidarse de su nombre, y Flor estaba bastante segura de que lo iba a lograr. Sintió la pierna de Jazmín colocarse entre las suyas y después la sintió presionando justo donde Flor la necesitaba. “Nunca había hecho esto en un ascensor”, le dijo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Jazmín se siguió moviendo contra también se ocupaba de su hombro, que había logrado liberar de la tela de su remara. Mordía con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, para después pasar la lengua por la zona afectada._

_“Yo tampoco”, le contestó._

_“Estoy tachando un montón de primeras veces con vos”, le dijo antes de ser interrumpida por su propio gemido. Había mucha ropa de por medio, pero Flor ya estaba muy excitada antes de entrar al ascensor, por lo no creía que tardaría mucho en acabar. Jazmín había impuesto un ritmo que Flor seguía con sus caderas. La sintió sonreír sobre su piel, justo donde la estaba besando en el cuello. No tenía que mirarla para saber qué clase de sonrisa era._

_Flor se sujetó con más fuerza a su cuello y rodeo una de sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jazmín, dándole más espacio. Era la pared del ascensor y los brazos de Jazmín lo único que la sostenían parada. Buscó con su boca la de Jazmín, quien cedió inmediatamente. El beso de Flor era más dientes que otra cosa, mordiendo y raspando y sabiendo que no podía dar algo diferente. “Me gustas tanto”, le dijo a Jazmín. Ella no le respondió y continuó moviendo su pierna contra ella._

_Flor estaba cerca, pero necesitaba más. “Jaz”, dijo con dificultad, entre gemidos que Jazmín le robaba, “necesito…”_

_No pudo terminar de hablar, pero tampoco hizo falta. Jazmín se alejó unos centímetros de ella y, con una mano, desabrochó su pantalón. Con la otra, sostuvo en su lugar la pierna de Flor, todavía alrededor de ella. “Ya voy, mi amor”, le dijo Jazmín._

_Jazmín solo le decía “mi amor” cuando estaban en una situación así. Y no siempre, tampoco. Podía contar las veces con los dedos de una mano. Flor, en cambio, jamás se lo decía. Quería, pero no sabía cómo las palabras iban a sonar saliendo de su boca. Ni tampoco si estaba lista. Era una de muchas cosas que a veces la hacían dudar._

_Pero nunca de cómo se sentía por Jazmín. Eso estaba claro. Jazmín se había metido bajo su ropa interior para tocarla con furia. Flor no necesitaba más que unos cuantos toques. Siguió aferrada a ella con muchísima fuerza mientras se perdía en el mar de sensaciones que Jazmín le hacía atravesar. Su cuerpo, como su corazón, estaba en sus manos._

*****

Fue Lucía la que terminó cortando a Carla. Flor estaba segura de que ya no quería que la molesten más, pero el guiño conspirativo que le regaló antes de irse de la oficina la dejó con varias dudas. El resto de la mañana la pasó allí con el resto de sus hermanas. A la hora del almuerzo, sin embargo, salió en busca de Jazmín, quien se había quedado charlando con Javo en la cocina.

La encontró del lado de atrás del _front desk_ , charlando animadamente con Leo. “Le estoy mostrando el nuevo sistema de entrada y salida que implementé”, dijo Leo, orgulloso, al ver a Flor acercarse. Por un momento, recordó lo mal que la había puesto pensar que entre Leo y Jazmín podría estar pasando algo. Había tantas señales, en ese entonces, de lo que le pasaba.

“La verdad, nos agilizó todo un montón”, dijo mirando a Leo, quien le sonrió sin poder ocultar lo bien que le hacía ese halago. “Y encima estás trabajando un montón. ¿Porqué no te tomás quince?”

“Muy bien, claro”, respondió Leo, mirando entre Flor y Jazmín, entendiendo que, de alguna manera, Flor lo estaba echando. Se fue despidiéndose de Jazmín y asintiendo en la dirección de Flor.

“Hola”, dijo Jazmín, mientras salía de atrás del escritorio y se paraba frente a Flor.

“Hola. ¿Te dije ya que hoy estás muy linda?”

“No me dijiste”, respondió Jazmín, poniendo voz de bebé. A Flor eso le podía.

“Aunque siempre estás linda”. Jazmín se rió y se tapó la cara con sus manos. Era raro como a veces Flor podía lograr eso, que Jazmín se pusiera tímida. Le gustaba hacerlo. “¿Vamos a almorzar, no?”

“Si”.

“Estaba pensando en ir a un lugar nuevo. No sé, llevame a algún lugar que a vos te cope y nunca hayamos ido”, le pidió, agarrándola de la mano.

“Se me ocurre un lugar, si, pero es bastante particular, eh”, advirtió Jazmín.

“Perfecto”, le dijo Flor. “Yo con vos voy hasta el fin del mundo, mi amor”. Jazmín la miró con un dejo de sorpresa que rápidamente se convirtió en una sonrisa gigante. Tiró de su mano y unió sus labios en un beso corto, pero para Flor no era suficiente. Poniendo una mano en su mejilla, la volvió a traer hasta sus labios para besarla mejor. Todos en el hotel lo sabían y si no era así, bueno, a la mierda. A Flor ya no le importaba. Quería besar a su novia allí y lo iba a hacer.

“Florencia”. Fue la voz de su mamá la que finalmente cortó ese beso. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”


	20. Familias

“¿Qué estás haciendo, Florencia?” preguntó su mamá nuevamente. Su tono de voz era bajo. Era el mismo que usaba cuando alguna manifestación de su Tourette la avergonzaba. Flor estaba congelada en su lugar, todavía con una mano sujetando la de Jazmín. Sintió su hombro moverse por voluntad propia y su respiración agitarse. No estaba preparada para eso.

“Hola, Teresa”, la escuchó decir a Jazmín, quien sin duda estaba tratando de alivianar el momento. Se había dado cuenta, seguramente, de que Flor no parecía poder reaccionar.

“Vos no me hables”, dijo su mamá. “¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija?”

“No me está haciendo nada, mamá”, respondió Flor, pero lo dijo tan bajito que ni su mamá ni Jazmín la escucharon.

“Esto está mal, Florencia. ¿En qué estás pensando?” le preguntó. Pero a Flor cada vez le costaba más respirar. Se soltó de Jazmín y con esa mano golpeó su pecho. Jazmín trató de pararla, pero Flor repitió el momento violentamente. Cada segundo que pasaba, Flor se sentía menos en control de su cuerpo.

“¿Por qué me haces esto, Florencia?”

Esta vez su mamá sí levantó la voz. Parecía no importarle el efecto que sus palabras estaban teniendo sobre Flor. Jazmín trataba de ayudarla, pero también se la veía desbordada por la situación.

“Eu, ¿qué pasa?”

La voz de Virginia entró en escena. Su hermana mayor se acercaba a ellas junto a Carla.

“¿Vos sabías de esto?”. Su mamá dirigió la pregunta hacia Virginia, quien rapidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

“Flor, tranquila”, dijo su hermana.

“¿Tu padre lo sabe?”

“Teresa, ¿no le parece…?” empezó Carla, pero su mamá dejó escapar una risa horrible, como solía hacer cerca de sus otras hermanas, que tapó el resto de su pedido. Flor la miró a Jazmín, que había logrado sujetar su brazo para que deje de pegarse. Trató de encontrar la tranquilidad en sus ojos, pero no tenía control sobre la situación. Podía oír la voz de Virginia pidiéndole algo a su mamá y a su mamá diciéndole algo a Jazmín. Pero todo se sentía como ruido blanco. Y Flor ya no podía estar ahí. Mirando a Jazmín, que estaba mirando a su mamá, una vez más, Flor se echó a correr. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Sintió a alguien seguirla. Era Carla. Su hermana la siguió hasta que entraron a su cuarto y Flor se largó a llorar.

*****

“Yo quisiera pedirte disculpas”, le dijo Virginia, mientras le alcanzaba un té. Estaban las dos solas en la cocina. Entre las dos, habían podido calmar a Teresa.

En realidad, Virginia había sido muy tajante y la había obligado a irse. Jazmín, por su parte, había soportado un par de palabras venenosas que Teresa había tenido para con ella. Pero a Jazmín no le afectaba, y si Teresa le estaba gritando a ella, entonces no le estaba gritando a Flor.

Se moría por ir a verla, pero con Virginia habían decidido bajar el nivel de emociones primero. Y Jazmín estaba tranquila de saber que su novia estaba con Carla, quien Virginia le aseguró iba a poder tranquilizarla. “No me tenés que pedir disculpas”.

“Sí tengo”, le dijo Virginia. “Mi mamá te dijo cosas horribles y yo me quiero disculpar en su nombre”.

“De verdad que no hace falta, Vir. Yo…a mí no me importa”, le explicó. Era verdad. Teresa podía decirle todo lo que quisiera, a Jazmín no le movía un pelo. Sin embargo, no había anticipado una reacción así. Flor le había dicho que su mamá no iba a tomárselo bien, pero la maldad con la que le había hablado a Flor era algo que no podía olvidar.

“De todas maneras me quiero disculpar. La verdad es que…la verdad es que yo estoy muy feliz de que seas parte de la vida de Flor. Le haces bien a Flor y sé que la querés y ella te quiere y eso es todo lo que importa”.

Jazmín le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Era todavía temprano, pero Jazmín sentía como si el día estuviese durando tres meses. “Y por eso te pido disculpas. No mereces que nadie te trate así”, concluyó Virginia. Y Jaz ya no tenía fuerzas para otra cosa que asentir en su dirección y seguir tomando su té.

*****

Flor estaba acostada sobre el regazo de Carla, que la acariciaba el pelo con dulzura. Su hermana la había ayudado a tranquilizarse, pero la mente de Flor seguía a mil por hora. Las palabras de su mamá la habían destrozado. Era raro, pero incluso cuando se había hecho a la idea de que no iba a obtener una reacción positiva, igual se había sorprendido ante la malicia de sus palabras. Flor trabajaba todos los días para que los comentarios de los demás no la afectaran. ¿Pero cómo ser indiferente ante las palabras de su madre? Se suponía que ella era una de las personas que más la debería querer en el mundo.

Flor dejó escapar un suspiro que alertó a Carla. “¿Cómo estás?” le preguntó.

“Mejor”.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y, por un momento, Flor pensó que tal vez podría ser su madre. Por la manera en la que las manos de Carla se tensaron en su pelo, Flor supo que su hermana había pensado lo mismo. “¿Quién es?” preguntó  Carla.

“Jazmín”. Flor se levantó de su posición sobre Carla de inmediato. Su hermana la miró, como buscando algún tipo de confirmación. Flor asintió y Carla la besó en la frente. Acarició su mejilla y se levantó para ir a abrir. Del otro lado de la puerta, y aunque parcialmente tapada por Carla, Flor pudo ver los nervios en las expresiones de Jazmín. Carla la dejó pasar y luego les dedicó una sonrisa a ambas.

“Las dejo solas”, dijo.

Jazmín se sentó en la cama y Florbla abrazó inmediatamente. Era como volver a respirar, estar entre los brazos de Jazmín. “Perdón, Flor”, le dijo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

“¿Por qué me pedís perdón?”

“Porque sé que así no es como te hubiera gustado que tu mamá se enterara. Y fui yo la que te bese”. Flor se aferró más fuerte a ella. No podía creer que Jazmín, que se había parado junto a ella y había recibido tantas palabras horribles por parte de su madre, le estuviera pidiendo perdón.

“Yo te tengo que pedir perdón, por mi mamá”.

“Shh, no. No hace falta. Yo lo único que quiero es que vos estés bien”. Flor se sujetó a ella con más fuerza y luego se alejó un poquito, lo necesario para buscar su boca. La besó con una fuerza que no pensó que le quedara en el cuerpo. Jazmín estaba sorprendida, pero no tardó en devolverle el beso. En los labios de Jazmín siempre estaban todas las respuestas. Incluso para aquellas que todavía no eran preguntas.

“Me quiero ir a casa”, dijo contra sus labios. “¿Vamos?”

“Vamos”, le dijo Jazmín, besándola una última vez antes de volver a abrazarla.

Se fueron del hotel agarradas de la mano.

*****

Cuando Flor se levantó, todavía era de noche. Escondida en el cuello de Jazmín, podía ver la oscuridad entrar por la ventana, que había quedado abierta. Por algunos segundos, se olvidó de lo que había pasado en el día. Era solo una madrugada más, despertando entre los brazos de Jazmín, feliz de saber que todavía le quedaban algunas horas de sueño. Dejó que su aroma acompañe la calidez que sentía cuando estaba con ella.

Pero la paz duró poco y la realidad de lo que había pasado horas antes volvió con fuerza. “ _Hmm_ ”. Flor sintió a Jazmín moverse. “ _Hmm_ ”. Trató de hundir su cara aun más en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Jazmín, pero su novia volvió a moverse y, algunos segundos después, sintió su mano en la mejilla. Jazmín se alejó de ella algunos centímetros y buscó su mirada para conectarla con la de ella. “Te desperté”, afirmó Flor.

“No”, le dijo Jazmín, pero ella sabía que era una mentira. “¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?”

“Si. Recién me despierto igual”. Jazmín estiró su brazo hacia la mesita de luz y miró la hora en su celular.

“Son las cuatro y media. Tendrías que tratar de dormir un ratito más”, le dijo Jazmín. “¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? ¿Querés un té? ¿Qué puedo hacer?”

“Nada”, respondió, afianzando su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Jazmín. “Quedate acá, conmigo. Nada más”. Jazmín también la abrazó más fuerte, y con las puntas de los dedos de una mano comenzó a acariciarle el brazo. De arriba abajo. Eran caricias que buscaban tranquilizarlas, porque Flor no tenía que decirle que necesitaba a Jazmín. Ella siempre parecía saberlo. Movió la pierna que tenía entra las de Jazmín, buscando conectar su pie con los de ella. Era su piel la que siempre estaba calentita, era cierto, y disfrutaba esparciendo el calor en los fríos pies de su novia.

Jazmín besó su pelo y Flor apoyó sus labios sobre su cuello y los arrastró sobre la piel de Jazmín. Sintió como su respiración se detenía por un segundo. Volvió a repetir el movimiento, esta vez llegando hasta su oreja. Ahí, mordió el lóbulo. Los dedos de Jazmín se clavaron en su brazo. Flor continuó dejando besos, esta vez en la mandíbula de Jazmín. El aire había cambiado. Jazmín buscó su boca y Flor ya estaba lista.

Se besaron despacio, y Flor se sintió por un momento transportada a esa playa uruguaya que había sido testigo de su primer beso. Suspiró contra los labios de Jazmín y apoyó sus manos en sus hombros. Se acomodó para tener una pierna a cada lado de las caderas de Jazmín. Luego, se incorporo y quedó sentada sobre su bajo estomago. Le sonrió a Jazmín, quien miraba para arriba con amor en sus ojos. Flor se sacó la remera, dejándola caer al piso, y tomó las manos de Jazmín, llevándolas hasta sus pechos desnudos.

Flor cerró los ojos. Dejó que Jazmín la toque como ella ya sabía. Despacio, primero. Aumentando la fuerza, después. Sintió el pulgar de Jazmín acariciando su pezón, para luego pellizcarlo suavemente. El calor se esparcía por su cuerpo con rapidez. Comenzó a moverse contra el vientre de Jazmín, buscando fricción. Una de las manos de Jazmín se movió a su espalda y la arañó suavemente. Flor dejó escapar un gemido. Abrió los ojos para ver a Jazmín y, cuando sus miradas chocaron, su novia entendió lo que Flor necesitaba, otra vez.

Jazmín puso ambas manos en la cintura de Flor y utilizó el agarré para darlas vueltas. Tumbó a Flor en el colchón y se acomodó arriba de ella, atacando su cuello. Le dejó besos mojados en su clavícula. Bajó hasta uno de sus pechos y lo tomó en su boca. Los gemidos de Flor interrumpían el silencio de una noche tranquila. Buscó la remera de Jazmín y juntas se deshicieron de ella. Flor la tomó del cuello y la guió hasta su boca. Se besaron con más fuerza que antes. Sus torsos desnudos se tocaban por completo.

La mano de Jazmín bajó a su entrepierna y la tocó sobre su ropa interior. Flor respondió de inmediato, arqueando su espalda en busca de más contacto. Jazmín volvió a tocarla, pero para ninguna era suficiente. Flor levantó la cola y Jazmín deslizó el artículo por sus piernas hasta tirarlo al piso. Flor esperaba que la tocara inmediatamente. Sin embargo, Jazmín se alejó de ella para deshacerse de su propia ropa interior. Se acomodó otra vez dejando una pierna entre las de Flor y, arrodillada ante ella, tomó una pierna de Flor y la levantó hasta su hombro. “¿Así está bien? ¿Podés?” le preguntó con la voz ronca.

Flor asintió, consumida por la anticipación por lo que estaba por suceder. Jazmín la tocó, pasando sus dedos por sus pliegues. Repitió el movimiento un par d veces y, después, con esa misma mano se tocó a sí misma. Flor la miró con atención, su necesidad paralizada en el tiempo por algunos minutos mientras veía a Jazmín tocarse. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, Jazmín la tocó a ella una vez más y, después, se acomodó sobre ella, alineándolas, y dejó que la humedad que la rodeaba chocara contra la de Flor. El contacto le extirpó a Flor varios gemidos. Jazmín comenzó a moverse sobre ella marcando un ritmo lento. Flor correspondía con entusiasmo.

Le parecía siempre tan mágico a Flor, estar conectada a Jazmín de esa manera. Movió una de sus manos para tomar uno de los pechos de Jazmín entre sus dedos. Lo masajeo con cuidado, imitando el ritmo que mantenían sus caderas. Los gemidos que salían de sus bocas chocaban entre ellos y Jazmín se sujetó a la pierna que descansaba sobre su hombro con más fuerza. “Dios”, se escapó de la boca de Flor. Jazmín tomó la mano que estaba en su pecho y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Flor. Luego se inclinó sobre ella y dejó que sus manos descansaran sobre la cabeza de Flor. Y se empezó a mover con más fuerza, con el leve cambio en la posición habiéndoles permitido generar mayor fricción.

Flor sintió su pierna comenzar a acalambrarse, pero quería acabar así, y ya estaba bastante cerca, de todas maneras. Era increíble la manera en la que Jazmín y ella conectaban. Desde lo físico, si, y lo emocional, también. Nunca antes le había pasado con nadie. “Ay, Flor…” dijo Jazmín, entre gemidos. “Estoy muy cerca”.

“Yo también”, respondió Flor, como pudo. “No pares”, le pidió. “Más”. Jazmín aumentó la velocidad de los movimientos, moviéndose también de manera circular sobre ella. Todos los puntos de contacto parecían quemar y sus cuerpos transpirados contaban una historia de deseo. Sus manos entrelazadas se hundieron aun más en la almohada. Flor sintió la tensión en sus músculos construirse y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la intensidad de lo que estaba por pasar. Sintió las cosquillas en los dedos del pie. “Te amo”, le dijo a Jazmín, y después sintió su orgasmo atravesarle todo el cuerpo. Jazmín continuó moviéndose sobre ella hasta que Flor también la sintió explotar, algunos minutos después.

Jazmín cayó sobre ella, soltando su pierna, dormida, que encontró descanso en el colchón. Flor la abrazó, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, apretándola contra ella. La respiración agitada de Jazmín, caliente, chocaba contra su cuello, cubierto de un sudor frio. Se quedaron así por muchos minutos, hasta que Jazmín se recuperó. Su novia le dejó un beso en la frente y se apartó de ella, tumbándose a su lado.

Cuando sus respiraciones estaban regularizadas del todo, Flor volvió a buscar a Jazmín, retornando a la posición en la que se había levantado. Escondió su cara en su cuello y se abrazó a su torso. “Esto no puede estar mal”, dijo, contra la piel de su novia. “Sentirse así como me siento yo ahora, así de feliz, así de completa. Esto no puede estar mal”. Jazmín la abrazó con fuerza.

“Es que no está mal”, le respondió.

“No quiero que nadie me haga sentir como si estar así de enamorada estuviera mal. No los voy a dejar”, prometió, y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. Pero ya no quería llorar más.

“Sos la mujer más increíble que conocí en mi vida”, le dijo Jazmín. “Y estoy orgullosa de vos y orgullosa de nosotras”.

“Esto lo voy a cuidar hasta el último día de mi vida”, dijo Flor. Se incorporó, apenas, y la besó en los labios. “Te amo”.

“Yo también te amo”. Le dijo Jazmín, antes de ser ella quien la besara. Después, trató de levantarse, para buscar su ropa, Flor estaba segura, pero la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca.

“No”, le pidió, “no te pongas la ropa. Durmamos así. Por favor”. Jazmín le sonrió, besó su mejilla y volvió a acostarse. Flor se volvió a acomodar mientras Jazmín las tapaba. Flor solía dormir desnuda, pero Jazmín no. Apreciaba que lo hiciera por ella, como tantas otras cosas que hacía por ella. En los brazos de Jazmín era feliz. Y en los brazos de Jazmín pensaba quedarse.

“¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?” le dijo algunos minutos después.  Pese a que habían estado en silencio, sabía que Jazmín no estaba durmiendo.

“Todas las que quieras”.

“¿Cómo lo tomaron tus papás? Cuando les dijiste”. Jazmín no hablaba mucho de ellos. Más de su padre, en los últimos tiempos, desde que habían comenzado a verse. La sintió liberar aire por su boca y por un instante quiso volverse atrás con la pregunta. Pero después, Jazmín comenzó a hablar.

“Con mi papá…bueno, a él le dije primero. Lo llamé y le dije que iba a ir a cenar a su casa y que iba a llevar a alguien con quien estaba saliendo. No le dije que era una chica. Pero pensé que si lo hacía así, natural, entonces él también se lo iba a tomar natural. Me equivoqué bastante. Cuando vio que llegué con una chica. No sabes, Flor. Pensé que le iba a agarrar algo. No gritó. Casi que no me dijo nada. Me pidió que me vaya”. Flor buscó sus ojos sin alejarse mucho de ella. Tenía la mirada perdida. “Me fui y no hablamos más por varios años. Después murió mi abuela y bueno, eso cambió todo, supongo. Es difícil igual, olvidarse de esa primera reacción”. Flor la besó suave en el cuello. Jazmín acarició su brazo, como haciéndole saber que estaba todo bien.

“Mi mamá fue otro tema. Ella es tan libre. No estaba nerviosa. La llamé y se lo dije y, ¿sabés que me dijo? Se puso contenta. Me dijo que se alegraba que eligiera vivir mi vida como quería vivirla”.

“Qué bueno, Jaz”, dijo Flor, aunque el tono de voz de su novia no coincidía con lo que estaba diciendo.

“Y me felicitó. Me felicitó porque ahora nada en la vida me iba a atar. Porque para ella eso significaba que a mí me gustaran las chicas. Que no iba a tener nada en mi vida que durara. Ni una pareja. Ni hijos. Y lo peor es que no me lo dijo mal. Lo dijo de verdad alegre por mí. Ella que es tan libre, habló tan llena de ignorancia que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Además de dejarme en claro que yo había sido justamente eso. Algo que la había atado. Yo que soy su hija. Y yo trataba de despedirme y ella me seguía felicitando. Es loco, como la gente te puede lastimar de tantas maneras diferentes”.

“Jaz, lo siento tanto”, le dijo. Se arrepentía de haberlo preguntado. La voz de Jaz estaba tan triste.

“No. No te preocupes por mí, Flor. Yo acepté que eso es lo que me tocó. Y no es lo que quería, ni lo que querría para mi vida. Pero soy feliz. Y ya no me importa lo que piense nadie”.

Jazmín la abrazó más fuete y Flor supo que la conversación había terminado. Jazmín se durmió algunos minutos después, pero Flor siguió pensando. Sabía que tenía que hacer.

*****

“Gracias por venir”, le dijo a su mamá. La había citado muy temprano en un bar cerca de la casa de Jazmín. No había dormido nada el resto de la noche, su cabeza concentrada en la conversación que iban a tener.

“No, por favor”, respondió su madre. “Entiendo que tendrás ganas de explicarme”.

Flor trató de controlar su respiración. No. No tenía nada que explicarle a su madre. No quería enojarse, tampoco. Esa no era la idea.

“De hecho, no. No te pedí que vinieras para darte explicaciones. _Hmm_. Jazmín es mi novia. Estamos juntas hace muy poco, pero yo estoy muy enamorada de ella”. Su mamá trató de interrumpir, pero Flor la detuvo con un gesto de su mano. “Y entiendo que vos _hmm_ sos de otra generación. Y entiendo que por eso te pueda llevar un tiempo entender que yo soy feliz. Y yo te lo voy a dar el tiempo. Lo que no te voy a permitir es que me faltes en respeto. Ni que le faltes el respeto a Jazmín. Cuando estés lista, yo no voy a tener problema a sentarme a hablar otra vez con vos. Pero Jazmín es parte de mi vida. Y planeo que lo sea hasta que me muera. Así que si tenés algún interés en ser parte de mi vida, vas a tener que hacerte a la idea de que ella es una gran parte de la misma”. Golpeó con su mano la madera en la pata de la mesa. Había dicho lo que había venido a decir, y solo esperaba que su mamá tuviera el amor suficiente en su cuerpo como  para respetarla. Flor estaba dispuesta a darle el tiempo.

“¿Qué es lo que te dice esta chica, para que vos pienses todas estas cosas? ¿Qué te está haciendo?”

Flor suspiró. Sorprendida y decepcionaba. Era como si no hubiera dicho nada. Se golpeó el pecho una vez. Dos. Su mamá se empezaba a poner incómoda. Flor agarró su cartera y se paró. “Siento mucho que no puedas ni siquiera intentarlo”, le dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Su madre no las merecía. La miró una última vez y se fue. Se fue sin saber cuándo volvería a hablar con ella. O si lo volvería a hacer.

*****

La reunión con su mamá no duró más de quince minutos, pero Flor volvió a casa de Jazmín recién al mediodía. Aprovechó la mañana para caminar, tratar de descontaminar su cerebro. Cuando abrió la puerta, un olor a comida riquísimo invadió sus sentidos. Jazmín estaba en la cocina, entre ollas y sartenes. “Hola”, dijo, buscando algo para picar.

“Hola, linda. ¿Cómo estás?”

“Voy a estar bien”, le respondió Flor, no queriendo mentir.

“No sabés la comidita que te estoy preparando”. A Flor se le estrujó el corazón de amor por esa mujer, que solo quería verla feliz.

“¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?” le dijo, pensando en la otra cosa que la había mantenido despierta la noche anterior.

“Todas”, respondió Jaz, cerrando ese dialogo que se repetía siempre entre ellas.

“Ayer, cuando estábamos hablando a la noche, mencionaste eso que dijo tu mamá, de que creía que nunca ibas a tener algo estable…”

“Si”, le dijo Jaz, para indicar que sabía de que hablaba.

“Me quedé pensando. Nosotras somos una pareja estable, ¿no? Aunque seamos nueva”.

“Si”, le confirmó Jaz.

“Claro. ¿Y lo otro?”

“¿Qué otro?” preguntó, ralamente confundida.

“¿Vos querés tener hijos?” preguntó, yendo directo al grano. Jazmín dejó de revolver y la miró sorprendida. “En general, digo”, trato de explicarse. “Si es algo que vos querés en tu vida, obvio no ahora, digo si es algo que forma parte de…”

“Si”, la cortó, sin dejar dudas para la interpretación.

“Yo también”, dijo Flor. “No ahora, obvio. Digo en general. Como cosas que uno habla cuando está en pareja para saber lo que el otro piensa…”

“Claro, si, te entiendo perfectamente”, dijo Jazmín. Seguro se había dado cuenta de que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. “La verdad es que me muero por ser mamá”.

“Yo también”, admitió Flor. “Vas a ser una mamá increible”.

“¿Y vos? Me muero de imaginarte…”

Pero Jazmín se cortó a ella misma. Se miraron por un largo rato. “Vení”, le pidió Jazmín, “dame un beso”.

Flor no dudó y sus bocas se encontraron con fuerza en esa cocina. Había algo diferente en el beso. Una promesa. Un deseo. Algo que era viejo, pero se sentí nuevo.

Ese mediodía, a Jazmín se le quemó la comida. Pero valió la pena.


	21. Pasitos

Flor podía encontrar a Jazmín en cualquier lugar, en medio de cualquiera multitud. Su cuerpo simplemente lo sabía. Era como un nuevo sentido que había desarrollado con el tiempo. Entrando al bar, la sintió antes de verla. Sonrió de lo linda que estaba, con la carita concentrada mientras miraba la carta. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, aprovechando el tiempo para mirarla.

“Hola, hermosa”, le dijo cuando la tuvo cerca. Jazmín sonrió inmediatamente, dejando la carta de lado para prestarle toda su atención. Flor se sentó frente a ella y dejó que sus dedos golpeen contra la mesa de madera un par de veces.

“Hola”, le dijo Jazmín. “¿Cómo te fue?” le preguntó, sin poder esconder su ansiedad.

Flor soltó una risa. “Re bien”, respondió, confiada. “Creo que re bien”, se corrigió un segundo después. “En realidad, es difícil saberlo”.

“Mirá lo contenta que estás. Te fue bien”, le aseguró Jazmín. Flor se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un ruido entre nervioso y feliz. Entre sus dedos pudo ver la cara de Jazmín, que irradiaba felicidad.

“Es que, no sé. Fue raro. ¿Porque viste que cuando salí de casa estaba nerviosa?” preguntó sin esperar una respuesta. “Cuando llegué fue como que se me fueron todos los nervios. Y los chicos son divinos. Divinos, Jaz. Norma me dejó hablar un montón con ellos. Y siento que conectamos un montón. Y te juro que me van a ayudar más ellos a mí que yo a ellos”.

“Flor, estoy tan orgullosa de vos. Sos increíble”.

“Callate”, le pidió, avergonzada. Volvió a taparse la cara con las manos, pero Jaz agarró sus muñecas y con cuidado las aparto.

“Estoy muy orgullosa”, volvió a decir y Flor vio en sus ojos la verdad. Siempre había verdad allí.

“Así que el jueves tengo que ir de vuelta”, continuó con su relato. “De verdad espero poder ayudar. Son tan vulnerables. Me hacen acordar mucho a mí a esa edad. Salvo que ellos tienen otro tipo de contención, ¿viste?”, agregó con tristeza. “Pero bueno, estoy entusiasmada”.

“Me alegro, Flor. Estoy tan contenta por vos”. Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, hasta que la panza de Flor dejó en claro lo que sentía. “Eso pasa por salir sin desayunar”, le dijo Jazmín, agarrando la carta otra vez. Flor la imitó y, algunos minutos después, estaban listas para pedir.

Una chica joven se acercó a ellas y con una sonrisa les tomó la orden. “¿Las papas fritas las podrás sacar antes que lo demás o es mucho lío?” preguntó Jazmín. La moza la miró de arriba abajo de una manera poco disimulada y le guiñó un ojo.

“Para vos, lo que quieras”, le dijo, usando una voz distinta a la que había usado con Flor mientras anotaba el pedido. Flor se quedó mirándola mientras se iba, moviendo las caderas más de lo necesario, estaba segura.

“¿Qué le pasa a esta piba?” preguntó.

“¿Qué le pasa de qué?” dijo Jazmín, haciéndose la tonta, Flor estaba segura.

“¿Me estás cargando? Te estaba tirando todos los perros, es una desubicada”.

“No le hagas caso, Flor, ¿qué importa?”.

“Me importa porque es una desubicada”, retrucó, molesta. A Jazmín no parecía molestarle mucho. “¿Te gusta que te tiren onda mientras estás conmigo?”

“Flor, me chupa un huevo”, le dijo. “Justamente porque yo estoy con vos. Y todo el mundo desaparece para mí cuando estamos juntas”.

Jazmín era buena con las palabras, Flor lo sabía. Pero Jazmín nunca usaba las palabras como un arma. Lo que decía, lo creía. Y Flor podía confiar en sus palabras.

“Ya sé”, le respondió, sintiéndose algo tonta. “Soy yo”, explicó.

“¿Vos qué?”

“Que si la mina supiera que yo soy tu novia, entonces no andaría por ahí guiñándote el ojo”.

“Flor…”

“No, es que miranos. Bien podríamos ser amigas y nada más”.

“¿Y? No nos vamos a poner a chapar acá en el medio del bar. Mirá”, le dijo, señalando a las otras mesas ocupadas. “No podemos saber qué tipo de relación tiene ninguna de estas personas. Y sé de donde viene esto. Pero Flor, vos fuiste derribando tantos miedos e inseguridades desde que estamos juntas. Estamos almorzando, tranquilas. No nos estamos escondiendo. Yo no pienso eso. No quiero que pienses que yo todo el tiempo necesito que vos andes diciéndole a todo el mundo que estamos juntas. Me chupa lo que piense la chica que trabaja en el bar. Yo sé lo que te pasa. Relaja, de verdad te digo”.

“Es que yo quiero que la chica que trabaja acá sepa que estás conmigo”. Jazmín se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estiró su mano hasta que conectó con la de Flor. Con su pulgar, acariciaba el dorso de su mano.

“Te amo, ¿sabes?”

“Si. Pero me encanta cuando me lo decís”.

“Te amo”, repitió.

La moza llegó con las bebidas un minuto después. Notando sus manos, todavía agarradas, bajó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza. Flor ya no se sentía molesta, ni irritada por ella. ¿Quién no haría un tirito por Jazmín, si pensara que ella estuviera soltera?

*****

“Que bueno, Flor. Que lindo. De verdad, te felicito”, le dijo su hermana.

“Basta, Vir. Ya está. Dejemos de hablar de mí. Contame algo vos”, le pidió.

“Es que no pasa nada en mi vida últimamente. Vos estás como movidita”, le dijo. Flor revoleó los ojos, aunque suponía que su hermana tenía razón. Los últimos meses habían sido intensos. Después de siete meses en los que había vivido anestesiada, Flor celebraba sentirse tan viva todos los días.

“¿Hablaste con mamá?” preguntó Virginia, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo.

“No, desde que nos vimos la semana pasada, no. ¿Vos?”

“Me llamó un par de veces. No atendí”.

“No tenés que hacer eso, ¿sabés? Lo que pase entre ella y yo, es cosa nuestra. Vos podes tener la relación que quieras con ella. _Hmm_ ”

“Yo no quiero saber nada con una mina que trata así a la persona más importante de mi vida”.

“Ay, Vir”, dijo Flor antes de levantarse de la silla y abrazarla. “Gracias. Gracias”.

“No me agradezcas. Es como es”.

“Yo sabía que se lo iba a tomar mal”, dijo, mientras volvía a su lugar. “Pero no así. Tan cruel”.

“Bueno, basta. Problema de ella. No tuyo”.

“Ya sé”, admitió Flor. “Jaz dice eso. Que mamá se la pierde”.

“Y Jaz tiene razón”. Se quedaron en silencio, cada una metida en su propia cabeza. Jazmín estaba convencida de que su mamá iba a entrar en razón. Pero Flor no estaba tan segura. Los primeros días había estado triste. Después, resignada. Y ahora estaba bien. Tenía proyectos. Tenía amor. Tenía a sus hermanas. Tenía mucho más de lo que tenía hacía un año atrás.

Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía que apurarse. “Me voy yendo. Quedé que voy a cenar con Miranda”.

“¿No está tan bien ella, no?” preguntó Virginia.

“Y, con lo de Fede anda medio rara. Yo lo quiero a él, eh. Pero creo que fue para mejor”.

“Yo también”, coincidió su hermana. “¿Después vienen para acá? A mí me toca el turno noche así que tal vez nos podemos tomar algo”.

“No, Miranda sí, pero yo me voy directo para casa”.

Su hermana levantó las cejas y la miró divertida. Flor no sabía que le pasaba. “Bueno”, dijo Virginia, con una sonrisa socarrona.

“¿Qué?” le preguntó, desorientada. “¿Qué te pasa, boluda?”

Virginia se rió y Flor estaba cada vez más irritada. “Nada. _Casa_. Mira vos”.

A Flor le cayeron todas las fichas de una y se sintió enrojecer. “No”, dijo, a la defensiva. “La casa de Jazmín. Es una forma de decir. Deja de reírte _vulva pelotuda_ ”.

“No me rió, no me río”, dijo su hermana, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. “Pero lo dijiste muy segura”.

“Es una forma de decir. Se me escapó”.

“¿Es una forma de decir o se te escapo?”

La verdad es que Flor no estaba muy segura. Se refería a la casa de Jazmín como “casa” en más ocasiones de las que le gustaría admitir. Era involuntario. Creía que la mayoría de las veces ni se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Jazmín nunca había dicho nada y Flor estaba segura que se estaba haciéndola boluda. Además de tener la llave, Flor no había dejado nada en la casa de Jazmín. Ni un pijama, ni un cepillo de dientes, ni una crema. Dormía allí por lo menos cuatro días de la semana, cuando no alguno más también.

Pero era la casa de Jazmín. Llevaban juntas poco tiempo y Flor lo último que quería era instalarse. Era muy pronto. Tendría que empezar a hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de decir “casa” cuando hablara de la casa de Jaz. Se prometió allí mismo, en la oficina del hotel, que hoy era la última vez que lo haría. “Basta, boluda, es un decir”.

“Bueno, bueno, listo. No digo más nada”, le dijo Virginia, con la cara de alguien que todavía tenía mucho más que decir.

*****

“¿Y?” preguntó Lolita cuando quedaron solas.

Jazmín se tomó unos segundos para seguir mirando el lugar. Giró sobre su eje, observando todo. El lugar era…perfecto. “Es perfecto”.

“Ay, boluda, yo también pienso eso”, dijo Lolita, sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo.

“Pero es más caro de lo que estábamos pensando”.

“Un poco”.

“Un poco bastante”, dijo resignada. Tenían un presupuesto apretado. Estirarse hasta lo que pedían por ese lugar no era una opción.

“Pero lo sentiste, Jaz, ¿o no?”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Que es _el_ lugar”.

Jazmín revoleó los ojos, pero si. Lo había sentido. Era _el_ lugar.

“Basta”, dijo. “Hoy vimos mucho y la verdad que vimos lugares copados. No nos quedemos enganchadas con algo que no puede ser”.

“Pero respirá, Jaz. Hay algo en el aire”.

Si. Había algo en el aire. El lugar la llamaba. Pero no iba a poder ser. “Es tarde. Vamos a descansar y la seguimos mañana, ¿dale?”

“Dale”, dijo Lolita, pasando por al lado de Jaz. “Pero no creas que no me di cuenta de que no lo negaste, eh”.

*****

“Me siento muy culpable”, le dijo Miranda.

“No tenés que sentirse culpable”, le dijo Flor. Venían repitiendo la conversación desde que se habían sentado a comer.

“Es que Fede es un tipazo. Y fue paciente conmigo y es tan bueno. Tan bueno”.

“Que alguien sea bueno con vos no significa que le debes amor. Creo que hiciste lo correcto, porque lo querés y lo respetas, entonces hiciste lo que tenías que hacer”.

“Y ahora se quiere ir del hotel. Yo no quiero que se vaya”.

“No podes tenerlo todo, Miru”, le respondió Flor. “Si él necesita irse, tenés que respetar eso”.

“Estás muy sabia últimamente”, le dijo Miranda. Flor dejó escapar una risa. “De verdad”.

“Es que siento que a mí me pasaba algo parecido”.

“¿Te casaste con Dani porque era bueno?”

“Me casé porque era seguro. Y porque yo pensé que era bueno. _Hmm_. No digo que sea malo. Pero, no sé. Yo toda mi vida estuve acostumbrada a que me traten de una manera, ¿sabés? Y Dani me trataba igual que todos los otros tipos. La diferencia entre Dani y los demás pibes era que él se quería quedar. Y yo pensaba que eso estaba bien, esa forma de tratarme y de estar conmigo. Que eso merecía. Que era lo normal que se avergüencen un poco de vos, o que no quieran que sus padres o amigos me conocieran. Porque yo estaba mal, y ya que alguien se fijara en mí era un montón. Y…” dudó, pensando si debía monopolizar la charla hablando de ella. A Miranda podría servirle. “Con Jazmín era todo distinto. Yo no tenía que estarme cuidando de nada. Ella naturalizaba todo. Me hacía sentir cómoda en mi propia piel. Y me trataba como una igual. Es una pavada capaz lo que te estoy diciendo, pero eso nunca me había pasado. Y yo no estaba acostumbrada. Me daba vuelta todo, pero era una mujer, y en mi estructura eso no encajaba. Y pensaba que me merecía a Dani. Pero no hay que conformarse. Vos a Fede lo querés y el te quiere, pero no lo amás. Y está bien querer más. Está bien no conformarse. Yo eso lo entiendo ahora. Y sé que vos, en el fondo de tu corazón, también lo entendés”.

“Ay, Flor”, le dijo su hermana, buscando su mano para envolverla en la de ella. “Gracias. Gracias de verdad”.

“Para eso soy tu hermanita mayor”, le dijo, tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Solo deseaba que su hermana fuera feliz. Era difícil encontrar ese tipo de felicidad, Flor lo sabía. De repente volvió a la charla que había tenido con Virginia hacía un rato. ¿Por qué resistirse a ser feliz, con lo difícil que era?

“¿Pedimos?” preguntó Miranda.

“Pedimos”.

*****

Cuando llegó a la casa de Jaz, Flor la encontró sentada en la mesa del living, a punto de cenar.

“Hey”, le dijo Jazmín. Flor se acercó hasta donde estaba sentada y la besó corto en los labios.

“Te extrañé”, le respondió, y Jazmín se rió.

“Nos vimos al mediodía”.

“Bueno, pero igual”, le dijo, dejando el bolso que traía con ella en el piso y moviéndose para sentarse sobre la falda de su novia. “Hola”, le dijo, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y besándola otra vez.

“Hola”, respondió Jaz, agarrándola por la cintura.

“¿Cómo te fue con los locales?”

“Bien, creo. Hubo uno que…bueno, no importa, porque era caro. Mañana tenemos que seguir viendo”.

“¿Las puedo acompañar?”

“Obvio que nos podes acompañar”, dijo Jaz, mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de Flor.

“¿No comiste todavía?” pregunto, girando apenas sobre la falda de Jazmín para mirar la mesa. Había _chicken fingers_ , le parecía a Flor y una salsa que debería ser de queso.

“Llegué hace media hora  y me prepare esto medio de apuro. Me moría de hambre”.

“De apuro, dice”, dijo Flor riendo. Jazmín la besó para cortar la burla. “Esa salsa se ve muy espectacular”.

“Es un dip de queso increíble”.

“¿Puedo probar?”

“Obvio”. Flor se inclinó sobre la mesa y metió su dedo índice de lleno en el dip de queso. Después lo llevó a su boca y chupó. Estaba realmente increíble. Buscó la mirada de Jazmín para hacérselo saber, pero su novia la estaba mirando fijo a la boca, donde Flor todavía tenía su dedo. Teniendo su atención, hizo un show de terminar de sacar todo el queso de su dedo. “¿Está rico?” preguntó Jazmín, con la voz algo quebrada.

Flor no contestó. Se volvió a inclinar sobre la mesa y lleno su dedo con la salsa. Después lo acercó hasta la boca de Jazmín, que con cierta dificultad, al principio, la abrió. Agarrándola de la muñeca, Jaz metió su dedo en la boca y chupó. Pasó la lengua. Succionó. La respiración de Flor se aceleró. Jazmín se tomó su tiempo. Cuando dejó ir a su dedo, Flor lo pasó con suavidad sobre los labios de su novia. Después, la besó. Con la boca abierta, buscó su lengua de inmediato, tratando de probar todos los sabores posibles.

Jazmín posó sus manos en sus mejillas y la besó con la misma desesperación. Era increíble como todo tomaba temperatura con tanta rapidez entre ellas. Flor se alejó y pasó su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Jazmín, donde había quedado un poco de queso. De golpe recordó algo, y, casi como si se estuviera prendiendo fuego (que lo estaba, claro que si), se alejó del todo y se paró de su lugar en la falda de Jazmín.

“Pará”, le dijo.

“¿Pasó algo? ¿Estás bien?” preguntó Jazmín preocupada.

“Si, si. Perdón. Es que te quiero decir algo. Bah, te quiero mostrar algo, en realidad”, explicó, agarrando el bolso que había dejado tirado en el piso y apoyándolo en la mesa.

“¿Pero está todo bien?” volvió a preguntar Jazmín.

“Si. _Hmm_. Mirá”, dijo, abriendo el bolso. Primero, sacó un cepillo de dientes. Después, una remera que usaba de pijama. “Traje algunas cosas”.

“Trajiste algunas cosas”, repitió Jazmín. Flor siguió sacando. Un short. Dos pares de medias. Tres bombachas. Una crema. Un rímel. Un perfume.

“¿Cualquiera?” preguntó, nerviosa.

“No. ¿Por qué cualquiera?”

“Yo nunca hice esto”, admitió. “Estar en pareja, así. Nunca…nunca dejé cosas mías en la casa de alguien más, ¿sabés? Y no sé cuando se hace. Si se espera, o hay un cierto tiempo que hay que dejar pasar. Pero siento que…siento que _hmm,_ que vos siempre me das como mi espacio, y que tal vez tiene sentido que yo traiga estas cosas. Porque paso un montón de tiempo acá. No sé. ¿Cualquiera?” volvió a preguntar.

“No, no es cualquiera”, le dijo Jaz, parándose y acercándose hasta donde estaba para abrazarla. “Me encanta. Por mí, llenaría todos mis espacios con cosas tuyas”. Flor rió, avergonzada, y escondió su cara en el cuello de Jazmín.

“Bueno, un pasito más”, dijo Flor, besándole el cuello.

“Un pasito más”. Flor salió de su escondite para mirarla los ojos, pero no se pudo aguantar y la besó. La agarró de la remera, tirándola hacia ella. Jazmín comenzó a caminar, llevando a Flor para las escaleras.

“¿No te morías de hambre vos?”

“Si”, respondió Jaz entre besos.

“¿Y ahora se te fueron?”

“No”, le dijo, y arrastró sus uñas por su espalda, metiéndose bajo su remera. “Tengo hambre. Pero de otra cosa”.

Y esa noche, Jazmín sació toda su hambre.


	22. Sábado

_8:40_

Los labios de Flor se sentían como un alivio sobre la piel de su bajo vientre. Flor dejaba besos suaves a su paso y recorría su cuerpo con lentitud, casi con vagancia. El sábado a la mañana las había encontrado así, entre besos y caricias, con reticencia a levantarse de la cama. Flor se detenía en cada lunar, dejando que su pulgar acaricie para que después sus labios siguieran con la tarea. Tocó con cuidado la cicatriz en su cadera, prestándole más atención. Pasó su lengua por el arito que Jazmín todavía tenía en el ombligo.

“Me parece que es hora de que me lo saque”, dijo Jazmín, hablando en voz baja.

“Te mato”, respondió Flor, levantando la cabeza de su cuerpo para mirarla. Jazmín rió, pero Flor insistió. “De verdad”.

“Ya estoy grande”.

“Sos cuatro años más chica que yo”.

“Bueno, no sé. ¿Tanto te gusta a vos?”

“Si”, respondió Flor contra su piel. “Siempre me distraía”.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Jaz, de repente más interesada en la conversación.

“Me parecía muy…no sé. Me gustaba. Como te quedaba. Sexy”. Jazmín volvió a reir, pero Flor mordió suavemente sobre la piel de sus costillas, así que la risa se convirtió rápidamente en algo parecido a un gemido. “Siento que me gustabas siempre, pero no me daba cuenta”. Jaz se enterneció ante la declaración de Flor, y con el dorso de su mano acarició su mejilla.

“No me lo saco, entonces”, decretó. Flor le sonrió y siguió subiendo con sus besos.

“Este es mi favorito”, dijo, antes de dejar un beso sobre el lunar que posaba en uno de los pechos de Jazmín, justo sobre el material del corpiño que Jazmín todavía usaba desde la noche anterior. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez usando su lengua, al tiempo que su mano recorría el tatuaje que Jazmín tenía en las costillas, así sin mirarlo, casi como si lo conociera de memoria. Llegó al hueso de la clavícula y dejó que sus dientes se arrastraran por la zona. Después, depositó un beso allí. Subió por su cuello, dejando besos mojados. Succionó en el punto donde el pulso de Jazmín latía cada vez con más fuerza. Llegó a su pera, mordió y siguió hasta llegar a su boca.

Jaz sintió la respiración de Flor rozar sus labios y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Flor se quedó allí por algunos instantes y, aunque Jazmín tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió que su novia también estaba sonriendo. Flor besó la comisura de sus labios con tanta suavidad que por un momento Jazmín pensó haberlo imaginado. Después rozó sus labios con los suyos brevemente, dejando a Jaz deseando más. Dejó escapar una risita y Jazmín la sintió directo sobre su boca. Flor unió sus labios con delicadeza y tomó su labio inferior entre los de ella. Pasó su lengua y después tiró, sin lastimarla, antes de soltarlo. Jazmín dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó la cara de Flor entre sus manos, con la intención de besarla.

Y entonces, sonó el timbre.

“ _Concha puta_. ¿Vos esperás a alguien?”

“No”, respondió Jaz, molesta, mientras estiraba su brazo para ver su teléfono. Ningún mensaje. Era raro. Flor ya se estaba moviendo de su lugar entre sus piernas. “Yo voy”, dijo, y se paró de la cama con desgano. Agarró el primer buzo que encontró en el placard y un short de pijama que había en el piso. “Vos quedate acá”, pidió mirando a Flor, “quietita, que mando a volar a quien sea y vuelvo, ¿sí?”

Flor le tiró un beso y Jazmín bajó las escaleras de dos en dos. “¿Quién es?” preguntó, llegando a la puerta.

“Miranda”, respondieron del otro lado. Jazmín se sorprendió. Ni siquiera sabía que Miranda sabía donde vivía. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la sonrisa gigante de la más pequeña de las Estrellas. Sonrisa que inmediatamente se transformó en una mueca de pánico.

“Hola”, dijo Jazmín.

“Me acabó de dar cuenta que caí en tu casa así sin preguntar un sábado a la mañana. Una desubicada total. Perdón”, dijo Miranda, tan rápido que Jazmín tuvo que esperar varios segundos después de que hubiera terminado de hablar para entender que había dicho.

“No pasa nada, Miru. ¿La buscas a Flor?”

“Si”.

“Pasá”, dijo Jazmín, corriéndose para darle lugar a Miranda para que entre. “Ponete cómoda, que yo voy a buscar a Flor”.

“Gracias, Jaz”, dijo. “Sorry otra vez que caí así de una”, le grito mientras Jazmín ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

*****

_9:20_

“Lo que está esta torta, por favor”, dijo Miranda con la boca llena. “Che, ya sé, cualquiera que me caí así sin avisar”.

“No, no pasa nada. La cosa es que es la casa de Jaz, y es medio raro que me caigan invitados a mí”, explico Flor, con voz baja. Quería evitar que Jazmín, que estaba en la cocina, la escuchara.

“Te juro que no pensé. Es que hace bocha no nos vemos”.

“Cenamos hace dos noches”, dijo Flor, “y vos no estuviste estos días en el hotel”.

“Si, ya sé, no te estaba acusando, ni nada. Soy un desastre”.

“No sos un desastre”.

“Es muy buena de verdad esta torta”, volvió a decir Miranda.

“Bueno, gracias”, dijo Jazmín, que volvía de la cocina con una tetera. “Es una receta original”, contó mientras servía el té.

“Tenés un don con las manos, eh”, dijo Miranda, todavía con la boca llena. “Bueno, vos sabrás mejor que nadie, ¿no, Flor?” preguntó, guiñándole el ojo de manera exagerada. Su hermana solía lanzarle comentarios desubicados, pero nunca frente a Jazmín. Flor sintió su cara enrojecer y le disparó a Miranda con una mirada que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente fulminante para garantizar que comentarios así no volvieran a repetirse.

Jazmín, por su parte, pareció ignorar el comentario de Miranda, y parecía concentrada en su desayuno. El plan de la mañana de Flor estaba oficialmente destruido, pero se permitió a sí misma disfrutar de esta vuelta de tuerca, que la ubicaba junto a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo, disfrutando juntas.

*****

_12:15_

“¿Estoy bien?”

“Estás hermosa”, le respondió Flor, pero Jazmín dudaba de que estuviera siendo objetiva.

“Bien para ir a comer con tu papá, digo”.

“Si”, volvió a asegurarle su novia. La verdad era que Jazmín estaba algo nerviosa. Ella ya conocía a Mario Estrella, e incluso había compartido más de una comida con él. Pero hoy iba en función de novia de Flor y, si bien la misma Flor le había explicado que su papá le había hecho saber que sabía lo que pasaba entre ella y Jazmín, Jaz todavía tenía muy presente los gritos y acusaciones de Teresa y las lágrimas de Flor. No quería repetir la historia.

Mario parecía ser mucho más relajado, pero Jazmín no quería dejar nada librado al azar. Se miró al espejo por cuarta vez, asegurándose de estar presentable. Jazmín no dejaba de pensar que los métodos de Mario, y su manera de manejarse, eran algo turbios, pero había decidido no meterse en ningún tipo de debate, ni conversación, que resultara en ella elaborando un juicio sobre él. Era un almuerzo, después de todo. Y lo único que Jazmín quería era ver a Flor feliz.

*****

_13:40_

Su papá había elegido un lugar precioso. El menú ofrecía una amplia cantidad de comida vegetariana y Flor no podría haber estado más feliz. Tal como había sucedido con Miranda esa mañana, a Flor la emocionaba poder compartir cada vez más aspectos de su vida con Jazmín.

La charla había fluido con naturalidad. Su papá se mostraba receptivo a todo lo que decía Jazmín y sabía exactamente cuándo acotar y cuando quedarse en silencio. Todo estaba yendo demasiado bien. Pero a Florencia Estrella nada parecía nunca irle demasiado bien. Por eso no fue una sorpresa lo que sucedió después.

“Así que Jazmín, me dice Flor que estás con un proyecto entre manos, ¿no?”

“Si, algo así. La idea es algo pequeño, para empezar. Menú de casa de té, con opciones de almuerzo y cena, también. Igual son muchas cosas que considerar, así que voy tranquila”.

“Me dijo Flor que encontraste un lugar que te gusta”.

“ _Hmm_. Papá…”

“Si, pero bueno, no va a poder ser. Igual hubo otros lugares…”

“¿Por el dinero?”

“Papá”.

Jazmín la miró inmediatamente. Había algo en su expresión que denotaba la sensación de sentirse traicionada. Flor le había contado todo a su papá, era verdad, pero nunca para que fuera usado contra Jazmín de esa manera. “Está un poco fuera del presupuesto que manejamos, si”, respondió Jazmín, manteniendo un tono civil. Flor miró a su papá con poco disimulo, pidiéndole que dejé el tema ahí. Pero ya podía ver en sus ojos como iba a seguir insistiendo.

“¿Sabés que eso no es un problema, no?”

“¿No lo es?” preguntó Jazmín, y Flor reconoció en su voz la irritación. Jazmín volvió a mirarla, molesta. Se imaginaba que Jazmín habría tenido conversaciones parecidas con su propio padre un millón de veces.

“No. Ahora somos familia. Yo no tendría ningún problema en…”

“¡Papá!”

“Le agradezco, de verdad, pero no”, lo cortó Jazmín, todavía manteniendo en su cara una sonrisa amable, que Flor sabía no era sincera.

“Papá, por favor te lo pido…”

“Florcita, no estoy diciendo nada malo. Para mí no sería nada contribuir con un préstamo. Y no hay que ser orgullosos…”

“Yo de verdad le agradezco, pero no me manejo así”, dijo Jazmín, y su tono fue terminante. Su papá también lo entendió así. De repente en la mesa reinaba un silencio tenso. Flor buscó la mirada de su padre con enojo, pero él no parecía acusar recibo. Jazmín se movió incómoda en su silla y evitó mirar a Flor. Un teléfono sonó, rompiendo el silencio. Jazmín sacó el celular de su cartera y tipeó una respuesta con rapidez.

“Es Lolita”, dijo, “está el otro local para ver”. Ninguno dijo más nada por varios segundos, hasta que Jazmín volvió a hablar. “Tendría que ir yendo”, anunció.

“Te acompaño”, dijo Flor, casi parándose, pero Jazmín la detuvo con un movimiento de la mano.

“No, terminen de comer. No pasa nada”. Lo miró a Mario, después, con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. “Gracias por la invitación, la pasé muy bien”. Se paró y, buscando en su cartera, dejó plata sobre la mesa. Y se fue.

Flor respiró profundo. Miró a su padre, que recién ahora la miraba con algo de culpa en la cara. “Metí un poco la pata, ¿no?”

“Te pedí una cosa hoy, papá. Una sola”.

“Florcita…”

“No. _Hmm_. _Momia bronceada_. Te pedí por favor que no hagas esto. Te cagaste en mí”.

“No digas eso…”

“Todo no se arregla así, papá. Con plata, o un hotel, o haciéndote pasar por muerto”.

“No fue mi intención…”

“Ya sé que lo hiciste con buena intención, pero yo te pedí que no lo hagas”. Flor se paró, arrastrando con ella su cartera. “No podés controlarlo todo”.

“No te vayas enojada”, le pidió su papá.

“No estoy enojada, estoy…enojada, sí”.

Salió del restaurant llevándose puesta varias personas. Pensó en llamar a Jazmín, pero después le pareció mejor darle algo de tiempo. Sabía que aunque fuera a negarlo, estaba enojada con ella, además de con la situación en sí. No había podido ocultar lo mucho que le había molestado la insistencia de su padre. Flor sabía que eso era todo un asunto para Jazmín, y por eso había sido muy clara con su papá acerca del tema. Su error había sido, estaba claro ahora, confiar demasiado en él.  Suspirando, parada en el medio de la vereda, decidió que lo mejor sería volver al hotel.

*****

_14:15_

“Estas como apagada hoy”.

“Creo que me mandé una cagada, con Flor”, dijo Jazmín de manera automática. No sabía bien qué la había hecho abrirse tan fácilmente con Lolita, y casi sin insistencia, pero suponía que era esa necesidad de hablar. “Fuimos a comer con el padre y medio que me fui mal. Reaccioné mal, creo. Yo sé que Mario es re importante para Flor, pero justo tocó un tema que a mí me pone siempre muy mal. Y me enojé con él y con Flor y con todo. Y no lo pude controlar”.

Lolita no dijo nada por varios segundos. Jazmín pensó que la chica tal vez se habría colgado, después de todo, solía hacerlo a menudo. Siguió mirando el local. Había varias cosas que no le convencían. El precio era accesible, pero se veía desde ya que iba a necesitar un montón de trabajo encima.

“Vos siempre estás en control de las situaciones, Jaz”, dijo Lolita al fin. “Siempre te medís y siempre estás en control. No es raro que alguna vez saltes. Pasa”.

“Es que desearía que hubiera sido bajo diferentes circunstancias, ¿sabés?”

Lolita se rió. “¿Ves? Hasta eso querés controlar, el momento en el que vas a perder el control”. Jaz no pudo más que unirse con su propia risa. “Vos y Flor, es re lindo lo que tienen. Estoy segura de que no cagaste nada. De verdad”.

“Gracias”, le dijo con sinceridad. “Sos…sos una buena amiga”.

Lolita abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El andar melancólico de la chica siempre le hacía creer que no era una persona con muchos amigos o, por lo menos, muchas personas en su vida que le demostraran cariño.  Ella misma había sido algo dura con Lolita, en varias ocasiones.

“Gracias por decir eso”, le respondió. Siguieron mirando el local, pero Jazmín ya había tomado una decisión. “Una mierda, ¿no?” dijo Lolita, expresando exactamente lo mismo que Jazmín estaba pensado. Se miraron por un momento y después, por segunda vez en pocos minutos, ambas se echaron a reír.

*****

_15:50_

“¡Va!” gritó Flor mientras se paraba de la cama. Tres golpes en la puerta la habían distraído de la peli que miraba. Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a Virginia pero, quien estaba allí era Jazmín. “Jaz”.

“Hey, ¿puedo pasar?” preguntó con algo de timidez.

“Obvio, si, pasá”, respondió Flor, corriéndose para dejarla entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y la miró, expectante.

“Perdón, Flor”.

“No, yo perdón. Un desubicado mi papá. Y yo. No tendría que haber abierto la boca. Te juro que no es que ando ventilando tu vida por todos lados”.

“Yo lo manejé mal”, continuó Jazmín, como si no la hubiese escuchado. “Me fui como una pendeja, además, cualquiera”.

“No me importó a mí. No quería que estés incómoda. Te juro que yo a mi papá le conté porque estoy emocionada con esto que vas a hacer. Jamás lo hice buscando que se meta. Y jamás quise que te sintieras como si fuera contando detalles de tu vida a cualquiera”:

“Ya sé, gorda. Es que es un tema que me saca. Perdóname, de verdad”.

Flor suspiró. Jazmín no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que ella la dijera que la perdonaba. “Te perdono, ya está, si vos me perdonás a mí. Hablé de más”.

“Ya pasó”, dijo Jaz. “No puedo creer que tiré unos pesos a la mesa como una pendeja”.

“Fue un movimiento bastante dramático”, agregó Flor, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. La tomó de la mano acercándola a ella. “¿Me vas a dar un beso ahora?”

“Si, mi amor”, le respondió, antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambas. Empezó con un par de besos cortos, pero Flor la agarró del cuello y subió la intensidad en pocos segundos. Caminó de espaldas hasta que sus piernas golpearon con la cama y estaba a punto de dejarse caer sobre ella, arrastrando también a Jazmín, cuando su novia rompió el beso. “Es el cuarto de tu hermana, también”. Flor revoleó los ojos, pero dejó que Jaz se alejara.

“¿Entonces?” preguntó.

“¿Vamos a casa?”

“Si”, dijo Flor. “Pero esperame que agarro unas cosas”.

“Te espero”.

*****

_17:10_

La ducha de Jazmín era mucho mejor que la del hotel. Había algo acerca de la intensidad y lo fácil que era regular la temperatura que hacían que la de la casa de Jaz ganara por goleada. Flor se puso la bata, la suya, que había traído esa misma tarde, y bajó las escaleras sin apuros. Escuchaba a Jaz tararear una canción, no sabía cual, mientras se movía por el living.

“¿Vas a pintar?” preguntó Flor apenas la imagen de Jaz entró en escena.

“Tenía ganas, sí. ¿Me querés ayudar?” preguntó. Flor hizo una mueca con su cara que detonaba duda y Jazmín se apuró a explicar. “Quiero que poses para mí”.

Flor la miró sorprendida. “¿Yo? ¿Posar?”

“Si, ¿qué tiene?”

“Es que estoy toda desarreglada”, dijo Flor, mirándose a sí misma.

“Vos estás siempre hermosa”.

“Ay, cállate. ¿De verdad querés que pose para vos?”

“Si”, le respondió Jazmín con una sonrisa enorme. “Sería como cumplir un sueño”.

Flor no pudo evitar reírse. “Sos muy exagerada, pero…bueno”. La cara de Jazmín se iluminó. “¿Me siento? ¿Parada? ¿Qué hago?”

Jaz pensó por un momento. Después, reacomodó su atril para que quedara frente al ventanal del living. “Ahí ponete, así aprovechamos lo que queda de luz del sol”.

“¿Y me siento?”

“Como quieras, mi amor”.

Flor dudó. Agarró una silla, pero inmediatamente la volvió a dejar. Estaba un poco nerviosa. Le iba a ser difícil quedarse quieta, lo sabía. “ _Hmm_ ”.

“Estas nerviosa”, dijo Jazmín, y no era una pregunta. “Si estás nerviosa no. No es la idea”.

“No, pero son nervios lindos, te juro. Es que nunca hice esto. Me siento como Rose en Titanic”. Las dos rieron, pero Flor sintió un calor atravesarle el cuerpo cuando recordó que Rose estaba, de hecho, desnuda. Jazmín no pareció notarlo y continuó acomodando pinceles y pinturas, terminando de poner todo a punto. Flor se movió para pararse frente a ella. Jazmín levantó la mirada justo a tiempo y le sonrió con un amor que llenó a Flor de confianza. Relajó los hombros y trato de pararse de una manera que fuera seductora.

“¿Así?” preguntó.

“Así. Estás perfecta”. Jazmín se la quedó mirando como embobada. Nadie nunca la había mirado como la miraba Jazmín. Juntando coraje, Flor se desató con cuidado el nudo de la bata. Los ojos de Jazmín se trasladaron inmediatamente a sus manos. Cuando estuvo desatado, Flor se agarró la bata desde los hombros y dejó que se deslice por su cuerpo hasta caer a sus pies. Quedó desnuda frente a Jazmín, con la luz del sol iluminándola por completo. Jazmín la miró de arriba abajo, tomándose su tiempo para explorar todo con sus ojos. Cuando por fin sus miradas chocaron, Flor sintió una extraña sensación esparcirse por su cuerpo.

Se sentía poderosa.

“¿Así?”

“Si”, respondió Jazmín. Se le notaba la garganta seca. La siguió mirando por varios segundos. Y después, empezó a pintar. Jazmín se movía con seguridad cuando pintaba. Cambiaba de colores y elementos con rapidez. Más pintaba Jaz, más suelta se sentía Flor. Se movió en su lugar, colocando una de sus manos en su cadera y tirando su torso para adelante. La mirada de Jazmín oscilaba entre el lienzo Y Flor. Era una mirada que quemaba, pero Flor ya no sentía vergüenza.

Movió su otra mano y la dejo reposar sobre su cuello. Jazmín pareció sentir el movimiento pese a no estar mirándola, porque levantó la cabeza de golpe y clavó sus ojos en su cuello. Flor sabía que ese era un punto débil de Jazmín. Solía perderse largos periodos de tiempo en su cuello, besando, mordiendo, armando un mapa con su lengua. Flor movió sus dedos sobre su piel, despacio, sabiendo lo que eso iba a generar en Jazmín. Estuvieron así por un largo momento y, cuando Jazmín volvió al lienzo, recién ahí Flor pudo volver a respirar.

Jazmín se movió en su asiento de una manera curiosa. Flor buscó en sus expresiones algo que la delate, pero la cara de concentración no daba rastros de nada más. Había algo sumamente excitante en mirar a Jazmín pintar. Siempre era una experiencia que revolucionaba sus sentidos, pero ahora todo estaba potenciado al máximo. Su cuerpo sentía el calor de la mirada de Jazmín y, casi sin pensarlo, Flor movió su mano desde el cuello hasta la boca. Dejó que dos dedos se movieran sobre sus labios y después los chupó. Bajó sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y se movió sobre este hasta que estuvo erecto. Jazmín la miraba ahora con la boca abierta y la respiración agitada. Flor la vio moverse en su asiento otra vez y esta vez supo sin lugar a dudas que estaba buscando crear algo de fricción.

Siguió jugando con su pezón mientras Jazmín la miraba, sin dejar de pintar. Flor dejó escapar un gemido suave y Jazmín se mordió el labio. Soltó su pecho despacio y se movió por su abdomen. La anticipación en los ojos de Jazmín de seguro combinaba con el deseo en los suyos. Llegó  hasta su entrepierna y paró. Jazmín no paraba de pintar, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en ella. Flor siguió bajando y se tocó. Jazmín gimió, entre excitada y frustrada, al tiempo que se movía otra vez en su asiento. Flor estaba mojada. Muy mojada. Se movió sobre sus pliegues con tranquilidad, permitiéndose sentir todo lo que Jazmín le hacía sentir.

“No pares”, le pidió Jazmín con la voz quebrada. Flor no pensaba parar antes, pero menos ahora que Jazmín estaba tan afectada. Abrió las piernas un poco más, siendo totalmente consciente de que ya no estaba posando. Las dos respiraban con dificultad. Flor metió uno de sus dedos dentro suyo con facilidad y Jazmín susurró algo que nunca llegó a entender. Se movía con lentitud, al mismo ritmo con el que Jazmín pintaba ahora. De alguna manera, estaban conectadas.

Con su mano libre, Flor busco atrás suyo para apoyarse en la ventana. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos por algunos minutos, abrumada por el erotismo de la situación. A medida que su dedo se movía con más velocidad, también lo hacía el pincel de Jazmín. “Tocate”, se encontró diciendo. Jazmín llevó su mano con rapidez bajo su short. Flor no podía verla bien por la posición del atril, pero pudo observar como su mano se movía con desesperación. Flor se movía con más fuerza y también lo hacía el pincel de Jazmín, que ya no había forma que estuviera pintando algo coherente. Flor dejó que su pulgar frotara contra su clítoris al tiempo que apoyaba más de su peso sobre la ventana. Estaba cerca.

“Dale, mi amor”, le dijo Jazmín mientras Flor no dejaba de gemir. “Dale, dale”, le insistió mientras su mano su detenía. La vio cambiar de pinceles, y se sorprendió al pensar que de verdad seguía pintando con un propósito. Flor siguió trabajando sobre su cuerpo. Los músculos se le tensaron y la visión se le nubló. El cosquilleo en sus pies subió con rapidez por su cuerpo y sin pedirle permiso. Lo último que vio antes de acabar fue la cara de Jazmín, mirándola y totalmente transfigurada por el deseo.

_20:00_

Flor no podía dejar de mirar el cuadro. Era increíble. Era ella y era la pasión que sentía por Jazmín y era el amor que se tenían. Estaba hipnotizada por lo que reflejaba la pintura de Jaz. Lo abstracto chocaba contra lo realista de sus facciones. Jazmín había logrado plasmar todo. Absolutamente todo. Era increíble.

“Esto es lo más lindo que vi en mi vida”.

“Y eso que estabas decidida a distraerme, eh”, le dijo Jazmín mientras le acercaba una copa de vino. Flor rió y la besó.

“Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido”, sugirió.

“¿Qué cosa?” preguntó Jazmín inocentemente.

“Que yo me ponga a posar para vos”.

“Estuvo…interesante, ¿no?” preguntó Jazmín.

Interesante. Claro.

*****

_22:40_

Cuando Flor la acariciaba así, Jazmín dormía toda la noche sin despertarse. Sabía lo cursi que sonaba, pero estaba convencida de que era así. Los dedos de Flor en su pelo eran como un bálsamo. Jazmín estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, dejando que el día desaparezca de a poquito.

“Qué día, ¿eh?”preguntó Flor, como leyendo su mente.

“Movidito, diría”.

“Eso seguro”, contestó Flor mientras dejaba que una de sus manos pasara con delicadeza por sobre su espalda. “Aunque me podría acostumbrar”.

“¿A que el día sea movidito?”

“A empezar y terminar el día con vos. Y todo lo que pase en el medio. Mimos, peleas, sexo, interrupciones. Todo”.

Jazmín sintió algo fuerte chocar contra su corazón. Eso quería ella. Todos los días con Flor. Todo con Flor. Dejó un beso sobre su corazón y apretó sus ojos con fuerza. Por alguna razón, sentía lágrimas amenazando por escaparse. Se tomó algunos minutos para recomponerse antes de responder.

“Yo también, Flor. Yo también”.


	23. En el agua

Era la tercera mañana seguida que Flor se levantaba sola en la cama. El lado de la cama de Jaz estaba frío y todavía no eran ni las siete de la mañana. Flor suspiró, estirándose bajo las sábanas y dejando que el rico aroma que provenía de la planta baja monopolizara sus sentidos. A Flor le hubiera gustado que las circunstancias rodeando esa invasión de vainilla hubieran sido otras, pero eso era algo que no podía controlar.

Se levantó de la cama algunos minutos después. Se puso un sweater que Jazmín había dejado colgado en el perchero la noche anterior y comenzó su rutina de mañana. Luchó contra su instinto de hacerlo todo rápido. Había aprendido en terapia que era importante tomarse sus tiempos y desmecanizar las acciones cotidianas  y, pese a que deseaba llegar hasta donde estaba Jazmín con urgencia, igual trató de respetar eso.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, se detuvo y observó  con atención. La mesa del living estaba cubierta en su totalidad. Masitas, tartaletas dulces, un cheescake y…¿eso era un pan dulce? Si, era un pan dulce. Flor caminó hasta la cocina y observó algo que la venía recibiendo hacía ya tres días: a Jazmín, con su pelo atado en un rodete muy casual, yendo y viniendo entre el horno y la mesada, y la cocina hecha un desastre de cosas.

“Buen día”, dijo al ver que Jazmín no había notado su presencia todavía y parecía que no iba a hacerlo por un buen rato.

“Hey”, le respondió Jaz, dándose vuelta para verla, pero sin dejar de revolver. “Buen día, mi amor”.

Flor esperó algunos segundos, pero Jazmín seguía ensimismada en su tarea. “¿Te levantaste muy temprano?”

“No, hace un par de horas”, explicó.

“Son las siete. Así que si te levantaste hace un par de horas…”

“¿Igual que importa? De última puedo dormir una siesta. No es como si tuviera un trabajo o algo que me lo impidiera”. El tono de Jazmín era punzante. En otro momento, a Flor le hubiera molestado que le hablara así. Le molestaba ahora, también, porque Jazmín no era así, pero sabía que la cosa no era con ella. Jaz dejó de revolver y apoyó el recipiente que sostenía en la mesada. Se sopló el flequillo con irritación. “No podía dormir”, dijo, con más dulzura y sin poder ocultar la frustración. “Y voy a almorzar a lo de Fede hoy y viste que come como un animal. Pensé en llevar algo”.

Flor volvió a mirar a su alrededor. _Algo_ era una forma de llamarlo, claro. “Si, come como un animal”,  coincidió Flor. “¿Querés que te ayude?”

“No, de verdad. No quiero joderte”, le dijo Jazmín y se quedó mirándola. Después en su cara se formó una mueca de pánico. “Ay, te desperté”, dijo.

“No”, se apresuró Flor a asegurarle. “Para nada. Hoy me encuentro con Enrique, salgo re temprano y después tengo una reunión en el hotel, así que me puse la alarma”.

“Si, me había olvidado. Perdón”.

“No pasa nada. Me voy a hacer un té, ¿si?”

“Si”, respondió Jaz, corriéndose y agarrando la pava para llenarla de agua. “¿Sabés qué?” preguntó, pero no dejó que Flor dijera nada. “Te voy a preparar un tupper para que le lleves a Enrique. Algo me sobra. ¿Te parece?”

Esa mañana, Flor salió de la casa de Jazmín armada con cinco tuppers y una preocupación que seguía creciendo.

*****

“Dios mío, esto está muy espectacular”, le dijo Carla con la boca llena. Florencia levantó la vista de la computadora para ver a su hermana, que tenía en la mano una de las tartaletas frutales. Frutillas. “Muy rico de verdad, ¿por qué esto nunca estuvo en el menú?”

“El menú lo elige Javo. Siempre lo hizo”.

“Pero para lo dulce Jazmín tiene una mano que mamita”, siguió diciendo Carla, mientras agarraba con el tenedor un pedacito de cheescake directo desde el tupper. Flor suspiró, cediendo y agarrando un pedazo ella también. Su novia de verdad era muy buena. Le había entregado un tupper a Enrique, quien se había mostrado muy agradecido, y otro a Leo. Los otros tres habían ido a parar a la oficina, donde Carla se había permitido ir probando las diferentes cosas.

“¿A vos que te pasa?” le preguntó Carla.

“Nada”, mintió Flor.

Carla pareció dudar, pero después se decidió por continuar. “¿Es por tu mamá? ¿Volviste a hablar?”

“No. No es por ella. Y no volví a hablar”, le aclaró Flor. No había pasado tanto tiempo y Flor no esperaba recibir noticias de ella todavía.

“Pero entonces si te pasa algo”, afirmó.

Flor no sabía si Carla iba a poder ser de ayuda, pero quería hablar con alguien, y ella siempre la escuchaba. “Es por Jazmín”, dijo finalmente.

“¿Te peleaste? Dejo de comer esto, ya está”, dijo Carla dramáticamente, soltando el tenedor. Flor no pudo evitar reírse.

“No es eso”.

“Ah. Bueno, entonces”, dijo su hermana y volvió a agarrar el tenedor. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Está…nerviosa, últimamente. ¿Viste que te conté que está buscando un lugar?” su hermana asintió y Flor siguió hablando. “La mano está difícil, o el lugar es medio choto, o está destruido, o una cosa, o la otra. Encontró un lugar que es increíble, pero era mucha plata. Y hace tres días hicieron una propuesta, por menos plata, pero igual más de la que pensaban destinar a eso, y todavía no respondieron nada. Y está muy nerviosa. Camina por las paredes. Se levanta a la madrugada y cocina.  Está molesta consigo misma. Y yo no sé cómo ayudarla. Encima no está trabajando y creo que no está acostumbrada a eso”.

“Por eso todo esto”, dijo Carla, señalando la comida a su alrededor.

“No sabés lo que era la cocina hoy. Esto no es nada en comparación. Y me vuelve loca no poder ayudar. Siempre es ella la que me calma a mí y quisiera poder hacer eso por ella. Hay veces que la miró y literal siento como mis músculos se relajan instantáneamente”.

“Que lindo eso”, dijo Carla. Flor no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa triste en la cara de su hermana. Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Flor podía sentir a Carla pensar.

“¿Y no podés usar eso a tu favor?” preguntó al fin. Flor no sabía  a qué se refería. Al ver la expresión en su cara, su hermana continuó. “Vos sabés de nervios”, le dijo. “Aunque sea otro tipo de nervios y situaciones diferentes. Y sabés de Jazmín. En tu cabeza tiene que estar. Eso que podés hacer para ayudarla”.

Flor se quedó mirando a su hermana. Tenía razón. Ella sabía de nervios y sabía de Jazmín. Era cuestión de encontrar la combinación correcta. De pronto pensó en algo que había hablado con Enrique hacía unas semanas. Una idea empezó a formarse en su cabeza. Se levantó y le dejó un beso ruidoso a Carla en su mejilla. Después, salió de la oficina corriendo.

*****

“¿Y ya conseguiste algo?” le preguntó a Fede.

“Dejé mis referencias en un par de bares, estoy en espera”.

“Si, te entiendo”, respondió Jazmín, pensando en su propia situación. “¿Y…?”

“Mal”, respondió Fede, anticipando su pregunta. “Yo estoy enamorado de Miranda y ella de mí no. No podía quedarme en el hotel. Me dolía. Y ya sé que es mejor ahora que más adelante, pero bueno, me duele igual”.

“No podemos controlar lo que sentimos”.

“No”, coincidió Fede. “Por eso quiero conseguir laburo ya. Meter la cabeza en otra cosa”.

“Yo también necesito laburo ya. No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo sostener un sueño que cada vez se ve más lejos”.

“No digas eso”.

“Hay que ser realista. Llevó ya tiempo buscando y todas las señales me dicen que no. Que la plata, que el lugar, que todo”.

“Si, pero creo que los dos necesitamos a la Jazmín que apuesta para adelante y cree, ¿no te parece?”

Podía ser. Pero por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Jazmín no sabía si tenía la fuerza.

*****

Jazmín llegó a su casa ya de noche. Había terminado acompañando a Fede a dejar sus datos por otros bares. No había recibido mensajes del dueño del local, ni de Lolita. Flor le había avisado que iba a estar en el hotel hasta tarde. El día se le había hecho larguísimo. Ya no se soportaba.

Se sorprendió al ver el auto de Virginia estacionado casi sobre la esquina. Tal vez había ido a buscar algunas de las cosas dulces que habían quedado de esa mañana. Después de todo, eso mismo le había sugerido a Flor esa mañana. Sin embargo, cuando entró a su casa, solo se encontró con Flor, sentada en el sillón y mirando la tele.

“Volviste”, le dijo al verla. Jaz sonrió y se acercó hasta ella. Flor se paró y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, la besó fuerte en la boca, haciendo mucho ruido.

“Volví”.

“Muy bien. Nos vamos, entonces”.

“¿Nos vamos? ¿Dónde nos vamos?”

“Es una sorpresa”, le dijo Flor, tomándola de la mano y llevándola otra vez hasta la puerta.

“¿Una sorpresa?”

“¿Todo vas a repetir hoy?” le dijo Flor con una sonrisa en la boca. Después, volvió a besarla, está vez con lentitud y dejando que sus cuerpos se toquen. “Confía en mí”, dijo contra sus labios.

“Siempre, mi amor”.

Para eso estaba el auto de Virginia, Jazmín se dio cuenta. Para llevarlas hasta la “sorpresa”. Flor agarró dos bolsos y los cargó en el baúl y, aunque Jazmín trató, no cedió ante ninguna de sus preguntas. Cambió respuestas por besos y Jazmín tampoco podía quejarse de eso.

El viaje no duró más de quince minutos. La verdad era que Jazmín no tenía ni idea de que le esperaba. Flor no dejaba de sonreírle como quien sabe que está por hacer una travesura y a Jazmín eso le hacía sentir diferentes cosas, pero ninguna fea. Estacionaron y Jazmín se dedicó a mirar la cuadra, tratando de descifrar a donde la había llevado su novia.

Bajaron y Flor tomó los bolsos del baúl. Después, Jaz la siguió varios metros hasta que pararon en la puerta de un club deportivo de barrio. Flor sacó una llave del bolsillo y se disponía a abrir la puerta de costado, no el portón, cuando Jazmín la detuvo. “¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿Esto es legal?” Flor se rió y la volvió a besar, pero Jaz notó que no había contestado ninguna de las preguntas. Abrió la puerta y entró. Jazmín dudó, pero su novia se dio vuelta y revoleó los ojos mientras dejaba escapar otra risa.

“Dale”, le dijo. El lugar estaba a oscuras. Había unos bellos canteros de flores que acompañaban el camino principal. Pasaron por dos canchas de fútbol con un pasto que se veía en hermoso estado, Jazmín pudo notar pese a que no había luz. Rodearon el buffet y pasaron de largo por las canchas de tenis. Flor siguió caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta, una que Jaz se dio cuenta era la entrada a la pileta climatizada. Flor sacó otra llave de su bolsillo y ambas entraron.

La pileta estaba decorada con lucecitas blancas, esas que se usan en navidad. El reflejo de las luces en el agua hacía que todo se viera más lindo. Dentro de ella, un inflable gigante de unicornio, un par de flota flotas y una pelota inflable. Sobre el costado, una mesa con un mantel y dos copas de vino. Jazmín la miró a Flor, desconcertada.

“Una vez me dijeron que nadar es una buena manera de combatir el estrés y los nervios. Y yo sé que estás pasando por un momento raro. Y, bueno, esta noche, por lo menos esta noche, vamos a hacer algo diferente y algo que te va a hacer bien. Te lo prometo”.

Jazmín se quedó sin palabras. La miró a Flor tratando de decirle algo, pero no le salían las palabras. Sabía que no había sido fácil estar a su lado durante los últimos días, con la cocina a horas extrañas y su humor molesto y su ser, que ella misma sentía como si pesara y la tirara para abajo.

“Tomá”, le dijo Flor, extendiéndole uno de los bolsos. “Acá está tu malla y un toallón y una muda y cosas. Anda a cambiarte”, le dijo y le señaló el vestuario. “Y yo te espero acá”.

“¿Y vos?” preguntó Jazmín, encontrando su voz.

“Ya la tengo puesta, abajo del vestido”, le dijo con una sonrisa. Jazmín dejó escapar una risa. Agarró el bolso y fue a cambiarse.

*****

Jazmín salió del vestuario y se encontró con Flor de espaldas a ella, mirando su teléfono. Se dio cuenta que jamás habían hecho esto juntas. Ir a una pileta, o a nadar. Se sentía algo abrumada. Ella era una persona tranquila, por lo general. Controlada. No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse tan fuera de eje. Y tampoco a sentirse tan cuidada. Eran pocas las personas en su vida que habían velado por su bienestar.

“Ya estoy”, dijo con un hilito de voz. Flor la miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrió con calidez. Después, sin darse vuelta, agarró el borde de su vestido y los subió con mucha lentitud por su cuerpo. Jazmín aprovechó para mirarla. Empezó por la palidez de sus piernas. Se detuvo en su cola, admirando. Vio como los músculos de su espalda trabajaban a medida que más arriba llegaba el vestido. Se quedó en su cuello, que tanto le gustaba, que tanto la volvía loca. Flor sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Se acercó a ella con la intención de tocarla, pero justo cuando las puntas de sus dedos estaban por conectar con su espalda, Flor se dio vuelta. La miró con una sonrisa enorme y no le dio tiempo a nada. Salió corriendo hacia la pileta y se tiró de cabeza al agua. Jazmín rió, mirándola asomar su cabeza del agua, con una felicidad que no le entraba en el cuerpo. Apoyó el bolso en el piso y salió corriendo, también, para tirarse al agua y unirse a Flor.

Apenas sacó la cabeza del agua, Flor, que se había acercado a ella, empezó a salpicarla mientras reía. Jazmín no se quedó atrás, respondiendo con fuerza y tratando de atrapar a Flor. Pero su novia se echó a nadar, escapándose. Jazmín la imitó, pero la técnica de Flor era mejor, y dieron varias vueltas a la pileta hasta que Jazmín logró agarrarla. Cuando lo logró, ambas se entraron a reír.  Jazmín la besó en el cuello y Flor se dio vuelta en sus brazos, para quedar frente a frente. Apoyaron las frentes una contra la otra y sonrieron. Había tanto que Jazmín quería decir. Pero Flor le ganó de mano.

“Te juego unas carreras. De punta a punta, ¿te animás?” le preguntó, con ese tono competitivo que solo a ella le quedaba tan lindo.

“Yo me animo a todo”, le dijo justo antes de que su novia le tirara agua en la cara y se largara a nadar. “¡Ey, sin trampa!”

*****

Jazmín no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaron nadando de punta a punta en la pileta, probando diferentes estilos, con quien iba detrás agarrando el tobillo de la otra tratando de sacar ventaja. No sabía por cuánto tiempo habían mantenido la pelota en el aire, cayendo sobre el agua con dramatismo cada vez que la golpeaban. No sabía cuánto tiempo Flor había estado hasta por fin subirse al inflable de unicornio en la posición justa que deseaba, mientras ella la miraba desde el agua. Se habían reído mucho, eso sí sabía. Sentía sus músculos relajados. La presión en la base de su columna había desaparecido. El agua de la pileta parecía inmensa, brindándole un infinito de posibilidades.

Las dos flotaban en el medio de la pileta, ahora. Flor se acercó a ella y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello. Le dejó un besito en la nariz y ambas rieron, otra vez. Después, dejó que sus piernas se enroscaran en la cintura de Jazmín. “¿Salimos a comer?” le preguntó.

“Si”, respondió Jazmín. “Pero dame unos besos antes”, le pidió entre risas. Flor renovó su ajuste sobre ella y la besó de manera provocativa. Rozando sus labios, pero sin permitir que el contacto  se completara del todo. “No seas mala”, le dijo Jazmín con voz de bebé.

“Es que nos vamos a distraer”, dijo Flor antes de darle un beso firme pero corto. Luego se desenredo del cuerpo de Jazmín y comenzó a nadar hacia el borde. Con algo de retraso, Jazmín comenzó a seguirla. Se detuvo para verla salir, mojada y hermosa y con esa aura especial que la hacía brillar. Y ahí clavada en el agua se quedó mientras la veía secarse, con una delicadeza infinita. “Dale”, le dijo mientras se envolvía en la toalla.

Jazmín volvió a reír y le hizo caso. Subió por las escaleras con cuidado, para no caerse. Se secó, apenas, disfrutando de las gotas que caían de su cuerpo, y recibió la copa de vino que Flor le ofrecía. “Pensaste en todo”, le dijo al tiempo que la veía sacar unos sandwichitos del otro bolso.

“Traté”, le respondió Flor. Se sentó frente a ella y le tiró un beso. Jazmín hizo un gran show de pretender que lo agarraba y lo dejaba sobre su corazón. “Tenés todos los dedos arrugaditos”, le dijo cuando sus manos se chocaron al pasarle la comida.

“Vos también”, le dijo Jazmín.

“Pero a vos te quedan hermosos”.

Jazmín se rió y probó el sándwich. “¿Esto tiene mayonesa?” preguntó. “Porque en ese bolso se debe haber roto la cadena de frío…”

“Jaz”, le dijo Flor, “tranqui”.

Que no le hubiera respondido no la dejaba particularmente tranquila, más que nada porque era obvio que sí tenían mayonesa. Pero su cuerpo estaba tan relajado, por primera vez en días, y no quería arriesgar eso. “Bueno”, concedió. “Está muy rico, de hecho”.

“Ah, ¿viste?”

“Si”, le dijo, guiñándole el ojo. “Flor…”

“No”, la cortó Flor. “No hace falta, Jaz. lo que sea que estés por decir, no hace falta, de verdad”.

“Sé que estos días estuve insoportable. No lo niegues” agregó antes de que Flor pudiera decir algo. “Gracias por bancarme. No tenías porqué. Y gracias por esto. Sos increíble”.

“Es que esto también es el amor, ¿no? Yo quería estar con vos, aunque estuvieran así de malhumor y nerviosa. Quiero todo lo que sos. Y vos siempre dejás que me desmorone enfrente tuyo y me ayudas a rearmarme y quiero que vos también puedas contar conmigo para eso”.

Jazmín sintió sus ojos humedecerse. El amor era eso, también, y ella lo sabía. “Bueno. Gracias por amarme entonces”. Flor tomó su mano libre con la de ella y apretó con fuerza.

“Lo mismo digo”.

“¿Te puedo preguntar cómo conseguiste este lugar?”

Flor se rió. “Si. Es el club de las hermanas de Norma. Hablé con ella, para ver que le parecía la idea, y me dijo que me podía gestionar esto. Y me pareció que estaba bueno si estábamos solas. Vine un rato antes para arreglar algunas cosas. ¿Te gustó?”

“Me encantó. Pegaste altos contactos, eh”.

“Callate, nena”. Terminaron de comer en relativo silencio. Jazmín se sentía más liviana y también con el espíritu renovado.

“El rincón de Alba”, dijo Jazmín, rompiendo el silencio. “Así le quiero poner. El rincón de Alba”.

“Como tu abuela”.

“¿Te gusta?” le preguntó. Otra vez se sentía ilusionada. Flor tenía ese efecto extraño. Contagiaba algo que Jazmín no sabía bien que era, pero que no quería dejar nunca de sentir.

“Me encanta. Va a ser increíble. No tengo dudas”.

Se sonrieron por un largo rato, sin nada más que decir. Flor se encargó de volver a guardar las copas, el mantel, todo lo que habían utilizado para cenar. Jazmín buscó la hora en su celular y se sorprendió al ver que eran casi la una. El tiempo había volado. “Che, ¿un chapuzón más antes de irnos?” le preguntó Flor. Como respuesta, Jazmín se paró, dejó caer la toalla, pasó por al lado de Flor, tratando de agregarle algo de ritmo a sus caderas, y se tiró a la pileta de manera tal que sabía iba a salpicar a su novia.

Hasta bajo el agua pudo escuchar la risa de Flor, que enseguida se unió a ella. Se besaron mientras reían, apenas estuvieron con la cabeza sobre le agua. A Jazmín le encantaban esos besos. Flor la abrazó fuerte, acercando sus cuerpos para que se tocaran por completo. La acorraló contra una de las paredes de la pileta y la besó con más fuerza. Jazmín abrió la boca y dejó que su lengua buscara con insistencia la de Flor. Hacía varios días que no se besaban así, con tanta pasión, tan concentradas en el cuerpo de la otra. Con la intención de llegar más lejos.

Jazmín recorrió con sus manos la espalda de Flor y ella le mordió el labio con fuerza. Una mano de Jazmín bajó hasta la cola de Flor y apretó, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran contra las suyas. “Te extrañe”, le dijo Flor, y Jazmín sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero no contestó. Simplemente la besó con más fuerza, rodeando una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sintió una mano en uno de sus pechos y dejó escapar un gemido. Florencia sonrió contra el beso que se estaban dando.

Flor acomodó una de sus piernas contra ella y luego presionó sobre Jazmín, dando justo donde Jaz la necesitaba. Jazmín volvió a tomarla de la cola, aprentando. Uso su mano libre para agarrarse de la escalera de la pileta. Flor movió su pierna otra vez y Jazmín dejó de besarla para concentrarse en su cuello. Lo besó con suavidad, primero, pero Flor seguía moviéndose contra ella y Jazmín empezó a dejarle besos mojados, hasta que finalmente la mordió, pero con menos fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

“Que lindos besos me das”, le dijo Flor al oído. Jazmín sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Levantó su mano y agarró a Flor del pelo, tirando de él para exponer más de su cuello. La besó con amor y la besó desde la mandíbula hasta el huequito que se le formaba en la base del cuello, justo antes de donde su cuerpo desaparecía bajo el agua. Flor siguió moviendo su pierna contra ella, estimulándola, y Jazmín ya se sentía perdida.

Flor unió una de sus manos a la de Jazmín, que se sostenía contra la baranda de la escalera. Jazmín pensó que era en busca de estabilidad, pero Flor había puesto su mano directamente sobre la suya, por lo que Jazmín se permitió pensar que también tenía que ver con el contacto. Florencia buscó su boca y la besó. A Jazmín se le estaba dificultando cada vez más responder. Enredó su otra pierna alrededor de Flor y cerró los ojos.

Dejó que Flor la lleve hasta el cielo ida y vuelta.

*****

Esa noche se acostaron tarde y durmieron hasta las diez. Para Jazmín, eso era un montón, Flor lo sabía. Desayunaron tranquilas, riendo mientras comían lo que había quedado de la mañana anterior. Cuando el teléfono de Jazmín sonó, Flor la tomó de la mano. Y ambas se prepararon para la próxima aventura.


	24. Llenar de amor

Florencia entró a la oficina con una sonrisa radiante. Se sentía radiante, lo cual hacía que todo a su alrededor se sintiera mil veces mejor. Se dejó caer en la silla al lado de Carla, que seguía ensimismada en la computadora. “Buen día”.

“Buen día”, le respondió Virginia. “Qué bien se te ve. ¿Cómo te fue?”

“Ay, no saben”, empezó Flor, entusiasmada. “Hoy avanzamos un montón. Lucas se abrió como nunca. Lucas es uno de los chicos del grupo, ¿vieron? En el que yo estoy como ayudante. Pero es muy tímido y…” se detuvo de golpe. “En realidad, no tengo que decir nada. Es parte de su intimidad. Pero la cosa es que fue un día increíble. Es algo hermoso poder…no sé, no sé si es ayudar, pero aportar algo, desde mi experiencia. Son adolescentes, tienen toda la vida por delante y…”

Florencia se detuvo otra vez. Virginia la estaba mirando raro, con una sonrisa gigante. Y Carla parecía estar prestándole mucha atención, demasiada, tal vez, aunque había algo triste en sus ojos. “¿Qué?” preguntó, a la defensiva.

“Nada, que estás contenta”, le dijo Virginia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

“Si”, respondió.

“Me pone muy bien que estés así. Se te ve muy entusiasmada con esto”.

“Lo estoy”, dijo. Se sentía como si hubiera encontrado algo que siempre le había faltado. Volver a terapia había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Conocer a Enrique. Poder estar ahora como apoyo. Su vida se sentía equilibrada. Estaba donde tenía que estar.

“Y yo me alegro”, volvió a repetir Virginia.

“Y yo también”, se sumó Carla.

Flor se sintió sonrojar. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. No de esa manera.

“¿Ustedes qué onda?” preguntó, sacándose el foco de encima.

“Tranqui”, respondió Virginia.

“Bien”, dijo Carla. Pero era una mentira, Flor se daba cuenta.

“¿Qué pasa?” le preguntó.

Carla suspiró, había algo de derrota en la manera en la que había dejado escapar el aire de su boca. Miró a Virginia y después miró a Flor. Y luego pareció tomar una decisión. “Lucho quiere saber qué pasa con nosotros. Y que cortemos con las idas y vueltas. Para bien, o para mal”.

Flor esperó a que Virginia hablara primero. Su hermana tenía más experiencia en esos temas. Pero Virginia se limitó cruzar la mesa con su brazo para tomar a Carla de la mano y dejar caricias sobre su piel.

“¿Y vos qué querés hacer?” preguntó Flor, yendo directo al punto.

“No sé”.

“¿Vos lo querés?” le preguntó Virginia.

“Si, obvio que lo quiero”.

“¿Pero…?” dijo su hermana.

Carla volvió a suspirar. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y Flor se sintió mal. Hacía rato que no la veía bien a Carla, eso era verdad. Pero jamás había intentado hacer algo para ayudarla. No servía de nada sentirse culpable. En cambio, trató de utilizar alguna de las herramientas que había aprendido a usar en ese último tiempo para ayudarla ahora.

“¿Qué tiene Lucho que a vos te haga bien?¿Cuáles son las cosas de él que se pegan con las cosas tuyas y hacen que todo se sienta más lindo?” preguntó.

Virginia la miró sorprendida, aunque Flor no sabía por qué, exactamente. Carla no tardó en responder.

“Lucho es bueno. Es responsable, inteligente, es… es un buen tipo y…”

“No”, la detuvo Flor.”Esas son cosas genéricas”, le explicó, “Virginia también es buena y responsable e inteligente. Me refiero a otra cosa. Las cosas que tiene él que lo hacen exacto para vos, ¿me entendés?”

Carla asintió con la cabeza.

En la oficina se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo. A veces, las palabras sobraban. Y otras, simplemente no existían.

*****

“Contame como fue”, le volvió a insistir Flor.

“Es que no fue nada. Firmamos contrato. Nos dieron las llaves. Mañana vienen los pintores. Lolita consiguió un precio que es increíble. A veces ni quiero preguntar, te juro”, le respondió riendo.

Jazmín estaba sentada en el piso con Flor, en el medio del local, _su_ local, sobre un mantel que había servido para la improvisada merienda. Había llevado a Flor a conocer el lugar y las dos habían estado tan entusiasmadas que habían terminado comiendo algo allí.

“¿Y para cuánto van a tener? Hasta que esté para abrir, digo.”

“Un par de meses. Pero mejor. Nos da tiempo para ver el menú, lo que es la publicidad, un montón de cosas que igual necesitan mucho tiempo”.

Se miraron y rieron sin razón, como dos nenas. Jazmín se sentía en las nubes.

“Vamos a ver el patio otra vez”, le pidió Flor, mientras levantaba lo que había quedado de la merienda y lo llevaba hasta una silla que estaba sobre una de las esquinas. Jazmín asintió y  guió el camino. Abrió la puerta doble y ambas salieron. El día estaba nublado, listo para llover en cualquier momento.

“Sigo maravillada con esto”, le dijo Flor. Ella también estaba maravillada. Ya había envisionado exactamente lo que iba a hacer con él. Las paredes altas le otorgaban una privacidad necesaria y había un equilibrio perfecto entre pasto y cemento.

“No puedo creer que está pasando”, dijo Jaz y se acercó a donde Flor estaba parada, en el medio del patio. “Estoy como que no caigo”.

“Cae”, le dijo Flor. “Porque está pasando”.

“Ya me imagino el lugar lleno de gente. El aroma a café…”

“Vos tratando de estar encima de todo…”

“Yo tratando de estar encima de todo, claro, si no puedo con mi genio. El ruido de la gente riendo. Vos, acá, iluminando todo como siempre…”

“Ayudándote…”

“Si querés, obvio”.

“¿Cómo no voy a querer? Yo quiero vivir a tu alrededor”, le dijo. Jazmín se rió, muerta de ternura. “Y pasarte a buscar cuando las dos terminemos tarde. O pasar a verte algún día que esté lleno de gente y robarte unos besos en algún lugar a escondidas. O en un futuro…”

Flor se detuvo de golpe. Su cara de soñadora desapareció. “¿En un futuro qué?” insistió Jazmín, demasiada intrigada. Florla miró, como estudiándola. Abrió la boca un par de veces, sin decir nada, hasta que por fin lo hizo.

“En un futuro _hmm_ en un futuro me imagino yendo a buscar a nuestros hijos al colegio para traerlos acá, y que almorcemos todos juntos, antes de seguir con nuestras rutinas. Ver que alguno se quiera meter en la cocina para ayudarte aunque ya le hayamos dicho que no”, dijo, dejando escapar una risa, pero con los ojos húmedos.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte a Jazmín que pensó que se estaba tratando de escapar. Ella también lo veía. Asintió con la cabeza, todavía algo aturdida. “Si”, dijo, “y yo seguro voy a dejar que lo haga porque quiero que sean rebeldes, como vos”.

“¿Yo soy rebelde?”

“¿No te parece que sos rebelde?”

Flor no le contestó. Se abalanzó sobre ella y le lleno la cara de besos, hasta que encontró sus labios. Pasó sus manos por su espalda con impaciencia. “Una nenita con tus rodetitos. Otra con mi pasión por el futbol. Y ojalá tengan ese compás moral que tenés vos”, dijo alejándose apenas de ella, “ese compás moral que me calienta tanto”. Volvió a besarla con más fuerza. El cielo tronó, anunciando la inminente lluvia, pero se siguieron besando. Sentía amor en todo su cuerpo. Trató de bajar la intensidad de los besos, de volver a la charla tierna que estaban teniendo antes, pero Flor cada vez la besaba con más fuerza, usando su lengua y sus dientes, y agarrándola de la camisa para llevarla con ella hasta que el cuerpo de Flor chocó contra la pared.

“Quiero que me hagas mierda contra esta pared, Jazmín, de verdad te lo digo”, le pidió con una voz completamente ida. Jazmín sintió una inyección de calor que bajó con rapidez por su cuerpo para ubicarse en su entrepierna. Era lo que necesitaba para reaccionar. Se aferró a sus caderas y la besó con todo lo que tenía. Con amor y deseo y el futuro que sabía iban a tener juntas. Flor enredó sus manos en su pelo para poder mover su cabeza y encontrar el ángulo perfecto para profundizar el beso lo máximo posible.

En la lengua de Flor, Jazmín podía probar el gusto a limón de la torta que habían comido antes. Las puntas de sus dedos quemaban por la anticipación de tocarla. Sin esfuerzo, desabrochó el pantalón de Flor. Se separó de ella para mirarla. Tenía el labial todo corrido, como Jazmín imaginaba también estaba el suyo, y los ojos desenfocados. Con cuidado se encargó de bajar el pantalón, acompañándolo en su camino hasta quedar en cuclillas frente a Flor.

Con paciencia, la ayudo a sacarse los zapatos, para también después deshacerse de su jean. Miró hacia arriba para buscar los ojos de Flor y le sonrió. Su novia abrió sus piernas. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado ciertas sutilezas de lado. Jazmín pasó su lengua sobre su ropa interior, que ya estaba mojada. Flor hizo un ruidito increíble, que Jaz conocía de memoria, pero que la seguía volviendo igual de loca. Volvió a repetir el movimiento, buscando ese sonido otra vez. Después, se paró. Flor dejó salir de su boca un ruido de molestia, pero Jazmín la besó, borrando todo rastro de esa queja y pintando todo con el sabor de Flor, apenas en su lengua.

Mientras se besaban, Jazmín se encargó de su ropa interior, dejándola caer sobre su pantalón. Se hubiera quedado a vivir en su boca, pero Jazmín se separó con esfuerzo y movió a Flor hacia la izquierda. Flor la miró con curiosidad, pero Jazmín solo tomó una de sus piernas y la coloco sobre uno de los canteros, que ahora estaba a la distancia correcta. Y entonces volvió a agacharse frente a Flor, ahora con más espacio para hacerla gritar como quería. La probó así, desnuda y lista para ella. La recorrió con su lengua como si el tiempo no existiera, y Flor recompensó sus esfuerzos con gemidos que cada vez eran más fuertes.

Flor colocó sus manos en su pelo, tratando de guiar a Jazmín. Ella se rió contra Flor, que no puedo evitar el sonido que salió de su garganta. “Estás impaciente”, le dijo divertida, mientras Flor movía sus caderas contra su boca. Jazmín usó sus manos para pararlas y apoyarlas nuevamente contra la pared. Después, dejó que su lengua buscara el clítoris de Flor, rodeándolo con delicadeza. Movió una de sus manos para arañar con cierta parsimonia el interior de uno de los muslos de Flor. Aplanó su lengua contra ella y Flor se sujetó a su pelo con más fuerza. Jazmín alternó entre movimientos lentos y movimientos rápidos, pero sin nunca de dejar de prestarle atención a ese lugar donde Flor necesitaba que este.

“Ay, Jazmín…” dijo Flor al aire, con esa voz quebrada que a Jaz le encantaba, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados. Jazmín tomó su clítoris en su boca, succionando y dejándolo allí por varios segundos antes de dejarlo ir y colocarle un beso. Se separó de Flor para mirarla mejor. Su novia no tenía fuerzas ni para quejarse ante la interrupción en el contacto. Jazmín pasó un dedo entre sus pliegues, haciéndola suspirar. Se movió entre su humedad con suavidad. Volvió a poner su boca sobre Flor mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella. La atacó por partida doble con lentitud, pero Florencia se movía contra ella con mucha necesidad.

Jazmín agregó un segundo dedo y empezó a acelerar la marcha. Redobló sus esfuerzos con su lengua. Curvó sus dedos dentro de Flor, quien soltó un grito desde lo profundo de sí. Jazmín volvió a succionar con su boca mientras las caderas de Flor se movían ahora de manera desbocada. Clavó sus uñas en el muslo de Flor, buscando anclar de alguna manera el momento. Se movió dentro de ella con más rapidez, entrando y saliendo sin parar, queriendo darle el mundo entero. Florencia le tiró del pelo, queriendo que se levante.

Así lo hizo, y se besaron casi de manera obscena mientras Jazmín reemplazaba su lengua con su pulgar. Flor rodeó el cuello de Jaz con sus brazos y le mordió el labio, manteniéndolo entre sus dientes mientras Jazmín sentía las paredes de Flor contraerse alrededor de sus dedos. Pasó su brazo libre por la cintura de Flor para ayudar a sostenerla. Se liberó de sus dientes para poder besar su cuello mientras los gemidos de su novia se peleaban contra los ruidos de los truenos para ver quien sonaba más fuerte.

Flor la abrazó con más fuerza, y luego Jazmín la sintió acabar alrededor de ella. Era mágico, siempre que sucedía. La ayudó a bajar, sin dejar de tocarla y apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Flor abrió sus ojos y se estiró para dejar un beso sobre su nariz. Después, volvió a cerrarlos y unió sus bocas en un beso dulce. Se tomaron tiempo para decirse muchas cosas con sus besos. Flor bajó su pierna del cantero y suspiró dentro de la boca de Jazmín. Y mientras se seguían amando, por fin se largó a llover.

Jazmín se separó de Flor con esfuerzo. “Entremos antes de que nos mojemos todas”, le dijo.

“Tarde para eso”, le respondió Flor entre risas, pero Jazmín la sintió seguirla en su camino hacia adentro. Llegó al medio del local y se dio vuelta para ver a Flor ya adentro, pero parada varios pasos detrás de ella, semidesnuda y con su ropa en las manos. Su novia dejó caer todo y se agarró el borde de su remera. Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura y después se la sacó. Como solía ocurrir, Florencia no estaba usando corpiño. Quedó desnuda frente a ella, mirándola con algo que Jazmín no podía descifrar. Se acercó a donde Jazmín seguía parada y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. “Vos y yo vamos a llenar este lugar de amor. Todos los días de nuestras vidas”. Y la besó.

Jazmín se sintió rara. Rara bien. Ese lugar, ese lugar que había comenzado con su abuela, aunque Jazmín no siempre lo hubiera sabido, iba a continuar ahora con la familia que Flor y ella estaban armando. De repente sintiéndose abrumada por todo, se aferró a Flor con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Flor se separó de ella y la miró con preocupación. Limpió su carita con sus manos y juntó sus frentes. “¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Hice algo mal?”

Jazmín se rió con incredulidad. “Todo lo contrario”, le dijo. “Me siento muy feliz. Y, no sé, me emocioné”.

Flor le acomodó el pelo con mucho amor, mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa rendida. “Una vez te dije que te quería amar para toda la vida. Y lo dije de verdad. Yo nunca le dije a nadie una cosa así, Jaz. Quiero hacerte feliz hasta que seamos viejitas. Quiero todas las cosas del mundo con vos. Todo”.

“Y a mí nunca me habían dicho estás cosas. Quiero lo mismo. Quiero todo y quiero empezar ya, Flor. Ya”. Se volvieron a besar, con algo más de desesperación, pero con un ritmo lento. Flor pasó sus manos por la espalda de Jazmín. La tocaba con suavidad, parando en cada uno de sus músculos, hasta que dejó que sus manos descansaran entre sus omóplatos. La trajo hacía adelante, apretándola más contra ella. Jazmín puso una mano un su nuca y otra en la pera, acomodando la cara de Flor para cambiar el ángulo del beso.

Flor comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Jazmín, botón por botón. Todo parecía estar dándose en cámara lenta. Se sentía como un comienzo. Cuando por fin hubo desabrochado todo, Flor la abrió apenas. Besó el punto donde el cuello de Jaz chocaba con su hombro, y se movió dejando besos hasta que retiró la tela de la camisa de su piel. Siguió el camino de la tela por el brazo de Jazmín, arañando con cuidado. Después, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga, hasta que la camisa terminó en el piso.

Jaz rió, cautivada por la delicadeza con la que la estaba tratando Flor. Jazmín buscó la piel de su vientre, tocando con suavidad, como si la estuviera pintando, mientras Flor se encargaba de desabrocharle el corpiño. Tomaron distancia para que Jazmín pudiera descartarlo y después, volvieron a besarse, dejando que sus torsos desnudos se apretaran el uno contra el otro. La piel de Flor siempre estaba calentita y Jazmín la abrazó fuerte, tratando de absorber toda su calidez. Flor comenzó a caminar, llevando a Jazmín para atrás.

Jaz se sacó las botas y Flor pasó a desabotonarle el jean. Entre las dos se deshicieron de lo que quedaba de la ropa de Jazmín. Siguieron besándose, cuerpo contra cuerpo, hasta que Jazmín sintió bajo sus pies el mantel que todavía no habían levantado. “Acostate”, le pidió Flor, todavía besándola, por lo que Jazmín tardo en entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Lo hizo sin poder evitar reírse. Flor se estaba tomando muy literal eso de “llenar el lugar de amor”. Flor se quedó mirándola, todavía parada, y Jazmín sintió su corazón latir a la par de su entrepierna, de golpe desesperada por tenerla encima suyo. Pero se dejó observar, dejó que Flor la recorriera de pies a cabeza con paciencia, sintiendo el poder de la mirada llena de deseo de su novia.

Cuando por fin se agachó y se colocó entre sus piernas, Jazmín la agarró de los hombros para tirarla hacia adelante y que Flor cubriera su cuerpo. La besó con más insistencia, chocando su lengua contra la de ella con poca fineza. Flor rompió el besó y se mordió el labio. Después, puso su boca sobre su cuello, respirando sobre ella con pesadez. Dejó besos cortos hasta llegar a su clavícula y, una vez allí, repitió el camino a la inversa, pero usando su lengua. Jazmín enredó una de sus piernas en su cintura y la atrajo más hacia ella. La necesitaba más cerca. Flor volvió a bajar por su cuello, esta vez sin detenerse hasta que llegó a uno de sus pechos. Allí, tomó su pezón con la boca, dejando que su lengua trabaje sobre él. Con su mano buscó su otro pecho, masajeándolo con lentitud y suavidad, muy diferente a la manera en la que su lengua se estaba moviendo de manera rabiosa.

Jazmín movió sus caderas hacia adelante, chocando contra Flor. Lo hizo una, dos, tres veces, sintiéndose igual de insatisfecha en todas las ocasiones. Gimió fuerte, mirando el techo, y Flor redobló sus esfuerzos sobre sus pechos. Sus manos seguían aferradas a los hombros de su novia, la uñas clavadas en su piel, que seguramente iba a quedar marcada. La boca de Flor se alejó de su pecho y Jazmín no puedo evitar la queja que se escapó de su boca. Flor se rió sobre su piel, mientras comenzaba a dejar besos por su estomago. Tomó la pierna de Jaz que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo y la sacó con delicadeza, acomodándola de costado, para dejar a Jazmín completamente expuesta a ella.

Siguió besándola hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. Allí, se acomodó mejor mientras dejaba besos por el interior de sus muslos. Las caderas de Jazmín se movieron por voluntad propia, buscando a Flor, y ella no prolongó más la espera. Pasó su lengua por los pliegues de Jazmín, absorbiendo su humedad con entusiasmo. Jazmín cerró los ojos con fuerza para después volverlos a abrir. Con la respiración agitada, se apoyó en sus antebrazos para observar a Flor entre sus piernas. La vista siempre la dejaba sin aliento. Flor pasó su lengua una vez más y luego se incorporó otra vez, en busca de la boca de Jazmín.

Flor la besó fuerte, lindo, empapada de ella. Tragó todos los gemidos de Jazmín mientras una de sus manos bajaba para seguir tocándola. Jazmín arqueó la espalda, buscó más, buscó todo. Y Florencia se lo dio. Llegó a su clítoris, desesperado por sentirla, y frotó. Frotó fuerte mientras la besaba despacio. Y la besó fuerte mientras frotaba con delicadeza. Florencia era todas las cosas que Jazmín siempre había querido y también todo aquello que nunca había imaginado podía ser posible. 

Y después Florencia dejó de tocarla completamente, arrodillándose todavía entre sus piernas, y Jazmín pensó que se iba a morir. “No juguemos”, le pidió desesperada. No le importaba sonar así, porque así se sentía. Desesperada. Flor negó con la cabeza.

“No quiero jugar”, le dijo, agitada. Entrelazó sus piernas y Jazmín dejó escapar aire de su boca, aliviada. La miró mientras acomodaba sus piernas. Miró como subía y bajaba su pecho al respirar agitada. Miró la transpiración en su cuerpo, deseosa de tocarla. La miró enamorada como nunca antes se había sentido en su vida. Y no dejó de mirarla mientras las alineaba y por fin se tocaban, empapadas de deseo.

Florencia se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus manos. Jazmín siguió apoyada entre sus antebrazos. Se movieron la una contra la otra, humedad contra humedad, conectadas tan íntimamente que se sentían una. Desde ese ángulo, se conectaban perfecto. El ruido de sus cuerpos chocando se ahogaba bajó el ruido de la lluvia, que se sentía cada vez con más fuerza. Jazmín no quería cerrar los ojos. Ver a Flor moverse contra ella de esa manera era un estimulo casi tan grande como el propio encuentro. El movimiento de su vientre y sus caderas la tenían totalmente atrapada. Ella sí estaba con sus ojos cerrados. Y su boca abierta. La veía gemir más de lo que la sentía. El pelo revuelto. La transpiración de su cuerpo. Ni en sus sueños podría pintar algo así de perfecto.

Jazmín trató de acelerar sus movimientos, pero estaba mucho más cerca de acabar que Flor, y todo parecía costarle un poco más. El ritmo que llevaban era apenas coordinado, todo pendía de un hilo y, aunque Jazmín deseaba poder continuar aunque sea un poquito más, sabía que el final estaba cerca. “Vení”, le pidió a Flor. La quería más cerca. Sin romper el punto de contacto, Flor se incorporó de su posición. Agarró una de las piernas de Jaz y la levantó, sosteniéndola con su brazo. Se había dado cuenta de que Jazmín no tenía la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla en posición por sí sola. Su otra mano la colocó contra su estomago, y volvió a moverse contra ella mientras subía hasta tomar su pecho entre sus dedos. Jazmín levantó la cola, apenas, mejorando el ángulo.

“Dios, Flor”, dejó escapar.

“Que hermosa sos, por favor”, le dijo Flor. Ahora ella también se movía desesperada, lejos de poder mantener algún tipo de coordinación. Jazmín estaba tensa y tan, tan cerca. Florencia dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo frente a Jazmín lo largo de su cuello. Tomó la mano que Flor tenía en su pecho y apretó con fuerza, mostrándole cómo quería que la toque. Todo dentro de ella parecía estar llegando a su punto máximo. “Dale, dale, mi amor”, le dijo Flor. “Dale”.

La vista de Jazmín se nubló y todo pareció pararse por un instante antes de comenzar a moverse en cámara rápida. Sintió su orgasmo recorrerle todo el cuerpo sin clemencia. Flor siguió moviéndose sobre ella, bajando el ritmo, y Jazmín se sentía completamente exhausta. Le costaba regular su respiración y pasó varios minutos en un limbo post-orgásmico que parecía no tener fin.

Cuando se sintió volver en sí, volvió a mover sus caderas contra las de Flor, para ayudarla a ella a también a alcanzar la liberación. Alcanzó con tan solo un par de minutos. Y después, Flor gimió fuerte, mirando el techo, antes de dejarse caer contra Jazmín. Le corrió el pelo, que se le pegaba a la espalda por la transpiración, mientras con la otra mano le marcaba círculos invisibles en su espalda.  La sintió sonreír en su cuello un segundo antes de que se diera vuelta y se tumbara a su lado. “¿Qué estreno, eh?” le dijo. Flor rió y tomó la mano de Jazmín en la suya.

Se quedaron en silencio y escuchando la lluvia por un rato largo, hasta que les dio frio y tuvieron que empezar a vestirse. Jazmín ya casi había terminado, con solo su camisa por abotonar, cuando al darse vuelta vio a Flor poniéndose el corpiño, con cara de concentración porque, aparentemente, no lograba abrocharlo. La panza se le llenó de maripositas. Y habló antes de poder pensar. Habló y dijo eso que venía consumiendo sus pensamientos desde hacía ya varios días.

“Venite a vivir conmigo”, dijo, justo cuando Flor había cumplido con su cometido. Su novia se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta y Jazmín se arrepintió por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que había dicho exactamente lo que tenía que decir. “Ya sé que llevamos pocos meses juntas y ya sé que puede parecer una locura. Pero estás todos los días en mi casa. Y ayer abrí el placard y se me vino encima la camiseta de Argentinos que te olvidaste la otra vez cuando miraste el partido. Mi casa está llena de tu olor y de tu impronta y todo se siente tuyo. Y no es…no es como que porque la casa es mía yo tengo algún tipo de control sobre vos o nuestra manera de vivir. Iríamos a medias con todo. Sería tu casa”, le dijo, parando solo para respirar. “ _Es_ tu casa”.

Florencia seguía sin decir nada y Jazmín sintió la necesidad de seguir hablando. “Y si no te parece, no pasa nada. Yo ni me enojo, ni nada, te juro…”

“Si”, la cortó Flor.

“¿Si qué?”

“Que sí, que quiero, que me quiero ir a vivir con vos”.

“¿De verdad?”

“Si”, volvió a decir Flor. Y luego, acortó la distancia entre ellas y la abrazó. Jazmín la agarró con tanta fuerza que la levanto del piso. Giró con ella en sus brazos y la risa de Flor fue más fuerte que la lluvia.

Ellas eran más fuertes que todo, parecía.

*****

Esa noche, Flor se fue a dormir al hotel. Lo pensó así como una última noche. Una despedida.

“¿Me vas a extrañar mucho?” le preguntó a Miranda en el cuarto que todavía, aunque sea por algunas horas, compartían.

“Si no estás nunca acá”, le dijo su hermana.

“¡Ey! _Boluda_ ”, le respondió Flor y agarró un almohadón para pegarle. Miranda tenía buenos reflejos y logro esquivarlo, mientras reía con fuerza.

“Obvio que te voy a extrañar, pero te voy a caer todo el tiempo, olvidate”.

“Bueno, todo el tiempo no”.

“Ah, bueno. Ahora la ofendida soy yo”.

Carla entró sin tocar la puerta, con un kilo de helado y cortando el ambiente liviano de la habitación en un segundo. Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a repartir cucharitas.

“Que carucha”, le dijo Miranda, “¿qué pasó?”

“Terminé con Lucho”.

“¿Terminaste con Lucho? Debe ser miércoles”, dijo Miranda.

“No. Es jueves. Y terminé de verdad. Para siempre. No paré de pensar en lo que me preguntaste en todo el día, Flor. Y lo quiero, sí. Pero es un reemplazo. Es como una reserva. Alguien en quien caer cuando mi día fue una mierda o si me siento insegura. Y él se merece que lo amen. Y yo me merezco amar de verdad y amar bien. Y creo que tengo que empezar conmigo”.

Miranda la abrazó, fuerte y de una. Flor las miró. Amaba a sus hermanas. Habían logrado tantas cosas. Se unió al abrazo, apretándolas con fuerza. Y así pasaron el resto de la noche.

*****

“Buenas, buenas, buenas”, dijo Flor mientras entraba a su casa.

“Hey, que tempranito”.

“Estaba muy inquieta”, le respondió. Llevaba consigo dos bolsos.

“¿Eso es todo?”

Flor se rió. “Obvio que no, no te hagas ilusiones. Pero Vir me va a ayudar más tarde, entonces quise ir trayendo algunas cosas”.

“Trae todo lo que quieras, princesa”.

Flor sonrió grande, acercándose con pereza a su novia. Puso sus manos en su cuello y frotó su nariz contra la suya. “¿Sabes que tengo ganas de hacer?”

“¿Desayunar?”

“No”.

“¿Ver como ordenamos el placard?”

“No”.

“¿Reacomodar los muebles?”

“Quiero llenar este lugar de amor”.

“Este lugar ya está lleno de amor”.

“Pero más”, dijo antes de besarla. “Vamos a la cama”. Jazmín se rió.

“Me acabo de levantar”.

“Y ahora podés acabar sin estar levantada”, le dijo riendo.

“Ah, pero Florencia Estrella, usted es una poeta con todas las letras”.

“Vamos a la cama”, le volvió a pedir, con la voz más baja y los ojos casi cerrados. Jazmín la tenía así, completamente loca por estar con ella cuando todavía no eran ni las diez de la mañana. “Vamos a la cama, ya”, dijo, usando esa voz con tintes autoritarios que Flor sabía siempre servían para quebrar a Jaz.

Su novia la tomó de la mano y juntas subieron las escaleras. Al llegar al final del recorrido, Flor tiró de la mano de Jazmín y la besó, moviéndose hasta atraparla contra la pared. En la boca de Jazmín probó el té de cedrón que seguramente había tomado en el desayuno. Agarró el borde de su remera de pijama y tiró para arriba, dejándola con el torso desnudo. “¿Vos no querías ir a la cama?” le preguntó Jazmín burlonamente, pero la diversión le duró poco, ya que Florencia tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca, succionando con fuerza.

Jazmín las giró y Flor se sorprendió al encontrarse de golpe contra la pared. Volvió a la boca de Jazmín y sintió sus manos en su cola. Con poco esfuerzo, Jazmín usó su agarre para levantarla del suelo. Flor no dudó en enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novia. Apretándola fuerte contra la pared, y aprovechando la nueva posición, Jazmín movió sus caderas hacia adelante, buscando crear algo de fricción.

“Vamos a la cama”, volvió a decir Flor, con dificultad y entre gemidos. Jazmín la separó de la pared y la cargó hasta el cuarto, donde la apoyó contra la puerta, moviéndose contra ella con más fuerza. Florencia estaba tan excitada que no podía ni pensar. Que rápido Jazmín había dado vuelta la situación. La mordió en el hombro, extrayendo un gemido de la boca de Jaz. Apretó las piernas con más fuerza. Casi ya no había espacio entre sus cuerpos.

Jazmín siguió caminando hasta llevarlas a la cama. Dejó caer a Flor de espaldas y se ubicó entre sus piernas, desabrochando su pantalón con rapidez y metiendo su mano en él con una velocidad que Flor jamás había visto. La tocó por sobre la ropa interior. Flor estaba empapada. “¿Qué querés?” le preguntó Jazmín, con una voz irreconocible para todos menos para ella, Flor estaba segura.

“Tu boca”, le pidió. No lo había terminado de decir que Jazmín ya le estaba desnudando. Se encargó solo de la parte de abajo, aparentemente ahora igual de apurada. La agarró de las piernas y la llevó hasta el borde de la cama. Se agachó ante ella y la abrió de piernas, haciéndola apoyar las plantas del pie sobre el colchón. Después, le guiño el ojo y la atacó con su boca. Flor gritó. No era ni un gemido, era un sonido gutural, salvaje, áspero. Jazmín lamía sin clemencia, de arriba abajo, pasando con rapidez por su clítoris. “Mmm” dijo sobre ella. A Flor le costaba respirar.

Jazmín dejó un beso tierno en su clítoris justo antes de succionarlo en su boca. Florencia la agarró del pelo y la sostuvo en esa posición por un rato largo. Después, la sintió soltarse para volver a usar su lengua. Flor se sentía intoxicada. Sintió a Jazmín alejarse de ella. Su novia le sonrió, con la boca y la pera y la nariz llena de Flor. Le sonrió y volvió a ubicarse entre sus piernas. Pasó sus dedos por su entrada, casi provocándola. Y luego, la penetró con la lengua.

Flor volvió a gritar. Jazmín salía y entraba de ella con rapidez. Nunca se acostumbraba. Seguía esperando que pasara, pero jamás sucedía. Siempre era como una experiencia nueva, estar con Jazmín. “Ay, por dios, Jazmín, por favor”, se escuchó decir, mientras Jaz no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella. Sentía su cuerpo a punto de explotar. Levantó en el aire una de sus piernas, casi inconscientemente,  sintiendo cada uno de sus músculos tensarse.

Jazmín se movió para volver a prestarle atención a su clítoris, y Flor se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que dejó de sentirlo. Necesitó un par de movimientos más de Jazmín, y después estuvo entregada. Explotó de placer mientras repetía el nombre de su novia a los gritos. Y Jazmín le dejaba besitos tiernos en el interior de sus muslos, mientras dejaba que sus dedos se movieran con pereza por sus pliegues . Era demasiado.

Cuando se sintió mejor, cuando se sintió volver, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verde oscuros de Jazmín. Su novia amagó con besarla, pero solo dejó que sus labios se rosaran. Flor tuvo que agarrarla del cuello para por fin conectar sus bocas. Jazmín la besó profundo y muchos minutos después, cuando Flor se había olvidado hasta de su nombre, hablo contra sus labios. “Bienvenida a casa”.


	25. De a dos

La habitación estaba hundida en una oscuridad absoluta. El silencio de la madrugada era solo interrumpido por los pequeños ruidos que Jazmín dejaba escapar de su boca. Con su cara escondida en su cuello, Flor movía sus dedos entre sus piernas con mucha lentitud, creando fricción y aumentando la tensión en su cuerpo, estaba segura. Jazmín tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos y el otro sujetándose con fuerza a las sábanas. Flor sonrió contra su piel, inhalando profundo para llenarse del aroma de su novia. A su perfume habitual, hoy se le sumaba un aroma a vainilla y canela, producto de la torta que Jazmín había estado cocinando hasta hacía unos minutos.

Flor había extrañado sentirla así. Cerca y entregada y soltando el control por completo. Los últimos días habían sido a toda marcha, con Jazmín llegando a casa tarde y yéndose por la mañana mucho antes que siquiera la alarma de Flor sonara. La había extrañado, sí, pero el orgullo que sentía Flor era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento que existiera en el mundo. Mañana al mediodía, después de casi cinco meses de trabajo, era la apertura de _El rincón de Alba_. Y todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena.

Flor se movió del cuello de Jazmín y la besó con suavidad en la mejilla. “Mmm” dijo Jaz y Flor volvió a besarla. Dejó sus labios contra su piel incluso después de haberlo hecho y frotó su nariz contra su mejilla, justo debajo de uno de sus ojos. Sus dedos seguían moviéndose por sus pliegues con tranquilidad. Ninguna de las dos estaba apurada, parecía. Movió una pierna entre las de Jazmín y disfrutó de su piel contra la suya. Quería amar esa noche a Jazmín para borrar sus nervios, sus inquietudes, sus dudas. Quería amarla como Jazmín se merecía y como, al menos Flor creía, ella había aprendido a hacerlo: de la manera justa en la que Jazmín la necesitaba.

“A veces te miro”, dijo, volviendo a su cuello para dejar besos suaves y cortos, “y me quedo colgada, de verdad te digo. No puedo creer que seas real y que me hayas elegido a mí”.

“Soy yo la que no lo puede creer”, le contesto Jazmín. A Flor le gustaba como se le ponía la voz cuando estaban así, juntas. “Y voy a elegirte todos los días de mi vida, si me dejás”. Flor buscó sus labios y la besó con la misma parsimonia con la que estaba haciendo todo. Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, buscando entrada. Jazmín se lo permitió al mismo tiempo que enredaba una mano en el pelo de Flor.

Con su dedo índice, Flor se ubicó sobre la entrada de Jazmín y ella la mordió, apenas, en el labio. Flor se alejó y trató de buscar los ojos de su novia en la oscuridad. La mirada intensa de Jazmín era siempre más fuerte que todo. “Te quiero”, le dijo, sintiendo su estomago llenarse de mariposas al pronunciar las palabras. Entró en ella con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo. Jaz volvió a besarla, todavía despacio, respetando el ritmo que Flor había impuesto. Con su pulgar, buscó estimular su clítoris.

Jazmín gimió ante el contacto y la agarró más fuerte del pelo. Flor siguió entrando y saliendo de ella con lentitud. Se fue de su boca para besarla en el cuello, esta vez usando su lengua y dientes. Jazmín se retorció debajo de ella y Flor aprovecho para curvar su dedo dentro de su novia. Jazmín gritó con más fuerza y movió sus caderas para arriba. “Como me gusta cuando te ponés así”, le dijo Flor al oído. La mano de Jazmín se movió de su pelo a su espalda. Le clavó las uñas con fuerza mientras la acercaba más hacia ella. Había todavía demasiada ropa entre las dos, por lo que Florencia se alejó de Jazmín abruptamente, saliendo de ella, para poder sacarse la remera del pijama.

Jazmín dejó escapar de su boca un ruido de queja, pero fue débil. Flor le sonrió con ternura y la ayudó a sacarse su propia remera. Luego la besó, posicionando su mano justo donde la tenía antes, pero esta vez dejando entrar a dos de sus dedos en ella. El ruido que salió de Jazmín esa vez fue de placer y Flor sonrió contra su boca, cortando de alguna manera el beso que se estaban dando. Bajó por su cuello con rapidez, dejando que su boca chocara contra la transpiración que ya se estaba formando en el cuerpo de Jaz.

Con su boca buscó uno de sus pechos y le dedicó la completa atención de su lengua. Sus dedos se curvaron dentro de Jazmín, quien no dejaba de moverse abajo de ella. Flor sabía que estaba cerca. Le había dedicado mucho tiempo al juego previo y ahora ya no podía seguir con ese ritmo tan lento. Empezó a salir y entrar con más rapidez, nunca dejando de estimularla en su punto más sensible. Jazmín cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza para atrás. Flor siguió jugando con su pezón hasta que la expresión en la cara de su novia fue demasiado y tuvo que volver a besarla. Era un beso desprolijo, a Jazmín le costaba respirar y coordinar.

Flor sentía las paredes de Jazmín latir contra sus dedos y en cuestión de minutos la tenía gimiendo, descontrolada de placer, mientras besaba su cuello y le acariciaba el pelo. “Ya está, ya está”, le susurró al oído un rato después. Se corrió para acostarse al lado de ella y suspiró. “¿Ahora estás más relajada?” le preguntó.

Jazmín se rió. “De hecho, si. Muy buena técnica”. Flor también se rió, girando para mirarla. Jazmín seguía con los ojitos cerrados.

“Aprendí de la mejor”, le dijo.

Jazmín giró también y abrió los ojos para mirarla. “Gracias. Por todo. Por bancarme. Sé que estos últimos días estuve insoportable. Es que fueron meses de mucho trabajo y ahora está todo por pasar y no puedo creerlo”.

“Ya sé. Y va a salir todo bien, te lo prometo”, le dijo. La tomó de la mano y besó el dorso de esta. Después, apoyó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, justo donde se podía sentir su corazón latir.

Iba a salir todo bien.

*****

“¿Estás nerviosa?”

“No”, dijo Jazmín, mientras jugaba con un sobrecito de azúcar. Negó con la cabeza. “Si. Estoy despierta desde las seis. Esta es como la tercera vez que desayuno”, explicó. Cada vez se arrepentía más de haber decidido abrir por primera vez a la hora del mediodía. Debería haber arrancado a la mañana. Entonces se hubiera ahorrado todas esas horas de nervios. Habían quedado con Lolita de juntarse en el local a las diez. Y todavía faltaba una hora.

Su papá le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Para su papá, bien podría haber sido una carcajada. “Va a estar todo bien”, le dijo.

“Gracias por decir eso. Pero los bueno deseos ahora no…”

“No”, la cortó su padre. “No son buenos deseos. Desde un punto de vista estratégico, el lugar no podría estar mejor ubicado. Una escuela en la esquina. Dos edificios de oficinas en la vereda de enfrente. Una universidad a dos cuadras. Los pequeños comercios al lado. Toda gente que necesita comer. Vas a trabajar mucho con eso. El menú acotado y con opciones saludables y precios variados. La ambientación. Fresco para el calor y cálido para el invierno. Mucha luz. Los números están bien. Cantidad de empleados. Distribución de tareas. Desde el punto de vista del negocio, hay muy pocas probabilidades de que falle”.

El tono clínico de su padre era extrañamente tranquilizador. Él se manejaba con hechos y números y porcentajes. Y ahora Jazmín necesitaba un poco de esa frialdad. De lo concreto. “Y además”, dijo su padre, buscando con sus ojos su mirada, “tiene tu mano. Y vos sabes hacer que todo sea un poco mejor”.

Eso era, por lejos, lo más lindo que sus papá le había dicho jamás. Jazmín se quedó callada, no esperaba eso de él. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía. La expresión de su papá cambio con rapidez, volviéndose otra vez dura en unos pocos segundos.

“Gracias, pá”, le respondió, con la voz quebrada.

“A vos, por haberme dejado compartir esto con vos”.

Jazmín se tragó el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado. No necesitaba más emociones por hoy.

“Me tendría que ir yendo yo”.

“Claro, sí”, dijo su padre, dándose vuelta y haciendo una seña para llamar al mozo. Después volvió a mirarla y Jazmín vio la duda cruzar sus ojos. “Te traje algo”, le dijo. Metió su mano dentro de su saco y extrajo una cajita pequeña. La apoyó en la mesa y la arrastró con su mano hasta que quedó justo frente a Jazmín. “Abrila”, le pidió, al ver que Jazmín solo se había quedado mirándola. 

Jazmín la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió con mucho cuidado. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Dentro de la cajita, justo lo que esperaba. Esta vez no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas. “El anillo de la abuela”, dijo casi en un susurro.

“Si”, dijo su papá, golpeando los dedos sobre la mesa. “Ella hubiera querido que lo tengas. Y además…” su papá volvió a dudar y Jazmín sintió su corazón latir aún más fuerte, si eso era acaso posible. “Además, vos estás en pareja y, si bien no se mucho, sé que estás feliz y ya hace tiempo. Pensé que tal vez…quisieras usarlo, dárselo”, le dijo. Estaba incomodo, pero siguió hablando. “Y no es una sugerencia”, se defendió, levantando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo, “vos sabrás cuando y como y si eso es algo que te interesa. Pero quiero que sepas que si llega a pasar, entonces, entonces tu abuela querría que lo tuvieras con vos. Y yo…y yo también”.

Jazmín se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sin saber que decirle. Ese gesto significaba el mundo para ella. Pese a quela relación con su padre había mejorado desde aquella reunión hacía ya varios meses atrás, o por lo menos era más fluida, Jazmín se había a resignado a que ciertas cosas fueran de una cierta manera. Nunca hubiera pensado que su papá podría decirle algo así.

Y la verdad era que si, Jazmín había pensando mucho en ese asunto durante las últimas semanas. Sabía que podría parecer muy pronto. Después de todo, en unos días recién se cumpliría un año desde que Flor había aparecido en Córdoba, nerviosa y llena de tics. Jazmín contaba eso como el comienzo. Pero ellas se habían propuesto llevar las cosas a su propio ritmo. Y Jazmín ya sabía que quería estar con ella para toda la vida. Últimamente hablaban todo el tiempo, sin hablar de verdad, sin decir las palabras, de formar una familia.

Hacía seis meses que convivían y Jazmín todavía se maravillaba cada vez que descubría algo nuevo acerca de Flor. No había sido todo fácil, adaptarse a las rutinas y a las pequeñas cosas que hacían a la convivencia. Pero juntas habían superado todo, habían encontrado equilibrio y habían aprendido a ser felices. Y Jazmín lo quería todo con ella. Y ese anillo, ese anillo era otro comienzo para ellas.

“Gracias”, le dijo a su papá.

Su papá negó con la cabeza, sacándole importancia a todo el asunto. “No es nada”.

“A mi…a mi me gustaría que la conocieras. A Flor”.

Su papá asintió. “A mí también me gustaría conocerla”.

Jazmín soltó el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo dentro suyo. “Perfecto. Bárbaro, bárbaro. Entonces, bueno, arreglamos después. ¿Vas a pasar, no?”

“Mañana”, le dijo. “Hoy está difícil. Mañana paso y arreglamos. ¿Te parece?”

“Si”, le respondió Jazmín. Después, haciendo algo que no recordaba haber hecho en años, se acercó a su padre y le dejó un beso ruidoso en la mejilla. “Mañana”.

*****

“Ay, ¡boluda!”, le dijo Lolita un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Jazmín rió fuerte, abrazándola con la misma fuerza y comenzando a saltar. La risa de Flor, que las miraba con los ojitos brillantes, se unió a las de ellas.

“No puedo creerlo”, dijo Jazmín, separándose de Lolita. El primer día había sido un éxito. Aunque llena de nervios, Jazmín se había tomado pequeños momentos para poder disfrutar de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero todavía no podía creerlo. El lugar se había llenado de risas y gente con sus teléfonos y aromas y todo lo que Jazmín había soñado siempre.

“¿Quieren cenar algo de celebración?” preguntó Lolita.

“ _Vulva insistente_ ”.

Lolita se rió. “Ya veo, acá la celebración viene por otro lado. Las voy a dejar solas. Y nos vemos mañana”.

Flor esperó hasta que Lolita se hubiera ido para acercarse a Jazmín y abrazarla con fuerza. “Sos todo”, le dijo.

“Hoy te acepto el cumplido”, le dijo entre risas, “porque me siento en la cima del mundo”.

“Lo estás”, afirmó Flor. “Y que bien te queda”, agregó, separándose de ella para mirarla de arriba abajo.

“No empecemos algo que no podemos terminar áca”, le advirtió Jazmín. Trató de cambiar rápido de tema, porque con Flor, las cosas solían salírsele de las manos con mucha rapidez.  “¿Cuándo van a pasar tus hermanas?”

“Mañana viene Miranda a desayunar, me dijo. Pero cobrale, eh. Porque viste que a ella le das la mano y te agarra el codo”.

“Bueno, pero es la primera vez”.

“No”, volvió a decirle Flor, “después la vas a tener acá garroneando a lo loco. Y el viernes seguro venimos todas a almorzar. Bah, no sé si Carla”.

“¿Sigue a full con lo de la franquicia?”

“Si _hmm_ , está muy enfocada en eso, llena de reuniones”, explico Flor. Luego dejó de hablar por varios segundos, pero Jaz sabía que no había terminado. “Pero la veo muy bien, ¿sabés? Es muy buena en lo que hace y está con todo y la veo feliz”.

“Me alegro”, respondió Jazmín con sinceridad. Agarró su campera de donde colgaba en el perchero detrás del mostrador. Sintió la pequeña caja que le había dado su papá esa mañana y una electricidad hermosa le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Pronto.

“¿Vamos a casa?” le preguntó Flor, tomándola de la mano y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

“Si, princesa”, respondió Jazmín.

“Dale”, la apuró su novia, “que te quiero hacer la fiestita de inauguración”.

*****

“Gracias por venir, Florencia”.

“De nada”, respondió Flor, acomodándose en la silla frente a su mamá. Chasqueó los dedos dos veces y miró a su madre desafiante, pidiéndole en silencio que le dijera algo. Que se atreviera. Ya no estaba dispuesta a quedarse callada.

“Sé que pasaron varias meses desde la última vez que hablamos…”

“ _Hablamos_. Eso es una forma interesante de verlo”.

Su mamá no dijo nada. Flor quería pelear. Se había dado cuenta de ello en ese momento. “¿Qué necesitas?”

“Te quiero pedir disculpas”, dijo su madre y Flor se sintió desorientada.

“¿Perdón por qué?” le preguntó Flor, porque su mamá iba a tener que decirlo, todo, si realmente quería que la perdonara.

“Por gritarte y hablarte mal. Por decirte esas cosas horribles. Por no entender y no querer entender. Por hablarle así a Jazmín. Por no haberte buscado antes”.

“ _Hmm_ ”.

“Por no ser la madre que necesitabas. Ni la que merecías”.

“Yo…”

“No pretendo que me perdones ya”.

“No sé si pueda perdonarte ya”.

“Y lo sé. Por eso pensé que tal vez la semana que viene podemos juntarnos a cenar. Vos y yo y Jazmín. Quiero conocerla a ella también. Y disculparme”.

Flor dudó. Le dolía estar peleada con su mamá. Porque era su mamá y Flor no había dejado de quererla.  “Yo hay ciertas cosas que ya no voy a soportar”.

“Eso lo tengo muy en claro”, respondió su mamá automáticamente. “Busqué ayuda. Estoy yendo a la psicóloga. Me ha ayudado un montón. A entender y ver cosas que antes no podía”.

“Tengo que preguntarle a Jazmín. Cuando puede”.

“Y si quiere”, agregó su mamá, seguramente tratando de ser prudente.

“Ella va a querer. Porque _hmm_ sabe que para mí es importante”. Su mamá bajó la cabeza y Flor no supo si era por vergüenza, pero lo sospechaba. “¿Querés tomar un café?” le preguntó. La sonrisa en la cara de su madre era tentativa, como si no quisiera dejarla crecer demasiado.

“Si. Si, pidamos”.

“Un ratito, igual. Porque en un rato me tengo que ir”.

“Estás trabajando con los grupos de tourette, ¿no? Tu papá me dijo”.

“Si”, le dijo Flor, casi esperando que le dijera algo feo. “Y estoy yendo a varios cursos. Para instruirme. Poder ayudar desde otros lados, no solo desde mi propia experiencia, eso sería muy limitado”, le explicó. “Tres grupos diferentes. En tres grupos diferentes estoy colaborando ahora”.

“Eso…que bueno, Flor. Me da mucho orgullo”.

La voz era sincera.

No iba a ser fácil, eso ya lo sabía. Pero ya era un pasito en la dirección correcta.

*****

Flor entró a _El rincón de Alba_ con una sonrisa enorme. Lo primero que sintió, apenas había cruzado la puerta, fue la dulce melodía de un piano, el piano de la abuela de Jazmín, y una voz hermosa que acompañaba perfectamente el murmullo de la gente que almorzaba. Era una chica, una adolescente, quien estaba sentada frente al piano.

“Hey”, le dijo Jaz, acercándose a ella para besarla con rapidez. “Llegaste”.

“Llegué”, le respondió y volvió a mirar a la chica. “¿Esa chica…?”

“La encontré revolviendo entre la basura, buscando algo de comer. La invité a desayunar, pero quiso hacer algo a cambio. Muy cabeza dura. Tiene una voz divina”, dijo Jazmín, con la voz dulce y extraña. Había algo nuevo en la voz que estaba utilizando.

“Boluda, es igual a vos”. El colorado del pelo era algo más claro, pero llevaba los mismos rodetitos que su novia solía usar. Se movía con una delicadeza hermosa sobre las teclas del piano y su voz, el tono, la manera en la que cantaba. Era como una mini Jaz.

“Si”, le dijo. “Lo noté”. De repente, a Flor le dieron unas ganas terribles de besar a su novia. La agarró de la mano, tratando de disimular lo que estaba sintiendo, y caminó con ella hasta pasar la cocina y entrar al pequeño vestuario para el personal. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se dio vuelta para agarrar a Jazmín de los hombros y llevarla hasta que su cuerpo quedó entre la puerta y Flor.

La besó fuerte y con la boca abierta, buscando su lengua de inmediato. Jazmín la tomó de la cintura y respondió el beso lo mejor que pudo, todavía claramente sorprendida. Flor dejó que una de sus manos bajara hasta uno de sus pechos y lo masajeara con fuerza por encima de la ropa. Jazmín tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, cortando el beso pero permitiendo que Flor la besara en el cuello. Había poco de dulzura. “No podemos hacer esto acá y ahora” le dijo agitada.

“Ya sé, ya sé, pero necesito…” ¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitaba? Flor no estaba segura, pero si sabía que era algo que solo Jazmín podía darle. Y que Flor quería que solo Jazmín le dé. Volvió a su boca, mordiendo su labio inferior para luego aplacarlo con su lengua. Metió su mano en el pantalón de Jazmín, corriendo su ropa interior para tocarla.

“Tiene que ser rápido”, le dijo Jazmín contra su boca, mientras comenzaba a moverse contra su mano.

“Si, mi amor”, le respondió. “Pero necesito que vos también me toques” le  pidió, casi desesperada. Jazmín no tardó ni un segundo en cumplir. Se tocaron con una pasión desenfrenada, entrando y saliendo la una de la otra con poca fineza, buscando un alivio a la tensión que había crecido en ellas con una rapidez casi inexplicable. Flor tuvo que morder el hombro de Jazmín cuando acabó para evitar el gemido salvaje que amenazaba con escaparse de su boca. Jazmín, unos minutos después, extrañamente para Flor, que solía ganar, acabó con un grito que Florencia se tragó con su boca.

Se arreglaron a las apuradas, nerviosas de que alguien pudiera entrar y verlas, aunque era poco probable. Flor la miró. Sabía exactamente que había causado ese ataque de pasión. Había sido el pensar a Jazmín como la madre de sus hijos. De verlo tan concreto. Quería eso y sabía que Jazmín también, pero Flor nunca sabía cómo empezar. Salvo ahora, que había sentido algo en su corazón. Un pedido. Un llamado. Un algo que le pedía a gritos que actuase.

“¿Y si le decimos que se quede a almorzar con nosotras” preguntó. Su novia la miró confundía. “A la chica”, explicó.

“Violeta”.

“¿Violeta?”

“Así se llama. Violeta”.

“Otra flor”.

“Otra flor, si. Dale. Así la conocemos mejor”.

“Me encantaría eso”.

“A mí también”.

Flor se acercó y la besó suave en la boca, muy diferente a los besos que se habían estado dando hasta hacía algunos minutos atrás. “Y esta noche”, empezó Jaz. “Esta noche termino antes y comemos juntas en casa, ¿te parece?”

“Si. Pero pensé que esta semana no ibas a poder”.

“Arreglé con Lolita, cambiamos algunos días. Hoy quiero cenar con vos. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte”.

“Que miedo”.

“No, no tengas miedo”.

“Bueno”, le dijo Flor, “si me mirás así, siento que no le tengo miedo a nada”.

“Yo te voy a mirar así por siempre, Flor”.

“Te amo”, le respondió, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarla otra vez, con pereza y mucho amor. “Nunca pensé que me iba a tocar un amor así. Y ahora que lo tengo, me siento en el cielo”.

“Y claro”, le dijo Jaz, “si vos sos el sol”.

Se besaron una vez más, para luego alejarse con dificultad. No quería irse de ese vestuario. Cualquier lugar en donde estuviera, mientras estuviera con Jazmín, era su lugar en el mundo.

“¿Vamos?” preguntó su novia.

“Vamos”.

“Te amo”.

“Te amo”.

Quedaban muchas aventuras, todavía, para Florencia y Jazmín. Llenas de amor y desafíos y toda una vida por vivir. Ese era solo el comienzo.

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
